Spirited Away 2: The Unfamilar Realm
by PiiXXiiEE
Summary: Chihiro unexpectedly discovered the gold seal in her room 3 years after her adventure in the spirit realm. 3 years later and Haku suddenly shows up at her front gate badly wounded, and Chihiro soon returns only 2 find things are diffrent under the surface
1. Chapter 1: The bloody reunion

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES! ^_^ enjoy_

_Spirited Away 2: Unfamiliar Realm_

_Chapter 1: The bloody reunion _

It had been little over six years since Chihiro had been spirited away, but it felt like a life time. She had changed, but only her parents had noticed. Chihiro had become more mature and grown up after that ordeal and it still puzzled her parents as to what made her change. They of course, remembered nothing about them being spirited away while Chihiro remembered it all. But it had been so long that it seemed like a distant dream. Chihiro would sit in her room for long periods of time sometimes, staring at a picture of the Kohaku River that was taken before it was filled in. She would stare and try to remember what it felt like to fly on Haku's back whilst he was a dragon, and to have the wind rush past her. At first her parents were a little concerned, but they said nothing and just let things be. After all, this Chihiro wouldn't wine about every little thing and she didn't seem so spoilt and loud.

Chihiro was well liked among peers at school-she was polite and humble and easy to talk too, but often she'd stare of in a daze. At first she was ridiculed about it because everyone had heard the rumor about how Chihiro and her family had been spirited away, but they lessened once people got to understand what Chihiro was really like.

It was mostly during math's lessons that Chihiro would daze of most, because that's when she was most bored. Chihiro's close friend, Oli, who sat in front of Chihiro, leant back in his chair. He had shabby, dark sandy colored hair and was somewhat of a class clown from time to time, and almost ALWAYS a tease.

"Yo. Psst, Chihiro" he whispered. "Your gonna get in trouble again if you don't snap out of it"

"Hmm?" she turned to look at him, still partly in her dream world.

"You were day dreaming again. Snap out of it"

"O-oh, aha…sorry Oli" He looked down at the refill paper on her desk. His eye nearly twitched. It was another drawing of that guy she called Haku or sometimes Kohaku.

"Why do you keep drawing the same character over and over again Chi?" Chi was Oli's nickname for Chihiro.

"What do you mean?" He picked up the paper and put it right in her face.

"Thiiiissss! You keep drawing the same imaginary character all the time. The only other thing you draw is that dragon, and even then it's the same one" He just put his hands behind his head, sighed and leant back in his chair.

"At least it's not the same pose every time"

"Oh be quite Oli! Your gonna get us in trouble. And leave her alone, she can draw what she wants" hushed Heili from beside Chihiro. "Don't listen to him Chi, he's just jealous cause you won't draw him. Besides, that Haku character would be way cute in real life" said Heili, Chihiro's other close friend. She was extremely pretty with long, lush blonde hair, fair skin, deep sea blue eyes and a pretty face. Her physique was slender, not skinny. Chihiro knew the difference. It was hard for Chihiro not to often envy her friend when she herself was so plain. There was nothing definitive or pretty about her.

"Hey, Chihiro" whispered Oli, still leaning back on his chair. "Are me and Helly still going back to your place after school?" He turned his head a little to face her.

"It's Heili! Pronounced Hay-lee! Its not friggen Helly"

"Yea yea yea, what ever" said Oli brushing it aside. "So are we still going to you place or what? I want you to show me where it is everyone says you and your family were spirited away"

"You idiot! You shouldn't bring that up! She might not want to talk about it"

"Aww c'mon! She's never actually denied she was spirited away now has she? But you don't actually believe that she was, do you?"

"O-of course not! It's completely stupid. And…wait a minute" Heili suddenly had an epiphany...if you could call it that. "Why don't you ever go in to the forest yourself huh? Everyone knows it's supposedly somewhere in that forest where she was spirited away so why didn't you go explore it yourself?"

"Well, I…uh"

"Hah! I knew it! You're just as superstitious as me! Right Chi!" she turned around to see Chihiro gazing out the window again. Both Oli and Heili sighed.

"She does that every time we even remotely mention being spirited away" declared Heili.

"Yea I know…kind of makes you wonder if it really _is _true, ya know?"

"Yea. It'd be nice to know for sure though if she really was spirited away"

_After School_

Chihiro and Heili walked, gossiped and laughed whilst Oli just followed lazily behind with his in his pockets.

"Finally, home sweet home" said Chihiro as she unlocked the door with a spare house key she kept hung around her neck. "Mum? Dad?" she yelled as she opened the door. "Huh…guess their still out…Sweet! House to ourselves!" Oli and Heili did a little whoop in excitement. "You guys sit down and make yourself at home while I go run and get the mail. I forgot to check it" Chihiro dashed out the door and Oli put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey! Get you feet of the table!" growled Heili.

"Sheesh, you sound like my mum. You know how scary that is? Besides, she said make yourself at home"

"Yea well there are boundaries to that saying" Heili gave Oli's feet a little push and when they shifted, they knocked something of the table.

"That's your fault" said Oli putting his feet down.

"Yea right" she scoffed. "What is it anyway?" she asked as Oli searched the floor around the coffee table for what ever it might be that feel off.

"Found it!" he declared. "Its just some box" He slid out from under the table and as he was trying to stand to his feet, he dropped the box and it fell open, upside down.

"Nice going Oli" hissed Heili mockingly.

"Yea yea, get of my back" he hissed back. "Woaah" he said as he lifted the box, closed the lid and put it on the ground beside him.

"What? What!" urged Heili. Oli sat back on the couch and opened his palm.

"This was inside that box" In his palm was a small, solid gold cubed object with multiple engravings on it.

"Wooah. What is it?"

"AAHH! HAKKUU!" Chihiro's scream from outside broke their thoughts and the two friends dashed outside.

Chihiro walked to mail box and hummed herself a little tune. _"Chihiro" _said a voice so faint that Chihiro thought she was imagining it. She opened the mail box and grabbed the heap of letters and junk mail inside. Why oh why did her mother never collect the mail, she wondered. She walked back up the path to her house and heard her name again but the voice seemed more solid…more real. Chihiro froze in her tracks. There came a rustle behind her. She turned around to see a young boy with an unforgettable face, trying to support himself by holding on to the mailbox.

"Ch-hiro" he muttered quietly before falling limb to the ground

"AAHH! HAKKUU!" she yelled. She dropped the mail and ran to the young river spirits side. He had multiple cuts and bruises on his body, some serious, other merely grazes.

"CHIHIROOO!" yelled Heili who immediately emerged from the house with Oli, and ran down the drive way at full speed. They could see her huddled over something on the concrete.

Heili was the first to reach her. "Ch-Chihiro. What's wrong? We heard you scream" Heili gasped in shock as she saw the young, limb boy on the ground.

"H-help me get him inside. QUICK!" yelled Chihiro. Heili could see Chihiro was near the brink of tears. Oli didn't ask questions but instead grabbed the mystery mans feet whilst Heili helped Chihiro carry the upper half of his body. They shuffled slowly and awkwardly up the small hill with Chihiro's house at the top and lay the boy immediately down on the couch.

"Lock the door!" Yelled Chihiro. The last thing she wanted was her parent's barging in and calling the police. She quickly noticed the box on the ground and the golden seal on the floor. She picked it up fuming.

"Who touched this! Who opened the box!" Both Heili and Oli looked around sheepishly.

"Never mind. Oli, run up stairs to the bathroom and grab the first aid kit. Heili, there's a large red bucket outside near the tap. Fill it with water and grab a flannel from the kitchen. Dont forget to look the door when you come back inside!" Chihiro threw Heili the house key and caught it with ease. "GO!" yelled Chihiro. Heili and Oli nodded and ran to do what they were told.

"Haku? Haku can you hear me?...Kohaku?" The boy grumbled so he was not completely unconscious, but his breathing was heavy. She felt his forehead. Just as she thought, it was burning which meant he had a bad fever.

"I got the water!" declared Heili as she rushed through the front door with a red bucket full of water. While she ran to get the flannel from the kitchen, Oli dashed down stairs box a big full of first aid supplies. He placed the box on the coffee table without saying a word. Heili ran back into the lounge and handed Chihiro the flannel, then quickly locked the front door and put the house key on the coffee table. Chihiro immediately dipped the flannel in the water and began to gently wipe away the blood from the mysterious man, once she removed his leather jacket to reveal more wounds underneath. Heili and Oli both watched in silence as they looked at Chihiro gently wipe away the blood and perspire. She was like a whole new person right now. Never had they seen her so focused and serious.

"Oli, run upstairs and find a blanket" she said without diverting her gaze and attention from the mysterious man.

"This may sting a little so bear with me ok?" she said as she grabbed the antiseptic from the first aid box and applied it to his cuts, starting with the more serious ones first. The boy grimaced at the sting of the antiseptic and even gave a small yell of pain.

"Throw me the blanket" said Chihiro as Oli emerged from upstairs with a large, thick, plain baby blue blanket in his hands. She gently placed the blanket on top of their injured guest to keep him warm.

"Heili can you run in to the kitchen and find me another flannel please and bring me a bowl of water too" Chihiro's tone was kinder and softer now...closer to the Chihiro, Heili and Oli knew. They were still stricken with shock at one: the injured man ( techinically still a teen) and two: Chihiro's sudden authoritive behavior and reaction. They had no idea she had it in her. Heili emerged from the kitchen moments later with the bowl of water and new flannel. Chihiro grabbed the new flannel, dipped it in the bowl of fresh water, wrung it, and then placed it on the strangers' forehead. She continued to clean his wounds with the other flannel and Heili and Oli noticed her breifly wipe a single tear.

"Who is he!" yelled Oli demandingly. "When you yelled, you yelled out Haku right! Is that really the HAKU from you drawings!"

"Stop it Oli! Can't you see she's upset!" defended Heili "She's trying to keep the poor boy alive!".

"No…it's ok. You two have the right to know. *sniff* He is Haku, the one from my drawings" Heili and Oli's jaw dropped. They weren't really sure what answer they were expecting but it wasn't that.

"But…he looks nothing like the guy from your drawings" stated Oli. And he was right. Haku had changed a lot, but Chihiro still recognized him instantly. Haku had changed his hair and his clothes so much so, that he was barley recognizable. His fringe was still perfectly straight cut with bangs on the side, but the rest if his hair was cut shorter and was no longer perfectly straight at the bottom and instead of the forest green colour she remembered, it was now black. It was a similar cut to the character Riku in Kingdom Hearts 1. He had also grown a lot taller and broader to. His clothes no longer resembled anyone from old feudal Japan but instead a modern day teen. He wore a plain dark gray tank top with a black leather jacket, which Chihiro had removed so she could get to the wound easier, and dark, baggy denim jeans which were torn at the knee.

"Your right" Chihiro smiled weakly. "He doesn't look anything like the guy from my drawings…but it is him"

"But…who exactly is he?" asked Heili. "I thought he was made up. How'd you two meet? Actually, what I really wanna know is why the hell he's so bloodied up!"

"I wish I knew that myself" mutterd Chihiro. Oli just sighed in exasperation and then spotted the gold seal glimmering in the coffee table.

"Ok, now I've got a question. What the hell is this? You freaked out when you saw it" asked Oli picking it up. Chihiro turned around immediately and snatched it off him.

"Don't touch that! Just leave it alone…please"

"Why though? What's so important about it?"

"I…might tell you later. Just let it be for now" Chihiro stuffed the gold seal in her pocket.

"_What the hell was the gold seal doing on the lounge coffee table!"_ she wondered. "_Mum must've been cleaning up my room again and found it. Dammit! I thought I hid it well enough. Oh well_" three years after Chihiro had left the spirit realm; she saw a box sitting randomly on her bed one day, with Zeniba's solid gold monogram seal inside. Chihiro had no idea why or how it was in the human world in the first place, but she made sure to hide it very carefully and make sure no one knew about it. Something told her she had to protect it, at least until someone came to get it from her. Chihiro even went so far as to make a replica of the box and seal. Only she could tell which one was the real one though. She could always feel the power emmetting from it when ever she held it.

"So…are you gonna tell us who he is?" asked Heili hopefully.

"I don't know. It's not my place to say really. I'll ask him when he wakes up if it's ok"

"You mean if he gets up" muttered Oli

"He will get up!" Chihiro protested furiously, then looked away in shame. "I-I'm sorry you two. I'm getting mad when I shouldn't be. You've been nothing but helpful. When he wakes up, I'll decide how much is safe to tell you"

"Safe to tell us? Chihiro…what's going on?" urged Heili. Chihiro just shook her head, indicating that she wouldn't say anymore. Haku groaned quietly.

"Haku? Can you hear me?" He groaned again almost as in response. "Haku, I don't know why, but I have Zeniba's seal here" She took the seal from her pocket and held Haku's hand with seal stuck between her hand and his. "Listen, I know your too weak to heal yourself, so try draw on the power of Zeniba's seal" Her hand squeezed his, and a soft green light slowly began to envelope Haku. The other two scarcely believed their eyes. They just gawked at the scene before them. All of Haku's wounds started to heal. The lighter ones healed completely without leaving a trace, while the serious ones merely closed over. Chihiro let go of his hand and placed the seal on the coffee table. Haku opened his eyes ever so slightly and turned his head to face Chihiro. He smiled briefly, then it dropped. He struggled to speak. "Get rid of…the seal."

"Yes, I was just about to go hide it again" Haku gently shook his head.

"No. You have to…get rid…of it for good"

"But...it's Zeniba's. I can't just throw away something that belongs to her. Especially not something so important"

"Throw it somewhere…where no one will…ever find it. Like a lake. It…won't get damaged. When the time is right...we'll find it again"

"But…Haku" She was about to protest before Haku's eye's heavy and he quickly fell into a calm but deep sleep. His breathing was already regular and calm which made Chihiro smile in relief. He'd live, thanks to the seal she guessed.

"Chihiro, we deserve an explanation" demanded Oli.

"Well…I guess it can't hurt too much" said Chihiro caving in under peer-pressure. She was too tired to argue or refuse anyway. She wondered what the unexplained cause for her fatigue was. "Finally!" yelled Oli.

"I'll be back in a minute" Chihiro dashed up stairs and re-appeared a moment later carrying an exact replica of the box the seal was in.

"What gives?" asked Heili as Chihiro put the real seal in the original box and used the house key to lock it. Nobody would think to look for a key that could be easily found. She didn't bother to put it back around her neck.

"Haku told me to get rid of the seal so that's what I'm gonna do" She ran into the kitchen, came out holding a knife, then ran into the laundry and appeared holding a sewing kit box as well.

"What the? Whats with the gear?" asked Heili.

"Help me tip the other couch on its side. I'm gonna hide the fake seal and box inside"

"Fake seal?" Oli muttered to himself before opening the second box. He looked inside and saw an exact replica of the gold seal. Even though he was the only guy there, the girls handled tipping the other couch onto its side on their own. Oli had no idea why he did, what he did next. Something came over him and he had no idea what compelled him to do the following. While the girls were busy tipping the couch on its side and slicing a hole in it, Oli grabbed the fake seal, unlocked the box with the real seal inside and pocketed it, then put the fake seal in its place and locked the box again. He also locked the box that had the fake seal inside. He noticed the girls had just finished slicing open the hole in the couch.

"Here" he said walking over to them, and handing them the original box that now had the fake seal inside.

"Thanks" said Chihiro as she fidgeted around to try and stuff the box inside the couch.

"He suggested throwing it in a lake or something right? Should I walk down to the pier and throw it in the sea?" Oli asked while Chihiro started stitching up the hole in the couch.

"Yea, ok. Thanks" Oli picked up the empty box and made his way to the pier.


	2. Chapter 2: The cats out of the bag

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES!_ ^_^ enjoy

**Authors Note**

Wow 23 hits on my first chapter in one day! That's almost as much as my naruto fanfiction got…and I've had two chapters up for about a month now? 0.o X) I wonder how many hits this fanfiction will get now that my seconds chapters up? Anyway I can't say the next chapter will be posted as quickly I'm afraid but I'll do my best to get it to you soon! :D in the mean time enjoy AND COMMENT ^_^…no pressure.

A big thanx to every one who actually took the time to read my first chapter and a special big thanx to Tashhhh for reviewing! Glad to know you liked it and heres the second chapter :D

P.s. sorry its shorter than the last chapter 0.o

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~

A loud knock on the door broke the silence.

"Open up, it's the police". Heili and Chihiro cast a nervous and scared look at each other before they suddenly heard laughing from outside.

"Hahaha. Open up guys! It's just me!" came Oli's voice from outside. Chihiro walked up to the door, not amused.

"Oli! Don't you EVER pull a stunt like that again! You scared me and Heili to death!"

"Haha ngaww come on. Open up!" he pleaded. Chihiro just crossed her arms.

"Nope! That was a cruel joke so now you can stay out there and keep watch or something"

"What! Aww come on Chi! It was just a joke! It's gonna rain soon!" begged Oli. Chihiro and Heili snickered. Finally! Some pay back.

"Aww suck it up Oli and don't be such baby" added Heili. The girls just laughed as Oli started rattling the door.

"Seriously guys, not funny! Let me in! It's getting cold". The girls just continued to laugh and snicker at every plea.

"Chihiro! Chihiro quick, your parents are coming! I can see their car up the road! Let me in! Hurry!"

"Nice try Oli"

"Chihiro he's not kidding! I can see them!" yelled Heili as she peered out the lounge window. Chihiro unlocked the door and Oli bolted in.

"Heili lock the door, close the curtains and get rid of the evidence! Oli help me get Haku upstairs. QUICK!" As Oli and Chihiro struggled to carry Haku upstairs, Heili grabbed the bowl and bucket and quickly emptied them in the laundry sink. She closed the curtains, grabbed the two flannels and rushed upstairs to rinse them in the bathroom, as Oli and Chihiro placed Haku gently on Chihiro's bed.

"What...happens if…your parents walk in and find him?" asked Heili as she entered the room out of breath. Chihiro grabbed a key from her draw and threw it at Heili, who then locked it.

"I'm the only one with the key to my room so they can't get in. I'll just act moody and say I'm doing my homework. They shouldn't bother us to much". Chihiro turned on the radio and turned it up a bit load. "Now we don't have to whisper or worry about making to much noise!" she said loudly, trying to talk over the stereo. The other nodded showing that they heard her. There was a sudden knock and rattle on Chihiro's bedroom door.

"Honey? You in there? Come help us with the groceries please" came her mother's voice.

"Leave me alone! I'm doing my homework!" she yelled over the stereo.

"Well…honey are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine! Now do you mind? I'm trying to do my homework!"

"Ok then". Her mothers footsteps quieted as she walked away and every one sighed in relief.

"Uh…Chihiro, what are we gonna do? Me and Oli will need to get home eventually"

"Your right. Crap, what are we gonna do? You cant just climb out the window"

"How about we stay here?" suggested Oli. "I can call my parents and tell them I'm staying at a friends house and they wont ask any questions"

"Same with mine! And its the weekend tomorow so they'll be all for it" added Heili.

"Well… maybe. I guess I could grab some spare blankets and things from down stairs when my parents are asleep. It won't be very comfortable sleeping on the floor though"

"Who cares! This is gonna be fun!" enthused Oli who was clearly all for the idea.

"Yea!"agreed Heili enthusiastiacally.

It was 11:00 at night and everyone's stomachs were starting to rumble. Chihiro quietly crept to the door like child playing hide and seek and carefully unlocked it. She quietly tiptoed downstairs, nearly tripping several times and went to laundry to grab a pile of blankets. She swung them over her right shoulder and headed for the fridge where she found three bowls of chicken fried rice. "_Weird coincidence_" she thought. She some how managed to carry the three bowls in her hands, and the pile of blankets on her shoulder, upstairs and into her room. Heili held Chihiro's and hers bowl of rice while Chihiro put down the blankets. Oli grabbed his and started eating it hungrily. Chihiro locked the door and joined her friends on the floor.

"Tho, wasth da sthory then? Oh ith dith guy?" asked Oli with his mouth full. Both snickered.

"Chew, then talk Oli. I couldn't understand a word you were saying" chuckled Chihiro. Oli swallowed and tried again.

"I said, 'so what's the story then? Who is this guy?"

"Oh...right. Well…" Chihiro went to tell them but stopped, deciding whether or not it was a good idea.

"Well?" urged Oli.

"Yea! Come on, tell us!" added Heili. Dieing to know the details as well"

"You…wouldn't believe me" Chihiro replied flatly.

"After what we saw today, I think we'll believe just about anything" said Heili, trying to encourage her more.

"Besides, you owe us". Chihiro looked at Oli with his arms crossed, serious expression and realized he was right. Even if they didn't believe her, it didn't matter.

"You call him Kohaku sometimes don't you? I swear I've heard that name somewhere" pondered Heili. "Ah! That's it! Kohaku is the name of a river!" declared Heili suddenly. "But…that's pretty strange to be named after a river" Heili's tone indicated she wanted to know why Kohaku was named after a river.

"What weirdo names their child after a river?" Oli asked almost spitefully.

"I don't know if has parents. He's…" Chihiro stopped. Was really about to say that the injured man lying injured on her bed was a river spirit? She looked at Heili's face. Intrigue and anticipation was written all over it. Even Oli seemed extremely keen to know what she was about to say next. Chihiro sighed. "He's the guardian spirit of the Kohaku River. That's why he's called Kohaku". She looked up at the faces of her two friends who stared at her blankly. Oli stiffened nervously for a second before he suddenly burst out laughing, while Heili seemed a bit unnerved.

"You've gotta be kidding me right! The spirit of the Kohaku river! "This guy tells you his name is Kohaku and that he's the river spirit and you believe him!" asked Oli in disbelief.

"Its true!" protested Chihiro.

"Prove it"

"Didn't you see the aura surround him and his wounds!" Chihiro shot back sharply.

"Uh…yea I did but…that doesn't prove anything!"

"Oh come on Oli! Things seem pretty strange right now and we did see his wounds heal!" added Heili backing up Chihiro. "It's scary to believe but… I think it's true" Oli just looked away a little shamed.

"Ok…so say he is the spirit of the Kohaku river, what's he doing here then? And so bloody too"

"I don't know why he's here either. The last time I saw him was in the spirit realm six years ago". Chihiro quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she just said. The faces of her two friends were slightly pale and stunned.

"So you were spirited away!" stated Oli whose face suddenly lit up. "I knew it!"

"S-so..its true? Why didn't you tell us! I wanna hear all about it!" Heili suddenly perked up as well.

"Uh…I…what do you wanna know?" asked Chihiro nervously knowing that she now had their undivided attention.

Heili nudged me in the side cheekily "How about, where Haku or Kohaku or what ever his name is, fits in?"

"Y-you wanna know about Haku, I mean Kohaku?" Chihiro was probably gonna have to get used to calling him Kohaku.

"Of course!" urged Heili. Oli on the hand didn't seem as enthused to hear about Chihiro's connection with this alleged river spirit.

"Well uh...I guess…simply put. Haku saved me, literally" Heili was now in full girl-drool-over-romance mode. She even squealed knowing the story was going to be good. She faced Chihiro with her legs crossed and head rested in her hands.

"Go on" she urged. "Start from the beginning"

"Uh…well it, happened when we moved here actually. My dad got lost while trying to find our new home and made a wrong turn into the forest"

Several hours went by as Chihiro told everything that happened and recounted the events like they happened yesterday. Even Oli eventually got drawn in and listened intently. They listened the way children listen to their mother tell them a bed time story. Chihiro told them about how her parents turned into pigs, how Haku gave her directions and projected an image in her mind about where she needed to go. She told them about Rin and her witty remarks and Kamaji who pretty much seemed to look out for everyone. She told them about Yubaba and her big head and how she had to work for her in order to be safe. She told them about no-face and Yubaba's huge baby son and twin sister Zeniba. She even told them how Yubaba ordered Haku to steal her own twin sisters golden seal! Chihiro told them everything and by time the story was finished everyone's eyelids fell heavy. Chihiro smiled wearily at her sleeping friends. Too late to regret telling them now, she had told them everything and the cat was out of the bag.


	3. Chapter 3: Break in!

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES!_ ^_^ enjoy

_**Authors Note**_

_Sweet! 51 hits! And it's been one day since I posted the second chapter! Ahaha I know I said was probably gonna be a while getting the next chapter up but surprise! It's up today XD In truth I might even post the NEXT chapter today as well! I think the fact that this chapter is shorter than the last one, might have something to do with why I'm posting it so soon. I was gonna add more to it, but I wanted to finish the chapter in a sort've dramatic way. Hehehe, read and you'll find out what I mean! ^_^ things are getting good already I think._

_Enjoy and REVIEW PLZ!...no pressure ^_^ :P_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The morning light seeped through the window and woke Chiharu from her sleep. The morning air was fresh and the sun was bright. For a brief second Chihiro had forgotten all of yesterday's events. Then they came flooding back and Chihiro's mood dampened a little, but she was so cheery right now that very little could make her sad and dampen her spirits completely. She gazed over at the sleeping forms of her two close friends as the contineud to sleep peacefully. Chihiro had to smother a laugh as she noticed Oli's loud snoring. Chihiro got butterflys in her stomach as she realized that she never got the chance to find out whether they believed her or not. Would they ridicule her when they woke up? Did they see it at as merely a story instead of a recount of events? She'd find out when they woke up. She tip toed over to her bed, carefully steeping over the two sleeping forms on her floor. She nearly gawked when she saw Haku. His wounds were completely healed! There was a permanent scar or two but they were barley visible and everything else was completely healed. Chihiro didn't know why she was surprised. He was a river spirit after all. She smiled blissfully knowing that Haku would wake feeling a hundred 100%. Then maybe she could get some answers. Chihiro quietly unlocked her bedroom door and slipped downstairs, praying she wouldn't run into her parents and that maybe they were still asleep. The house was dead quite so she guessed that they must be. She tiptoed into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of Honey Puffs cereal and tiptoed back upstairs. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall in the upstairs hallway and just gawked at it. It was 1:00 in the afternoon! "_We must've been really tired!_" she thought. She tiptoed to her room and stopped at her bedroom door. There was a note on it that she had missed before. It was from her dad.

_Chihiro_

_Me and your mother have an important conference meeting at noon and won't be back till evening. Incase we're held up, there's some chicken in the freezer for dinner and some rice you can cook yourself.  
><em>_Have a nice day hun._

_Love: Dad (and Mom!)_

Things were looking good already. When everyone wakes up, they could relax for a bit and still have time to leave before her parents got home again. Before her friends left, Chihiro would leave her own note saying that she's visiting a friend and will be back later, and that possibly she might stay the night. That would definitely give her enough time to ask Haku what happened. Chihiro smiled at her simple, but practically full proof plan. Chihiro sat down on the floor in her room and quietly ate her breakfast. The house was still and quite and not a sound could be heard. Everything seemed peaceful and serene. Suddenly there came a loud CRACK noise from down stairs which broke all the silence. Everyone was roused from their sleep, except Haku. Chihiro ran to her window in time to see a figure walk into her house. The loud crack sound was obviously the sound of them breaking down her front door. "_What power!"_ she thought.

"Chihiro? What is it?" asked Heili sleepily.

"Shh!" she hushed. "There's someone in the house". Oli and Heili paled and both just nodded in stunned silence. They heard things being smashed and torn downstairs. Chihiro fought back tears as all she could do was sit in silence and listen to her house be trashed vandilaized. Something told Chihiro that she wouldn't be coming back here for a while. Chihiro trusted her instinct and emptied her large school bag completely. Her friends stared at her in confusion as they watched her flurry about the room, packing things into her school bag. She grabbed some casual clothes and roughly stuffed them in along with an empty water bottle, her drawing folder (her drawings held a lot of sentimental value, even the very few drawings that weren't of Haku) and pencil case along with the occasional knick knack that held extreme sentimental value. She also stuffed in anything else that she thought might come in useful such as her compass, watch, mirror, (don't ask me why) a Swiss army knife (doesn't seem like the type to have one does she?) and…scissors? (you never know when you might need them I guess). Chihiro was just zipping up her bag when she heard a thud and loud rip downstairs. There was small movement downstairs instead of the constant loud banging and crashing. Whoever was down stairs suddenly let out an inhuman angry yell of furry. They heard something be thrown against the wall. Chihiro stomach knotted as she determined by the sound that the object was of a smallish size, and wooden. "_The…box with the seal! Could they have found the fake seal!"_ Chihiro wondered. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and Heili and Oli stood near the open window, ready to climb/jump down if necessary.

"Haku! Haku wake up!" hissed Chihiro, trying desperately to shake Haku awake.

The footsteps stopped as they reached her door. All was dead silent and no one dared to even breathe or blink. They heard footsteps again as the person walked away from the bedroom door. Everyone let out a quite sigh of temporary relief as the footsteps became quieter.

"Quick! Get out the window!" urged Chihiro in a hushed voice.

"But...what about you and Haku! You cant wait fo rhim to wake up" asked Oli as he had one leg out the window"

"I'll been fine! Now go!" She hissed quietly.

From behind them came an ear deafening CRACK! The doors top hinge was broken and the entire door itself was nearly cracked in half completely from that one blow.

"GO!" Chihiro yelled, as another ear deafening crack brought the door tumbling down completely. In the door way stood a tall figure with a mask that completely covered his face and its style was similar to no-faces mask. He was dressed in a green and black Hakama and resembled a samurai. In his right hand was a long, thin katana which gleamed menacingly in the sun. He held out his left hand and, in a surprising alluring, but demanding voice, he spoke four little words.

"Give me the seal!"


	4. Chapter 4: Last light of the sun

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES!_ ^_^ enjoy

_**Authors Note**_

_Wohooo! 145 hits! *does a little dance and spins in chair* hahahah thanx guys for reading guys! I just hope u enjoy it ^_^" But u no what makes me more happy than 145 __hits? Another review! Someone else finally reviwed! So __**A BIG THANK YOU TO LOOseLips-SinkShips. **__And another thank you to __**Tashhhh!**_

_You two are the only ones who have reviewed so far so thanx a bunch guys! :D *Yells loudly so everyone can hear* EVERY REVIEW ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE! XD _

_LOOSeLips-SinkSHips: Hahaha I glad you like it so much! I'd be interested to hear if you have any predictions or theories once you finish reading the chapter. I'm keen to see what kind of story you would write so i look foward to your first post._

_Heres the next chapter guys and its longer compared to my other ones so don't be dissuaded to read plz! ^_^ Enjoy and REVIEW…again, no pressure!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"The seal! NOW!" The masked figure demanded again. His blood red eyes glowed brightly and menacingly behind his mask. "_He's...not human!" _Chihiro thought.

"W-we don't have it! It's at the bottom of the sea" stuttered Chihiro. The masked man walked menacingly closer to her, ignoring the presence of the other two. He stood towering over her as he raised his katana slowly above her head, ready to strike down. "I can sense its power. It's extremely close. You lied…and I HATE liars" Chihiro knew running now was useless. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the final blow.

Suddenly Haku changed into his dragon form and lunged at the masked man, barley missing Chihiro. But the masked man was quick, and avoided Haku's bite. As the man stood there holding his katana out front, Haku looked at Chihiro and nodded, indicating a plan. Chihiro didn't quite understand how she knew what Haku was trying to say…but she did. Chihiro nodded back to say she understood.

"GO! JUMP NOW!" she yelled at her friends. Oli suddenly picked Heili up and jumped out of the window and Chihiro grabbed hold of Haku's mane as he dashed out the window. He caught Heili and Oli on his back before they hit the ground.

"Hold tight!" yelled Chihiro, as Haku only gave them seconds to steady themselves before flying off.

"WOOHHOO!" yelled Oli in excitement while Heili closed her eyes and hung on for dear life. Chihiro looked back at her bedroom window and saw the masked man standing there-watching his prey fly away.

Haku landed in a meadow just outside of the town. Chihiro jumped down before Oli had the chance to offer to help her down. Despite how much Heili often annoyed Oli, he was a gentleman in some respects and her friend, so he offered to help her down as well.

"Thanks"Heili said, as she landed softly on the grass. Chihiro suddenly gasped.

"Haku you're…you're mane! It's black!"

"Huh? It hasn't always been black?" asked Oli.

"No it…it was the most beautiful, light aquamarine colour you'd ever seen" replied Chihiro a little dreamily. Haku changed back into his normal form and looked a bit crest fallen.

"Sorry Chihiro. I hope it doesn't bother you too much"

"What? Oh! No no no, it doesn't bother me at all Haku, er Kohaku. It just…took me by surprise. Why is it black though?"

"There's little time to explain now if your friends want to say goodbye to their parents before we leave"

"WHAT!" Heili and Oli cried in unison. Chihiro wasn't surprised. Ever since Haku showed up, she had a feeling that she would end up returning to the spirit realm with him. It was pretty clear now that, not only did Haku intend to return to the spirit realm with Chihiro, but with her friends as well. How long they would have to stay there, she didn't know. She just hoped that it'd be easier to return than last time.

"What are you talking about!" demanded Oli.

"That assassin was no man…he was a spirit and he saw your faces. He knows who you are and he will come looking for you…all of you. NONE of you are safe in the human world any longer. He'll hunt you down"

"B-but that means our parents aren't safe either!" stated Heili.

"She's right. They have to come with us" added Oli

"I'm afraid that's impossible. The smell of so many humans will attract trouble like honey attracts bees"

"B-but…they'll be hurt! And even if they're not…they'll worry sick" said Heili.

"Don't worry; I've already cast a spell or two to keep them safe. We don't have much time. I'll fly each of you home to say goodbye or leave a note. Then it's of to the spirit realm. I can't say for sure how long we'll be there" Oli and Heili took and a sharp breath as the seriousness of the situation suddenly hit them. They had to flee to a completely strange and unfamiliar realm to keep safe from a spirit assassin…and they had no idea when it would be safe to return. Chihiro wasn't as scared as the other two as she knew what to expect and had been in extreme danger constantly when she worked for Yubaba. If Chihiro wasn't specifically being hunted down by a spirit assassin and her parents also in danger, she wouldn't be scared at all. In fact, she was almost as excited as she was scared. After all these years, she was finally returning to the spirit realm…even if the circumstances weren't the best.

Haku used magic to hide all of them from mortal eyes and landed quietly on the roof of Heili's house. Just like Chihiro's house, Heili's room was on the top floor. Haku held Heili by the scruff of her collar between his teeth, until she managed to pry her bedroom window open. She was surprisingly calm considering that she was being held in the mouth of a dragon. She climbed in her window once she pried it open and snuck around her room quietly, trying to find a paper and pen to write her letter. Her parents were still home. Once she found a pen and paper, she sat on her bed and began writing.

_Dear Mom and Dad._

_I'm going away for a while. I don't know how long. I wish I could tell you how long I'll be gone but I'm unsure. Chihiro and Oli are coming with me and a new friend Haku to…so don't worry…I'll be safe. I won't be alone._

_Don't bother looking for me either, because if I'm correct…you won't find a single trace. I'll find you instead! So don't worry._

_You're the best parents in the world and I love you both. I'll have the best story to tell when I get back, although you probably wont believe it. And remember to STAY SAFE! I hear there's an extremely dangerous person around so make sure you keep the doors locked and everything._

_Lots of love-Heili_

Tears drops fell onto the paper as Heili wrote the hardest letter she's ever had to write in her life. She's read novels and seen movies where people write goodbye letters all the time, but writing one yourself was different, especially when your future was now so unclear. What would happen to her in the spirit realm? Would she ever return home? She knew nothing about what to expect. Her only comfort was that Chihiro had been there once and escaped and that they had a dragon looking out for them. Heili wiped hers tears and tried to hold them back as she packed a few possessions in her school bag as well. It was mainly casual clothes. Haku hovered below Heili's window ledge as she climbed out on to his back and they flew away. Chihiro noticed Heili shed a few tears as she looked back at the house, getting smaller and smaller as they got further and further away.

"Hey…it'll be alright. They'll be fine and they know that you love them. I got out of the spirit world once and we'll do it again!" encouraged Chihiro. Her words gave more comfort than Heili realized, and she felt a small reprieve. She felt better realizing that despite her uncertain future, she was with trusted and close friends. Knowing that Chihiro got out once before definitely brought some peace of mind as well.

"Oli…isn't that your house up ahead?" asked Chihiro as they spotted a small, simple flat.

"Yea it is. Keep flying Haku. Don't stop"

"What! B-but don't you wanna say goodbye to your parents or something?" asked Chihiro in shock. Oli didn't reply but Chihiro thought she heard him mutter "like they'd give a f*** if I left anyway" No one dared to press any further in maters that clearly didn't concern them.

Soon Chihiro's house and the forest came into view.

"Wooah! Haku! What are you doing! You went past it!" Haku kept flying towards the forest and past Chihiro's house. "Haku! STOP! Turn around! I didn't get to say goodbye!" she yelled frantically. As they neared the forest, Haku descended and landed in front of a building that Chihiro couldn't forget even if she wanted to. Haku changed into his normal form once everyone climbed off.

"Why didn't you stop! Everyone else go the chance to say goodbye! Why did you go right past my house!" Chihiro yelled. She was oblivious to the way Haku looked away hurt, and ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry Chihiro. But it was too risky. It was impossible to tell whether he was still in there or not"

"But…it's not fair" she said distressed.

"I know but…there was nothing I could do" Haku said placing a hand on her shoulder, which Chihiro brushed off instantly.

"Let's go" she said venomously, not realizing how cold she sounded…or how guilty and hurt Haku felt. The other three followed her through the dark tunnel and train foyer and then outside into the wide open field, which Chihiro knew would soon be covered in water.

Heili stared at her surroundings in wonder. "Woooww! This place is beautiful!"

"Yea…even I have to agree with that" said Oli as the two stared in wonder. "Its so strange how we were surrounded by a large amount of forest and then suddenly we're in this big open field with scarcley any trace of the forest!" Oli contemplated what he just said. "Are…are we in the spirit realm already?"

"No, it's only a matter of time though…literally" said Haku.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll be in the spirit world once the last lamp is lit and the last light of the sun disappears beyond the horizon"

"So…basically when it's night time?" asked Oli.

"Yea"

"Couldn't you have just said that instead?"

Haku pondered this for a second. "…I guess"

"Then why'd you say it all fancy like?"

"I don't know. But as long as I know what I want to say; how I say it doesn't really mater…right?" Haku smiled.

"I guess" was Oli's only reply. "_Tch. Show off" _he thought. Haku glanced across at Chihiro who walked several paces in front of everyone. Heili walked between Haku and Chihiro, wanting to give her some space, but also not wanting to leave her walking completely alone. "_Chihiro…do you hate me now? Will you not even look my way because you are so angry? I was just trying to protect you" _Haku wondered sadly. As if reading Haku's thoughts, Heili said "Don't worry about it to much. If you really know Chihiro, then you'll know it's practically impossible for her to stay mad at ANYONE for to long. Besides, you two haven't seen each other in six years! There's no way Chihiro is gonna let something like this come between you and her, when you've only just been reunited after so long"

"I hope your right" he said a little glumly.

"Just give her a tiny bit to cool off, and then try talk to her. Things will be fine then, you'll see!"

"Thanks" he smiled. It was so weird getting a pep-talk from a human…or anyone for that mater. Still…it felt a little reassuring to know that someone believed things would be ok.

"Mmmm. What's that delicious smell!" asked Oli with his nose in the air.

"_Aw man. Major déjà vu_" thought Chihiro as she thought about how her dad sniffed the air for the exact same smell. "Listen, you two; don't even think about running of and eating anything just yet ok? Especially you Oli" Chihiro ordered. The last thing she needed was for them to turn into pigs like her parents did.

"Fine. Whatever" replied Oli non-chalantly.

"We'll sit here until the sun goes down" stated Haku when they approached a set of stone stairs with a frog statue at the top. Chihiro stopped in her tracks as she realized that this was the place where she last saw Haku before she left the spirit realm. _"Am I really angry at HAKU of all people? He…was so kind to me and he's done so much for me too. How could I be mad at him when he was just trying to protect me? Not to mention it's been six years since I've seen him"._ Guilt shrouded Chihiro, but embarrassment and pride kept her from apologizing straight away. It would be a little humiliating if she apologized straight away after kicking up such a fuss.

Every one sat on the stone steps and hours went by in painstaking silence, with very few light conversations in between. Chihiro lent Oli her pad to doodle in, seen as how he was most prone to cause trouble. Heili ended sitting between Chihiro and Haku. Haku just looked up at the sky and watched the clouds roll by. His hand suddenly caught Heili's attention.

"H-haku…is that normal?" she asked discreetly while pointing to his hand. It was see-through. She could definitely see the concrete underneath his hand.

Haku rested his see-through hand on his lap and hid it with his other arm "Don't worry about it" he said calmly.

"If it's serious, you should tell Chihiro"

"It's fine. Thank you for your concern" he smiled, trying to convince her nothing was wrong.

"Your welcome…I guess" Another awkward moment passed by in silence.

"You should go talk to her now. Make sure things are still ok between you two"

"You think so?"

"Just go already!" butted in Oli, clearly annoyed. Haku took their advice and went and sat next to Chihiro. Neither of them noticed Heili and Oli shuffle a little further away to give them some privacy.

"Chihiro…" was all Haku managed to say before she cut him off.

"Haku I…I'm sorry" she said. "I had no right to be mad at you. You were just doing what you thought was best and trying to protect everyone. I get it now. Thank you"

"_It was you I wanted to protect the most_" thought Haku. "Your welcome" he smiled sweetly. "You were so brave Chihiro"

"Huh?"

"You stood your ground against that assassin even though you knew it was very dangerous. Why didn't you just run and leave through the window with Oli and Heili though?"

"I wanted to try and provide a distraction for Oli and Heili…and give them a better chance of getting away" she lied "_I couldn't leave you alone at the mercy of that assassin!" _was what she really wanted to say_ "Not to mention I just found you after six years and couldn't bear being separated again so soon" _Chihiro pondered why the thought of being separated from Haku felt like it would nearly kill her.

Haku just chuckled and leant his forehead against hers. "Well, even if it was very foolish…it was very brave of you too". Chihiro and Haku were each locked in each others gaze, before they quickly turned away feeling awkward… and a little flustered.

"Ah, Haku look! Its sunset" Chihiro declared happily.

"Oh! That reminds me. Everyone, eat these". Haku handed everyone a small, red, spherical lolli and a dumpling. "You have to eat food from the spirit world, otherwise you'll disappear. I also put a spell on the dumplings to hide your human scent even more. The lanterns started to light up behind them as the sun continued to disappear beyond the horizon.

"Ch-Chihiro! What are those things!" asked Oli frantically. Black and shapeless, see-through shadows appeared numerously in the streets behind them.

"There called shadows" said Haku. "Most of them are humans that wondered into the spirit realm and couldn't find their way out. They soon turned into shapeless beings with no memory or sense of identity. They completely forget who they are". Everyone noticed Haku's expression turn a bit sour and morbid. "There existence is a sad and empty one"

"But…we wont turn into them right?" asked Oli concerned.

"No. That's not going to happen, I promise"

"So…are we going to the bath house Haku?" asked Chihiro excitedly. "I'd love to see every one again!" Haku paled noticeably and remained silent. "Haku? Something up?"

"You wont be welcome with open arms I'm afraid. Yubaba's changed. She's more of a tyrant than before and would kill you in particular, on the spot"

"Y-Yubaba's worse than…worse than before!". Haku just nodded. Chihiro didn't like what she was hearing and suddenly feared for Lin and Komaji's safety. Surely they were safe at least?

"We have to be extra careful. We'll enter the same way you entered before. Even I have to remain hidden since I quit being her apprentice" stated Haku. "_This ought to be fun_" Chihiro thought, as she remembered how frightened she was when she first saw the rickety wooden steps that led to the boiler room. She hoped the others wouldn't react the same way.

"Well then, we better get going" Haku said. As the last light of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, everyone stood up as they prepared to walk to the bath house…and into danger. What would await them there?


	5. Chapter 5: The price to pay

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES!_ ^_^ enjoy

_**Authors Note**  
>Yes! New record! Two chapters up in one day! WOHOO! AND I now have 167 hits! ^_^ Thank u to everyone who took there time to read up to this point, YOU'RE THE BEST! I wanna say thanx again to the only two people who have reviewed this so far: <strong>Tashh <strong>and **LOOseLips-SinkShips! **How do you two think the story is progressing so far? :P_

_Anyways here is the fifth chapter! :D enjoy! *whispers* (and review!) X)_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

All four of them held hands as they approached the bridge. Heili held Haku's hand who also held hands with Chihiro, who also held Oli's hand.

Every now and then, Heili and Oli had been slightly tempted let out a scream of fright as they continued to see one strange spirit after another. But Chihiro had assured them earlier that they were harmless.

"Everyone take a deep breath and hold it" muttered Haku as they neared a bridge. No one bothered to question why, and everyone did as they were told as they approached the bridge. What no one knew was that Haku had gone out of his way and cast multiple spells to hide all of them, and keep them out of Yubaba's radar. Everyone let out a sigh as they took they're last step of the bridge. Everyone let go and dropped they're hands to their sides, as Haku led them to a small gate in the high, terrace like fence. They followed him out a back gate and to the top of a set stairs that Chihiro remembered all to well. The other two gazed in shock at the sheer height and length of the stair case.

"W-we have to climb that?" asked Oli nervously.

"Afraid so" smirked Chihiro. It was amusing to know that after all his years of tough talking, it was a flight of stairs that un-nerved him. Oli stared at Chihiro and Haku who started descending the stair way without fear. "_Dammit. Now she'll think I have no guts. I'm not gonna be shown up by some spirit!" _It wasn't that hard for Oli to muster up courage to descend the stair way without showing fear. He only took a few steps down when he heard a slight whimper from behind him. He turned around to see Heili clinging to the wall at the top of the stairs. He just sighed.

"Come on Heili, we'll be left behind"

"I-I can't. I'm terrified of heights!" A strong wind blew and she only seemed to hug the wall tighter.

"Dammit, of all the things to be scared about in the world, you had to pick heights" he muttered as he ascended the stair case. He pitied her when he saw the fear in her eyes up close.

"Get on my back" he said hesitantly. "I'll carry you down". Heili looked at him skeptically, but then did what he said. She closed her eyes tight as she descended the stair case on Oli's back. The stair case was so long it took several minutes to reach to bottom. Haku and Chihiro were waiting at the bottom and watched Oli descended the stair case with amusement.

"What?" he asked sharply when he reached the bottom.

"Oh nothing" Chihiro said innocently. She had an amused gleam in her eyes. She cocked an eyebrow, indicating she was curious about him carrying Heili.

"She's afraid of heights!" he defended sharply. "I couldn't exactly leave her at the top of the stairs could I?" he blushed slightly. Chihiro giggled innocently. "It's not funny! It's not like that! Grrr. Heili, get off now!"

"Uh, s-sure" she replied timidly. She was completely oblivious to all the teasing about Oli carrying her. She was so embarrassed that she couldn't climb the stairs herself because she was so afraid.

"C'mon. I think we all need to rest" Haku said smiling. He had a similar, playful gleam in his eyes to the one that Chihiro had. "The boiler room is just through here. We can rest in there". He turned to Chihiro with a happy glint in his eyes. "He can get Lin to come down and visit!"

"Great!" Chihiro chirped excitedly. "I haven't seen Lin in so long!" Haku opened the door and Heili and Oli filed in, followed by Chihiro. Haku gazed at Chihiro and looked at her properly for the first time since he saw her a day ago. She was becoming quite the woman, both mentally and physically. Chihiro was slender and had obvious curves now, and she was definitely taller, even though Haku now stood about a head higher than her. She was calm and gentle, yet she had a certain fire about her, and a playfulness that was so innocent. Not to mention she was extremely brave. Haku knew that she would turn into one heck of a woman one day.

Oli looked back and saw Haku gazing at Chihiro. That was the last straw. Oli decided that Haku was now an obstacle-a big one. Truth is, he liked Chihiro for a while now and had decided earlier on in the year, that he would make Chihiro his before the year ended. However, Haku showing up meant some MAJOR complications. Chihiro took a deep breath and steeped out of the stony, narrow corridor and into the light of the main boiler room where the soot-balls were carrying lumps of coal across the floor. The soot-balls all suddenly stopped and dropped their lumps of coal on the ground, before running up to meet Chihiro. They all excitedly started jumping at her feet and making a ruckus. Komaji, who hadn't even noticed Chihiro yet, started banging a hammer against a bronze wheel. "You little runts! Get back to work!" The soot-balls fell silent for a second before jumping and down in protest.

"You runts wanna turn back into soot? Get back to…" Komaji stopped yelling when he turned around and saw Chihiro, but at first he didn't completely recognize her.

"Human! Who are you? You remind of someone I once knew"

"Komaji! Don't you recognize me?" asked Chihiro playfully.

"It can't be. Sen? Is that really you!"

"It is me!" Chihiro smiled and ran up to Komaji and gave him a hug.

"My dear girl, look how much you've grown!" said Komaji. "Sen. Why are you here? You should leave while you can. It's not safe"

"My real names Chihiro…and I know. I know it's not safe. But I'm with Haku so we'll be fine!" she smiled.

"We?" asked Komaji. Heili and Oli suddenly stepped out into the light of the boiler room, looking nervous.

"These are my friends, Oli and Heili" smiled Chihiro, but Komaji did not seem pleased. He turned his attention to Haku as he walked in the room.

"Haku, you shouldn't have brought them here. You were only meant to go and retrieve the seal and make sure Chihiro was safe. Not bring her and two other humans back with you!"

"I know Komaji, but I had no choice. A dangerous spirit followed me into their world and if they stayed, they all would've been hunted down eventually. It nearly cut me to ribbons once I came through to the human world. It's only thinks to Chihiro that I'm alive".

Komaji just sighed. "It's not the first time she's saves your life" he muttered half to himself-half to anyone who was listining.

"Wait, so that's why you came to the human world? To retrieve the seal?" asked Chihiro. No one noticed Oli shift uncomfortably when the seal was brought up.

"Yes. Yubaba's after the seal again. She's the one who hired that assassin. That's why I left the spirit realm to find you. I knew you had the seal, and so did Yubaba. So when I found out she sent an assassin to go retrieve it from you, I knew I had to beat him there. If I had the seal, then he would leave you alone. I'm just glad it's no where where she can find it" Oli put his hands in his pockets and felt the seal. He paled. It was the same weight as before, but the weight of guilt it caused on his mind was heavy. He couldn't tell them it was in his pocket instead of in the ocean.

"Does that mean…you were able to leave the spirit realm this entire time!" asked Chihiro a little choked up. "If you were able to leave this entire time then why didn't you come visit me!" Haku was about to say something but Komaji spoke instead.

"That's enough Sen, er Chihiro. Leave Haku alone. He sacrificed a lot to enter the human world, and he did it to save you, and make sure you were safe" Chihiro looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry. For a second it sounded like, you were able to visit all this time"

"Its ok" comforted Haku. Komaji just shook his head.

"You are a strong lad Haku. Not many spirits would've done what you did…especially for a human"

"What do you mean?" asked Chihiro.

"Komaji don't" pleaded Haku. "She doesn't have to know"

"But she has the right to know"

"Know what? What's going on?" asked Chihiro. Knots suddenly twisted in her stomach as knew that wasn't going like what she was about to hear.

"You don't know the price for a spirit to enter the human world…do you Chihiro?" She just shook her head.

"The only spirits who can enter the human world are what we call nameless spirits. In order for Haku to enter the human world, he had to give up his position/ title as the guardian spirit of the Kohaku River" Chihiro's face dropped in shock. "In other words" continued Komaji "He is no longer the spirit of the Kohaku River" Chihiro knew Haku was a proud spirit. For him to give up his title must've been extrmley difficult.

"Is that why your hair and mane are black now?" she asked.

"Yes" Haku replied calmly.

"But…what's so bad about being a nameless spirit? He gets to keep his powers and travel between both realms. I don't see what the big deal is" asked Oli out of the blue.

"Young man; Haku I mean Kohaku, was created for the very purpose of watching over the Kohaku River. By giving up his position as the spirit of the Kohaku River, he also gave up his purpose for existence and his identity. Giving up your title/position has a grave consequence"

"Like what?" asked Chihiro extremely concerned.

"I will let Haku tell you that" Chihiro turned to Haku expecting an answer.

"I'll tell you later" was all he said.

"Promise?" asked Chihiro. Haku was a bit taken back. He really wasn't expecting Chihiro to go so far as to make him promise.

"I…promise" he said.

"Good" she smiled, content knowing that at least she would find out for sure.

"So…if Haku's not the spirit of the Kohaku river then who is?" asked Heili. "Is there a new one?"

"No, the position goes to who ever I chose" smiled Haku.

"And…who did you chose?" she asked. Haku and Komaji simply looked each and smiled slyly.

"It's a secret" he said.

"Fine" said Heili a little disappointed. Suddenly there came a knock from the wall opposite the boiler, and small hole in the wall opened up as Lin crawled through.

"Chow time everyone. *sniff* Ick, this place smells like human Komaji." she said, oblivious to everyone's presence. As she scattered the star shaped food for the soot balls, she froze in her track and looked up.

"Ahhh! Komaji! There are humans in here! THREE if them!" "_Don't worry, its Lin. She's a friend" _Chihiro whispered to Oli and Heili.

"You there!" shouted Lin pointing to Chihiro. "What are you whispering about!" she stared at Chihiro intently. "You remind me of someone. A human girl I meet six years ago. In fact...the resemblance is scary now that I think about it. You have the same hair almost only yours is longer, same eyes, not to mention the same silly grin and…" she stopped for a second. "No way…it can't be! Sen you little dope is that really you!" she asked excitedly. Chihiro just nodded with the biggest grin in the world. "It is you!" declared Lin before smothering Chihiro in a bear hug. "Oh it's so good to see you again! How have you been! Wait a minute…why are you even here!"

"I've been asking myself the same question" said Oli thinking out loud. Lin's attention snapped to the two unfamiliar humans.

"And who are you two?" Lin asked almost snootily.

"They're my friends" smiled Chihiro. "Heili and Oli"

"It's nice to meet you" said Heili as she extended her hand in courtesy. Lin just looked at it but didn't touch it.

"Her I like. Him? Not so much" she said to Chihiro, referring to Oli.

"What! You don't even know me!" yelled Oli.

"I don't need to. You're loud, noisy and a smart mouth. That's all I need to know about you" stated Lin in a mater-of-fact way.

"Yea well you don't exactly seem like the sharpest tool in the shed" replied Oli, determined to get the last laugh.

"Oh keep talking kid! When you work as much as I do you develop some SERIOUS muscles!" she said rolling up her sleeves. Oli and Lin just stood there eying each other out and Chihiro felt like she could cut the tension with a knife. Seeing her old friend still so hotheaded was a massive relief… and amusing! She had forgotten how easily Lin could pick a fight with almost anyone, and how funny it was! She suddenly burst out laughing which stopped Oli and Lin in there tracks. Everyone looked at Chihiro like she was insane, but she continued to laugh anyway.

"I'm so glad to see you're alright Lin" said Chihiro, as she wiped a tear and tried to calm herself down.

"Heh, I'm glad to see you too Sen" she said while ruffling Chihiro's hair.

"You should know my real name. It's Chihiro"

"Chihiro, huh? That's a pretty name!"

"Ahaha. I'm glad you like it"

"Well…I better get back to work. Chihiro, you and you're friends should leave while you can. It's not safe for you here"

"So I've been told. But I'll be fine! Besides, it's not safe for me to go home just yet"

"What do you mean?"

"An assassin followed me into the human world" replied Haku. "If they stayed there, it would've hunted them down"

"I see. Well, I'm sure things will sort themselves out sooner or later!" encouraged Lin. "In the mean time Chihiro, take care of yourself! Ok?"

"I will, don't worry"

Lin just smiled. "I'll come back later once we close. We can have a little slumber party!" said Lin. "Ciao!" she said as she crawled through the rectangular opening in the wall. As hour passed, everyone slowly grew dreary and began to set up make shift beds on the floor. By time Lin returned, everyone was already cozy and it wasn't long before everyone fell sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight Chat

**_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES!_ ^_^ enjoy**

**_**Authors Note**  
><em>**_Hey guys! :D I m back with another chapter for you! This one more or less revolves around Oli. I was going to bring to light, the consequence about being a nameless spirit that Komaji talked about,and what that means for Haku…buuuut I decided against it, I want to keep people in the dark for a bit longer :P I wanna thank the __386 __people who have given up there time so far to actually bother to read my story X) I also wanna thank _**_Tashh, LOOseLips-SinkShips_**_and _**_IncredibleIdiosyncrasies _**_for their much appreciated reviews. I'm interested to know what you guys might think will happen in the future ;)_

**_IncredibleIdiosyncrasies: _**_Thanks for the review. I hope that when I do get more into the plot line, you won't be disappointed X) Glad to know your enjoying it so far._

_I__ hope no one actually reads these authors notes 0.o feels like I'm just embarrassing myself with them X) Anyways here's the next chapter folks. Ciao! ^_^_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was well in to the early morning of the next day and there were still hours left till sunrise…but not everyone could sleep. Oli was a light sleeper and woke when he heard shuffling nearby. A single candle illuminated the room ever so slightly, and Oli watched in silence as someone disappeared outside. He could tell it was Haku. "_What's he up to?" _he wondered. Oli got up and quietly tiptoed over the other sleeping bodies that took up most of Komaji's floor. He opened the door and the cold night air hit him sharply. He saw Haku basically straight away. He was sitting on the steps with a small circular canister and glass of silver colored liquid beside him. Oli could tell just by looking at him that something was very wrong. Haku looked like he was burning up almost and he clutched his chest as if in pain, while his breath sounded uneasy and heavy. But what really startled Oli was that Haku kept going from see-through to solid, to see-through again. Something told Oli, that Chihiro would feel shattered if she saw Haku like this. He watched as Haku drank the silvery liquid and shuddered when he finished gulping it down. He imagined it didn't taste very nice. Haku seemed to slowly return to normal now. The fading happened less and less and he no longer clutched his chest. His body seemed less tense and his breathing started to regulate itself.

"What did I just see?" asked Oli. Haku suddenly looked up in surprise. He thought he was alone.

"What did I just see?" Oli repeated as he took a seat on the step beside Haku.

"Nothing that should concern you" he said smiling innocently.

"Cut the act will you? I'm not stupid. I know when something's wrong. You're hiding something". Haku's face suddenly dropped, and his face became solemn.

"Fine" was all he said.

"What just happened? You looked fine earlier. And what is this stuff?" Oli asked picking up the glass.

"Its medicine" said Haku, taking the glass back. "Komaji gave it to me to help...slow down the process and ease the pain. I've used up to much energy in casting protective spells"

"Wait, what do you mean slow down the process? For what?" asked Oli.

"I can't tell you"

"And why not?" Haku didn't answer. "Is it because you're worried I'll tell Chihiro?"

"So what if it is?" asked the spirit glumly. Oli was gob smacked. What could possibly be making Haku act this way? What secret etched away at Haku's mind so much, that he didn't even have the strength to hold up a façade in front of him?

"If I promised not to tell…would you tell me?" Haku pondered this for a second.

"I suppose it makes no difference whether you know or not…she'll find out eventually"

"Find out what?"

"The consequence for being a nameless spirit"

"Alright…I'll bite. What's the consequence for being a nameless spirit?"

Haku remained silent for a second and just looked up at the stars and moon, with an almost serene expression. Oli's face dropped as Haku told him what would eventually happen to him, and Oli's stomach began to knot. Oli may not have exactly liked Haku, but he didn't wish such a fate to befall him either. This news would devastate Chihiro.

"W-wait…surely there's gotta be a way to stop…well...to stop it from happening?" asked Oli. Haku just silently shook his head. "I've done research in libraries all over the spirit realm and asked many other powerful spirits. According to some, only one spirit knows how to help a nameless spirit"

"So…why haven't you been to see this spirit? What's he called?"

"He's an archivist spirit by the name of Jin. Only four of them exist-existed. But the other three all died recently and everyone suspects it was him who killed them"

"So why doesn't anyone do anything about it? Surely there's a law about killing"

"There is, but everyone is too scared to oppose him. Ever heard of knowledge is power? That saying is literal when it comes to Archivist spirits. The more they know, the more powerful they are. And each one of them had been alive for tens of thousands of years. Each of the four archivist spirits originally safe guarded a library, each one containing an unbelievable amount of information. When spirits asked them for information, the Archivist spirits decided whether or not the spirit was worthy of this information"

"So I guess going to a powerful Archivist spirit who killed his partners is out the question huh?"

"Definitely" said Haku. "Don't tell Chihiro any of this by the way. It'll worry her"

"Heh" Oli smirked.

"What?"

"I knew it" stated Oli

"Knew what?" asked Haku clearly confused.

"You do have feelings for her don't you?" Haku's face reddened ever so slightly and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Hahaha! I knew it! Well here's my secret. I like Chihiro too" Oli declared smiling. Haku was a bit taken aback. "Soo" said Oli extending his hand. "May the best man, or spirit, win" Haku just laughed and shook Oli's hand. He appreciated that Oli wasn't going to pity him or treat him differently.

"May the best man win" said Haku before he disappeared inside. If Oli liked Chihiro to, then he wasn't going to try and stand in his way. After all…it was best if Chihiro was with someone who she could actually have a life with. But because of what would happen to him, Haku didn't think that was possible.

Oli decided to remain outside for a little longer. The cool air kept his mind sharp and in the dead quite of the night was the best time to do some thinking. He heard the door creak open again minutes later, and turned to see Heili.

"Oh, it's just you. I thought it might be someone else" said Oli.

"That's a nice hello" scowled Heili.

"Sorry" he apologized. Heili just stared at him blankly.

"What?" he asked when she wouldn't stop staring.

"Shh!" she hushed. "This is historic moment where you actually apologized. I wanna remember it" she teased.

"Oh ha-ha" smiled Oli, as he just nudged her playfully in the side. "So you couldn't sleep either huh?"

"Haku came back inside but you didn't. So I got a little worried"

"How touching" he said sarcastically.

"Uh…thanks for carrying me earlier" she said. "I feel so embarrassed. It was so pathetic of me"

"Your afraid of heights, it's not your fault"

"It doesn't matter! Everyone else is so brave, whilst I'd rather sit in a corner and hide until this is over" Oli was stunned to see Heili looking truly troubled by this. For the first time ever, Oli looked at Heili with pitting eyes and saw her in a new light. He knew that comparing yourself to others was never a pretty thing. Not to mention that Heili always seemed so sure about herself, and so confident, with very few real troubles. So it was unusual for Oli to see her like this.

"But your not hiding in a corner are you? You're here with me and Chihiro, facing everything we face. The fact that you're here, even though you're so scared means that you're braver than all of us"

"….Thanks" was all she said before smirking a minute later. "Who ever thought that that heartless Oli could be sympathetic" she teased, but Oli stared at her in surprise.

"You…think I'm heartless?" he asked. This took Heili by surprise. It was meant to be a light hearted tease, a joke, which she never thought Oli would take even remotely seriously.

"It was meant to be joke"

"A joke with meaning. You think I'm heartless don't you?"

"What! No!"

"Liar"

"Look I didn't meant to offend you. But…I mean you never seem to take anything seriously or worry about anything. You joke around and tease about every little thing as if nothing hurts you…so yea…it almost seems like you're heartless. Especially when you didn't say goodbye to your parents. I mean how could you-"

"I didn't have to say goodbye if I didn't want to!" Oli snapped and interrupted.

"But…they're your parents. Wouldn't you rather they find a note from you and worry less, than think you just disappeared and worry about you more? I mean they must be worrying sick about you!"

"No they won't. They couldn't care less"

"Oh yea right" Heili scoffed. "You're just being over dramatic. What makes you think they couldn't care less?"

"Because there not even my real parents and they never wanted me in the first place!" Oli yelled. Heili shut up instantly and looked down at the ground remorsefully, mentally kicking herself for asking in the first place.

My parents died in a car crash when I was seven and my aunt and uncle took me in. At first they were going to just let social services hand me off to another family, but once they learned they would get paid support money, they changed there minds. They only took me in for the extra cash" A brief moment of silence passed before either spoke.

"I'm sorry Oli. I shouldn't have asked. It was wrong of me to pry"

"No, it's ok" he sighed when he saw how remorseful she looked. "Wait…are you showing _sympathy _towards _me_?" he asked in mock disbelief.

"What? I-" she stopped when she noticed he was staring at her. "What!" she asked, feeling like she was under some test.

"Ok, what have you done with her? Where's the real Heili?" he asked almost seriously. "The real Heili would never sympathize for me"

"Hmph! Well maybe you just don't know the real Heili" she said crossing her arms in mock anger. "Ass hole" she said, acting all snooty.

"Hahaha! There's the Heili I know!" he said laughing. Heili started giggling, which quickly turned in to a laugh as well. When the laughter died down quickly, they both gazed up at the full moon that hung in the air that night. The wind tussled their hair.

"I wonder what the moon spirit looks like" said Heili, her gaze still in the moon. Oli turned and looked at her, and without realizing it, his breath was taken away. In the moonlight, Heili's skin was pale, almost like porcelain doll, and her golden blonde hair had turned a beautiful silvery white.

"She probably looks just like you" he said smiling.

"What?" she asked, wondering if she heard him right.

"Yea. The moonlight makes you look like how I imagine a moon spirit would be. Magical and mysterious looking". A faint blush crept across her face.

"You…think I look magical and mysterious?" Oli only just realized what he said, and who he said it to. He blushed faintly as well with embarrassment before saying "We should probably go to bed. Its cold and we'll need all the sleep we can get. We never know what'll happen tomorrow"

"Yea, you're probably right" said Heili. The two snuck back inside and into their beds, carefully tiptoeing over everyone. Neither of them saw a smile creep across Komaji's and Haku's face who had heard everything they said outside. Komaji and Haku both felt that there was a little magic in the air that night.


	7. Chapter 7: Faults

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES!_ ^_^ enjoy

**_Authors Note**  
><em>_I know it's been a while since I updated. I usually update a lot sooner so I'm soooooooo sorry 4 taking ages ^_^" please don't bite my head off. Actually you'd only do that if this was a great story which obviously it's not because I still ONLY HAVE THREE REVIEWS! Haha but I'm not complaining. Anyways I wanna give a big thanx to the **679 **people who bothered to read my story! Thanx a bunch :) eventually I will refine my earlier chapters because I feel like I could've done waaay better with them. Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy! :D_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Everyone woke up feeling refreshed and well rested. They were all so tired that they weren't even woken when Komaji started the boiler and the soot balls went to work. Chihiro was the first to stir. She found it surprising that the humid steam in the air, the smell of burning coal and constant _clink _of the coal being thrown in to the boiler, felt almost as familiar as her own bedroom. She was startled though when she opened her eyes, to find herself staring straight at the face of a sleeping Haku, who had made his bed beside hers. She let out a short but loud, high pitched squeal, which stirred everyone else. Haku sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh? Chihro? What's wrong?"

"Uh, n-nothing. Ahaha" she laughed sheepishly. She found it rather funny to see Haku sleepy at all. Everyone was to busy rubbing their eyes and stretching to notice. "Huh? Where's Lin?" she wondered out loud.

"Working of course" said Komaji, sitting in his little work station. "Although she should be down with some snack food soon. It's break time"

"Sweet!" said Oli. "I'm starving"

"You're always starving" retorted Heili. Last night's little chat by the moon light seemed to have been forgotten almost completely. Chihiro heard Oli retort something back, but wasn't really focused on what. She was worried about Lin. She seemed a lot thinner and paler to Chihiro. No doubt Yubaba had been working her especially to the bone, and this concerned Chihiro. What if Yubaba got whiff that they were there and that Lin _knew_ they were there. There's no telling what she might do to poor Lin. Trouble must've been written clear on her face because Haku soon was staring at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Lin" she stated abruptly. "She doesn't look so good you know? She looks worn down…WAY worn down. You saw how thin and pale she looked"

"There's no job that Yubaba can throw Lin's way that she can't handle" he said soothingly.

"It's not just that" said Chihiro. "What if she finds out we're here and that Lin knows? She might hurt Lin really bad. Maybe even worse" she shuddered at that thought and abruptly pushed it from her mind.

"Lin's not stupid. She knows what she's doing. Besides, there isn't a person in this bath house that wouldn't turn on Yubaba given the chance" Haku said comfortingly. "There on our side so they won't rat her out"

"I find that hard to believe" she said lowly.

"When you meet Yubaba she was harsh, _very _harsh, but fair. Now she's just a tyrant, working everyone to the bone while everyone has little to show for it. They would quit but they're scared of what might happen if they do" said Haku. "They won't rat her out. Yubaba's iron fist has brought everyone close together like family. She's safe Chihiro" he said comfortingly.

"Yea I guess" she relied half heartedly.

"You little soot-balls get back to work!" yelled Komaji. The soot-balls were jumping up and down in protest about something.

"Komaji, why won't they work?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"Lin's running late today with the food, so the soot-balls refuse to work until she arrives" he said calmly. "I said get back to work!"

"Lin's late? Is she usually late?" asked Chihiro slightly concerned.

"No. Not that often. She should be here anyti-" Komaji stopped mid-sentence when the small rectangular slide-door in the wall opened up, and Lin slowly started to crawl through. Everyone stared at Lin in shock and Chihiro even gasped when she saw her. While Lin was still climbing through, she lifted her head weakly.

"Hey everyone" she smiled, before she suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Lin!" yelled Chihiro with worry. Haku and Chihiro rushed to her side first, followed by everyone else. Haku pulled her over to one of the many beds that still remained on the floor and lay her gently on top of it. Lin was bloody and bruised. Not as bad as Haku was when Chihiro found him, but it wasn't exactly a pretty sight either.

"Lin? Lin are you ok? What happened!" asked Chihiro very distressed. Lin opened her eyes slightly and turned her head towards Chihiro. She let out a slow moan of pain.

"Hey Kiddo" she smiled weakly. "I got a message for you from Yubaba" Chihiro's stomach twisted instantly and her face paled. "She wants you to go see her in her office, along with Haku and your two friends". Heili and Oli paled. There weren't looking forward to meeting the person who did this to Lin. Lin's eyes closed slowly.

"Be careful" she said weakly, before her body went limb.

"Lin…Lin! Wake up!" yelled Chihiro, trying to shake Lin awake.

"Stop it Chihiro!" commanded Haku softly. He wrapped his arms around her lightly to try and refrain her from shaking Lin awake. "It's ok. She's just asleep" He let go of Chihiro when she stopped struggling in his arms.

"It's ok!" she repeated angrily. "It's not ok! Lin is hurt and it's all my fault! Shes hurt because i wanted tocome here! You said she'd be ok Haku! You said she'd be fine!" Tears streaked slowly down her face as she stared at Haku angrily. The words 'it's all my fault' kept playing through her mind like a broken record. She didn't know why she was yelling at Haku, especially when it was entirely her fault and not his. She wondered if Lin could ever forgive her for endangering her.

"No one ratted her out. Yubaba found out on her own" muttered Haku. Oli rushed to Chihiro's side and put a comforting arm around her, and Chihiro half buried her head into his shoulder and wept lightly.

"It's ok Chihiro. It's not your fault. Yubaba is the one who did this. Not you" comforted Oli.

"It is my fault" she said meekly. "If I hadn't suggested that we come here, Lin wouldn't have gotten hurt"

"You know what I think?" he asked rhetorically. Chihiro gazed up at him questioningly. "I think that if she could choose whether to see you or not, she would've chosen to see you, even if she knew she'd get hurt"

"Yea right" replied Chihiro dis-heartedly. Heili stared at Chihiro in Oli's arms. It was at that moment that realized something. Oli had feelings for Chihiro, and the realization seemed to hit Heili like a brick. How had she not seen it before? There was no mistaking the soft look in his eyes that he had while he comforted her now. Heili thought that Chihiro belonged with Haku though, not Oli. She felt a soft pang of pain in her heart and didn't know why.

"He's right Chihiro. It's Yubaba's fault not yours" Haku agreed. He lowered his gaze to the ground ashamed. "And mine" he said quietly. If only he had been strong and wise enough to refuse her plea to come here. His heart felt like it was sitting in his stomach, dissolving into thousands of little pieces. Already he had managed to make Chihiro upset at him twice. He wished he was the one comforting her right now. He willed himself to push that thought out of his head. Thoughts like that were pointless considering what was going to happen to him soon. "Here" he said softly, handing her a plain white handkerchief. The tears had stopped and was no longer leaning on Oli. As she wiped her eyes, a strong resolve seemed to come over her.

"I won't cry any more" she stated firmly. To who she didn't know. "Crying wont make up for it. There's only one way to make up for Lin being hurt and that's to go see Yubaba" Everyone was a bit surprised to hear this. They knew Chihiro was brave but now they probably thought she was a bit foolish to. After seeing what Yubaba had done to Lin, everyone expected her to be wise and leave the bathhouse.

"Ch-Chihiro…I'm not so sure that's a good idea" stuttered Oli, who paled at the thought of meeting the person who hurt Lin. If she did that to Lin, who knows what she would do to a couple of humans she'd never, Chihiro being an exception.

"It's ok Oli. I don't intend to bring you along. I know how to get there. I'll go myself"

"No you wont" stated Haku with a firmness in his voice that was unfamiliar to Chihiro. "You're not going" he stated in a very matter-of-fact way.

"Haku…what's comes over you?" wondered Chihiro out loud. For a second she just stared at him oddly, like he had just said the most absurd thing in the world. "What's _come over him, is that he want's to_ protect_ you_" thought Heili. And she was exactly right.

"I have to go see Yubaba. If I don't then there's no telling what might happen to Lin if I just leave. Besides, it's the only way I can think to make up for Lin getting hurt. When she wakes up I'll think of another way to repay her to"

"You don't get it do you? You go up to her office and you might not leave alive" Haku stood at the tiny slide door, baring her exit.

"Then come with me! Lin said Yubaba wanted to see you and Oli and Heili as well! Safety in numbers right!" she protested. Haku showed no signs of moving. "I'm going Haku! With or without you! But with you would be a lot better!" Haku stayed where he was, but Chihiro could see the conflict written all over his face. He struggled with this choice a lot and it felt like one of the hardest he ever made.

"Fine" he said defeated. "Have it your way" He moved aside glumly. Chihiro was a bit stunned for a second. Never before had Haku even slightly raised his voice at her, yet alone tried to stop her from doing something. This Haku seemed more human, not like the other one who seemed so focused, calm and _always _level-headed.

"W-what about Lin? Is alright to just leave her here?" asked Heili.

"Don't worry young one. I'll take care of Lin and help her recover" said Komaji.

Chihiro turned to him and smiled. "I know you'll take good care of her" she said giving him a goodbye hug. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last.

"Be safe Chihiro"

"I will" she smiled reassuringly.

Haku stood near the small sliding door, resisting the urge to tap his foot impatiently "If we're going, we better go now. The longer Yubaba waits, the worse things will be"

"Right! Coming!" said Chihiro.

Haku crouched down by the sliding door. "Watch your head" he said before climbing through. Heili followed his lead, with Oli right behind her. Obviously Oli hadn't been listening when Haku said 'watch your head' because Oli hit his head hard whilst climbing through.

"OWW!" he yelled. He came out rubbing his head and Heili just stood giggling at him.

"It's not funny" he said in a very child like manner. When Chihiro emerged and slid the door shut, everyone climbed in to the elevator.

No one spoke a word as Haku led them through hallways and up various elevators.

"Since Yubaba already knows where here, there's no need to be discrete" he said. They felt high tension every where they went as the bath house workers ALL recognized Haku and Chihiro. There were looks and stares of astonishment at seeing the two again. Any one that didn't like them before, pitied them now. For the past two-three years, being the object of Yubaba's wrath has been lethal if not deadly. As the group of four walked through the bathhouse, the nervous stares and whispers unnerved them, particularly Heili and Oli.

"Haku, there all staring and whispering about us" stated Chihiro "It's as if they pity us"

"They do" he said bluntly. "And it's too late to change your mind now. This was your idea" he reminded her harshly.

"It's not like we had a choice" she muttered. By now Oli and Heili were about ten paces behind. They sensed a little argument heating up.

"We did have a choice Chihiro! We could've fled!"

"And then what? Be hunted down! Not mention how immorally wrong it would've been to leave when Lin got hurt because of us! I never thought you'd be the type to flee Haku" she said more venomously than she would've liked to. She knew that what she was saying was hurtful. But she couldn't stop herself. An anger had suddenly built up inside of her that she couldn't let go.

"Yubaba would never bother to hunt us down outside the bathhouse! And yes! I would flee if it meant I could live to fight another day! Not commit suicide!" Haku replied harshly. "I hope going for Lin's sake gives you a clear conscience just like you want! Because you dragged us along too!" Haku kept walking without realizing that what he just said stopped Chihiro in her tracks. Those words stung her worse than any he had said so far. Mostly because it was true. Its was her fault Lin was hurt, and that fact weighed on her conscience heavy, but she became so selfish in her desire to make her conscience clear that she dragged Haku and Oli and Heili along with her. If they died, it was because of her selfishness, and that thought ate at Chihiro like crazy.  
>Haku quickly realized she wasn't beside him arguing back and stopped for her to catch up.<p>

"Hey!" he yelled. "Hurry up!" Chihiro did a little jog to catch up and walked beside Haku and in utter silence. Her face hung low and it was obvious that she was hurt. Haku looked over at Chihiro walking beside him and felt remorseful about what he said. "_Damn it! Why did I have to say something like that!" _he wondered in anguish. "_What's wrong with me! I should've controlled my temper. Now Chihiro's upset" _Haku opened his mouth to apologize, but said nothing as they were suddenly standing in front of an all too familiar door. It was a large, red and gold door with beautiful patterns and a bird crest at the top.

Oli and Heili stared in wonder at the massive door as they caught up. Heili examined the door handle with a big nose and out of place eyes.

The door handle spoke suddenly. "So Kohaku, I see you brought the other two humans and Sen just as I asked" Heili got such a fright that she fell backwards and scurried to Oli's side behind Haku.

The door handle just cackled an ugly laugh. "They look as scared as Sen did when she first arrived!"

"What did you mean by the other two humans and Sen?" asked Chihiro. "I'm human to" The doors eye's focused on Chihiro. "How nice to see you Sen. Look how much you've grown!" The door handle echoed Yubaba's fake flattery.

"My names Chihiro, not Sen!" she declared.

"I know that you impertinent girl! I owned your name once remember!" yelled the door handle projecting Yubaba's voice. Silence swayed over everyone.

"Well come in everyone" she said regaining composure in her voice. The doors swung open to reveal a massive seemingly endless hallway which seemed more like a labyrinth. Haku stepped into the hallway first and led everyone nervously past numerous door in the hallway and and turning left, before find the door to Yubaba's office. The door swung open and evreyone stood by the fireplace as Chihiro had done when she first arrived. The curtains were closed behind her blocking out the sun shine completely and the room was poorly lit. The fireplace behind the four created a good portion of the light. Expensive decorations and ornaments decorated the room along with fine and elegantly decorated furniture. She was defiantly a woman of wealth.

Heili and Oli gasped slightly when they saw Yubaba who was sitting behind her desk, filling out forms and papers. If they weren't in a life threatening situation then they might have laughed at her abnormally big head and beaky nose. But as the situation seemed a bit dire (that's putting it mildly) any compulsion to laugh died a while ago.  
>An awkward, tense silence swept across the room as no one spoke. They stood there for about five minutes in silence but the tension made those five minutes feel like an hour.<p>

"Why did you call us?" asked Haku in the same proud manner that Chihiro remembered.

Yubaba didn't look up as she spoke. "Because I wanted a little chat" she smiled slyly.

"And for that you hurt Lin!" asked Chihiro clearly appalled. Yubaba looked up at her guests now.

"I asked Lin if you were here but she kept lying to me. So I found that a little force was necessary"

"If you knew we were here then why-"

"Chihiro" Haku hushed. "Let me handle this"

"Oh come now Haku I'm sure the girl is perfectly capable of speaking on her own" said Yubaba in fakest, sweet voice she had. He gaze turned toward Oli and Heili "Which is more than I can say for your quivering human friends"

"I don't understand. You say that as if their the only two humans in here" said Chihiro.

Yubaba suddenly smiled and chuckled wickedly. "You didn't tell her yet did you Haku?"

"Tell me what?" Chihiro asked hoping either one would answer.

Haku's gaze was still on Yubaba "No, I haven't" he answered coolly.

"And why ever not? It's a good gift you've given her!" declared Yubaba. Chihiro felt a little weird that they were speaking about her as if she wasn't there. "Or are you just worried she'll find out just how much that gift cost?" Her smile was cruel and wicked as she spoke.

"I haven't told her because I'm sure she'll discover it in her own time and when she does I'll tell her" stated Haku. There was a hint of aggression in his voice.

"Ohhh so it has to be triggered? I see" said Yubaba slyly.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Chihiro yelled. "And stop talking about me as if I'm not here"

"Chihiro, I'm sure you know by now what Haku-Kohaku, had to do in order to enter the human world"

"Yes he…had to give up his position as the spirit of the Kohaku River"

"Yes and did you know that he had to give his title to someone else?"

"Yes but what does that-"

"Do you know who he gave his title to Chihiro?" she asked rhetorically. "He gave his title to you". Chihiro stumbled back a bit. Yubaba's words hit her like ton of bricks. A knot twisted in her stomach and she felt a little dizzy as she tried to comprehend what Yubaba had just said. "_Haku gave me his title! What does that mean!" _she wondered.

"I-I don't understand" she stuttered. "I-isn't there a r-rule about this or something? Something that forbids spirits giving humans there t-titles?"

"If a human receives a title they become half human half spirit" Yubaba looked up from her paper work again and smiled slyly. "You're a witch like me" Chihiro felt wee bit nauseas. The idea of being _anything _like Yubaba disturbed her. Yubaba was a tyrant and Chihiro wanted to be nothing like her.

"That can't be right. I mean-"

Yubaba suddenly slammed her fist on the desk and stood up "Enough!" she yelled suddenly. "I didn't call you here to talk about what you are! I called you here for the seal!" her eyes slanted menacingly and her gaze crossed over all four of them. "Now where is it?"

"It's lost at sea" Chihiro said without any falter in her voice. Oli suddenly became very aware of what was still in his pocket, and his stomach twisted into a knot.

"Liar!" Yubaba yelled. Oli became nauseas. He had brought with them the very object that got them in danger in the first place! If they lived through this, the others would tear him apart for not throwing it into the ocean like he was told.

"I can assure you that-" Chihiro began but was cut off.

"I can feel its presence" muttered Yubaba. Her gaze wandered from person to person menacingly.

"That's impossible" muttered Chihiro, suddenly becoming very nervous. There was just no way one of them could have it. She didn't want to believe it.  
>Haku's senses suddenly became heightened and alert as he felt this little chat was nearing its end. Yubaba could spring an attack on them anytime now.<p>

"I'm surprised you don't sense it Kohaku" she said. She lifted her arm and pointed at Oli. "Especially when it resides in the pocket of your friend". Everyone turned to face Oli, unsure of what to expect next.  
>Oli had was suddenly under an enormous amount of pressure. He could deny he had the seal? There was no way he wanted to face his friends' wrath…or Yubaba's. But what good would denying it do? Yubaba was probably seconds away from personally pulling it out of his pocket for him! Or threatening him. With ALOT of reluctance, Oli put his hand in his right pocket and pulled out the golden monogram seal. Everyone's heart sank and there faces turned pale.<br>Oli's heart sank to as he looked around at the various expressions on his friends faces. Heili had her hand clamped over her mouth in shock and horror, Haku glared down at him barley able to contain his rage and anger and Chihiro…Chihiro stared at him blankly which Oli knew was the opposite of good. Eventually the blank expressionless face would crumble away into sheer anger and hostility towards him. Like a calm before the storm.

Yubaba's voice broke the stares. "T-The seal" she muttered as she stumbled forward ungracefully before catching herself. "Give it here" she said as she stood in front of her desk. The look in her eyes was terrifying. It was full of hunger and greed. Oli looked at everyone, not knowing what he should do next. There was a look in his eye that pleaded for someone to tell him what to do. Should he hand it to her or not? He didn't want to do anything the others didn't agree with.

"Give it here boy!" demanded Yubaba with her hand outstretched. Haku gave him a nod signaling to do as she said. Slowly and hesitantly Oli walked forward and handed Yubaba the seal. He shivered as her hand accidentally brushed his when he handed her the seal. They were cold like ice, no doubt a reflection of her heart.  
>Oli steeped back hastily to the sides of his friends. Everyone looked on wards in horror as Yubaba stared at the seal with astonish, sheer delight and a disturbing obsessive joy. There was no telling what Yubaba would do now she had the seal.<br>Chihiro thought the look was disgusting. To want _power _that much was disgusting. Suddenly Yubaba's face dropped and become deadly looking. She turned to face the group with the seal gripped tightly in her hand.

"Who put a new protective spell on this!" she asked infuriated. "The spell should be broken but it's still there!" She looked at the seal in dismay. "I don't understand. The love from you two should've broken it already!" she yelled pointing at Haku and Chihiro. If this situation wasn't dangerous, they might've blushed.

"Zeniba put a new spell on it before she sent it to Chihiro for safe keeping" stated Haku.

"Of course she would. I should've known my sister would make things even harder for me!" _"Of course!"_ thought Chihiro. "_Zeniba must've sent me the seal so it was absolutely out of Yubaba's reach! I always wondered why it turned up unexpectedly. Now I know"  
><em>A malicious smile suddenly crept across Yubaba's face. She suddenly threw the seal towards the group and Chihiro caught it with ease.

"You four will remain here under contract until that spell breaks" she said sitting smugly back down in her desk chair.

"What!" Chihiro burst out suddenly. If she thought she was gonna work for that slave driver again, she was wrong.

"I'm afraid you have no choice 'Sen'" Yubaba spat out her other name as a taunt for Chihiro. "If you work here then I can't harm you. You and Haku managed to break the seal before and you'll remain here until you do it again. And once you do I'll tear up your contracts"

"_If _we break the spell, you'll just keep us under contract anyway once you have it!" accused Chihiro.

"I'm a woman of my word Sen! Don't question my integrity!" Yubaba yelled. "I could kill your human friends right now but I'm willing to offer them safety under contract too!" she declared. "So don't you ever question my honor again or I really will kill them" she said with threatening expression. Sheets of paper slipped out from the pile on her desk and glided over to the group who caught them mid air. Four pens also glided across the office and to the four friends. "Now sign the papers" she said. Chihiro just stared at the form in her hands, feeling at a complete loss. There was no way she wanted to work for Yubaba again, but what other choice did she have? None, that was clear. She looked at Haku and he nodded saying that they should all sign the forms and do as Yubaba said.

"Haku" Yubaba said suddenly. "I hope you weren't hoping to get your old job as my apprentice back. Because I've found myself a much more capable and obedient apprentice" Suddenly a figure steeped out of the shadows. "Isn't that right Kira" Yubaba's new apprentice was the masked assassin. He just nodded without saying a word and stood by Yubaba like a guard dog. The sight of him made every catch their breath and Chihiro felt sick and disgusted just by looking at him. "_So it's true" _she thought to herself. "_Yubaba's hired this mercenary, this, this, this killer!" _Chihiro took a deep breath to try and calm herself other wise she might do something she would regret. She eyed Kira's sword which was held to his waist by a green belt made of strong cotton, instead of a sheath. As Kira shifted a little on the spot, Chihiro saw the blade illuminated red in some patches. To her horror she realized it was blood. Her stomach did flips and she felt nauseous and dizzy. The idea that the blood on his sword might belong to her parents ran though her mind and scared her. Haku noticed her slightly tremble and her face had become pale.

"Chihiro?" he whispered. "What's wrong?"

"B-blood" she stammered and pointed to Kira's sword. Haku followed her gaze to the sword and he immediately could tell she was worried who's that blood belonged to. He pitied her right now, to not know whether or not her parents were alive.

"T-tell me" said Chihiro with a surprising amount of volume and courage in her otherwise shaky voice. "Wh-who's blood is on your b-blade?"

"It does not belong to your parent's pest. You needn't worry" came a gruff and deep voice from behind the mask. If Chihiro hadn't been so relieved she would've felt insulted at being called a pest. But there was time to feel insulted later, not now.

"However, that could always change if you misbehave" added Yubaba. "Do as I say and they'll remain safe" she said smiling cruelly. Chihiro suddenly stopped signing the form and felt stunned. Yubaba had her parent's lives in her hands. It suddenly hit Chihiro how helpless she now was. And that feeling of helplessness already started to eat away at her. But she wouldn't let it show. She refused to let it show.

Everyone's forms and pens started lifting themselves of the ground and gliding through the air towards Yubaba who took all four forms in her hand. She waved her hand over the forms and some of the characters making up their names lifted of the sheet into her hand.

"Chihiro, Kohaku, you two will naturally go back to using your old names Sen and Haku. As for you two" she turned her gaze suddenly towards Heili and Oli. "You girl, will be called Rei, not Heili. And as for you dear boy who so kindly brought me the seal… you will go by the name of Lee. Is this understood!" Only Heili and Oli actually nodded.

"Good. Now get out of my sight! All of you!" No one bowed in respect, but just turned and left immediately with Haku leading the way. No one spoke until they were out of the maze like hallway. Chihiro opened her mouth to ask Haku what he thought about the idea of everyone sleeping in the boiler room again, but she quickly remembered the harsh words they said to each other earlier. And how she realized that everything that had just happened was her fault. She dragged everyone into this mess and now they were _all_ stuck working for Yubaba. Haku might lash out at her possibly if she tried to talk to him and she didnt want that.

"Haku…do you think we'd be aloud to all sleep in the boiler room like we did last night?" Heili asked meekly. "I-don't really wanna be apart form everyone else. Chihiro wondered for a second if Heili could read her mind.

"Me neither" Chihiro added hesitantly. She guessed it was only a matter of time before they started blaming her for getting them into this mess. If they didnt blame her now they proabably would later.

"Staying in the boiler won't make Yubaba happy. Were permanently on her radar now and she's definitely not going to allow us to just sleep where ever we want. Sleeping together in the boiler room might make the situation worse. If that's even possible"

"Oh" said Heili and Chihiro in unison. The both looked crest fallen. Haku sighed. Everyone had been through a really rough time. Especially Chihiro. He knew she blamed herself for a lot of the things that's happened. She's always been like that; it's just the way she is.

"I guess this one night in the boiler room wouldn't hurt though. Just for tonight we'll all sleep in the boiler room again. But tomorrow we sleep in our proper quarters" Everyone's face brightened every so slightly as this news.

"We had better go get uniforms right?" asked Chihiro quietly.

"Yea. There's still hours till closing time so we'll be expected to work right away" No one noticed Oli hung back, looking ashamed and remorseful. He didn't expect anyone to notice. He wondered if maybe it was good they hadn't. They might start yelling at him for bringing the seal. It's his fault there all stuck in this mess.

Heili noticed Oli lagging behind and she slowed her step to match his.

"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly. Oli looked at her in surprise. He expected resentment and yelling. Not any attempt at comfort.

"You really can't guess?" he asked morbidly.

"No. Why? Tell me what's up" she urged.

"It's my fault" he said as if it were a fact. "It's my fault we're working for Yubaba. We could've escaped and she wouldn't have tried to follow us if I didn't take that stupid seal!" His expression turned even more sour looking. "It's my fault we're working for Yubaba now. My own stupid fault. So, I'm sorry"

"Oli, you don't really blame yourself do you?" Heili asked as if she found the idea ridiculous. "Do you seriously think-"

"It's Lee" he said interrupting.

"Fine. Lee, do you seriously think that Yubaba would've let us go anyway? Yes it was stupid of you to bring the seal, _incredibly _stupid, but you saw the look she had in her eyes. She was practically insane! With or without the seal, we'd still be in danger, possibly dead! The only reason we're all guaranteed safety under contract is _because _you brought the seal" Oli looked as if he seemed to be contemplating what she said. She hoped he was. "Oli if you hadn't have brought the seal, Yubaba would've had no reason to keep us alive. So in a sense, you saved us" Heili tried to sound as convincing as possible and from the look on Oli's face, she did.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked. Heili just looked at him blankly. She wasnt to sure why herself. Normally she would love nothing more than to see Oli in pain but this...this was diffrent. He was truly hurt and concerned. He genuinly regretted what he did and felt sorry for himself. But his face brightened a bit and there was even a faint smile.

"We better catch up with others" he said before breaking into a slight jog. Heili followed his lead to catch up to Haku and Chihiro, and the four stepped into the red and gold colored, fancy elevator. It would take them to the second floor where they would find some work clothes and start their laborious job at the bathhouse.

*_*Authors Note**  
><em>_I don't usually do these AFTER the chapter but I'm making an exception this time. Soooo, it seems that the gang has been forced to sign a contract and work at the bath house. But how will they get out? Will they ever find out how to break the new spell on the seal? Don't worry its not gonna be like the movie where they stay in the bathhouse, find a way to leave and then movie ends. A LOT more has to happen after that ;) And CHIHIRO is now technically the SPIRIT OF THE KOHAKU RIVER! Hehe perhaps we'll find out more about that in the next chapter?_

_Don't forget to review! ;)_


	8. Chapter 8: Celebrities

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES!_ ^_^ enjoy

**_Authors Note**_

_OMG! **1015 **hits! XD that makes me soo happy! Another thing that makes me happy is the fact that I got another **3 **reviews! :D Thnx to Shichisei, KeikiMars and Grace1995 for reviewing! Sorry for the late update evry 1. Just started my second to last week of school for the year and things r BUSY! Im actually sitting in computers class write now XD Oh nd wish me luck that I get to be a prefect! I find out next Friday at prize giving ^_^ Fingers crossed._

_Shichisei: I'm so glad you like it :D I'll update faster in the holidays hopefully_

_KeikiMars: Haha believable? How so? Im glad u like :D_

_Grace1995: haha ur rite me was being silly X) seeing as how u like it so much im gonna try and get the chapters out faster LOL by the way the 1995 in ur pen name, does that mean u were born in 1995? Just wondering_

Chapter 8:

The elevator hummed and shuddered slightly to a stop as its doors opened up to a thin stair case, with the workers lounge at the bottom. Chihiro smiled at the memory of everyone protesting about her working there. Haku handed her to Lin as her assistant because no one wanted her working along side them. The memory was oddly warm and comforting.  
>As Chihiro, Haku, Heili and Oli descended the stairs, everyone that crowded the room froze, looked and stared and the noise died down to nothing. It was as if someone froze them in place. The four only noticed the stares when the reached the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly they all started cheering! It took the four friends completely by surprise. They could here people saying 'well done!' and 'I can't believe you came out of her office un-hurt!' amongst the many shouts. It was clear that everyone was happy they came out of Yubaba's office alive. The foreman could be heard yelling at everyone from the back of the crowd and pushing his way through.<p>

"Everyone one get back to work unless you want Yubaba to have your head! You have time for chit chat later!" he yelled. The cheering crowd had thinned and calmed down by time he reached the front of it. He was the same as she remembered with his baggy blue worker top with white pants, slightly floppy red hat and trimmed moutstache.

"Well now what a surprise!" he said to the four smiling his kiss-but smile. "Everyone's so happy to see you master Haku and lady Sen!"

"Lady Sen?" asked Chihiro, clearly hearing this title for the first time.

"No one had ever stood up to Yubaba the way you did and no one has forgotten you for it!" said the foreman. "To all the workers in the bath house, you're Lady Sen!"

"In other words you're a celebrity" smiled Haku. Chihiro felt relieved that he seemed to be talking to her normally.

"Oh…how nice" she smiled sheepishly. "Does that mean you'll give me a bath token if I asked this time?" she said jokingly to the foreman.

"Of course! All you have to do is ask" he smiled. "Well I had better get back to the desk. Goodbye!" The foreman gave a hearty wave and left to return to his work station on the first floor.

"Well that's was…a nice hello" said Heili still partly wondering what the hell just happened.

"I guess they were really happy to see that we came out alive" added Oli. He instantly regretted speaking. All three turned around to face him. Whilst Heili didn't really look mad, she did seem a little sad. Chihiro and Haku looked almost raging on the other hand.

"Oli what the hell were you thinking!" bellowed Chihiro. "You took Zeniba's seal without telling us! I could strangle you right now you know that!

"I said to throw it away and for a good reason!" added Haku. "You pulled one hell of stupid stunt!" Oli felt like he was being yelled out by his parents and it wasn't nice.

"Look I'm sorry ok! I feel bad enough already! We're…we're stuck here until the spell on it brakes and…it…it's all my fault" Oli's voice was choked. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't-!" Haku began but was cut of by Chihiro.

"Look Oli. It's not really taking the seal that angers us"

"Yes it is" muttered Haku partly to himself. Chihiro shoot him a look and shook her head at him as if to say 'what the hell is wrong with you?' Haku just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes taking the seal was an _incredibly _dumb move. But everyone makes mistakes. Oli what really pissed me off was that you didn't tell us! We could've decided what to do with it as a team"

"Wait…so you mean…?"

"Yes Oli, you could've avoided all this yelling if you had just told us what you did. You lied to us and it was deceitful but you should've come clean"

"Cant you just accept my apology?" he asked hopefully and innocently. Chihiro just sighed. She could tell he really was sorry. And his apology earlier was sincere.

"Fine" she said smiling and gave him a hug. When they pulled away she suddenly slammed her fist into the wall beside Oli's head. Everyone jerked back a bit in surprise "But don't _ever_ pull a _stunt _like that again" she warned fiercely. The ferocity and seriousness in her eyes was scary. Chihiro still had a lot of anger towards Oli so punching the wall then was necessary to get the rest out. Otherwise she might chew his, or someone else's head of later.

"Alright. We need to go find some uniforms!" Chihiro declared almost happily. Her sudden mood change left everyone a little gob smacked. How anyone could change moods like that was a mystery. "Hei-I mean Rei, you come with me. O-Lee you go with Haku. Once everyone's changed we'll just meet back out here. And bring your old clothes with you." Everyone nodded in agreement. Chihiro led Heili to the veranda which looked over across the sea and followed it right to where the female worker quarters were. Haku did the same but followed the veranda left instead which lead to the male worker quarters. Chihiro stood at the linen cupboard throwing out clothes that were obviously to big or small in size, the same way Lin had done when Chihiro first arrived. Heili however, was just standing on the veranda leisurely and peacefully looking out over the ocean. It truly was a breath taking sight. The sun shone brightly in cloudless sky and made the sea sparkle under its light like an aquamarine jewel. The sea was a beautiful clear blue, the way, Heili reckoned, every sea should look. Not that ugly mucky brown sea water you normally see at beaches.

"Ah! Just right!" declared Chihiro as she held up a pink pair of slightly puffy, baggy, three-quarter pants, and a matching pink and baggy shirt to go with it. She was about to call Heili over to get her clothes and change, but she said nothing when she saw her standing peacefully at the veranda. She walked over and joined her friend at gazing across sea, with the pants and shirt hung around her arm.

"It's beautiful isn't it" said Chihiro.

"Yea...definitely" smiled Heili. Chihiro leant a little over the rail and pointed out towards the rail tracks that showed just beneath the surface of the water.

"That's where Haku was chased by paper birds sent by Zeniba" she said smiling reminiscently.

"Haha. Chased by paper birds? The great Haku was brought down by paper birds?" Heili asked in partial disbelief.

"Haha it sounds silly I know. But they did some damage alright. There was blood all over the place"

"Yeesh. Didn't all that blood make you feel sick at all?"

"Yea but, I couldn't think about that. All I could think about was how I had to help Haku and how badly he was hurt" Heili heard a tinge of sadness in Chihiro's voice.

"You really do love him don't you" she stated. This took Chihiro completely by surprise.

"I…uh…what…makes you think that?" she asked sheepishly and she blushed a little in conformation. She neither wanted to deny or confirm it.

"Haha I could just tell. He likes you to. I can tell"

"I don't think so" said Chihiro a little glumly.

"Why not?"

"I think he hates me"

"What the hell makes you think that!" Heili asked loudly.

"Because it's my fault he's working for Yubaba. I'm the one that wanted to come here, and I'm the one who wanted to go to Yubaba to clear my conscience when Lin got hurt! But I dragged everyone else along in order to do that and now everyone's stuck in this mess because of me. How could he not hate me?" Chihiro's voice came out shaky and Heili knew she was on the brink of tears. She put an arm comfortingly around Chihiro.

"Haku came on his own free will"

"No he hates me! He said so himself. I was so mean and accused him of being a coward, when he's actually the bravest person I know. 'I hope going for Lin's sake gives you a clear conscience just like you want! Because you dragged us along too!'….that's what he said" mimicked Chihiro.

"Oh Chihi-Sen, don't think that means he hates you. He was mad because he wanted to protect you and stop you from going to Yubaba and failed to do so" Little did Heili know that was exactly the reason for Haku's short temper and outburst, and Chihiro certainly didn't believe it.

"I don't know" she said exasperated. "I'm just glad you and Oli don't hate me" she said slightly cheerier.

"And neither does Haku" Heili added. "Anyways the boys are probably waiting". Her genuine smile seemed to lift the mood. "We better hurry up and change right?"

_Meanwhile in the boys quarters_

"Here's your clothes" said Haku rummaging through a linen cabinet identical to the one in the girls quarters. He threw a baggy pair of cream colored pants and top at Oli along with a forest green sash. They landed in Oli's head much to his annoyance. He took the top off his head and held it out looking at it with disdain. "Isn't there any thing else less….dreary?"

"No, that uniform is mandatory for all standard bathhouse workers" Haku said still rummaging through the cabinet looking for his own work clothes.

"Standard bathhouse worker?" Oli asked

"Your uniform depends on what job your doing. If you were working the kitchen for example, you would wear a different uniform that would be the same as all the other kitchen workers"

"Ok so what job do I have?" Oli asked not so much in curiosity but out of boredom.

"You do things like scrub baths, attend to guests, laundry…basically what ever your told to do" Haku said from behind the changing screen.

"So I'm practically a bum boy. Great" he said, his voice dripping disdain. Haku steeped out form behind the screen in his old uniform, baggy blue pants and white top. Of course a little magic had to be used to increase the size so it would fit. Oli stood gawking at him for second, mad.

"What the hell!" he yelled pointing at him. "Why do you get wear a different uniform!"

"I'll still be doing the same job as you, but because I was once Yubaba's apprentice, I'm still master Haku" he said. "Got to keep up appearances" he said smiling mockingly. Oli steeped behind the screen muttering and scowling which Haku found very immature but very amusing. He steeped out from behind the screen minutes later, changed into his bathhouse uniform and possibly still muttering.

"It looks good on you" said Haku innocently, but Oli knew it was mock. The big grin on Haku's face made it obvious.

"Yea yea don't patronize me" Oli said. "I know your wearing that to stand out for Chihiro" he with a derisive smile.

"What?" asked Haku completely clueless. he went about picking up the clothes on the floor and placing them tidily back in the cuboard.

"Never mind" Oli smirked.

"Look if your implying that I'm trying to win Chihiro over your wrong" Haku said rather seriosly. "If by some chance Chihiro did ever did feel the same, which i doubt she does, she'll just get hurt when...when my time runs out" He finished putting away the last peice of clothing and turned to face Oli. "Thats why I wouldn't mind if you went out with her. If you want to go after her then be my guest"

Haku walked past him and out of the room, and Oli followed close behind.

Back at the main workers lounge, Chihiro and Heili waited on a sofa that Chihiro didn't remember being there the last time. Chihiro had to catch her breath when Haku walked in. Something about seeing him in his old uniform made heart flutter a bit and her stomach turn to butterflies. Perhaps it was all the memories that she had with him wearing them. She didn't remember him wearing anything else but that uniform. It served as a sort of a reminder of how she felt for him. For some reason, seeing Haku brought the memories back more powerful than before. Little did Chihiro know that the exact same thoughts and emotions were going through Haku's head and heart as well.

As Haku and Oli approached them sitting on the couch, Chihiro stood up impulsively staring at Haku. He also stared at her and their gaze held on each other like an awkward trance. Both were clearly flustered and blushing.

"Hi" Haku said awkwardly.

"H-hi" stuttered Chihiro returning the awkward hello. Heili just giggled quietly to herself trying to stifle a laugh while Oli turned his head away annoyed.

"We should get going" he said bored and bluntly.

"Uh r-right" said Chihiro finally taking her gaze of Haku. "Everyone's got their clothes right? We'll head to the boiler room then. The soot balls will more than happy to take of them for us until we need them" she said before her face darkened a bit. "And we can go see how Lin is doing"


	9. Chapter 9: First Orders

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES!_ ^_^ enjoy

**_Authors Note**_

_WOOOO! **1271** hits! :D Me veeeery happy author right now ^_^ hehe Thanx to all hus taken da time to read this far, I really appreciate it. thanx to **iloveyou **for reviewing and **Grace1995 **as well!_

_**Grace1995: **haha I was so surprised when you reviewed again!. Especially since it was so soon after I posted the chapter. Oh and the reason I asked about the 1995 thing is because I was born in 1995 to! :D What month were you born in?_

_**iloveyou: **thnx for da review. Sorry I took so long to update._

_Anyways everyone, here (finally) is chapter nine! (Ps I was thinking of changing the title. Anyone got any ideas?)_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

Everyone, especially Chihiro, was relieved to see Lin sitting up already and calmly sipping some soup which Komaji himself had made. She wasn't completely unscathed though. She was wrapped in numerous bandages and multiple purple and black bruises were visible. Her hair was matted and she was still pale but she looked surprisingly well and calm all things considered. Komaji quickly went about making soup for everyone else and it wasn't until they started eating that they realized how hungry they were. Chihiro sat right next to Lin whilst the others sat partly by themselves, chowing down the soup.

"I'm sorry you got hurt" Chihiro said glumly. Lin looked at her for a second before swallowing another mouthful.

"Don't worry bout it ok? I'm alive aren't I?" she said smiling reassuringly.

"Yea but you still got hurt"

"Yes but you're not the one who hurt me" Chihiro opened her mouth to object but Lin interrupted. "No! I don't wanna hear that's it's your fault ok?" she said assertively "Not another word about it" she smiled.

"Ok" said Chihiro smiling. She felt better now hearing that Lin didn't blame her, but it didnt stop her completley from blaming herself still. She stole a quick glance at Haku and there gazes meet, but he abruptly looked away. He didn't even smile at her or anything…he simply just looked away. Chihiro felt embarrassed and an idiot. He could probably tell that she liked him, yet she kept embarrassing herself by doing stupid things like staring at him when he clearly wasn't interested. He seemed so unreadable lately, so complex and hard to figure out. Not like before when he was almost an open book.

"Lin" began Chihiro. "What's wrong with Haku? He's…different"

"Oh yea? How so?"

"He just seems…more human…and complicated" she said gazing at him again. "He's letting his emotions show and occasionally get the better of him" Lin let out a tired sigh.

"So you noticed huh? He's been like this ever since she died" she said sadly. "When he quit being Yubaba's apprentice, he went and lived with her, having no place else to go. She became like family to him and he was content" Lin's voice was hushed and sad "But Kira came along and killed her about three years ago. He kept an close eye on Kira and the bathhouse ever since, and he's never been quite the same as you can tell"

"Who was she?" asked Chihiro quietly. She felt her heart being tugged at. Who was Haku so close to that her death would change him? What was their relationship? She wished she could've been there to support him.

"That explains it then" she muttered accidently aloud to herself. "He's still to hurt probably to even look at someone else"

"What?" asked Lin almost amused. "Sen this woman wasn't his girlfriend or anything. She was-" but Lin never got to finish her sentence, as a male bath house worker slid the small door open and suddenly and interrupted her.

"Sen, Haku you're helping some newbies clean the big tub" he said assertively before turning to face Heili and Oli. "Rei and Lee you'll be scrubbing floors"

"What! No way it's our first day! Haven't you got something less…laborious?" protested Oli

"Lazy ass" muttered Heili.

"Orders from the top so quit complaining" he said. Everyone snickered and tried to stifle a laugh as Chihiro stood behind him mimicking excessively. He turned around and Chihiro just stood there pretending to try and tie up her hair again, acting innocent. The man left with a slight scowl at being laughed at. The room erupted into laughter as soon as he slid the door shut. Everyone, except Komaji who was busy working, somehow managed to get into the hysterics as if someone had let laughing gas into the room. It was strange how one simple and childish act could make everyone laugh so much. Tension had been high constantly for a while and moods low. They all needed a good laugh and that one stupid act of mimicking brightened their moods. The laughter quickly died down though and Haku was the first to regain composure.

"Alright, we better get moving before Yubaba gets impatient" he said still smiling. Oli, Heili and Chihiro nodded in agreement. It made Chihiro feel better to see Haku smiling so openingly. She was comforted even more when she remembered that the mysterious woman who housed Haku three years ago was never in a relationship with him. It only comforted her for a second though as she realized that it meant she was no closer to his heart, only that she understood why he was different.

After saying a brief farewell again to Lin and Komaji, they all followed Haku out the small sliding door and up the elevator. The four made their way to a set of stairs and descended to ground level where most of the baths were. They walked past the first tub areas until a female bathhouse worker called out to them.

"You two are Lee and Rei right? You're working here with us" Heili and Oli turned to Haku and Chihiro and gave a brief awkward farewell before Chihiro and Haku walked on ahead to the big tub.

"My names Haruka" The young girl smiled and brushed a stray lock of her short, black bob cut hair of her face. "You'll be scrubbing floors I'm afraid. Still…it's better than serving tea to Yubaba"

"Hows that better?" wondered Heili.

"Cause if Yubaba doesn't like it she throws it at you" the girl was still smiling so it was hard to tell if she was serious. But they figured it was and if it was an anime they would've sweat dropped. "Watch them clean the floors for a couple of minutes to get the idea how we wash floors here" Oli and Heili watched two boys and girls about their age, run quickly up and down the floor in perfect unison and timing. It looked easy enough, as well as back breaking. So after a few minutes when they were each given a bucket and cloth, they tried it themselves. It was a lot harder than it looked. Oli kept up relatively well but still was obviously a beginner at this, whilst Heili was doing terribly. She couldn't keep up at all and kept slipping like Chihiro did when she first tried washing floors at the bathhouse. Oli noticed her struggling and he slowed to match her speed.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "Don't slack off! Go keep up with the others!"

"I was slowing down to try and help you but fine, I'll just go on ahead" he said crossly while speeding up slightly so he was just in front of her.

"Ah. Wait!" Heili felt bad about scolding him when he only just came to help. So she sped up a little to try and match his pace so she could apologize. Oli suddenly looked back and with a cheeky grin before looking ahead again and speeding up more. Heili speed up more too to try and at least get near him. She was right on his tail again when he turned to look back at her and pocked his tongue at her immaturely.

"Grr. You're such a brat!" said Heili. Here she was trying to keep up and apologize and he was pocking his tongue at her like a little five year old! She quickened her pace now with the intention of over passing him. Just like Oli planned, if he got her aggravated enough, she would get mad and try to go faster than him. He knew she could do better at cleaning the floors while running; all she needed was a little push. He kept ahead of her constantly and would speed up a fraction when she started closing the gap between them. She kept getting faster and he kept having to quicken his pace. They got faster and faster, and were so caught up in their little game that they didn't realize they were beating the more experienced bathhouse workers, not by a lot though. They got so caught up they didn't bother to watch where they were running. Oli looked back to taunt Heili further but suddenly went crashing into a bucket of water instead and the dirty water toppled over the floor. Heili slipped on the wet floor and went sliding and crashing into Oli. The four bath house workers and Haruka stood up and glared at them. They turned to Haruka and started complainging.

"Awww! Now we gotta do it all again!" complained one.

"It'll take ages to soak it all up!" added another

"They should clean it themselves!" said one of the guys.

"You're absolutely right" agreed Haruka. Oli and Heili hung their heads in shame. The thought of washing all that themselves did not appeal to them. "But this is their first day and everyone makes mistakes" said Haruka. "So I'll help them while you three go and do the rest of your chores" She suddenly glared at Heili and Oli warningly. "But if they do it again then they will clean it by themselves" the other four workers nodded their heads in agreement and left. Haruka walked up to them with the same scary expression and stood in front of them. She suddenly burst out pointing and laughing at them.

"You two are such idiots! How the hell do you turn washing floors into a race! Hahaha!" Oli and Heili started giggling. Haruka's laugh was infectious. The giggle quickly turned into laughter and pretty soon all three were laughing like hyenas. Oli had never really noticed Heili laugh before, but she had a gentle, heart warming laugh that made him think of gentle bells chiming. She didn't really notice that he was paying attention to her in particular, but she felt it when his laughter died down and she found him looking her. She just smiled sweetly. It was nice to actually laugh _with_ Oli for once instead of scold or laugh _at_ him.

"Ok you two. You wanna turn this into a real race?" Haruka smiled with a playful glint in her eyes. "The person who can do a complete wipe down of the floor the fastest wins. And don't worry, we'll make sure the buckets well out of the way" she said challenging them. Both Heili and Oli nodded in excited agreement. Maybe washing floors wasn't gonna be that boring after all.

_Meanwhile-_

After parting ways with Heili and Oli, Chihiro and Haku awkwardly continued to make there way down the centre passage past other various bath areas. Chihiro kept stealing quick glances at Haku, but he never glanced back down at her. He just kept his attention fixed ahead on where he was going. Maybe he was mad at her after all. And here she was thinking for the last few hours that he wasn't. So much for that, he wouldn't even look at her and acknowledge she was there! They hadn't really talked properly since they argued before seeing Yubaba. Maybe now they could finally talk about any misunderstandings, and she could apologize for getting him into this mess and at least be friends again.

_Friends_. That word didn't seem to fit right. Maybe it fit back when they first met, but even then that quickly changed. Back then they were in love, Chihiro was sure of it. But they were too young to understand it until well after they were separated. It was clear to Chihiro however, that whilst her feelings hadn't changed, Haku was already willing to move on. You don't just forget about first loves like that, or maybe, she wasn't his first love? Haku was well mature beyond his years; it was definitely possible that he could've been in love with someone else before Chihiro.

That thought immediately tugged at Chihiro's heart. She wanted to push the thought away with all her will but it wouldn't go. Instead it made her ponder the thought even more. If she wasn't his first love…then what did that mean? What was she then? A rebound? Did that mean he never loved her in the first place? She successfully managed to shake the thought away. She at least wanted to believe that he loved her once, even if he didn't now. "_You're being stupid" _she told herself. "_There is no evidence that he loved anyone before you so don't even think like that" _Convincing herself that she was being unreasonable was easily done, because she was, but it didn't completely erase the idea all together that Haku loved someone before her. It lingered there at the back of her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by Haku's voice.

"Uh, we're here" he stated bluntly. His voice and face portrayed no emotion. Whether it was a good thing or bad Chihiro didn't know. But inside Haku was slightly worried about her. He didn't like the concerned and sad look that had been lightly plastered over her innocent and pretty face.

"Right" she smiled, her sad and concerned expression fading by the second. "Uh…w-we're to…take care of these kids?" she stuttered when she saw the five children. What she saw wasn't children, but mayhem, and a recipe for disaster. One young boy used the sludgy tub as a slide and fell backwards trying to climb out again. Seaweed like plants were scattered all over the floor and a mischievous young boy held a handful of it and chased a young girl around who was screaming "Get it away from me!" Another girl was picking up the seaweed piece by piece and handing it to the boy behind her who would drop the seaweed immediately. The girl never noticed and kept picking it up.

"What are Children doing here in the first place?" asked Chihiro.

"Their parents owe Yubaba a lot of money, so their either working the debt off for their parents or they've been sold. Usually there only sold if the debt is insanely high"

"That's horrible!"

"It is horrible, but it's necessary" said Haku. He may have been calm when he said it, but the way he looked at the children said otherwise. He looked at them sympathetically for a few seconds before yelling "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! FRONT AND CENTRE!" Everyone stopped what they were doing for a second and stared, before scrambling to stand in a line in front of Haku…everyone except the boy still trying to climb out of the tub. Haku walked over with a military like quality and just stared down at the boy who gulped nervously. It wasn't his intention to scare the boy, Chihiro could tell. Haku picked the boy up by the scruff of his collar and gently placed him in line by everyone else. He stood beside Chihiro as if she was his right hand man…woman… you get the point.

"All right listen up" he said with a calm but firm voice that demanded respect. "I'll only say it once so I advise you remember it the first time" He walked back and forth in front of the line of children with his hands behind his back like a military officer, the children the intimidated new cadets. Chihiro had to keep herself from laughing at such a sight. "My name is Haku and this-" he gestured towards Chihiro "-is Sen. You are to show her the same respect you show me. Understand?" All but one, the mischievous boy who chased the girl with seaweed, nodded. "For now you are to address us as master Haku and Lady Sen" he said. His voice was calmer and gentler now, but you could still hear firmness in it. Lets all take a seat and introduce ourselves" Everyone, including Chihiro and Haku, sat down and formed a disfigured circle. Haku looked at Chihiro as if telling her to take over.

"Oh...right um" she said sheepishly. She was nervous but she didn't let it get control. "How about you? What's your name?" She pointed to the young girl who was picking up the seaweed. She had the softest looking, curly light brown hair that Chihiro had ever seen. It fell just past her shoulders. "My names Muzai!" she exclaimed happily. She seemed like the most adorable and innocent child Chihiro had ever seen. Her voice sounded so light and carefree. Chihiro smiled.

"Nice to meet you Muzai. Tell me, what do you like doing?"

Muzai just shrugged her shoulders and said "I like helping my mom and dad" Chihiro felt the door slam shut on that conversation. To press any further or ask questions would un-doubtly cause some upset and she didn't want to risk making Muzai or any of the other four children feel upset.

"I'm sure you do" she said, not quite knowing how to end the conversation. "And what's your name?" she asked the boy next to Muzai. He was the one that kept slipping in the tub. He had curly and untamed dark brown hair "My names Kushami" Chihiro could hear in his voice that his nose was defiantly blocked and runny. Kushami suddenly went "Achoo!" confirming that he was indeed sick.

"Bless you" said Chihiro out of courtesy.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome. So Kushami, what do you like doing?"

"Sliding" he said unenthusiastically before sniffling.

"I should've guessed" Chihiro chuckled, remembering him struggling to climb out of the tub. "And what about you? What's your name?" Chihiro asked the little girl beside Kushami. She was the one who was being chased. Her lush, light blonde hair reminded Chihiro of Heili and for a brief second she wondered what Heili and Oli were up to.

"My names Hokori" she said proudly. She suddenly scrunched up her nose as if smelling something bad. "Eeewww! You're a human? You stink of it! You're a human!" she said accusingly.

"That's enough" commanded Haku assertively. "Chihiro is a witch, half human, half spirit. But what she is doesn't matter because she's still your superior" Hokori just turned her nose up haughtily. Chihiro thought asking Hokori what she likes doing wouldn't be the best idea, so she turned to the boy beside her, the one who kept dropping the seaweed Muzai handed him. He wore perfect round glasses and had simple straight black hair and piercing silver eyes.

"My names Seijuku" he said extending his hand in a very formal but polite manner. Chihiro shook his hand, amused.

"Nice to meet you Seijuku. And what do you like doing?"

"Solving problems" he said giving a noticeable glance at the boy beside him. The boy shifted a little awkwardly under Seijuku's gaze. Chihiro noticed this only slightly and just chuckled lightly. "Just remember you can't solve every problem" Seijuku smiled, pushed his spectacles up and nodded.

"And lucky last" said Chihiro directing her attention at the boy beside Seijuku. He was the one who chased Hokori with seaweed in his hand. "What's your name? asked Chihiro. The boy had simple straight black hair like Seijuku, but his black hair was shorter and he didn't wear spectacles. His eyes were a simple brown.

"And what's your name?" Chihiro asked.

"Hoki" he replied crossly.

"Nice to meet you Hoki. And what do you like doing?"

"Why should you care? You don't know me" he replied crossly. Chihiro was stunned into silence for a minute.

"I'm asking so that I _can_ get to know you better" Hoki said nothing, but just turned away and Chihiro sighed. She could tell that getting close to him would take time…but she didn't mind because as far as she knew, she wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"All right everyone on your feet" said Haku. "Now here is what's gonna happen" Chihiro got lost in her own thoughts as Haku briefly explained what tasks had to be done in order to clean the big tub and who would do what jobs. Her gazed rested on Haku, then Muzai, then Kushami, Hokori, Seijuku and Hoki. A smile swept over Chihiro's face. She had reason to enjoy working at the bathhouse now…well sort of. She decided that she would do all she could to help these children pay of the debt faster so they could return to her families. She sympathized with them. In a small way, her and the children were in the same boat…they were all stuck working for Yubaba. Not to mention, seeing Haku act like a military man and being able to work with him was a bonus. Chihiro chuckled to herself. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

"All right" said Haku. "You know what to do. Let's go!" And with that, the five children scattered in different directions.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Authors Note**_

_Ok for people who understand Japanese, the children's names would probably sound very weird X) I used google translate to come up with their names by typing in a word that has significance to their personality.  
><em>_  
>Muzai=innocence<br>Kushami=sneezes or sneeze( I cant remeber)  
><em>_Hokori=proud  
><em>_Seijuku(I like this name best)=mature  
><em>_Hoki=Abandoned (you'll find out later why I used the work abandoned)_

_Anyways people i have to go and clean my room o.o got a stupid property inspection 2morow -.- I will see you next chapter! :D_


	10. Chapter 10: Enough of being hurt!

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES! ^_^ enjoy_

_**Authors Note**  
><em>_WOOOOO! I dont know why but i am soooo psyched about this chapter! I loved writing it! Particulary the end. i just hope i captured the moments and emotions well enough X). Not to mention i nw have friggen **1684 **hits! A MASSIVE thnx to everyone who's bothered to read this far. I dont know about you, but i think its getting better XD_

**_Grace1995: _**_Thnx a bunch for reveiwin__g again! :D dont worry about how long it takes you to review though X). Wat work do u do btw? 0.o im still looking for a part time job -.- Im gonna search like crazy once i finish my last exam 2morow X) Btw i was born in january. Lol it would been a scary coinsidence if we were both born on the same month , but it wouldve been kinda cool to haha_

_Well everyone! Here is chapter 10! :D im sorry it took so long but i think it was worth it. do you? Dont forget to review! ^_^_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Everyone was busy working their hardest under the firm eagle like gaze of Haku. Some how, whilst working hard himself, he managed to keep a tab on every one. Occasionally they would alternate jobs, except for Haku and Chihiro who decided they would keep scrubbing the tub. At first Hoki was told to mop up the weed and Muzai and Seijuku would pick up any stray pieces. It was almost de'javu as Muzai would pick up the pieces and pass them back to Seijuku, only this time he didn't drop them. Hokori, refusing to even touch the seaweed, was permanently stuck on doing jobs like refilling buckets and getting more cleaning utensils. And then there was Chihiro and Kushami, who were kneeling down on the inside of the tub working up a sweat from trying so hard scrub all the sludge and scum off. Kushami sneezed and sniffled and his eyes looked red. Chihiro stopped momentarily and looked at him. He really didn't look well. Over the next hour Kushami's sneezing turned into coughing, and Chihiro decided Kushami needed a break.

"Go sit down and take a break Kushami" she said. "Hoki! Come over here and take over for Kushami please" Hoki started walking over and muttering something under his breath. He accidentally walked into Seijuku which in term, cause him to drop the pile of sea weed he was carrying. Hoki took no notice.

"Hey!" Seijuku yelled. "You made me drop it so you gotta pick it up"

"I don't have to do any thing for you four eye's" he spat.

"What's your problem!" demanded Seijuku.

"Like you don't know!" he yelled back.

"No I don't! So why don't you tell me!"

"Or I could show you!" threatened Hoki rolling up his sleeves. Chihiro was stunned. They looked like children, but argued like teenagers…actually; Seijuku and Hoki looked to be around about 11 or 12.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" bellowed Haku. "Kushami, help Seijuku get rid of that pile then take a rest again. Hoki you work on scrubbing the tub with Lady Sen, _away _from Seijuku" Seijuku regained composure as if it never happened as Kushami helped him get rid of the pile. Hoki climbed into the tub and started scrubbing away furiously, muttering something under his breath.

"Hey…are you ok?" Chihiro asked.

He just looked at her and said "Drop it stinky breath" Chihiro pasued for a moment. She felt that one a little. Still, she wasn't t gonna let some stupid _untrue _remark from a brat get the better of her. She counted to ten and tried again.

"Fine. Have it your way" she said maturely. "So what's with the fighting between you and Seijuku?"

He sighed. "You're not very smart are you? Or pretty. I said drop it" And that just crossed the line.

"Look I don't have to take lip from toddler" she shot back. Usually she wouldn't resort to arguing with younger kids but she was to worn down to care. "Be nice or be quite, and if you can't do either then leave and I'll just get Seijuku to help me instead"

"Yea you would prefer Seijuku wouldn't you!" he shouted accusingly. Chihiro was a bit taken back.

"What does that mean?" Did he think she was taking side or something? Kids were so annoying….actually it was just this one.

"Nothing" he said promptly returning to work. This time she could hear his muttering. "Stupid brother. Acting all-"

"Seijuku's your brother?" Chihiro asked surprised interrupting his muttering.

"Yea, so what?"

"It's just that…I've never seen siblings so hostile to one another"

"So?"

"Well I…never mind. I don't have any siblings so I wouldn't know"

"You're lucky then"

"Why's that?"

"Because then you don't have to be compared to anyone else" There was a hint of sadness in the boys voice and Chihiro could tell that his mind wandered off somewhere. "Always being looked down upon because you can't match your sibling, knowing you're a disappointment, always coming second…your lucky you don't have siblings" he said with disdain.

"And you thought…I was taking your brothers side?" asked Chihiro. "That I was comparing you to him?"

"That's what everyone else does"

"Well I'm not like everyone else" she smiled.

"No you're not" he agreed. "You're a lot weirder"

Chihiro just hung her head in defeat. Just as she thought she was getting a little closer, he insults her and ends the conversation. Two more hours of scrubbing passed and Kushami had now replaced Hoki and started scrubbing the tub again an hour ago. But over that one hour, Kushami's sneezes quickly turned into coughs again. It was when he got into a coughing fit that Chihiro drew the line.

"Take a quick break Kushami" she said kindly before walking over to Haku. When her shadow loomed over him, he paused and looked up at her questioningly. "Kushami really isn't well. I think he should go back to his room and lie down"

"Yea I've noticed" he said with his gaze on Kushami who was coughing again. "Go take him to the male worker quarters, but don't go inside. It would indecent" he said. "Take Hoki with you instead. He can make sure Kushami gets settled in"

"Wait a minute, you came into the woman's quarters once before to see me remember?" said Chihiro as she remembered how he briefly came the first morning she was there, and told her to meet him on the bridge. "I'm sure it'll be fine" Haku grabbed her arm as she stood up.

"Sen just listen ok?" he said with a firm plea. "The situation was different. If I hadn't broken the rules and walked in, I wouldn't have been able to show you you're parents. I had no choice. You on the other hand do. So do as I say and don't go in" he said before releasing her arm. Even though he had explained his reasons, there was still a small voice in Chihiro's head calling him a hypocrite. "Hoki!" he yelled. The boy stooped mopping and looked at him.

"What?" Hoki yelled back. "I'm mopping the floor, what else do you want?" he asked crossly but Haku just ignored his attitude.

"I want you to go with Sen to escort Kushami back to the quarters"

"Fine" he said, dropping the mop loudly on purpose. Chihiro climbed out and helped Kushami do the same. She took him by the hand and Hoki followed beside with his hands in his pocket. The three made there way through the corridor past various bath house areas to the elevator.

"Come on Hoki" urged Chihiro as she suddenly realized he had stopped and was staring at something inside one of the bath areas. She walked back to him to see what he was looking at. "What are you staring at? She asked. She noticed his gaze followed a pretty girl with tanned skin and short, black, bob cut hair, as she washed the floors. It was strange. Hoki was too young to be interested in women, plus the look on his face wasn't really one of attraction, but why had this one made him stop? Did he know her? Hoki just started walking as if he never saw the girl, and the three continued to make their way to the elevator. When the doors of the ridiculously fancy elevator closed behind them, Chihiro caught Hoki staring at her, eye brows furrowed, as if assessing something.

"Something wrong?" she asked. "There's nothing on my face is there? I wouldn't be surprised after scrubbing the tub for ages"

"And I thought he had better taste" Hoki said shaking his head as if disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. The elevator door opened up to the second floor, and the three steeped out

"Master Haku usually has good taste in women, but there's nothing really that spectacular about you" He sighed and shook his head as if disappointed. "I don't know what he sees in you. Maybe you can make him forget about that girl that broke his heart. None of his other girlfriends could" Chihiro stopped in her tracks. The words rang in her head over and over again and echoed inside her mind. "_Master Haku usually has good taste in women…_" It was confirmed then. Haku was no longer in love with her, if he had ever been in love with her. Chihiro felt a burning in her chest and her eyes water, but tears did not spill over.

"Hey, are you coming?" called out Hoki when he noticed she wasn't moving from her spot. Chihiro mindlessly wandered forward and although she wasn't thinking where she was going, she still headed the right way to the men's resting quarters. Until now, she had always held onto one small shred of hope that Haku still loved her….but now that one last piece of hope had been suddenly and painfully torn away. _"Maybe you can make him forget about that girl that broke his heart. None of his other girlfriends could" _He had moved on and dated other women since she left. How many? She didn't want to know. But she knew now for sure, that he didnt really love her. Sometime after she left, he must've _truly _fallen in love, and that meant she was just the rebound now. No she wasnt even that. Haku would've made her his otherwise, they would already be an item. Tears threatened to spill over again. The more Chihiro though about it, the more pain she felt. How little did she mean to Haku?

Chihiro paused mindlessly again at the top of the stairs that lead down to the workers lounge. Hoki was half way down the stairs when he looked up and noticed. The blank and expressionless look on her face suddenly frightened him. He had seen that look on his mothers face before. This 'Lady Sen' had suddenly reminded him of his mother and he didn't like that…he didn't like her. He walked up the steps and led her down by the hand. She seemed to slightly come out of what ever trance she was in when they reached the bottom. They turned left at the veranda and kept going till they reached a large wooden slide door that opened up to the men's resting quarters. Completely forgetting that Haku told her _not _to go in…she went in. There were three other men in the room that looked in their early twenties, they weren't to rough on the eye's either. Chihiro didn't notice that they were only half dressed…in fact she didn't notice them at all. They were completely caught of guard when she walked in out of the blue with a sick young boy.

"Where do you sleep?" she asked Kushami. Focusing on getting him settled had nearly snapped her out of her trance and it was a MUCH needed distraction. He pointed to one of the many beds on the floor and she helped him get settled in.

"Do you need anything?" she asked Kushami in a mother like way. Hoki who stood at the door way just scoffed in disgust. Again he was reminded of his mother. Kushami shook his head before coughing and Chihiro propped up his pillow. "Keep warm" she said before her mind inevitably wandered back to Haku. She suddenly started crying softly. "_He doesn't love me!"_ she kept thinking. It rang in her head over and over again and each time brought more and more sadness. _"He dated other women and forgot about me!" _The three men were suddenly at her side.

"Hey are you ok? What's wrong?" asked one who knelt down beside her. "Take the kid into the foremans office over there. He'll be more comfortable" he said and gestured towards a door in the room. His friends picked up on his ulterior motive. They nodded and did as they were told. Chihiro was completely oblivious to everything going on around her, even when the man wrapped his arm around her as if to comfort her. She was a pretty, delicate flower.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Chihiro completely overlooked his wily smile, but Hoki didn't. He slipped away unnoticed and started sprinting wildly.

"He doesn't love me" she said in a whisper, her thoughts accidentally spoken aloud. "He forgot about me"

_Back at the Big Tub_

Hoki suddenly dashed into the tub area out of breath. In his heavy gasps for air, Haku made out four words.

"_Lady Sen's…in…trouble"_

In a flash, Haku was on his feet and literally flying out of the room.

_Men's Workers Quarters_

"Forget about him" the man said moving his hand up and down her arm to try and comfort her. "I'm here" Finally, Chihiro snapped out of her daze properly and she starred at the stranger in confusion. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable in this situation. "I'll make you forget all about him" Before Chihiro had time to react, the man kissed her. She kept pushing him away, each time with more force until he finally let go.

"Get away from me!" she yelled when he tried to kiss her again. The man's features darkened.

"What's wrong?" he said with a cruel smile, hauling her to her feet with one arm. "I'm just trying to offer you some comfort" He walked towards her intimidatingly, and she backed up against the wall. "I'll take all of your pain away" he whispered in her ear as she turned her face away from him. It sent a shiver down her spine, not the good kind either. He turned her head to face him against her will. It was that brief moment, as he looked at her and smiled maliciously, that something in Chihiro went _snap._

All her fear washed away in an instant and she looked the man directly in the eye with a scary calmness. You could feel the anger behind the calm front. You could feel the pain, anguish and frustration…and the _power_. The man suddenly backed away frightened, as the entire building started to shake and wooden panels on the floor and wall started snapping. Windows would be heard breaking and there were screams of panic through out the bathhouse as things could be heard crashing down. The man started to back away as Chihiro walked towards him and small knick knacks around the room began to lift of the ground and hover. A plate came flying over his head as he backed against the wall. This man tried to hurt her…and Chihiro had _enough_ of being _hurt. _Behind her, the man could see various knives and forks lift up and point towards them…no…towards _him. _Suddenly a wind blew wildly and the door flew open. A pure white dragon with a pitch black mane perched in the veranda railing. It was Haku. Chihiro's attention snapped to t Haku, her expression becoming wilder. And then suddenly, she collapsed. The utensils dropped and the shaking died down. The man, still terrified, slid down the wall catching his breath. A sharp shard of the broken plate lay in arms reach and he grabbed it, and raised it above Chihiro. She was dangerous, and shouldn't be alive. Upon seeing this, Haku roared and the man dropped the shard in fright. He suddenly flew to Chihiro's side and wrapped his body around her protectively. Pure white dragon scales suddenly enshrouded them and obscured the man's view of them. The scales dispersed and Haku and Chihiro had disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11: The Aftermath

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES! ^_^ enjoy_

_**Authors Note**  
>dum dee dum dee dum :3 me very happy. I like this chapter to, but not as much as my last one. My head was kinda all over the place when I wrote this chapter. I didn't have a very clear idea of how I wanted it to go but I think it came out ok. I think im getting writers block or something? 0.o idk XD I'll leave you readers to decide how this chapter turned out! And here come the thank you's! :D Thnk you to all the <em>_**1919 **__who have bothered to read this! XD U guys rock! A big thnx to __**KeikoMars **__and __**Grace1995 **__as well for reviewing! ^_^_

_**Grace1995: **hehe ngaww thnx im glad u like it so much. I think im getting better as I write more. LOL weird coincidence u do baby sitting cause the first place I applied for a part time was a day care centre XD btw good luck with exams_

_**KeikiMars: **Haha Idk wether that's a good thing or bad thing but thnx. I gues that means I succedded in trying to capture their emotions 0.o X) I hope_

_Anyways everyone here is chapter 11! :D This chapter kinda feels like a bridge...idk why o.o XD It probably revolves around Chihiro and Haku more than any previous chapter. Anyways ENJOY and REVIEW :D :3_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chihiro heard light sobbing as her consciousness slowly returned to her.

"Three days" came a wavering female voice. "She's been asleep for three days. She…will wake up wont she?" Chihiro's eyes flew open. She had been unconsciousness for three days! How could she have been asleep for three days! Everyone happened to be facing away from her and sitting in a sort of circle to her left. Chihiro's vision cleared after a few seconds as everything tried to refocus itself. She knew where she was in an instant. The familiar shuffle of the soot balls, the smell and stuffy air from the burning coal and humid heat could only mean she was in the boiler room. She smiled. Where else would she be?

"Of course she will" said Oli with his arm wrapped around Heili comfortingly. "She'll wake up anytime now" It wasn't the same as when that pedo had has arm around Chihiro. With Oli, his intention was purely on helping Heili to feel better and offer her comfort. Her memories suddenly came rushing back in a flood of images. She felt choked again, but she wouldn't cry. She attempted to sit up and everyone's attention turned towards her. Heili's face lit up and she half tackled Chihiro in a hug.

"You're awake! I was so worried about you!" she said with a waver in her voice. "Everyone was worried about you" Chihiro let out a grimace and groan of pain. She hadn't noticed the pain till now. There were no visible injuries, but Chihiro's body felt stiff and ached all over. She couldn't figure out why. As far as she could remember, she hadn't been hit by anything in that weird earth quake so she couldn't understand why she was in pain. "Oh I'm sorry" said Heili moving away. "I didn't realize you were in pain"

"That's ok" she said forcing a smile. "It doesn't hurt that much" She turned to the small group on her left. Lin, Komaji and Oli were all staring at her with a strange look in their eyes. They stared at her like she had done something wrong, and now had to face consequences. But why were they staring at her like that when she hadn't done anything wrong in the first place?

"Ah…Where's Haku?" she asked when she realized he wasn't there. She vaguely remembered Haku's sudden appearance before she blacked out. Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Haku. Heili looked back at the others as if to ask 'what do I say?' Komaji nodded indicating to tell her the truth.

"He…was summoned by Yubaba right after he brought you down here"

"So…where is he now?" Chihiro was afraid of the answer, but she had to know, even though a knot twisted in her stomach telling her she wouldn't like the answer.

"We don't know" Heili said gloomly, confirming what Chihiro thought. "None of us have seen him since"

"Oh" was all she managed to say.

"Chihi-I mean Sen, do you remember what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The uh…earthquake. What happened round about that time?"

"Yea" said Lin appearing at Heili's side. "Apparently straight after the shaking stopped, Haku just appeared here with you unconsciousness in his arms. Komaji called us all straight away and Haku told us what happened"

"Wait…how much did he tell you?" How much did he know?

"He told us that you went to send a sick boy, Kushami I think it was, back to the males workers quarters for some rest"

"Uh…yea" confirmed Chihiro.

"He also said that a short while after, one the other kids, Hoki I think it was, came bursting into the big tub area and said you were in trouble. Haku said you got yourself into…a very unpleasant situation with one of the workers"

"Oh…yea I guess" was all she said. She didn't care to recount that memory, even if at one point, it did turn into a massive haze. Parts of it still were painfully clear.

"Well...how did you get out of it?" Lin kept asking questions as if it were an interrogation. Chihiro couldn't quite figure out why.

"I don't know" she said slightly frustrated. "He had me backed against the wall one minute and the next second the building was shaking and he backed away from me scared" She thought over the memory for a second. "It was weird" she said. "Instead of looking at his surroundings scared like everyone else would, he kept staring at me…terrified" Chihiro heard Lin and Heili give a sharp intake of breath, as if something big had basically been confirmed.

"Sen…tell me, do you remember how you felt at that time?" Lin asked as if it was crucial.

"Not…particularly. Everything was a haze…it was, like a numb feeling. My body acted on its own, but I don't remember what I was feeling at the time. I remember than man being terrified of me for some reason" _"Why?" _Chihiro thought. _"Why was he so afraid of me instead of the earthquake? That's what he should've been afraid of" _"And then I remember seeing Haku" she continued "And everything suddenly came into focus again for a second, before I blacked out"

She looked up and felt her stomach knot. They were all staring at her, as if horrified…but why?

"So Haku was right" muttered Lin under her breath.

"Right about what?" Chihiro asked. There was clearly something else they weren't telling her and she wanted to know what. "Hey! I asked you something Lin!" she yelled angrily when Lin remained silent and showed no sign of telling. She was not going to be played for a fool and kept in the dark! She grabbed Lin by the scruff of her collar "Answer me! What was he right about!" Again, everyone stared at her almost in shock. It was so unlike her to have a short fuse, let alone to yell at one of her friends. She usually would be more considerate and understanding, but this Chihiro didn't seem like that at all. It was weird. One minute she was the same Chihiro they all loved and knew and then it was as if something snapped suddenly and she forgot who she was.

Everyone's attention suddenly turned towards the slide door as Haku steeped in.

"That's enough Sen" he said firmly. "Since when did you treat your friends that way?" And just like that, Chihiro's anger melted away and she felt an invisible blow to the stomach. She looked back at Lin who she still held by the collar and let go in horror. What possessed her to act such a way? She had never yelled at a friend like that, nor did she ever dream of treating them that way. She felt so ashamed.

"I'm…so sorry" she said with her hands clasped over her mouth. "I…I didn't mean…to yell at you. I don't know what came over me"

"It's ok" Lin sighed. "Something's obviously got you on edge so it's ok. So you snapped a little, big deal" she said. "Like you could hurt me anyway" she teased playfully. Chihiro smiled slightly at Lin's attempt to make her feel better. _"Something's got you on edge so it's ok" _Chihiro knew what that something was. It was finding out Haku didn't love her anymore, and that he had dated other women The pain from three days ago had lessened and numbed, but it was definitely still there…like a very bad after taste you would do anything get rid off.

"Sen" Haku's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Come outside for a second. We need to talk" Chihiro looked up at Haku. This man fooled her and put her through so much pain, even if he didn't intend to and didn't know it. This man broke her heart, and she refused to let it happen again. Chihiro felt something slam shut inside and a wall build.

"Yes, we do" she agreed coldly and almost with malice, which was very surprising to everyone including Haku. She hoped out of her bed on the floor of the boiler room, and the two crawled through the small slide door and to the other room. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Haku broke the silence.

"How are you?" he asked politely. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Is that what you dragged me out here for? To ask if I'm ok?" she asked sharply with her arms crossed. "You could've asked me that in there. But yes, I'm fine thank you. If that's all you have to say then please excuse me. I'm going to lie down a bit" The coldness in her voice chilled Haku to the bone. This was not the Chihiro he knew. Suddenly an all to familiar pain rippled through his body, and he became see through. Chihiro turned around, about to say something when she saw Haku. He was clutching his chest as if in pain, and his whole body was see through.

"What's…going on?" she asked in slightly gentler tone than before.

"Nothing" he said in a hoarse voice. But he grimaced in pain and coughed and spluttered, indicating that he clearly wasn't.

"Don't lie to me" Chihiro said aggressively. "_You've lied to me enough" _she thought. She knew Haku was at no fault, but she couldn't help feeling like she had been lied to. All those moments when Chihiro felt like Haku cared about her felt like a lie now, so it was hard not to think that Haku lied. "Well?" she urged. "Why are you…Haku…whats happening to you? You don't look well at all" She actually felt concerned now. This wasn't normal, even for a spirit, she knew that much and the pain was written all over his face. He may not love her and had just broken her heart, but that didn't mean she wanted anything bad to happen to him.

"Don't worry" he said, regaining composure quickly. He was already starting to become solid again. "It's just an after effect of giving up my title. Nothing to worry about" he lied.

Chihiro wasn't buying it. "If you're not going to tell me then fine. I'm going to get some rest" Here she was actually showing some concern, and he didn't have the decency to tell her the truth! The nerve! So she turned and started to walk away. Still, what she had just seen troubled her. There was definitely something very wrong.

"Wait a minute, I have something I need to ask you before you go" he called. Chihiro stopped and turned around to face him with her arms crossed. "How much do you remember?"

"Everything" Chihiro replied bluntly, knowing that he was referring to the earthquake three days ago. "Except how I felt. When I try to remember how I felt, I just remember feeling numb" She crossed her arms again. "Look, why are you and the others so insistent on finding out what I remember? Why is it so important?"

Haku sighed. Judging from her reaction, she didn't realize that she caused the earthquake. Even then, it wasn't really an earthquake but her power shaking the building. The others would prefer she didn't know she caused all the damage, but Haku thought she had a right to know. Better she find out from a friend than anyone else. "Even though you remember everything clearly, you still haven't realized have you?"

"Realized what?" she asked. Haku put his hand on her forehead to generate an image in her mind. He showed her various rooms throughout the bath house and what was happening during the earthquake. She saw people run about in terror like headless chickens. She saw things come crashing down and windows shatter. Panels on the walls and floor started to spilt, jarring outward dangerously. Someone tripped and cut themselves badly on a shattered and split floor board, yelling in pain. A light nearly fell on someone's head, and would've been the death of him if someone running past hadn't accidentally knocked him aside.  
>"You didn't see the aftermath did you Sen? Or what happened during the earthquake" Chihiro's stomach knotted and churned uneasily. She wanted Haku to stop showing her these images, but she couldn't find the words. It was like seeing a car crash, it's so horrifying, you can't bring yourself to look away.<br>"Earthquakes don't happen in the spirit realm, did you know that Sen?" he asked as he continued to show her images.  
>"That earthquake you remember, wasn't really an earthquake, but the result of someone using their power" She remained speechless as the images kept invading her mind.<br>"Someone's immense power caused the entire building to shake, and a lot of damage was done" The next few images were ones that tore at Chihiro the most. It was images of Hoki, Seijuku, Muzai and Hokori. Hokori sat huddled in a corner wailing loudly, terrified. Muzai was standing in the middle of a mad crowd running every where, crying amidst the chaos. Someone knocked her over roughly by accident. And Hoki…Hoki was on the ground unconsciousness with an injury on his head, his brother Seijuku yelling his name desperately to wake him in hysteria. Then there was Kushami. He was in the corner of the mens quarters during the earth quake, hyperventilating with fear. Chihiro had never seen someone so pale with fright.  
>"It's time I showed you whose immense power caused all that damage" Haku said. Chihiro gasped suddenly and felt faint. A feeling of nausea washed over her as Haku showed her the image of herself. He started with the scary and terrifying look of blind fury in her eye that made the man back away. The way the building shook in response to her emotions and power. She remembered it clearly now, how she felt. She was distraught at the time, and felt an endless chasm of raging despair, and a cruel desire to kill the rigid man in front of her. She remembered how she lusted for his blood as penance for trying to hurt her, and anything else that would threaten to hurt her in any way. She remembered the indescribable feeling of hopelessness that she would never be truly happy again. Haku took his hand away at the moment he disappeared from the mens quarters with her. She just stood on the spot expressionless and motionless.<p>

"S-Sen?" Haku asked nervously. He felt as if she would shatter before him if he didn't tread carefully.

"Did you see their faces?" she said with a horrified expression "They were terrified, and it was because of _me!_? I was the one who did all that? She suddenly gripped Haku's shirt firmly in both her hands as if to shake him. "Hoki…Hoki's alright isn't he! There all ok? Did any one…did one die?" The words struggled to leave her mouth, but she had to know. Haku shook his head and Chihiro sighed in partial relief. She didn't think she could live with herself if any one had died.

"There were about 25 or so serious injuries, and about 7 mild ones" Haku stated. "But no deaths"

"That's why Yubaba called you wasn't it?" she asked. "She knew it was me" Haku nodded silently. He felt like he needed to say something, anything-but didn't know what. "What did she say? How am I to be punished?" The calmness in Chihiro's voice was astounding. It was as if she had already accepted what ever punishment Yubaba would throw her way.

He had half expected Chihiro to break down and cry by now, but no- no tears came. All the same though, the pain and guilt of what she had done weighed unbearably heavy on her shoulders, and Haku could see that clearly. It was written all over her face. Seeing her like this tore at his heart. He wanted nothing more than to bare the burden with her and lighten the load. He wanted to let her know everything was going to be alright and that it wasn't her fault. Haku suddenly did something he told himself he would never do. He tried to comfort Chihiro. She was still clinging to his shirt, her face cast towards the ground when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her tightly. And just like that, the wall she had built came tumbling down easily before she even had a chance to put up a fight. Her hands were pressed against his chest and she clutched his shirt even tighter, whilst her face rested comfortingly on his warm chest just below the collar bone. Just as Haku feared, all the feelings he tried so hard to push away suddenly came rushing back again.

"None of this is your fault" he said in a low sweet whisper. "We'll get through all of this" His heart ached and begged him to tell her how he felt, how much he loved her, that he wished everyday while they were apart that he could see her. His pulse quickened and Chihiro could hear and feel the rhythmic beat of his heart beating loudly in his chest. "_Why would it quicken? It's not as if he cares about me about that way"_ she thought. _"It's not as if he likes me" _And then suddenly, just as quickly as it was torn down, the wall was built back up again.  
>Haku went to open his mouth and say something, but he never got the chance.<p>

"Stop it!" she yelled and pushed away from him suddenly. "Stop doing things like that! Stop acting like you care!" Haku was speechless; he didn't know what to say.

"But…I" he began but was cut off by Chihiro. He was going to say that he does care.

"It's alright if you hug one of your girlfriends like that but not me! Because I'm not one of your girlfriends! You don't care about me that way! If…If you did, you would've waited like I did!" Haku felt an invisible gut wrenching blow to his stomach…and his heart. Somehow…she had found out that he had dated someone while she was gone, and got the impression that it meant he didn't love her. "Well it's ok" she said still mad. "Because I only see you as a friend to!" He opened his mouth to object and tell her how he really felt, but the words came out completely different.

"I care about all my friends. The same way you care about all of yours" he said with such small conviction. "And I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't realize I was giving you the wrong impression" he lied…and successfully to. He changed his mind at the last possible moment before speaking. It was best this way, that she never found out his real feelings. It meant that there was no risk of her actually falling in love with him, ergo she would feel no pain when his time ran out, which judging by the attacks increase…wasn't to far away. The desire to confess all he felt for Chihiro burned away, but an empty chasm was left in its place. She stared at him, anger lighting up her beautiful brown eyes. Haku had no idea that trying to comfort her would make her feel…well…so _un_comfortable. He always thought that maybe she felt the same way he did, but he was proven painfully wrong. Chihiro only saw him as a friend after all. That was both relieving, and heartbreaking. He looked at her eyes again. There was definitely anger in them, but there was something else mixed in-passion? No, it couldn't be.

"There's one thing I don't quite understand" she said not looking Haku in the face anymore. "I…don't quite understand how I managed to cause so much damage"

"You forget you're a witch now. And apparently a pretty powerful one" Haku saw this wasn't really the answer she was looking for. "Something inside you obviously went snap. You passed your limit and lost yourself" He wasn't sure he should continue talking about it or not. He could tell she was reliving the painful memory in her head.

"And why did I collapse then?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I think when you suddenly remembered yourself, your power receded and your brain shut your body down. You could say you went into overload. A result of using so much power, when you've never actually used it before at all"

Chihiro did not respond and a suffocating silence hung in the air.

"Sen" Haku said as she turned to walk away. She stopped in her tracks waiting to hear what he had to say. "What…was is that made you snap and lose control?" Haku knew it had to be more than just being threatened by that man. Something else had obviously caused her a lot of pain before hand, and Haku wanted to know what. Chihiro just kept walking and muttered a response under her breath. Haku was sure he heard wrong because it sounded like she said "It was figuring out you didn't love me" Chihiro went back into the boiler room, just leaving Haku standing there. He could see that when she woke up after the earthquake, she was different. What ever had caused to her to snap left a scar that caused her to act in ways she had never acted before, like how she yelled at Lin. The real aftermath was in Chihiro's heart.


	12. Chapter 12: Light weight and punishment

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES! ^_^ enjoy_

_**Authors Note**_

_MERRYY CHRISTMAASSS! =D I told you guys I would get it up no later than Christmas day and I did! In facti got it up sooner! XD So here it is guys! My Christmas present to you! CHAPTER 12! Omg how ironic that its chapter 12 and it's the 12 month, Christmas season XD Anyways I am soooooooo sorry for the delay. I've been busy trying to find myself a part time job and we've been told by our property manager that the house is up for sale so tension is pretty high. And...much to my shame…I simply haven't had the will to write lately. I needed to take a break. I think I had writers block or something 0.o Anyway I have recovered now so I should have the next chapter up a lot sooner than I posted this one! Oh and you didn't think I would forget my thank you's did you! Haha! No way! Thank you again to the **3,110 **who have bothered to read my story! You guys are the best and I hope you keep reading! And a massive thanks **Grace1995, KittyCat809, Nami-chaan **and** sakura2010zz **for reviewing! :D_

_**Grace199**5: haha I'm pretty sure you changed your mind about me updating fast now XD I took forever this time. ^_^" Sorry._

_**Nami-chaan**: Thanks! :D Glad to know you like it! Sorry to keep you waiting so long :s ^_^"_

_**KittyCat809**: Hehe ^_^" I cant tell if that's a good thing or not haha. Bu tI guess if you cant wait to read more then that means you like it! XD Yay ^_^. Sorry I took so long to update. O.o I'll be faster next time._

_**sakura2010zz: **Hmm I do actually have an idea of my own, but I'll definitely give yours some thought. As for the Oli vs Haku idea…I love it! In fact I've already got a couple ideas for it and it'll be pretty big to the story if I follow through with the ideas. Oh and sorry for the delay ^_^'_

**_Oh and for those of you who like vampire knight...im currently writing a fanfiction for that to, although i dont know if i want to post it or not. I dont think vampire knight fans would approve of it 0.o_**

_Anyway, without further delay, I give you your early Christmas Present! Chapter 12! ^_^ hope u like!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Sen? Where's Haku?" Lin asked when Chihiro entered the boiler room without him.

"He's still in the other room I guess" She crawled back into the bed on the boiler room floor. Her body still ached so she needed some more rest.

"Well….shouldn't you go get him?" Chihiro just turned the other way and shrugged her shoulders.

"So is he ok? Did you find out why he was gone for three days?" asked Heili.

"Not…exactly" said Chihiro. She really wished everyone would stop asking her so many damn questions. She didn't want to think about anything. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. "If you care about him so much then why don't you go ask him yourself?" Since Chihiro was turned facing the other way, she didn't see the look of hurt on Heili's face. Chihiro had never snapped at Heili before, not even the slightest.

"Sen…we heard you yelling at Haku. What exactly happened in there?" asked Lin clearly concerned. The last thing Haku and Chihiro needed was more complications keeping them apart.

"You really wanna know?" she asked.

"Well…yea. That's sort of why I asked"

Chihiro turned to face Lin and look her directly in the eyes. "He told me what you wouldn't" Lin looked down as if she was ashamed. "Why did you keep it from me? Because you thought I was weak and couldn't handle the truth? That I would break down and cry? Well I didn't and I won't so you don't need to worry. I'm stronger than you think" Chihiro just turned back the other way, facing away from everyone.

"It's not because I thought you were weak" muttered Lin. An awkward minute passed before anyone spoke.

"I know" said Chihiro, not turning to face her. "I'm sorry Lin. You were probably just trying to protect me like any good friend would. I'm sorry I keep snapping at you. I'm just really tired" Lin smiled. That sounded more like the Chihiro she knew. "And Heili, I'm sorry for snapping at you too. Your Haku's friend to so of course your going to be concerned about him" Chihiro let out a loud yawn. "I suppose…I should apologize to Haku too" She said wearily. "I'll do that…the next time…I see him" And Chihiro dozed of into a deep sleep. Lin, Heili and Oli all crept out of the boiler room to let her sleep in peace.

_Chihiro was hiding behind a large wooden door in tall tower like building made of stone. The air was cold and corridors and rooms were dark, with the occasional lit candle casting faint glows._

"_So you have located it then?" The gruff yet powerful voice came from a man wearing a light tan, hooded robe that reached to the floor, covering even his feet. The robe was covered with the patterns of staring, flaming eyes, some purple, and some silver. The man's face was completely shadowed by the hood._

"_Yes my lord. At this very moment it is safe in the bath house" said Yubaba_

"_Fool! Why have you not brought it to me already!" he demanded._

"_I-I fully intended to b-but there…was a complication"_

"_What complication?" he demanded._

"_The protective spell on it is unbreakable"_

"_Then find a way to break it. No spell is unbreakable!"_

"_I-Im working in my lord but…it may take time"_

"_We don't have much time Yubaba. The millennium summer solstice is drawing dangerously near. We must have that spell broken by then! Otherwise we cannot power the __Abscindo__.__If I have to wait another millennia…there will dire consequences" he hissed threateningly. Suddenly the floor creaked underneath Chihiro's feet_.

"_I think someone is watching us" said the voice menacingly_

_Suddenly the scene changed and Chihiro was in Zeniba's hut. Haku was gravely ill. His breathing was shallow and rugged, his face pale and covered in perspire, and he looked so gauntly and thin. He kept going from solid to see through. He grimaced and clasped at his chest in pain._

"_Chihiro" he said faintly, looking up at the ceiling._

"_Haku?" she tried to say, but no words came out. _

"_I'm sorry" He stopped going in between solid and see through, and continued to become more and more invisible._

"_Haku!" she tried to yell. He could neither hear nor see her._

"_I never got to tell you I love you"_

_She screamed his name one last time in desperation as a shapeless shadow seemed to swallow him whole, and take his place in the bed. Unlike Haku, it did see her. It stood up and walked to her._

"_Chihiro" The shadows voice echoed dully in her mind._

"_Chihiro" it repeated emotionlessly. It kept saying her name and steeped closer and closer, getting bigger and bigger until it was all she could see and practically enshrouded her. The voice seemed to become more real and recognizable as things became increasingly dark. She started falling and screaming. She saw flashes of things she didn't want to see. She saw her parents die, killed by Kira. She saw the children looking at her terrified, and she saw a lot more. She saw herself, crazed and drunk with power, hurting others._

"Chihiro! Wake up!" yelled Haku. She was screaming loudly in her sleep in terror. Her eyes flew open and the screaming stopped. But she was hyperventilating and partly in hysteria.

"Chihiro! Chihiro look at me!" yelled Haku. He cupped Chihiro's face gently in his hands so he could make her face him. "It's me Chihiro" he said soothingly. "It's ok" Her breathing calmed and she came back to her senses.

"H-Haku? Oh you're alright" she sighed relieved.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Chihiro just shook her head.

"Where's Kamaji?" she asked when she noticed he wasn't any where in site.

"He's on his break" he stated quickly. "You can tell me. What's wrong?" he urged gently.

"It's just-" she began but stopped.

"Just what?"

"In my dream I saw you lying sick in Zeniba's hut; it was like you were…dying. But you didn't. Instead you faded completely and were swallowed whole by a shadow and…Haku are you ok?" she asked when she saw his face. He looked slightly pale and distant.

"I'm fine" he said bluntly. "Was there anything else?" This time he wasn't asking out of concern for her, but more out of urgency for some reason.

"Well…yea I guess. Before that I saw Yubaba talking to a hooded spirit"

"This hooded spirit; can you tell me more about him? What did they talk about?" Chihiro looked at him oddly. She was clearly confused at Haku's concern about her dream.

"Well there were all these weird eye patterns on it, but his face was covered by the hood. I think they were talking about the seal…and something about the millennia summer solstice? And also powering something called the Abscindo"

"The Abscindo!" Haku repeated in shock to himself, almost as if he didn't believe it.

"You know what that is Haku?"

"Yes…it means separate. The Abscindo is a device created eons ago to separate the spirit realm from the human world and sever the connection they have"

"Ok but…why do you look so concerned? It was just a dream" Haku shook his head.

"No…I'm not so sure it was. It's clear you're an unbelievably powerful witch, so I have no doubt that you had a vision and were fortunate enough to discover what's going on behind the scenes. The hooded spirit is the one pulling all the strings it would seem"

"Well what can we do? We have to make sure that they can't use that-Abscindo thing. Otherwise Heili, Oli and I can't go home right?"

"Actually it's A LOT worse than not just returning home"

"How?" asked Chihiro, very much doubting that it could get worse.

"The Spirit Realm and Human world depend on each other. One cannot exist with out the other. To separate them would be to doom both worlds"

"We, we have to do something then! What can we do!" Chihiro asked aghast. She wondered how the hell Haku was able to be so calm.

"Nothing" Haku replied coolly. "We're not going to do anything"

"We can't just not do anything! Or have you forgotten the part about both the Human world and Spirit Realm ceasing to exist!"

"Sen…don't worry. They can't do anything with out the protective spell off the seal, and we are no closer to finding out how to break it than before. The Millennia Summer Solstice will pass soon and we'll have all the time in the world to get away and hide the seal again" He stood up, smiled, and ruffled her hair. "So don't worry" he said. "Besides, it may have just been a bad dream after all" Chihiro sighed exasperatedly. First he tells her that it was possibly a vision and now he says it might have only been a dream. Which one was it! Chihiro's thoughts suddenly flickered back to their argument.

"Haku" she said as he went to leave the boiler room. "I'm sorry"

"What for?" he asked.

"For everything. For yelling at you yesterday. For yelling at you when we went to see Yubaba and calling you a coward. For not listening to you! If I had listened to you then none of us would be stuck working for Yubaba! Including you. And I'm sorry for-"

"Stop apologizing Sen" he smiled gently.

"I'm surprised you don't hate me"

"Haha Sen you're being silly. I could never hate you" Chihiro's heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"Y-you shouldn't say things like that. You might start giving me the wrong impression again" she said with little conviction.

"Oh. Sorry." Haku said still smiling. "But I mean it though. I could never hate you. How are you feeling by the way?" he asked politely.

"Fine I guess. I should probably get back to work huh? Are we still working on cleaning the big tub?"

"Yep" he smiled. "Oh and Lin left a fresh pair of clothes with the soot balls so you can wash the ones your in. Meet me at the big tub when you done"

"Ok" Chihiro sat there for a few minutes in thought. It was strange, Haku didn't seem as…cold as before. Perhaps cold wasn't the right word but he seemed more open now. Her thoughts flickered to their argument and how she had seen him suddenly look very ill, just like in the…dream. Chihiro made a vow that moment, that she would find out what was happening to Haku and help him even if he refused. Despite that he hurt her, they were still friends right? And Haku was still someone very important to her, just like Heili and Oli and all her other friends were important to her to! At least, that's what she kept telling herself. I guess she was hoping that if she kept telling herself Haku meant the same to her as her friends, then eventually she really would only care for him as a friend and the pain would go away completely. Brushing further thoughts aside, she stood up, got the change of clothes from the soot balls that Lin bought in for her and changed into them. She re-tied her scruffy bed hair and climbed through the small slide door with her other work clothes tucked under her arm. She hoped into the elevator and smiled at the memory of Lin warning her not to get close to the wall. "You wanna lose you're nose?" she had said. It was the simple memories like that that made Chihiro smile.

When the elevator shuddered to a stop on the second floor she quickly made her way to the workers area, washed her clothes and left them on the veranda just outside the women's quarters to dry. On her way out of the workers lounge, she spotted the men's laundry basket. On top was a tattered and bloodied white shirt. On closer inspection, Chihiro saw that it was Haku's. She held it up and saw it was in worse condition than she thought. There were dozens of large slashes in it, on both the back and front and there was more blood on it than she thought. She felt a nervous knot in her stomach. There was no mistaking this was Haku's but…why was it in this condition? What happened? Putting the shirt back down in the basket, Chihiro left in a hurry. She would definitely ask him about the shirt later. She wasted no time in rushing to the elevator to get to the ground floor and making her way to the big tub. She stopped just at the entrance of the big tub area. All the kids were there and thankfully appeared to be un-harmed from the earthquake. They were all there working very hard and very noisily. Come to think of it…there were no signs that the earthquake even happened. The building was in perfect shape like before. The only difference could be seen in the other workers eyes. There was a fear behind their eyes, which remained even though the earthquake was about three-fours days ago. Not mention some workers were still in recovery. Snapping out of her thoughts, she gazed again at the scene before her.

"Hey everyone!" she yelled and smiled. Immediately the kids dropped what they were doing and ran to greet her. Even Hoki, but he took his time to make it look like he didn't care. The only one who didn't come to greet her was Kushami. Chihiro had been so worried about Hoki in particular after seeing him unconscious during the earthquake. At least that's what she saw in the vision Haku showed her.

"Lady Sen! Lady Sen your back!" exclaimed Muzai.

"Lady Sen did you feel the earthquake! It was scary! But I wasn't afraid one bit! I was brave!" declared Hokori. Of course Chihiro knew she was lying, but she didn't mind.

"Lady Sen where were you during the earthquake!" asked Seijuku.

"I was-" Chihiro stopped mid sentence when she looked past the group of children and saw Kushami staring at her wide eyed. As soon she met his gaze, he ran to Haku for protection and gripped onto him tightly. All the kids followed her gaze and looked at Kushami.

"Kushami…what's wrong?" Muzai asked sweetly. "It's only Lady Sen" she said approaching him.

He started pointing at Chihiro accusingly and scared. "S-she caused t-the-" but the rest of his sentence was muffled by Haku putting his hand on Kushami's mouth.

"Everyone, I need you to come here" said Haku. He climbed out of the big tub and sat on the ground, while never once removing his hand from covering Kushami's mouth. "Don't say a word ok? Let me do the talking" he said to him once everyone was seated on the ground around. He nodded and Haku removed his hand. Haku looked over at Chihiro and she gave him a sad nod to indicate she was ok with them being told. It wasn't right keeping it from them.

"Guys listen. What I'm about to tell you, needs to be kept secret. Even from the adults"

"Haku…it's ok. I'll tell them" Chihiro said with her face down. Shame and guilt was written all over it.

"Are you sure Sen?" he asked. It wasn't going to be easy to admit to these kids that she caused the earthquake.

"Guys…I need you to understand that…that I'm sorry and I didn't even know I was capable of doing such a thing and I never intended for it to happen" Chihiro said in a choked voice

Muzai who was sitting beside Chihiro placed her tiny hand gently on her knee. "Lady Sen, it's ok. You can tell us" Chihiro looked at the sweet girl and managed to give a faint smile.

"The earthquake that happened three days ago- It was my fault. I caused the earthquake"

It was just as Chihiro feared. In an instant, the expression on the children's faces changed from curious about what she had to say, to scared and frightened. Everyone's except Hoki.

"Lady Sen…you caused the earthquake?" Muzai asked with hurt and frightened eyes. Chihiro simply nodded and Muzai shuffled backward instantly. Chihiro wanted to say something. Something that would justify what she did. But there was nothing to say.

"Who cares if she caused the earthquake" said Hoki suddenly.

"W-what do you mean who cares? Lots of people got hurt in that earthquake! Including you! The earthquake SHE caused!" yelled Seijuku. He didn't seem so composed and mature right now.

"A lot of people got hurt and the building was badly damaged, I get it, but can't you see she's sorry? Sheesh. AND it was in self defense. You think she would've done it otherwise?" Chihiro almost couldn't believe what she hearing, Hoki was trying to defend her!

"Self defense? What the hell was she defending herself from then!" asked Seijuku. Those two may have been 11-12, but they argued like teenagers.

"It doesn't matter! Chihiro didn't mean for all that to happen! You think she could do it again if she wanted to? Yea right"

"Yea but…she still hurt people!" Seijuku said. You could here his resolve weakening.

"If she could've prevented it she would have. She's still the same ridiculously kind and air headed witch we knew before. And she said she's sorry already" The rest of the kids shifted awkwardly. "It was a one off thing and an accident. We all have accidents. I don't know about you guys, but I can see that Lady Sen's nothing to be afraid of. And I accept her apology" said Hoki saying his final piece and crossing his arms. He was quite the little debater for his age. Unexpectedly, Muzai awkwardly shuffled close to Chihiro so she was sitting by her side.

"You…you didn't mean it did you Lady Sen? And your really sorry?" she asked in her sweet childlike tone.

"You have no idea how sorry I am Muzai" said Chihiro feeling a bit at ease and surprisingly calm. She placed her hand on Muzai's head and stroked her hair as a mother would. "I didn't mean to scare you or anyone, or hurt them. If I could rewind time I would"

"Then, I forgive you too!" exclaimed Muzai suddenly hugging Chihiro's arm.

"Thank you Muzai. That makes me happy" said Chihiro feeling more at ease. Hoki and Muzai had forgiven her. Chihiro couldn't help but feel a weight lift off her shoulders…and it felt good. Few things in the word compare to having a massive burden and worry taken of your shoulders. It always leave you feeling serene and more at peace with yourself. Just telling the kids made her feel so much lighter.

"Y-your really sorry then?" asked Seijuku as if to be absolutely sure.

Chihiro smiled a genuine smile. Something Haku felt he hadn't seen in a while. "Uh-huh. I meant everything I said to Muzai. I am sorry"

"Then… I guess I forgive you as well" he said awkwardly. Even so, it made Chihiro feel even better.

"Well I guess if everyone else forgives you, then I suppose I do to" said Hokori haughtily. Again, more weight was taken from Chihiro's shoulders.

"W-wait…you guys are gonna forgive her? Just like that?" asked Kushami still sitting nervously behind Haku.

"She is sorry Kushami. She didn't mean it. Cant you tell?" asked Muzai.

"I-It's not that! You guys didn't see what she was like! I did! She…the air around her …it felt, evil" he said reliving the frightening memory in his head.

"Kushami…what can I do to make it up to you?" asked Chihiro calmly.

"W-what?" clearly he hadn't been expecting that.

"What will it take for you to forgive me?"

"I…I don't know" he said awkwardly.

"Kushami, can't you please forgive Lady Sen?" Muzai asked nicely. All eyes were on Kushami for a minute as he thought about his answer.

"Y-yea…I guess. I forgive you Lady Sen"

"Thank you Kushami" said Chihiro smiling.

"But...that doesn't mean I trust you" he added.

"That's alright. I'm not asking you to"

Suddenly, Muzai shouted "Yaaayy! Now we can all be happy again!" Everyone laughed, or at least smiled at her little outburst.

"All right everyone, therapy session is over. Let's get back to work" Haku said smiling. The atmosphere felt different. It kind of felt…warm. It's the kind of warm feeling you get when you grow closer to someone, even if it's just a smidge and you don't notice it.

When all the children scattered and got busy, Haku took a chance to talk to Chihiro. "Hey, are you ok? How are you feeling?"

"It's weird, but I feel fine. Telling those kids didn't change what I did or make it right but…I still feel lighter. I still feel like a massive weight has been lifted of my chest"

"You were worried weren't you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course! I'm just glad _they_ forgive me"

"Chihiro, theres nothing really to forgive"

"What do you mean? If there wasn't then I wouldn't have needed to apologize would I?"

"You only felt like you needed to apologize to them because people got hurt and were afraid. But the earthquake wasn't your fault! You understand that don't you? If it's anyone's fault it's mine for choosing you to take my title"

"No Haku it's not your fault. If you hadn't chosen me to receive your title then who knows what would've happened with that man"

"I would've protected you. That's what would've happened" he said seriously. "I would've beaten him up myself and told him never to come near you again" He spoke so intensely that Chihiro would've blushed, if it wasn't for the wall she had built trying to stop her from feeling anything for him. Still, Chihiro felt it make a crack in the wall.

"You…really shouldn't say stuff like that. Remember?"

"Aha. Sorry. I was giving you the wrong impression again wasn't I?"

"Y-yea"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression again. But I meant what I said though"

"Yea. Hey Haku, do the others forgive me? Lee, Rei, Kamaji and Lin I mean"

"Like me, they knew there was never anything to forgive in the first place. The earthquake wasn't your fault. We've been over this"

"Why did they look disappointed and sad then, when they figured out I caused the earthquake?"

"Because they knew you'd be in danger. The bathhouse wouldn't be a safe place for you at all if everyone knew. Kids are a lot more forgiving"

"But surely Yubaba knows I caused all the damage. By the way, how come everything looks as if it's brand new?"

"It was repaired" Haku replied with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Yea but I thought Yubaba would've, I don't know, punished me by now or something"

"There are two reasons she hasn't. One is that she needs us to break the spell on the seal" Haku walked away suddenly before giving the second reason.

"Hey! What's the second reason?" Chihiro yelled.

"We still have a lot of work to do Sen" Haku said smiling almost mischievously. He obviously wasn't going to tell her anytime soon. "But we're almost finished. We have time to talk later" Chihiro couldn't really help but scowl and cross her arms.

"Fine" she said defeated. She went and grabbed some cleaning utensils and quickly got to work on cleaning the big tub again. Haku was right, they had done a lot of work since when they first started cleaning it, and it was showing. It didn't take long for her to forget she was annoyed at Haku. About an hour went by and everyone was busy, doing there best to get as much done as they could. Unexpectedly, one of the male workers entered the big tub area.

"Master Haku. There are new orders for you" he said in a very business like manner. "You are to take the place of Haruka until she recovers from an injury she received during the earthquake. You will be overseeing the work of six other workers to make sure they work efficiently and properly"

"Did you say Haruka?" asked Hoki concerned.

"Yes. Pretty girl with short, straight, black hair" said the worker. "Anyway I've delivered the message. I've got my own work to return to. Good day Master Haku, Lady Sen" the worker said bowing respectfully then leaving the big tub area.

"Seijuku…did you hear?"

"Yea I heard what he said. But we can't just go visit her in medic bay. We have to have permission to leave"

"I know but… we should be aloud to visit our sister when ever we want if she's injured"

"Wait…you have a sister?" asked Chihiro surprised. "Haku's taking over for your sister?"

"I'll take you" said Haku suddenly to Seijuku and Hoki. "I haven't seen Haruka in three years. I think it's about time I pay her a visit" Chihiro observed Haku carefully as he spoke. She could see clearly that this Haruka person meant something to him, but she couldn't figure out how much. Perhaps it was just her imagination running wild?

"I'll go to" said Chihiro. She really wanted to meet Haruka, and try see for herself what she meant to Haku.

"No you stay here. Otherwise this place to could turn in to chaos with out one of us around" said Haku.

"Oh…right. Ok"

"Umm…I'll guess I'll see you around Sen. Once I visit Haruka I'll have to start my new orders"

"Oh, right. You wont be working with us anymore" Chihiro said clearly disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'll still see you around a lot" he said giving a reassuring smile. It didn't make Chihiro feel any better though. She was going to miss working with Haku. It was always more fun working with a good friend. At least, that was what she told herself. But the truth was, she was disappointed to see Haku go because she still loved him. But Chihiro was in so much denial that she didn't even know it. She refused to accept it.

"Yea. Ok. I'll see you later" she said forcing a smile. With a wave, Haku left with Hoki and Seijuku. Chihiro hatched a very simple plan in her head. She would wait a while and then go visit Haruka herself later on. She was hoping she would learn something. About 45 minutes passed before Haku returned to simply drop Hoki and Seijuku back in her care. They seemed happier upon their return. Seeing there sister had really lifted their spirits. Hoki was even smiling. Haku gave a simple wave and left. He was glad he visited Haruka. They hadn't exactly parted on the best terms, not to mention he felt he owed her a lot so visiting Haruka had definitely been the right choice. Haku made his way past various bathhouse areas until he found the one he was looking for.

"Alright everyone, your new temporary supervisor will be arriving any second so remember to be respectful and mind your manners" said a voice from inside. Suddenly the door slid open and one of the male bathhouse workers emerged.

"Oh! Master Haku" he said bowing in respect. He turned around and yelled "He's here!" to the other workers before leaving. Haku walked in and instantly reconigsed two of the six people he would be supervising and helping out. The six workers were sitting on there knees in a straight line.

"Haku!" exclaimed Oli. "You're going to be our supervisor? Wonderful" he said sarcastically. "_Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse" _Oli thought.

"Hey! Show some respect to master Haku!" shouted one of the four girls Haku didn't recognize. The all looked at him in awe almost. "Wow! We really get to work under Master Haku!" squealed one girl to another.

"Lee? Rei? I'm working with you guys? Haha this should be interesting" Haku said smiling.

"What do you mean working with? Your our supervisor aren't you?" asked Oli. Clearly he was not happy with this arrangement.

"Well, yes but I don't like to think that I'm above anyone. And I'll still be helping out with the cleaning"

"Oh wow. He's even humble!" giggled one girl. "_Oh man…these fan-girls are going to make me sick soon" _thought Oli.

"So Lee…how were you enjoying being the only guy in the group?" asked Haku raising an eye brow.

"I wasn't always the only guy. There were two others. But they got swapped out for two girls and I ended up being the only guy. I'm telling you, its bloody torture being the only guy in amongst a group of girls"

"Hey!" said Heili punching him on the arm. "That's not nice!"

"Ow! I didn't mean you! You're an exception!" he said rubbing his arm. "You know I don't mind working with you!"

"Uh ok but…look behind you" Heili said nervously. Oli looked behind and regretted it. The girls were staring at him menacingly and glaring, with their fists raised in the air.

"Uh w-wait! I didn't mean any offence! You wouldn't like being the only girls amongst a bunch of guys!" he said trying to reason with them. Suddenly Haku started laughing.

"Hahaha! The mighty hard-ass Oli brought to his knee's by women. You don't see that everyday!"

"H-hey! These women pack a serious punch!" he said trying to defend what little dignity he appeared to have left. "Ow! Alright which one you hit me!" he said as one the girls discreetly hit him on the head. It was impossible to tell because all five of them were giggling suspiciously, even Heili.

"Alright guys. Enough games" said Haku stifling a laugh. "We had better get back to work. You first four can work on washing the floors while Lee, Rei and I clean the tub ready for the next customer" Unlike the big tub which is used for the dirtiest guests, this one was small and less filthy. It'd be three times as easy to clean. Every one got what they needed and quickly set to work. The four girls worked hard and fast to try and impress Haku, but he paid no attention to them what so ever. He was busy focusing on his own task, cleaning the tub.

"So, how is Chihiro?" asked Heili. "I haven't seen her since this morning after you guys had your argument. Even then I didn't get a chance to talk to her much cose she basically fell straight back to sleep"

"Wait…you guys heard that?"

"Well…we heard her yelling at you. But we couldn't figure out what it was about. Is everything ok between you two?"

Now it was Oli's turn to speak. "Haku if you upset her, I swear I'll-"

"Everything…is fine actually" Haku said unconvincingly. Technically it was. He and Chihiro had finally sorted out where they stood and things weren't so awkward between them. But then why didn't it feel like everything was ok between them? Maybe it was because truthfully, it wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to be just friends with Chihiro. He didn't want to hide how he felt. But if he told her, she would reject him. She made it obvious that she only saw him as a friend. And even if she didn't, even if she felt the same, it would only cause her more grief when his time ran out, which thanks to Yubaba, was even closer. Yes, things were better this way. Definitely not the best…but better. The best would be that Haku could find a way to stop what was happening to him and Chihiro loved him back. But for now all he could do is accept the ways things were.

"Haku…you don't sound to convincing" said Heili

"Everything is fine Heili. Thank you for your concern" he said with a forced smile.

"Look at her over there, flirting with Master Haku" one of the girls said spitefully. They had been watching Heili talk with Haku as a close friend did, and they were clearly jealous.

"Why did he pick her to work with him?"

"Who knows" said one picking up a soaking wet sponge. "But let's see if he still wants to work with her after this" She tossed the sponge and it landed on Heili's head. Right on target.

"Uggh! What the hell!" said Heili. Most girls would squeal and make a massive fuss, but Heili simply lifted it off her head and dropped it on the ground beside her before going back to cleaning and talking to Haku. Oli admired that Heili wasn't that kind of girl. He turned around and saw the girls giggling and hi-fiving each other. He stood up and picked up the sponge.

"Ok who the hell threw this!" he demanded. The girls immediately stopped giggling and looked away guiltily. "Answer me! Which one of you fan freaks threw this!"

"Lee, its fine. Take it easy" said Heili trying to calm him down.

"No! You know what that was? That was bullying. And those girls aren't going to get away with it! How dare they throw something at you just because their jealous! Especially when you didn't do anything wrong!" he said. Heili couldn't help but blush. Was he really making such a big deal just because she got picked on a little? "Listen up! Any of you try s**t like that again and you'll answer to me!" he said. He threw the sponge at the group of girls who ducked and squealed.

"I think I know who my second in command is" said Haku smiling.

"You really didn't have to do that you know" said Heili.

"Yea I know I didn't _have_ to, but I wanted to"

"Why?"

"Because what those girls did is nothing but pitiful. They threw a sponge at you just because their jealous your friends with Haku and your so pretty" he said cross.

"You…think I'm pretty?" She had been told many times before that was good looking, but she never thought much about it. She didn't want to be vain. But hearing it from Oli made her feel good. Probably because if Oli said it, then it was true. He was always truthful, sometimes painfully truthful but you would never have any trouble knowing what Oli thought of you.

"Well…yea I guess" he said embarrassed. Dammit, he got caught of guard again. "I mean, a lot of people think your pretty so I don't why it matters"

"Lee? Are you blushing?" teased Haku.

"W-what! I am not!" he denied furiously.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure your cheeks are pink right now"

"No there not! I don't blush ok! Blushing is one thing I do not do!" he was protesting so strongly that Heili couldn't help but giggle.

"I-I'm not blushing!"

"I believe you!" she said just laughing harder. Haku couldn't help but laugh to.

"No you don't! You're laughing!"

"It's just…too funny! Hahahaha! You getting all worked up just because Haku said you were blushing! Hahaha it's too funny!"

"Yea yea, just back to work" Oli said. But even he couldn't help but smile. Laughter is infectious after all. Hours went by and finally it was time for the workers to finish up for the night. Instead of heading straight for the workers quarters though, Haku went to see Kamaji. Meanwhile, Chihiro took the opportunity to visit the Medical Bay.

The room was rectangular shaped with white walls and bed sheets, checkered tiles and the beds crammed together against the wall. A nearby door led to the storage room which held dozens of medical supplies. "I'm looking for Haruka" Chihiro said to the nearest nurse.

"She's in the very last bed to the left" said the nurse pointing the wall behind her.

"Thank you" said Chihiro. Haruka was sitting up in her bed wide awake, with her broken leg elevated of the ground by a sling that hung from above her bed. Chihiro recognized her instantly once she got close enough. She was the pretty girl that Hoki stared at when they were taking Kushami back to his room to rest. That explained the pause.

"Hi" Chihiro said nervously. "U-um. Are you Haruka? Seijuku and Hoki's sister?"

"Yes I am. And you are…?"

"Chihiro. But under contract, my name is Sen"

"Ooohh so you're the infamous Chihiro. Nice to meet you" she said smiling and shaking Chihiro's hand. "Haku used to talk a lot about you before he left. It's nice to finally meet you. I was beginning to wonder if I ever would. He spoke so highly of you"

"R-really? He did?"

"Yep. He was quite taken with you"

"Well…if he was, he isn't now" said Chihiro a bit glumly.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. Haku shows his face to me for the first time in three years and what does he talk about? You" she said smiling kindly.

"So…how come you haven't seen him in three years?"

"Um. That's a little tricky to answer"

"Oh. That's ok. You don't have to. I'm sorry I pried"

"No um. Its just knowing how to start that's the problem. Now let me think. Well, I meet Haku six months after you left if my calculations are correct. That's when I first started working here. A year later and we became…good friends. But by then Yubaba was already quickly turning into a tyrant. So about a year and a half after you left, Haku decided he had had enough and quit being Yubaba's apprentice. He went and lived with…with someone he quickly grew to consider family. I visited him as often as I could but it was dangerous so I wasn't able to visit him that often. She was murdered a year and half after he moved there. You can imagine what it was like for him. The only family he had, even if they weren't blood related, murdered and taken from him. He didn't take it to well obviously. He's never experienced losing someone important before so it hit him pretty hard. We quickly grew apart after that until eventually neither of us thought to contact the other" It took Chihiro a minute to register everything Haruka just said. She tried to figure out from what she said, if Haruka and Haku were ever an item. But more than anything, she thought about Haku and how he must've felt when that women died. Chihiro wished she had known and could've been there for him. Chihiro suddenly realized that Lin had told her a similar story. They must've been talking about the same women.

"Can you please tell me who this women was? What was her name?"

"I…don't think it's my place to tell you. Haku said he was going to go see Kamaji once to workers finished for the night. He's probably still there. If you hurry now you can catch him" Haruka said smiling.

"Thank you Haruka. It was very nice meeting you" Chihiro said bowing in respect.

"It was nice meeting you to Chihiro" Chihiro didn't delay any longer. She dashed out of the medical bay on the third floor and found the nearest elevator to take her down to the second floor. From there she hurried to the one elevator that would take her down to the boiler room. She ran to the door and slid it open.

"Haku I-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Haku. He was sitting topless on the ground with bandages wrapped all around his chest and back. There were some patches which were ever so slightly bloody. Kamaji was behind him unwrapping them with two hands, while holding a tube of ointment in another.

"Ch-Chihiro! What are you doing here!" he asked startled.

"Haku…what…what happened to you!" she asked getting to her feet. This wasn't easy for her to see. Haku was all bandaged up. And judging from the bandages, he was pretty badly injured to.

"I-Its nothing. Just…go back to your room please" Suddenly the bandages fell loose, revealing his badly scarred torso underneath. Chihiro gasped. Coming closer, she circled Haku, getting a full idea of the damage. His back was in worse condition than his chest. There were blue and purple bruised patches and wounds that appeared to still be healing. Chihiro couldn't count the number of long scars and gruesome gashes on his back that were still in the process of healing. Chihiro suddenly remembered Haku's blood covered shirt she found. This explained the bloodied and torn shirt…but not how he got those injuries.

"It's nothing! That isn't nothing! What happened!" she demanded extremely distressed. "Haku…why are you hurt!" Haku winced as Kamaji applied the ointment to his wounds on his back.

"Yubaba happened" said Kamaji calmly.

"Kamaji!" Haku snapped. Clearly he didn't want Chihiro to know.

"Y-Yubaba did this? W-when?" There was no pointing trying to get her to just drop it now. Chihiro had seen too much for her to be able to just turn around.

"During the first two days you were unconscious" he said solemnly. He winced again as Kamaji slowly began wrapping fresh bandages around his torso.

"During the…the first two days I was unconscious?" Suddenly something went click in Chihiro's head. "It's because of you isn't it?" she said near tears. "It's because of you I haven't been punished by her. You took the punishment for me didn't you! That's the second reason I wasn't punished" Kamaji finished wrapping the bandages and left the boiler room to give them some privacy. Haku's silence confirmed what Chihiro thought. She sat on the ground in front of him and traced a scar that was partly showing on his chest "You idiot! Why would you do that!"

"_Because I love you" _he wanted to say. "Because it was easier this way. Besides…there was a risk that…that you wouldn't make it. Yubaba gets carried away and…she might've ended up killing you"

"You idiot! It wasn't your punishment to take!" she said. Tears couldn't help but spill over.

"I know but…I knew you'd refuse if I waited to ask you. I'm sorry" Suddenly Haku pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Chihiro. Please stop crying" he begged.

"You idiot" she muttered under her breath. "How am I meant to stop loving you when you go and do things like this?"

"What!" Haku asked wondering if he had just heard things. Her voice was so low and quite that he definitely could have heard wrong.

"It's my fault" she said. "Haku I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be injured like this!" Fresh tears spilled over.

"I chose to do this Chihiro. You can't blame yourself"

"Why! Why did you choose to take my punishment?"

"Because I care about you" he said hugging her tighter. He was so dangerously close to saying "_Because I love you" _instead. But as much as he was dieing to tell her, he held back. He kept telling himself that he wouldn't say anything for her sake.  
>"<em>The same way I care about all my friends" <em>Chihiro thought. Her wall had almost broken again. "_He cares about me the same way I care about all my friends" _she kept thinking. She didn't dare hope again that Haku loved her. But she was so dangerously close to doing just that. "Please…stop crying" he said in a whisper. He pulled away from her and wiped a tear from her cheek. "No more tears Chihiro. At least, not over me. It makes me sad to see you crying because of me" Chihiro wiped her eyes as best she could. She looked up and tried to give the most convincing smile she could muster.

"Much better" Haku said knowing all to well the smile was put on. But it was better than seeing her cry. Seeing her cry tore him apart and only weakened his resolve. "It's getting late. We should be getting some sleep" Chihiro simply nodded in agreement. Haku slipped on his shirt and the two exited the boiler room and took the elevator to the second floor. They made their way to the workers quarters and parted at the veranda. Chihiro tiptoed past the sleeping bodies and snuggled into her own bed.

"Sen?" whispered a voice in the dark. It was Heili's. "Is that you?"

"Yea" Chihiro said, confident her voice wouldn't give any hint that she had just been crying.

"You ok? Where were you?"

"I was um…visiting someone in the Medical Bay. I'm sorry I took so long"

"Oh…that's ok. I was just a little worried about you that's all. Lee and I were waiting for you in the lounge but you never showed. He got impatient and left to find you but he returned later steaming mad. He kept muttering something about you and Haku. I tried asking him what was wrong but he just ignored me and went straight to the men's quarters. Do you know why he's mad?"

"No…I don't sorry" said Chihiro yawning. If she wasn't so tired, she might've figured out that Oli had seen, or at least heard everything Haku and her said to each other in the boiler room.

"Oh. Ok then. Well good night Chihiro. Sweet dreams"

"Yea. Good night Rei" said Chihiro wearily. It wasn't long before she dozed of peacefully into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>**Authors note** (warning! Slight Spoilier)<em>

_Hehehehe I undertsand some people will be getting veeeery fustrated with things between Haku and Chihiro, and how their STILL so ignorant towards each others feelings, buuut im here to put your mind at ease :P i bring good news readers. I **should** be tying things up between Chihiro and Haku within the next few chapters. After all, we al know they cant stay that ignorant forever! BUT that doesnt mean every little thing will be ok, AND that wont mean the end of the story. I have two big suprises in store for you guys in the future invovling our two love birds. The first one you will hate me for. hehehe and dont ask me to give anymore information than that. Well? Are you dieing with anticiapation yet? ;) hehe im evil arn't i?_


	13. Chapter 13: A Serpents proposal

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES! ^_^ enjoy_

_**Authors Note**_

_Haha I'm back! :D And so soon to! 0.0 Consider this another Christmas Present everyone! I have to admit, I loved writing this chapter! I just hope everyone else likes it cose this chapter may be the most controversial by far. I get the feeling some people will have some very strong opinions about things XD I wasn't intending to have another chapter up so soon but you guys seemed to want to read more so badly, I decided I'd give you wat you wanted! :P ANYWAY hold your horses, I still gotta thank you guys first! All **3,362 **of you! :D You ALL rule! And a special thanxs to **XSnowXPrincessX, RiverDapple **and** Kanon Lydia Black** for reviewing!_

_**XSnowXPrincessX:** Haha you might get annoyed with them again in this chapter X) especially Oli._

_**RiverDapple: **haha nggaww thnx ^_^ good to know you like it so much. One of the best spirited away fanfictions out huh? Hehe that makes me really happy! ^_^ O.o how many have you read though? X)_

_**Kanon Lydia Black:** Haha miss black your wish is my command. As you requested, I've completed another chapter! XD glad to know you think so highly of it!_

_**Oh and for those of you who like vampire knight...I'm currently writing a fanfiction for that to, although I don't know if I want to post it or not. I don't think vampire knight fans would approve of it 0.o**_

_Anyways I won't keep you guys any longer. SO without further delay, I give you-Chapter 13! dun dun dun! XD Enjoy and REVIEW._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Please…stop crying" Haku said in a whisper. He pulled away from her and wiped a tear from her cheek. "No more tears Chihiro. At least, not over me. It makes me sad to see you crying because of me" Chihiro wiped her eyes as best she could. She looked up and tried to give the most convincing smile she could muster.

"Much better" Haku said knowing all to well the smile was put on. Oli could see it to. He had come down to the boiler room looking for Chihiro but instead found _this. _He arrived about a minute after Kamaji left. He had seen enough for one night. Enough to make his blood boil for at least a week! He couldn't stand to remain any longer. Storming mad, Oli made his way to the elevator which took him up to the second floor. Walking fast pace, he made quick time to the Workers Quarters. He started pacing the lounge, frustrated. He and Heili were the only two there. Nearly all the other workers had gone to bed.

"O-Oli? What's wrong? Heili asked. There was no denying something seriously upset him. But her words flew right by him.

"How! How can two people be so blind and stupid!" he wondered out loud.

"Oli what's going on?" Heili tried again.

"Dammit!" he said banging his fist against the wall. "_Their idiots! The both of them! Haku that bastard…can't he see that he's only hurting Chihiro more by not telling her how he feels! If he doesn't tell her soon then I'll tell her myself! She has to know! She has the right to know! If he loves her then why doesn't he just put her out of her misery and tell her!" _Oli kicked the wall in frustration which resulted in a modes dent. Heili looked at him, concerned. It wasn't pleasant at all seeing Oli like this. He was so mad and full of rage it was almost scary.

"Haku and Chihiro…their so damn blind!" he muttered angrily.

"Oli…talk to me? Please?" she begged placing a hand on his shoulder. But he simply shrugged her off, ignoring her completely. Hurt by Oli's instant dismissal, Heili simply left the room. It was painfully clear that Oli just wanted to be left alone and didn't want Heili to bother him.

"_He thinks he's protecting her! That idiot doesn't realize he's only putting her through more pain than necessary! If Chihiro loved me…I wouldn't hold back! I would come clean and tell her! I would almost kill to be in Haku's place! If I was…I would tell her and make the most of the time we had left!" _Oli punched the wall leaving an obvious crack. The sound of foot steps suddenly broke the night silence and Oli's thoughts. Somehow, he just knew it was Haku and Chihiro. Not wanting to see them together, he dashed to the men's sleeping quarters and crawled into bed.

Back out in the lounge, Chihiro and Haku stood at the veranda ready to part ways and go to sleep.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then? Right?" asked Chihiro. She had calmed a fair bit since she left the boiler room.

"Definitely. I'll come see how you and the others are doing when I get a break"

"Sure. The others will be happy to see you again. Even though you left they were still working pretty hard. Whether it'll stay like that tomorrow is anyone's guess" she smiled.

"I'm sure they won't give you any trouble. If they do, just let me know and I'll have a little chat with them"

"Haha. Thanks. I'll keep that in mind" Unexpectedly, Chihiro yawned wearily. "Well goodnight"

"Yea. Sweet dreams" Haku said. They both turned around and went their separate ways to their sleeping quarters. Chihiro tiptoed past the sleeping bodies and snuggled into her own bed.

"Sen?" whispered a voice in the dark. It was Heili's. "Is that you?"

"Yea" Chihiro said, confident her voice wouldn't give any hint that she had just been crying.

"You ok? Where were you?"

"I was um…visiting someone in the Medical Bay. I'm sorry I took so long"

"Oh…that's ok. I was just a little worried about you that's all. Lee and I were waiting for you in the lounge but you never showed. He got impatient and left to find you but he came back steaming mad. He kept muttering something about you and Haku. I tried asking him what was wrong but he just ignored me. Do you know why he's mad?"

"No…I don't sorry" said Chihiro yawning. If she wasn't so tired, she might've figured out that Oli had seen, or at least heard almost everything Haku and her said to each other in the boiler room.

"Oh. Ok then. Well good night Sen. Sweet dreams"

"Yea. Good night Rei" said Chihiro wearily. It wasn't long before she dozed of peacefully into a deep sleep.

Back in the men's quarters, Haku was rustling through his bed sheets trying to find something. He shifted his hand under his pillow and it gripped something smooth, cool, and cylinder shaped. He took the small glass vial out from under the pillow and examined it for a second. The luminescent, silver colored liquid in it was actually sort've breath taking in a way. Carefully, Haku tiptoed out of the room to the veranda without disturbing anyone, except for Oli who was never asleep to begin with. Oli followed his lead and went outside to the veranda. He saw Haku down the small vial of silvery liquid before placing it on the railing, none to gently either. Haku's breathing was rugged again and he was going see through. He clutched his chest in clear pain and he looked very pale.

"Another attack huh?" Oli said breaking the silence. The two stood in silence for a few minutes. "Shouldn't the medicine have started working already?"

"Usually-yes but-its-taking longer because-of Yubaba" Haku slowly began to return to his normal self while he spoke, but he still looked flushed and his breathing was still a bit on the rugged side. "I over exerted myself-using my power to repair the building but-that means I shortened what little time I have left-even more. That's why the medicine is taking longer to take effect" Haku let out a sigh as the medicine took away the last of his pain. "I would've let her repair the building herself if I had a choice but, I didn't. It was part of the deal I made with Yubaba to stop her from hurting Sen"

"You know sometimes I can't help but wonder if you really love her"

"What?"

"If you loved her, then you would've told her so. You wouldn't be able to help but tell her!"

"I almost have a couple of times. But all I need to do is remember why I won't. I accepted what would happen to me the moment I renounced my title. My fate doesn't bother me, because it was worth it to see Chihiro safe. There's no point pursing her and trying to win her over. Not when I know I won't always be there for her. That's why I won't tell her. There's simply no point"

Oli just scoffed. "You're an idiot. Look maybe I didn't make this clear enough. If you don't tell Chihiro soon how you feel about her then I will! All your doing is making her suffer more!"

"W-what!" asked Haku shocked and frowning.

"You heard me! Tell her or I will!"

"That isn't your choice to make! This is between Chihiro and I!"

"No it's NOT! I care about her to damn it!" Oli said through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"Listen Oli. I don't usually resort to this but now I'll make an exception!" growled Haku angrily. "Don't say anything to Chihiro! Or I swear it will be the last thing you say!" Oli just laughed cynically.

"So the great Haku threatens people now does he? Well maybe you need a taste or your own medicine" Oli suddenly grabbed Haku by the scruff of his collar, spun him round and slammed him against the wall. "Like I said before…tell her or I will! You don't scare me Haku! You don't even have the guts to tell a girl you love her!"

"You know why I won't tell her! I won't risk her feeling any more pain when my time runs out!"

"You IDIOT! You think that'll make a difference! Chihiro will be distraught either way! But the least you could do is make your time together worth it and make her happy for a while!"

"And what about you! You love her to! I don't see you confessing to her!" That crossed the line. Those few words made Oli snap. Suddenly he hooked Haku hard in the face, drawing blood. He spat out some blood in his mouth before Oli pinned him against the wall again.

"YOU SON OF A B***H! DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD IF SHE WASN'T ALREADY IN LOVE WITH YOU! BUT SHE WONT EVEN LOOK AT ME BECAUSE SHES SO INFATUATED WITH YOU! SHE HAS NO MORE ROOM IN HER HEART FOR ANYONE ELSE! DESPITE HOW BIG HER HEART IS!"

"YOUR WRONG! CHIHIRO DOESN'T LOVE ME! SHE TOLD ME HERSELF THAT SHE JUST WANTS TO BE FRIENDS!"

"No, YOUR WRONG! CHIHIRO ONLY SAID THAT BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT ALL YOU WANTED TO BE WAS FRIENDS! YOU KEEP GIVING HER SIGNALS THAT YOU LOVE HER BUT YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING! YOU NEVER MAKE A MOVE! WHAT ELSE IS SHE SUPPOSED TO THINK!" That struck a nerve, and Haku felt like a bomb had just been dropped on his head. There…was just no way Chihiro could love him. She-she said so herself that she just wanted to be friends. Oli was wrong… he HAD to be wrong!

"Y-your wrong!" Haku said with little conviction.

"No I'm right and you know it! I've been by her side for six years! And not ONCE has she looked my way! BUT SHE GETS TO KNOW YOU FOR A FEW DAYS AND SHE'S UNABLE TO LOOK AT ANYONE ELSE! THAT REALLY PISSES ME OFF!" Oli suddenly hooked Haku again. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HER FAVORITE COLOUR IS! WHO'S HER FAVORITE SINGER! WHAT KIND OF FOOD SHE LIKES!" Every word Oli spoke felt like a knife being plunged into Haku's chest. His words were like poison to him.

"Now tell Chihiro or I will!" he said in low growl. Now it was Haku's turn to snap. He suddenly back handed Oli who dropped his grip on Haku and stumbled back. He also spat out some blood.

"Don't think you can threaten me Oli! Especially NOT HERE! The spirit realm is my HOME! My DOMIAN! YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD BEAT ME! Years of being Yubaba's apprentice has made me a lot stronger than you realize! DON'T START A FIGHT YOU CAN'T WIN!" The two stood in a fighting stance for several minutes, each burning with rage. An all out brawl could start any second between them; it would only take a word. Suddenly a figure steeped out the shadows beside them and into the moonlight, clapping.

"Such rage. such fire! It's beautiful to see" Kira said in admiration.

"Kira!" yelled Oli. "What do you want! It's because of you we're here in the first place!"

"On the contrary Lee, it's you who got your friends and yourself stuck in this little hell hole disguised as a bathhouse. All because of that little bait and switch stunt you pulled with the seal" Oli stepped back as if he felt that blow physically. He didn't need reminding that it was his fault they were stuck here! Oli clenched his fists and gritted his teeth to try and stop himself from doing something stupid.

"Kira, what do you want?" Haku asked cautiously.

"It's not me who wants something, it's Yubaba. And what she wants is to see you Lee. I'm to escort you to her office immediately"

"What! No way! Why on earth would I go see that old hag willingly!"

"Because if you don't, someone else will pay the price for your failure to comply" he said threateningly.

"Oh yea? Like who! Yubaba can't hurt us unless we've broken a rule! Its part of the contract!"

"Ah, but she can hurt your parents" he said menacingly. "Or rather, I can. And it might not be _your_ parents either. It might be Sen's or Rei's"

"You-you sick bastard!"

"Tut tut tut. I'd watch that temper of yours if I were you. Now, unless you want the blood of yours or your friend's parents on your hands, then I suggest we move along" Oli hesitated for a second before moving to Kira's side. It was clear he had no choice.

"Very wise choice. And good day Haku" he said mockingly. With that, Oli and Kira turned and walked away.

"Oli! Don't listen to anything she says!" yelled Haku. "If she offers you a deal refuse it! No good comes from making deals with her!"

"I don't need your advice Haku! Worry about yourself! That's what your good at!" Oli yelled back before walking away again. Haku slammed his fist into the wall in frustration. There had been very few times in his life when he had felt this angry, but for now he would try and sleep it off. But sleep eluded him. He couldn't stop thinking about what Oli said. _"…CHIHIRO ONLY SAID THAT BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT ALL YOU WANTED TO BE WAS FRIENDS! YOU KEEP GIVING HER SIGNALS THAT YOU LOVE HER BUT YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING! YOU NEVER MAKE A MOVE! WHAT ELSE IS SHE SUPPOSED TO THINK!_" Haku couldn't stop playing those words over and over again in his head and wondering…what if it was true? Suddenly his mind flashed back to the argument he had with Chihiro much earlier that day in the morning. "_What…was is that made you snap and lose control?_" he had asked before she walked away. He thought he heard her say "_It was figuring out you didn't love me_". Haku groaned in his head. If he heard Chihiro correctly, then that would make perfect sense. She would've assumed the worst when she was told that he dated someone else, even if Haruka was the only girl he dated after she left. Although Haku got the feeling Chihiro didn't know that. He only dated Haruka because he thought that maybe, just maybe, she could fill the hole in his that Chihiro left, but he soon figured out that no one could. But Chihiro never would've known that and would've assumed that dating someone else meant he didn't love her, and if what Oli said was true then…it would've devastated her! That man trying to hurt her was just the icing on the cake to make her snap. "_S**t! What have I done! If Oli's right then…I'm the one that caused her so much pain! It's my fault! NO! Oli HAS TO BE WRONG!" _he told himself. "_If he's right then…I'm just causing Chihiro unnecessary pain! And…she'll be hurt still when…when my time runs out. NO! I can't let that happen! I won't let her suffer anymore! If…if she does love me…then what the hell do I do!" _While Haku lay awake with his head swirling in thought, Oli was meeting with Yubaba.

"So nice of you to come Lee" she said mockingly. It just added salt to the wound.

"It's not like you gave me a choice"

"Ehahaha! No I suppose I didn't! Well take a seat Lee" she said. A chair suddenly came shuffling up behind Oli. "You must be tired since you haven't had any rest yet"

"I prefer to stand" he snapped.

"Hehaha. As you wish" Yubaba grabbed a cigar from a small box on her desk and lit it with a small flame she conjured out of thin air.

"Why am I here!" Oli demanded.

"Mind you manner's boy!" Yubaba warned before coughing on her cigar. "I called you here because I can tell you're a smart lad. You're a person of business like me, and we are the type of people who get what ever we want, by what ever means necessary"

"I'm nothing like you!"

"Oh but you are! You just don't realize it yet. Anyway, enough chit chat. I called you here because I have a proposition for you"

"Not interested" Oli said firmly.

"Not yet" she said taking a puff of her cigar then exhaling. "But you will be. My deal is simply this. You make sure it's you that brings me the seal when the spell breaks, and I'll give you power in return"

"Power?" said Oli confused. "I don't want power"

"No you don't want it…but you do _need_ it. And I'll give you enough power to rival even Haku's!"

"W-What!" asked Oli aghast. Yubaba smiled wickedly. She had him now.

"Ask yourself something for a minute Lee. What is it that Haku has that you don't?" Oli knew the answer instantly. It was power. Haku was a powerful spirit, whilst he was a mere human, "Women are naturally drawn to men with power, did you know that? Why do you think that no brain goody goody Sen is so drawn to him? It's not fair is it? You've stayed by her side for six long years and she won't even glance at you. If you had power, it would put you on or above the same wave length as Haku! You could have any women you wanted. Whether it be Chihiro or…perhaps there's another that takes your fancy?" Immediately Heili popped into Oli's mind. "_Why?" _he wondered. "People with power have option's Lee. Those without don't. And you seem like a man who enjoys having options to choose from. Just like you could chose to end Haku…or save him" she said smiling wickedly

"What! That's impossible. Haku said the only person who knew how to help him was a dangerous spirit by the name of Jin"

"EHAHAHAHA! He said that did he! Well it just so happens that Jin and I are colleagues Lee. He would tell you what ever you needed to know to save Haku, or he could give you the power to destroy him"

"And what if I don't want to do either?" Oli asked.

"You would still be rewarded with the power I _know _you desire. It'd be yours to freely choose how ever you want to use it"

"What's the catch?" Oli asked suspiciously.

"Oh there's no catch my boy. The contracts you and your friends signed would still be torn up and you would be free to leave"

"Then why offer me this deal? Why not offer it to the others? In fact…why offer it all? What's your angle?"

"No angle. I simply want to make sure that one of you is honest enough to return the seal to me when the spell on it breaks. After all, the deal was that you remain safe under contract until the spell breaks. Then once you hand it over, I tear up your contracts. I'm offering you this deal because I don't trust the others to simply 'hand it over' like we agreed" Oli stood silent in thought. His conscience screamed to just walk away and refuse the deal, but it was to tempting. Her words were like snakes coiling themselves tightly around his mind and trapping his thoughts. The deal seemed solid enough, with nothing to lose, only gain. He was disgusted that he was even considering the deal but certain aspects of what Yubaba said made it impossible to just say no. Like the idea of holding the power to save or destroy Haku in his hand. That idea was probably the most tempting. And Yubaba was right, those with power do have all the choices.

"So? Do we have a deal?" she asked with a sly grin on her face.

"I'll…think about it"

"Very well" she said. Suddenly a rolled piece of paper appeared in front of Oli, and stayed floating in mid air. "Fill out this contract. Don't worry; it won't be official until you've made your choice". A pen floated through the air as Yubaba spoke. Oli took hold of the pen, grabbed the contract floating in mid air and used the fire hearth to lean on while he filled out the form. He distinctly noticed a flaming eye symbol at the top.

He stood up and took the form to Yubaba. "Here" he said crossly.

"Keep it with you"

"Why?"

"Because I can't be bothered trying to keep track of another blasted contract! Now take it and go" Oli folded up the contract and stuck it in his pocket before leaving her office. He quickly took the elevator all the way down to the second floor. He made his way to the workers lounge and went to turn left at the veranda but paused suddenly. If he had the seal on him at all times, that meant he would be able to deliver it Yubaba without the others knowing. They would try and stop him for sure. If he accepted her deal that is. Still, it would make things less complicated. And besides…that was the deal wasn't it? Surely the others wouldn't break the deal. Oli turned around and instead headed right to the women's quarters. Ever so quietly, he slid open the door, tiptoed in, then shut it again. It was hard to recognize who was who because it was so dark. Thankfully though, a single candle illuminated the room, allowing enough light for him to see where he was steeping. Squinting his eye's, he managed to make out the sleeping form of Chihiro, and Heili beside her. Heili. Why had she popped into his head when Yubaba suggested that there 'was another who took his fancy'? Pushing further thoughts aside, he tiptoed closer to where Chihiro slept and quietly rummaged through her possessions beside her bed on the floor. "_Not there. Maybe Heili has it" _he thought. He crept over and went through Heili's possessions as well. Not there either. Suddenly Oli had a brainwave. Chihiro must've left it with her old clothes that she left with the soot balls! It was the perfect hiding place for it. Confident he was right, Oli swiftly tip toed out of the room and crept about while heading for the elevator that would take him down to the boiler room. He slowly opened the door a few inches and peered inside. It was dead quite. Confident that Kamaji was fast asleep; he slid the door open a bit more and tiptoed over to the mouse like holes in the wall.

"Psst. Hey Soot balls. You awake? Chihiro needs me to get something for her. She needs you to bring out her old clothes" For a second nothing happened, but then suddenly he saw dozens of small eyes, shining against the very dully lit boiler room. The soot balls quickly started to rustle about and brought out Chihiro's clothes. Picking the bundle up, Haku rummaged through the clothes with one hand while holding it with the other. Finally his hand touched something smooth and cool in one of the pockets. It was the seal. "_Jackpot!"_ he thought. "Thanks guys!" he said whispering to the soot balls while pocketing the seal. You'd think he'd learn after last time NOT to do that. He handed back Chihiro's clothes to the soot balls and silently left the room. He snuck about until he was back in the men's quarters and safely in bed. He took the seal from his pocket and admired it for a few minutes, staring at it closely. He couldnt understand how something so small could cause so much mayhem in their lives. With exhaustion catching up with him, he put the seal back in his pocket and quickly fell asleep. It had been a VERY long night.

* * *

><p>**<em>Authors Note** <em>

_WOW! 0.0 Ok so you guys are probably REALLY hating on Oli right now, but before you go character bashing him, just remember that he also loves Chihiro. Not as much as Haku but he still loves her! People do crazy and stupid s**t when there in love. Also Oli is hotheaded so that clouds his judgment. Not to mention Yubaba's little mind tricks don't help! She's VERY persuasive when she needs to be. Remember guys, go easy on him. He's a fool in love. Anyway I'll see u guy's next chapter. This is PiiXXiiEE signing out! ;-)_


	14. Chapter 14: Beginning of the End

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES! ^_^ enjoy_

**_Authors Note** _

_Happy birthday to me  
>I just turned 17<br>**Reviews are good presents**  
>And I hope you enjoy the story ^_^<em>

_Haha! Yep! It's my birthday! Actually that was like a day or two ago but oh well! Anyway I'm sooooo nervous about this chapter! I don't no y tho o.o…X/ holy shizz holy shizz holy shizz. Im so nervous that I almost tempted to skip the thank you's but I wont. You guys deserve recognition! :D All **4224** of you! Just, don't ask me to name you all ^_^" XD I hope u all like it so far and will keep reading. You guys help me to keep writing! And a massive thanx to everyone who reviews!_

_**XSnowXPrincessX**: Yep, so tru. Hehehe which is why I get the feeling u may find this chapter particularly... interesting? X) _

_**Grace1995**: Haha thanx for that! I completely overlooked it but I corrected that. Glad to hear you still like it so much! XD how long do you think ur break will last?"_

_**Virginia Deniard**: Glad to here you like it! I hope u keep following the story ^_^ _

_**Oh and for those of you who like vampire knight...I'm currently writing a fanfiction for that to, although I don't know if I want to post it or not. I don't think vampire knight fans would approve of it 0.o**_

_Anyways, I wont keep u guys any longer X) I give you-chapter 14! Ta-da! *runs away incase its bad X)*_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chihiro stirred as the sun crept in through the shutters and the sound of birds filled her ears. Yawning loudly, she sat up, stretched, then wearily got into her work clothes. About half of the other women were already up and busy completing their assigned task. Fully awake now, Chihiro pushed open the slide door and grinned contently as the warm sun greeted her. This day already felt like something special. The air was crisp, the sea seemed more crystal clear than usual, the birds sung beautifully and the sun shone brightly in an almost cloudless clear blue sky. Chihiro almost wondered if it was to good be true. It almost felt as if this was the calm before the storm. With an almost happy skip in her step, Chihiro made her way to elevator, down to ground level and to the big tub. Today was the last day her and the kids would be working on this monstrous tub. Chihiro couldn't think of anything else that would take three days to clean. But they were nearly there! And once they were finished, their other tasks would seem like a cake walk in comparison.  
>"Oh Lady Sen finally! You're here!" said a the male bathhouse worker. "I was told to watch these little runts until you arrived. Man are they a handful!" Chihiro peered in and saw Muzai, Kushami and Hokori all working hard and silently. Hoki and Seijuku weren't in sight though.<p>

"They don't look like a handful to me" she said.

"Yes well uh, good luck" he said before hurrying off. Chihiro thought he seemed a little weird.

"Morning guys!" she greeted. They all responded in their own way.

Muzai waved happily "Morning Lady Sen!" Kushami just waved and smiled awkwardly. It was clear he still didn't trust Chihiro completely, but his resolve was weakening and slowly he was coming around.

"Yea good morning" Hokori said a bit snootily, but Chihiro didn't mind.

"Hey, where's Seijuku and Hoki?" she asked.

"They've gone with Haku to visit their sister" exclaimed Muzai.

"O-Oh? Really?" Chihiro felt a bit crestfallen

"Yep! Master Haku said he'd drop them back later" Chihiro couldn't help but feel a little pang of pain in her heart. "_Why?" _Chihiro thought "_I put aside my feelings haven't I? I don't mind if Haku visits Haruka. If they did used to go out then I think it would nice for him to be with someone as nice and pretty as her" _At least, that's what she told herself. But deep down she knew she still felt for him. Last night had proven that. "_It was a moment of weakness" _she told herself. "_It was pity and gratitude not love" _She could tell herself that as many times as she wanted but way deep down, she knew it wasn't true. Still, Chihiro was determined not to let such thoughts bring her down, not on a seemingly perfect day like this. Besides, Chihiro could always ask Haku when he come by during his break. He said he would. Haku wouldn't break his word.  
>Spirits lifted again, Chihiro quickly went about getting the necessary cleaning supplies and started working on the big tub again. An hour went by and everyone was putting thier best effort in getting it finished. They were so close to being done they could almost taste it.<p>

"Master Haku!" Muzai exclaimed excitedly. Chihiro looked up in surprise and saw Haku at the entry way with Seijuku and Hoki. Chihiro's face lit up almost instantly. She had missed working with him. That, she decided, was the reason she was happy to see him.

"Haku! Uh…thanks for taking Hoki and Seijuku to see their sister" she said. Hoki and Seijuku silently steeped away from Haku's side and got and started cleaning straight away. It was clear they were happy to see their sister again. And Seijuku and Hoki weren't really fighting as much. Maybe their sister being injured brought them closer somehow.

"No problem. I've got to now. Bye" Haku said almost emotionlessly. With that being said, he simply walked off. Chihiro watched him leave, disturbed. Haku wasn't like his normal self. She could tell instantly. He seemed shielded yet, so sad and confused. Something was troubling him greatly and Chihiro didn't like it one bit. She would've chased after him right then but she had a task to complete and kids to keep an eye on. She'd ask him when he came back on his break. But Chihiro couldn't help but doubt if he would after seeing him like that.

"So Hoki, hows Haruka? You know I went and visited her yesterday. She seems like a very nice person" Chihiro hoped talking to someone would distract her thoughts.

"Uh, thanks" he said simply.

"How come you never mentioned her?"

"It uh- didn't really cross my mind"

"Uh-huh. Sure" Chihiro said sarcastically.

"I guess it's because…I resented her a little. And I hadn't seen her in about five and a half years"

"You haven't seen her in five and a half years!" Chihiro asked astonished. "Why not!"

"She started working here five and a half years ago to help with the family income and I haven't seen her since"

"So…why would you resent her?"

"Ugh, can't we drop this conversation?"

"I want to know what happened. Please?" Chihiro begged slightly

"Ugh! Fine! If it'll make you shut up. I resented my sister a bit because she came here on choice…I didn't"

"Y-your parents lent you to Yubaba to pay of a debt didn't they?" she asked cautiously.

"Not lent-sold" Chihiro couldn't help but let out a gasp. What parent would sell their child to such a place! "First to come here was Haruka by choice. Then my parents got into debt and Yubaba came knocking. Seijuku was lent to pay off the debt for them. They had no choice. Mum was so distraught after that. Sometimes she would seem like a mindless zombie. (A/N: kinda like Chihiro was in chapter 10) Did you know she almost begged Yubaba to take me instead? But Yubaba refused. Said Seijuku would be more efficient and easy to handle. That's why…I can't help but hate him at times. Mum loved him more than me. Why else would she ask her to take me instead of Seijuku? That's the real reason I get so mad at him, not because others compare me to him or anything like that. It's hard not to hate him sometimes" Chihiro couldn't help but look at the boy with pity as he told his sad story. Chihiro's resolve to help the kids somehow only strengthened. "Then dads business went down and he had to close up shop. We became bankrupt so I was sold to Yubaba. When she asked my parents if they were sure this was what they wanted my mother said "Just take him!" Can you believe it? She didn't even put up a fight"

"Oh Hoki. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked"

"Na it's ok. It felt kind of good actually to get that off my chest" he said with a half smile. "Any way are we done now? You're distracting me from my work" And just like that, his tough boy façade was up again. Chihiro smiled. Hoki really was a tough little guy. Hours went by and Chihiro couldn't help but clock watch. She grew even more anxious when it began to pass 3:00pm. That was Haku's break time which finished at 4:00pm. She grew unimaginably anxious as time ticked by to 3:30. "_Where is he!" _she wondered. "_He went on break half an hour ago! He said he'd be here!"_ Ten more minutes passed and Chihiro decided she'd waited long enough.

"Hey guys, how about we have our break early?" she suggested.

"Why?" Seijuku asked.

"Well you guys have all been working so hard today and we're so close to getting it done. So I figured, why not have an early break?" Everyone muttered contently in agreement. "Cool! So um, I'm going to go grab something for us to eat. I'll be back soon. You guys just kick back" Chihiro casually walked out of the room then broke into a sudden run. She ran past various bathhouse areas until she spotted the right one ahead. She collided into someone on accident while dashing into the room.

"Oww! What the hell! Watch where you're going!" came a familiar voice.

"O-Oli?"

"Oh it's you Chihiro" he said dusting himself of before giving her a hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Haku"

Oli just scoffed. "Of course you are"

"Wait…why are you here?" she asked surprised.

"To do my job"

"You mean you and Haku are working together?" she asked surprised.

"Yea…I guess. Heili works with us to"

"Aww man! You guys are so lucky to be working together!"

"I suppose" he said unenthusiastically.

"Oli is something wrong? You seem…a bit off somehow"

"Oh you noticed did you?" he snapped.

"Oli calm down. It's just me"

"Y-yea I know. I'm sorry" he said running his fingers through his hair. "I've been a bit on edge since last night"

"Why? What happened? Are you ok?"

"Um…yea I guess. Haku and I had a…disagreement and I'm still REALLY ticked off. Sorry"

"Oh. That's ok. What were you arguing about?"

"_You!" _he wanted to yell. "_We were arguing about the fact that he needs to tell you he loves you! And I do to!" _His words simply came out as "Nothing that important"

"Oh. Well maybe you should talk to Heili. You and her seem to be closer lately" Oli immediately blushed slightly and went defensive.

"I-I don't like her that way!"

"I know that" Chihiro suddenly cocked an eye brow curiously and smiled slyly. "I never said you did"

"W-well…I'm...just letting you know i-incase you uh, make the wrong assumption in the future" he lied, and horribly to.

"Uh-huh" said Chihiro sarcastically. She couldn't help but smile. Seeing Oli flustered was a very rare sight indeed.

"Grr! Don't you have someone you need to track down!" he asked embarrassed.

"Oh! Your right! I'll see you later then" Chihiro turned around to walk away and immediately felt something crinkle underneath her feet.

"What's this?" she wondered out loud while picking it up. Oli nervously felt his pocket and realized it was the contract. It must've fallen out when they bumped into each other.

"I-it's mine. Here, give it back" he said uneasily.

"This…this looks like a contract!" Oli suddenly snatched it from her hand before she could read any details, but she had already taken acute notice of the flaming eye symbol.

"Oli! What is that!" she demanded.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Don't worry, I just took it to make Yubaba think I was considering her deal" he lied. Suddenly Chihiro paled noticeably.

"Chihiro? What's wrong?"

"That symbol at the top with the flaming eye…it's not Yubaba's" "_It's the exact same symbol that covered the coat of the man in my dream. Does that mean…does that mean it's real?" _she wondered nervously.

"I know. It belongs to an archivist spirit named Jin. Wait…how did you know the symbol belonged to someone else?"

"I saw it in a dream. There was a man wearing a cloak with that same symbol all over it" "_This is bad" _Chihiro thought.

"A dream?"

"Uh-huh. Haku reckons it's a vision. I guess now that I'm a witch, I should expect things like that"

"You think their the same person?"

"Yea, it looks that way"

"So Yubaba is working with Jin after all"

"Working with? Hah! That's a joke. She's frightened of him. More like, forced to work for him" "_Jin huh? Looks like I finally have a name for the guy"_

"Really? Looks like she's finally getting a taste of her own medicine"

"Uh-huh. Anyway Oli, your not actually considering signing that thing are you?"

"Of course not!" he lied. He couldn't help but feel guilty about lying to her

"Good. Anyway do you know where Haku is?"

"Not a clue"

"Oh" she said disappointedly. Oli looked away for a second so he wouldn't have to see her crestfallen face. "Well…what about Heili? Does she know where he is?"

"She might. She's not here though. She went to visit Kamaji I think"

"Ok. Thanks Oli!" Chihiro headed to the nearest elevator which would take her to the second floor. From there she caught the only elevator that went down to the boiler room. She opened the slide door to crawl through and immediately hit someone else's head.

"Oww!" they both yelled in unison. It was Heili, just the person Chihiro was looking for…well, sort of.

"Rei! Uh…sorry" Chihiro apologized sheepishly. She backed out so Heili could climb through "I was just looking for you. Lee told me you knew where Haku might be"

"U y-yes but-"

Chihiro accidentally interrupted. "Great! Can you tell me where he is?"

"Well. He's visiting Haruka in the medical bay but-"

"The medical bay! Got it! Thanks!"

"Sen wait! Haku's-" But it was too late. She had already started to disappear up the elevator. "not himself today" she muttered finishing her sentence. Heili got a bad feeling. Things could quickly turn sour if Chihiro meet with Haku now. He was a bit…on edge earlier and Heili's instincts told her it had something to do with Chihiro herself. Heili sighed before hopping on the elevator herself once it came back down. Lost in thought, she steeped of the elevator at the second floor and mindlessly walked into someone standing in front of her.

"H-huh? Oh. It's you Lee" she said in a slight daze.

"Well that's a nice hello" he scowled.

"S-sorry. I'm just worried about Sen"

"So she found you huh?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Yes" Heili's gaze meet the ground.

"And you told her where Haku was didn't you?" Oli asked almost accusingly.

"Uh-huh" she admitted as if guilty. Oli just sighed.

"Oh well. Doesn't matter. Maybe once she see's something's wrong, she'll keep pressing for answers and he'll finally admit how he feels"

"But…you don't want that do you?" Heili asked sadly. Oli wasn't really prepared for that question.

"W-what are you talking?" he asked worried.

"I know how you feel about her. I don't know why I didn't see it before but, I saw it plainly when you tried to comfort her. Do you remember? It was when Lin showed up badly injured. It was you she had comfort her, not Haku. Maybe there is hope for you and her after all?" There was pain in Heili's voice as she spoke. She couldn't understand why. Why was thinking about Oli and Chihiro painful? Oli would be happy if he was with Chihiro, wasn't that a good thing?

Oli couldn't quite figure out why, but it made him nervous that Heili knew his feelings for Chihiro. And it pained him more than he thought to see her looking hurt like she was.  
>"Don't Heili. Don't' try and convince me that Chihiro would ever return my feelings. If I was to hope for that again, I'd just end up disappointed. She belongs with Haku. End of story"<p>

"You mean heart broken" she muttered quietly.

"Yea. I mean heart broken"

"But…you deserve to be happy too Oli!" she said almost in tears.

"And what about you Heili? Who makes you happy? Is there anyone you want to call your own?" he asked with a sad smile. Heili didn't say anything, but simply looked up at Oli subconsciously as if to silently answer his question. It was only then that she realized the answer to the question Oli just asked her. Everything suddenly made sense. "_You" _she wanted to say. "_You're the one who makes me happy. You're the one I want to call my own!"_ A single tear spilled over as she remained silent. Oli was taken by surprise. To see Heili cry was a rare sight indeed. It pained him to see her like this, more than he thought possible. Chihiro was the only other person he couldn't stand to see like this. The realization startled Oli, but he didn't stop to ask himself why it hurt so much to see Heili upset. He simply lifted his hand to Heili's check, and gently brushed away the tear.

"I don't want you worrying about me. You've already got enough to worry about. You're always there for people Heili, now let me be there for you. I know we've had more than our fair share of arguments but you can talk to me. Ok?"

Heili sniffled before wiping her eyes and smiling. "O-ok. Thank you Lee"

"Come on. Our breaks almost over so let's get something to eat while we can" he smiled. As Oli and Heili made their way to the workers lounge, Chihiro was hastily heading for the Medical bay. She saw him in the distance, kneeling by Haruka's bed. He looked strained and weary. He was definitely upset about something. Chihiro walked forward but stopped instantly. Perhaps…she shouldn't bother them. It looked like they were having…a deep conversation. Chihiro clenched her fists and turned around. She willed herself to remain calm and not let her thoughts stray and jump to conclusions.

"Sen!" came a sudden friendly voice. Chihiro put on a smile and turned around. Its not that she didn't like Haruka, it's just Chihiro was afraid she might have intruded on something important for Haku. He turned to Haruka and looked at her almost mortified, as if to ask "_Why!" _

"Hi Haruka, Haku" Chihiro greeted as she came over.

"It's so nice to see you again! I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't be bothered"

"Oh no no. It's nothing like that. I've been extremely busy with the big tub today that's all. There's no doubt we're finally gonna finish it!" Haku just stayed where he was, awkwardly avoiding looking at Chihiro. She felt very nervous and extremely self conscious. She couldn't help but wonder if she did something wrong.

"That's great news! So you're on your break then?"

"Yep" she said with a convincing forced smile.

"But I thought your break was right after Haku's?"

"U-uh. Yea it is b-but I though the others deserved a break you know?"

"Uh-huh. You came looking for Haku didn't you?" she smiled slyly

"Well I-I…uh…yea" Chihiro just smiled sheepishly. "He uh, said he would come see me-us, during his break but he didn't so-"

"You decided to go looking for him" said Haruka with a friendly understanding smile.

"Would you two please stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Haku asked dryly.

"Don't mind him. He's been in a bad mood all day" Haruka smiled slyly. She seemed to enjoy teasing Haku.

"Um…Haku we need to talk. It's about Lee"

"Lee? As in the new grumpy kid I work with? You know him?"

"Y-yea. Him and Rei have been good friends of mine for years"

"I see" said Haruka simply. An awkward silence hung for a few moments before Haruka broke it. "Well get going Haku! How long are you going to keep Sen waiting?" Haruka turned to Chihiro and gave a friendly wink, as if to say she had her back. Chihiro was confused but just smiled and mouthed thank you. Haku got up and Sen followed him out of the medical bay. The two made their way down to the workers lounge in suffocating and awkward silence. The workers lounge was almost completely empty, and anyone there was just passing through. It was the best place to talk.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Haku leant on the railing and gazed out across the sea. Dark clouds could be seen on the far horizon if you looked hard enough.

"Well I was gonna talk to you about Oli but that can wait" she said in huff. Haku's unusual attitude was actually pissing her off a bit. "You can start off by telling me what's wrong. Your not yourself today!"

"Are you worried about me?"

"Of course I'm worried about you! You're my friend!" Chihiro said it convincingly, but she almost choked on her own words.

"Is that really how you see me?" Haku asked in a surprising forceful manner. Chihiro was caught of guard for a second.

"I-what does that have to do with anything? Look is this about your argument with Lee?" Haku instantly became even more unsettled. She knew about the argument? What if Lee told her! What if she heard it all herself!

"H-how did you know about that!"

"Lee told me you guys had an argument. But, for you to act like this? What the hell we're you two arguing about!"

"That's none of your business!" he said aggressively. Chihiro steeped back, startled. "I-I, Chihiro I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't apologize" she said kindly. "Haku, you can tell me anything. You know that right?" Haku didn't answer but gazed at the ground instead. "Maybe you don't" Chihiro muttered sadly. "Is it about Haruka?" The question wasn't an easy one to ask, but it may get answers. Even if Chihiro wouldn't like them, she felt she had to know.

"What?" Haku obviously wasn't expecting Haruka to be brought up.

"Haruka. She used to be one of your girlfriends right? Is that why you can tell her and not me?" Haku just sighed.

"Yea, I went out with Haruka but…no one else. She was the only one that could help me forget-" Haku paused, realizing what he was about to say.

"Forgeeeet?"

"You wanted to talk about Oli?" asked Haku, dying to change to subject.

Chihiro just sighed. It was clear Haku didn't want to discuss it so she would respect Haku's privacy. "Fine. Don't tell me. But I hope that someday you'll realize you can talk to me about anything. Anyway about Oli" Chihiro's tone suddenly darkened. "A contract fell out of his pocket when I bumped into him earlier. He snatched it back before I could read it but there was a distinct flaming eye symbol on the top. It's the same symbol that was on the cloak the spirit wore in my dreams. Oli said his name is Jin"

Haku's eye's widened for second in shock. "This is bad" he said seriously.

"I know. Oli said he only took the contract to make Yubaba think he was considering it but even so, it means that my dream…may not have just been a dream like you thought"

"Where's the seal now?"

"It's safe. It's amongst my belongings I left with the soot-balls. There's no way Yubaba will think to look there. She probably thinks we keep it on us to keep an eye on it"

"Good. I don't think the others know it's there either. We'll keep it between us. Its not that I don't trust them but the less that know, the better"

"Your right but…what are we going to do! This is bigger than any of us!

"Calm down. It's like I said yesterday: we're no closer to breaking the seal than before. The millennium summer solstice will pass and then we can focus on getting out of here and hiding the seal again"

"Your right. I guess that means we're ok for now?"

"We are, but we still need to be cautious"

"Yea. I know" An awkward silence hung in the air again before Haku spoke. "I better get going anyway. My breaks over" Haku simply walked away without saying another word, leaving Chihiro there by herself. She still had about 20 minutes before her break ended. She decided she would just stay at the veranda for the remainder of the time. She needed the fresh air. She hoped it would help clear her head. She felt lost. Things seemed to be spiraling out of control and she barley knew what was what anymore. She wondered about her parents, if they were safe or not. She felt a bit home sick for a moment. Something she hadn't had time to feel before. Naturally, she thought about Haku most of all. He only went out with Haruka? Chihiro wasnt sure how to react to that news. "_Yea, I went out with Haruka but…no one else. She was the only one that could help me forget-" "Forget who?" _Chihiro wondered again and again. Not to mention there was the fact that Haku was upset. There was not doubt about it. Chihiro would give anything to know why and to try help him, but she would resepect his desicion to keep her in the dark. Obviously it was on a need to know basis. Still, that didnt stop Chihiro from worrying about him.

When it neared the end of her break time, Chihiro grabbed some food for her and the kids and carefully headed back down to the big tub. Before rounding the corner, she let out a sigh and plastered a convincing smile on her face. Everyone greeted her cheerily (especially seeing that she brought food) which genuinely lifted her mood slightly. They continued to work on the big tub for another two hours before they were finally able to throw down there cloths and scrubbing brushes! At last they were done! They were so happy to have finished the momentous tasked that the children jumped up and down in joy! Even Chihiro couldn't help but feel a bit ecstatic about finally finishing their task! They would've finished a lot sooner if it wasn't for the earthquake which set them back. There was only about an hour or so left till the workers retired to their rooms so they were allowed the rest of the night off. Chihiro and the little kids had a little mini celebration in the workers lounge, before they quickly grew weary and decided to call it a night. The rest of the bathhouse workers, including Oli, Haku and Heili, did the same a short while later. But the night drew on and three could find no sleep. Haku spent many hours lost in thought, and Oli and Heili did the same. Knowing that rest was impossible, Oli tiptoed outside to the veranda. He was to restless to just lay in bed. He suddenly felt that he was not alone. He looked right and found that he wasn't. A little way down the veranda, towards the women's quarters, was Heili. She truly was breath taking in the moon light. She was like an ethereal moon spirit, or at least the way Oli imagined a moon spirit would look like. Her lightly tanned skin was porcelain like and only softened her complexion even further. Her lush golden wavy hair, turned silver by the moon light, whisked gently around her. She looked so peaceful gazing up at the bright full moon. She turned and noticed him gazing at her. Embarrassed to be caught staring, Oli looked away abruptly. Heili simply smiled and walked closer.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she said gazing across the moon lit landscape.

"Almost breathtaking" Oli added.

"You couldn't sleep huh?"

"No. And you?"

"Me neither" The two simply gazed at the scenery before them in peaceful silence for a few moments.

"So…did Haku finally tell her?" Oli asked sadly.

"I don't know. She was already asleep in the room when I came in"

"Oh" A few more serene moments passed. "I love her Heili" he said looking calmly out over the sea.

"I know you do. We went over this earlier remember?" she chuckled lightly. "That's why you want to make sure Haku makes her happy"

"I know it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"If I'm so in love with her, then how come you've been on my mind almost as much as she has?"

"W-what?" Heili asked a bit stunned. She couldn't help but blush a little. but, was Oli trying to tell her something?

"I'm so tired Heili" he said in a sad low whisper. "I can't go on loving her like this for much longer. It's draining me dry and leaving me feeling hallow and empty. I give it my all when I know I'll get nothing back" Suddenly he rested his head on Heili's shoulder. "I just…don't know what to do anymore"

Heili calmly placed a hand comfortingly on his back. "Real love isn't selfish Oli. If you didn't love her as much as you did, you wouldn't be trying so hard to make sure she can be happy with Haku. You've given it all you can to make sure she's happy. It's up to fate now to decide whether your efforts were enough"

Oli just smirked. "You know it's funny. I woke up this morning still as mad as I was last night and not once did I calm during the day. Not even when I saw Chihiro. But here, talking to you right now…my anger just seemed to melt away. I always…seem to calm down around you" Oli stood up straight again and gazed at her intently.  
>"There's just something special about you Heili" he said. She looked away embarrassed, blushing. Oli unexpectedly caressed her cheek for a second before tilting her head up slightly. Heili didn't know how to respond. She didn't have the chance. Everything just sort of happened.<p>

"You're like the music that tames the savage beast" He suddenly drew close and kissed her. His lips were soft and gentle against hers. It wasn't a hard a kiss, but there was fire in it, no doubt about it. Heili's arms seemed to automatically wrap themselves around Oli's neck, gently drawing him closer, while his right arm wrapped itself around her waist. They had lost themselves in that kiss. Nothing existed but themselves. As they pulled apart, Oli's pocket suddenly began to feel very hot. They stood there, holding each other still and gazed at his pocket which was giving of a bright golden glow. Oli took the seal from his pocket and held it out for both of them to see. They stared at it in disbelief.

There was no doubt the protective spell was broken.

* * *

><p>*<em>*Authors Note**<em>

_*Peeps around corner cautiously* Hello? Anyone armed with food out there? Im coming out so if you have the urge to throw food at me because of this chapter, please refrain! X) *steps out* Phew! All I can say is OOOOMMMMGGG! The spell is BROKEEENN! 0.0 Whats gonna happen now? Ngaaww and it's the first kiss of the story! I hope it didn't sound stupid or suck or anything. X) obviously poor Oli is very stressed and confused o.o Anyways, stay tuned if u wanna know what happens next! See u next time! :D_

_P.s. REVIEW PLEASE! Sesiously! I cant get enough of them! X) Each review encourages and pushes me to keep writing! U want faster updates? i'll tell u a secret...REVIEW! XD_


	15. Chapter 15: Sealing the deal

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES! ^_^ enjoy_

**_Authors Note** _

_EEPP! I'm got some really good responses from my last chapter :D Let's keep them coming guys! **I LOVE reviews! There like my cure for writers block **^_^ I need to apologize for this being such a short chapter but I gotta go with my gut and my gut said to end it where I did. Anyways a massive thanks to the **4,642 **people who took their time to look at my story! :D I hope u enjoy it and will keep reading. And thank you so much to those hu have reviewed!_

_**Trinion: **haha thanks! I hoping for like this massive BOOM in review numbers soon XD haha! I'm glad to know it's still going well ^_^_

_**Savvyyzzzz**: Thanx! :D haha well, how could I not end the chapter there? it keeps da suspense! XD it just felt right to end it there. And yea I would LOVE to have more reviews…but that's up to da readers lol_

_**XSnowXPrincessX**: Hahaha omg! XD hahaha that's so funny! There's no way that actually happened tho…is there? XD omg, that's one of the funniest reviews I've had! I laugh every when eva I read it! Im glad to know u like it so much! I knew u would :P XD haha_

_**Grace1995**: hahaha thanx! ^_^ Im so happy u STILL like it so much. Im keen to read ur nxt chapter! :D_

_**Silver Sea Mist**: Haha don't worry about it! Im just glad u did XD ur lucky I got so many reviews! I would've taken longer to update probably X)_

_**ATTENTION! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE A FAN OF TIM BURTONS MOVIE "THE CORPSE BRIDE", A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE HAS JUST STARTED A FANFICTION ABOUT EMILY'S LIFE BEFORE SHE DIED. SHE HAS VERY GOOD IDEAS AND I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU TOOK YOUR TIME LOOK AT HER STORY. Consider it a personal favour :)** .net/s/7727045/1/The_Untouchable_Dream_

_Anyways everyone, here is the next chapter! :D I hope u enjoy this one as much as da last. And PLEASE REVIEW …^_^ Enjoy!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Heili didn't know how to respond. She didn't have the chance. Everything just sort of happened.

"You're like the music that tames the savage beast" Oli suddenly drew close and kissed her. His lips were soft and gentle against hers. It wasn't a hard a kiss, but there was fire in it, no doubt about it. Heili's arms seemed to automatically wrap themselves around Oli's neck, gently drawing him closer, while his right arm wrapped itself around her waist. They had lost themselves in that kiss. Nothing existed but themselves. As they pulled apart, Oli's pocket suddenly began to feel very hot. They stood there, holding each other still and gazed at his pocket which was giving of a bright golden glow. Oli took the seal from his pocket and held it out for both of them to see. They stared at it in disbelief.

There was no doubt the protective spell was broken

Even though they were humans, Oli and Heili could feel the immense power emitting from the seal in his hand. It seemed to pulsate, as if alive. The bright golden aura surrounding the seal grew along with the intense feeling of power it held. It seemed to emit a soft, low hum that only grew slowly louder and clearer. The air seemed to grow denser and a harsh wind blew and howled around them. Haku suddenly burst out of the men's sleeping quarters. He knew what had happened as soon as the spell was broken.

"What have you done!" he yelled in horror. He held his arm up in front of his face as a shield from the winds. Chihiro suddenly stumbled out of her room, clutching her head in pain.

"Make it stop!" she yelled. As soon as the spell was broken, a loud high piercing sound invaded her mind, like an alarm waking her up from her sleep. She started screaming and clutched the veranda rail for a second before collapsing to her knees and holding her head again.

"Chihiro!" Haku yelled in fright. He was at her side in seconds. He didn't know what was happening to her, but they didn't have time to try and figure it out! Haku cupped Chihiro's face gently and tilted it slightly. Her beautiful, deep, soft chocolate brown eye's held him captive for a second. She was so confused and afraid right now, like a child that needed him. Haku kissed her gently on the forehead and she fell limb into his arms. For now, it would be best if she slept. The seal immediately ceased all activity, but you could still feel its raw power. Haku stood up with Chihiro held snuggly against his chest, bridal style. Suddenly there was a glint in the darkness in front of them. Haku jumped back in time to avoid the sharp blade of a katana cutting both of them down..

"Don't put her down!" yelled Oli as Haku moved to put Chihiro gently against the veranda railing. "It's fight or flight! But if Chihiro's involved then it's flight only!"

Kira slowly steeped out of the shadows and into the moon light, the blade of his katana shining dangerously. He stepped aside suddenly as a lantern above his head lit up, forcing back the shadows and revealing Yubaba. She stepped forward a few steeps before extending her hand and grinning maliciously. "Hand over the seal"

Haku handed Chihiro to Heili who wasn't used to trying to support such weight, but she managed. He changed into his dragon form and Oli lifted a limb Chihiro onto his back.

"I want the seal you four" Yubaba repeated. She reached behind her back and pulled out four rolled up pieces of paper in her hand. "I have your contracts right here" she said waving them about like treats for a dog. Even in dragon form, you could see the intense glare Haku was giving. Heili just stood on the spot, confused and frightened.

"Oli, its time to make your choice. Do we have a deal or not?" Oli just stood staring at her with calculating eye's. He stared at the small and powerful, golden object in his hand. This was it. He had no more time to think about Yubaba's offer.

"Oli…no!" begged Heili

"You promise to tear up ALL our contracts?" he said to Yubaba solely. "And I can also demand almost anything in return? Not just power?"

Yubaba grinned maliciously. "First you have to tell me what it is you desire boy. Jin could give you almost anything. He's unbelievably powerful" Oli followed Yubaba's wicked gaze to Chihiro. He knew what she was hinting. Did this Jin really have the power to make Chihiro love him? Heli's words suddenly rang through his head. "_Real love isn't selfish Oli."_ Oli clenched the seal tightly in his hand. What should he do!

"I'll have to go with you wont I?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You won't be able to get your reward otherwise. But, it's not like we'll force you to stay"

"You mean…I'll be free to leave when ever I want? _Without _having to fear for my life?"

"Precisely" Yubaba said.

"Oli! You're not…seriously considering this are you?" Heili asked aghast.

"It's alright, I know what I'm doing" he said calmly. "Will he tell me anything I want to know and let me have full access to his resources? While letting me mind my own business?" he asked.

"It depends on what kind of resources you have in mind" Yubaba said slyly.

"Information resources, _any _information resources" Yubaba folded her arms and closed her eyes for a second in thought.

"You ask a large price. But Jin is willing to do as you ask" She looked up and grinned cruelly, knowing victory was close at hand. "So do we have a deal Oli?" He looked around at his comrades, his friends before he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He started walking towards Yubaba. It was for the best.

"_Don't Oli! You can't trust her!" _Haku's voice hissed in his head.

"Oli NO!" Heili yelled. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly from behind. "Why are you doing this!" she asked in a soft voice.

"We won't be free Heili" he said calmly.

"That contract doesn't physically prevent us from leaving! We have Haku! We can all get away" Oli calmly unwrapped Heili's arms from around him and turned to face her.

"She'll hunt us down Heili, or our parents. That's no freedom"

"Oli you're turning your back on us! On Chihiro! Didn't you tell me you loved her!"

"That's why I'm doing this. I'm doing this for her. For all of us" Oli lent down a bit and kissed Heili's forehead lightly before whispering in here ear "And for _you_" Oli turned around and walked towards Yubaba, not looking back once. If he did, he might change his mind. Heili went to run after him but Haku's tail flung out and wrapped itself around her, placing her gently on his back.  
>He roared furiously and in anguish. He went to lunge at Oli and stop him, but Kira stepped between, making Haku halt suddenly. Everything was going to pieces and Haku couldn't do anything to stop it. As Oli handed Yubaba the seal, Haku roared again with such ferocity it shook the building. The contracts burst in Yubaba's hand and a paper suddenly drifted out of Oli's pocket. It enlarged and circled both Yubaba and Oli, obscuring any view of them. All too suddenly it disappeared, and Yubaba and Oli along with it. As it disappeared, her voice echoed in the wind. "<em>Kill them" <em>it said.

Kira readied his blade instantly and Haku flew of the veranda in to the night sky. Thankfully his keen dragon eyes allowed him to see clearly in the dark. He followed the train tracks that ran just below the waters surface. He relaxed all too soon. His keen eye caught something black and small float past on the wind and shimmer in the moon light. It was a black dragon scale. Haku looked behind but regretted it instantly. A powerful black dragon with daunting large and powerful wings came charging at him. Kira was perched on it's back, griping tightly to its dark purple mane. Haku was powerful and agile, but this beast…it was on another level. Haku swerved in time to avoid a massive flaming ball spat at them by the dragon. The dragon mimicked him immediately and spat another before predicting where Haku would dodge to next. The mass of inferno fire hit its target directly on the side. Heili screamed in fright and Haku let out a roar in pain, but did his best to shake it off. His vision blurred. The beast sped up to match Haku's speed before slamming into Haku's side with full force. Haku lost flight for a few moments and started tumbling.

Heili screamed in fright but the silvery white dragon regained control of his flight almost instantly and turned and headed straight for the black scaled dragon. But instead of heading straight forward like the black dragon thought, Haku dipped suddenly and a large mass of intense light, made of pure energy, shot from his mouth and hit the enemies' soft underbelly. The dragon roared in pain. Haku decided to seize the chance and tried to flee again instantly and shot of in the same direction he was headed before. They needed to find land quickly. If Haku fell, then Heili and Chihiro would likely drown. Land was in sight at last! A roar from above alerted Haku to the enemy once again. It readied a massive ball of intense flames in its mouth and just let it grow before letting it shoot out towards Haku. Haku managed to dodge the massive flaming inferno but in doing so, had positioned himself right beneath the black dragon. He realized this fatal mistake all too late. The large black dragon dropped altitude instantly, tightly grabbing Haku in his large and razor sharp talon claws. Haku let out a blood curdling roar as its claws raked and harshly scratched his skin, creating deep gashes. It would purposely grip him again with one claw just to create more gashes while it held with the other. It shook Haku violently with its claws still stuck in to him and Haku continued to howl in pain. Chihiro finally started to stir as Haku's sleeping spell started to wear of. Still dazy, Heili managed to pull her back in time before the black dragon bit Haku ferociously on the neck. Chihiro stared and gasped in horror as Haku let out one final blood curdling scream, before he started plummeting to the ground.

"Haku! We're falling!" she yelled. She hugged the scaly body tightly. "HAKU! WAKE UUUPP!" As Chihiro screamed in fear for a limb Haku, a bright green wave of light started to resonate and pulsate from her and cover the white dragon. It kept flowing, bringing warmth to the scaly body even as they fell. Haku opened his eyes and regained consciousness a moment before they hit the water with an immense force. Kira watched from the air on the back of the black dragon. He watched the distorted forms of all three slowly sink in to shadowy depths of the sea, as it turned red from the white dragon's blood. Kira directed the black dragon towards his master domain, and blended in with the night sky as if a shadow. His work here was done.


	16. Chapter 16: Revival

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES! ^_^ enjoy_

**_Authors Note** _

_Oh my gosh…more reviews! *faints* haha just kidding Just kidding. But seriously though **PLEASE REVIEW! **Hahaha I was so keen to post this chapter I almost forgot the thank you's. I'll make it quick XD I MASSIVE thanx to the **5'371 **people who have bothered to read this X) you ALL rule! A massive thnx in particular to everyone hu has reviewed! Seriosuly! There like my drug! XD _

_**XSnowXPrincessX: **hahaha Sorry but I HAD to leave it there! And I can't believe that was true! You must've really gotten in to the moment? XD Oh and uh, don't wait up with the army, I'll be right behind you with my own XD_

_**Silver Sea Mist**: I no! Yubaba just a lying hag ae! :/ Glad to know you thought the chapter was cool ^_^  
><strong>Yubaba:<strong> What did you call me? *readies fire in hand*  
><strong>Me:<strong> Nothing!  
><strong>Yubaba:<strong> that's what I thought you said  
><strong>Me muttering:*<strong>b***h*_

_**Lorelai**: Hahaha wow! You must be a fast reader! ^_^ please keep reading and enjoy!_

_**Neko**: hehe glad to know you enjoy it! I wonder how many people are actually waitng for this chapter? Lol_

_**Gesshoku2**: Haha not yet its not ^_^ I hope you enjoy the story and keep reading._

_**ATTENTION! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE A FAN OF TIM BURTONS MOVIE "THE CORPSE BRIDE", A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE HAS JUST STARTED A FANFICTION ABOUT EMILY'S LIFE BEFORE SHE DIED. SHE HAS VERY GOOD IDEAS AND I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU TOOK YOUR TIME LOOK AT HER STORY. Consider it a personal favour :) The story is called the untouchable dream**_

_Ok so I wont keep u guys any longer. this feels kinda like a kick back chapter a bit, although it could just be me X) Anyways here go! Enjoy chapter 16! ^_^_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The shifting and crunch of gravel underneath the wagon carts wheels was the first thing Chihiro heard. She felt as if the whole world was shaking as she started to come to, when actually it was just the cart. They weren't very comfortable things to lie in and the ride was no where near smooth. Her whole body felt stiff and her clothes were soaked through. She would've a cold if it wasn't for the warm, chocolate brown blanket covering her.  
>Chihiro suddenly felt the warmth of the bright sun bathe her body. She raised her arm above her head to shield her eye's as she slowly opened them. She cringed as her eye's tried to adjust to the light after being closed and in dark for such a long time. She let out a groan as she attempted to move and sit herself up right.<p>

"Chihiro! Your awake!" came Lin's startled voice. "You dope! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she scolded as if her mother.

"L-Lin? What are you doing here? What happened?" Suddenly Chihiro's eyes opened wide in shock, as she remembered falling, holding tightly to a badly hurt dragon. "Haku!" she yelled suddenly. "Where is he! And Heili!"

"Look beside you" said Lin. Chihiro looked to her right and saw Heili resting calmly. She didn't appear to have any serious injuries, but her clothes were slightly blood stained like Chihiro's. She looked suddenly to her left and saw Haku. She gasped in shock. Haku clothes were soaked in blood and there were large slashes in it. You couldn't see the wounds properly as they were covered in slightly bloody bandages . Tears threatened to spill over. She went to touch him, but withdrew as if afraid he would shatter if she did.

"What happened to him?" she asked in a meek voice.

"Kira happened. Him and that bloody black dragon of his! I swear I'll kill the both of them! Don't get me wrong, I still think Haku's kind of a pompous jerk, but if he's hurt then so are you"

"Tell me everything that happened" Chihiro said swallowing back her tears bravely.

"You mean you don't know?"

"No…Haku put me to sleep as soon as the spell broke" Chihiro suddenly noticed someone was missing. "Where's Oli? What happened to the seal!" Lin sighed wearily. She really didn't want to be the one to tell Chihiro what happened but she was pretty much the only one around best suited to tell her. There was Haruka in the front driving the wagon but it wouldn't be appropriate considering her and Chihiro weren't that close.

"Aww man, how do I say this?" she said running her fingers through her hair.

"Start from when I fell asleep" said Chihiro.

"Oh boy. I'll tell you what I can, but I wasn't there myself so I might get the facts wrong. I can only rely what happened from what I heard through the walls. Ok um, from what I understand, as soon as Haku put you to sleep, Kira and Yubaba showed up demanding the seal"

"Wait a minute…Oli had the seal. Why the hell did he have the seal! It was hidden with the soot-balls!"

"Apparently not because he handed it to Yubaba to strike a deal with her"

"WHAT!" Chihiro yelled aghast.

"Hey easy would ya? I don't want my ear shouted off. Anyway it's true…..Oli betrayed us all and handed Yubaba the seal" Chihiro rested her face in her palms. Everything was going wrong! Nothing was supposed to be like this!

"How could Oli do this!" Chihiro yelled. "How could he just betray us like that! He has no idea what he's done!"

"Your wrong" came a sudden soft voice from her right.

"Heili!" exclaimed Chihiro. She gazed down at her friend who was clearly still weary and close to falling asleep again.

"You're wrong. Oli thought he was doing the right thing Chihiro. Please don't hate him" she said choking back tears.

"You care about him a lot don't you Heili?" Chihiro asked calmly. Heili simply nodded her head and started to weep and sob quietly. Chihiro pulled her closer and cradled her, like a mother would when comforting a child. Heili wept gladly in her friends arms. She continued to weep for a while until she soon fell asleep again, leaving a wet patch on Chihiro's shirt from her tears. Chihiro didn't know if she could ever forgive Oli, especially not after hurting Heili like that. But for Heili's sake she would try.

"What happened next" Chihiro asked glumly.

"What? Oh…right. It isn't to hard to guess what happened next. Haku fled with you and Heili as soon as Oli handed Yubaba the seal and she ordered Kira to kill you. Unfortunately Kira had a dragon on his side as well. They attacked Haku while he was trying to get away. I don't doubt he put up a good fight, but in the end he just wasn't any match for Kira's dragon"

"What happened then?"

"Not much" said Lin exasperated. "Your screaming woke me up when the seal broke, but I thought I was just having a bad dream. It wasn't until things went quite did I even consider everything that happened was real. I ran out but the only thing I saw was Kira flying after you. Haruka woke up too and we went down to see Kamaji before leaving and chasing after you" Chihiro just gazed at the wooden wagon cart floor in silence, taking everything in.

"You know, I thought you were all dead when I found you all washed up on the shore. If it wasn't for you, you would be"

"Me?" Chihiro asked.

"That green light that came off of you was quite bright and large. I saw it while following the train tracks. It healed Haku enough for him to regain consciousness and use the currents to drift all three of you ashore. Of course, he was unconscious by time I found him" Chihiro didn't quite know what to say. What was there to say? "You saved him Chihiro"

"What are you talking about?"

"In just that short amount of time while you were falling, you healed him enough to live. His injuries are still very severe but he'll live thanks to you. You are one incredible witch and he owes you his life Chihiro" Chihiro gazed at Haku with a whimsy but sad look on her face.

"No. It's not like Haku wouldn't have done the same. I know he would've. And he's saved my life before" "_And... he taught me what love is" _she thought."Haku owes me nothing" Lin just smiled as Chihiro gazed at Haku affectionately. Those two were meant to be, even she could feel it. One day they would finally be together. It was only a matter of time. Chihiro suddenly noticed a lamp with a metal pole curled around a small wooden post at the wagons left corner. It had a white gloved hand at the other end of the metal pole that waved at Chihiro. She recognized it instantly!

"Where are we going?" she asked suddenly.

"To Zeniba's" called Haruka from the front. Chihiro's heart did a little leap.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen her once since we got here!" Chihiro suddenly felt a little guilty. "In fact, I've barley thought about her. My mind was too focused on other things" she said a little dejected.

"Don't feel bad Chihiro!" said Lin giving her a hearty slap on the back. "You had much more pressing things to think about"

"Yea. I guess so. I can make it up to her when we see her!" Lin suddenly looked away awkwardly, as If Chihiro hit a nerve. She could see Haruka tense up as well.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"You should rest more"

"What? No. You're hiding something from me. What aren't you telling me?"

"Chihiro please, this isn't the best time" said Haruka from the front.

"Something tells me there will never actually _be _a good time. So you might as well tell me now!"

"Chihiro listen to me, we will tell you when the time is right" said Lin. "We promise"

Suddenly Haku stirred from beside Chihiro.

"Haku!" yelled Chihiro. "You're awake!" Haku groaned and tried sit up. "No. Don't try to move! You're badly injured" said Chihiro. She pressed gently against his chest to try and get him to lie back down. Haku didn't try to sit up again, but instead took one of Chihiro's hands gently in his. "Your right Chihiro, you do have the right to know" he said in a strained voice.

"Haku are you sure? I mean…it won't be easy to say" said Lin

"No it's ok"

"What is it I need to know Haku?" Chihiro asked firmly. "Something happened to Zeniba right? Is she Ok? What happened?"

"Chihiro, please calm down before I tell you" Haku said wearily. Chihiro exhaled in inhaled slowly ten times to try calming herself a bit, but she was anxious to know what happened.

"About a year and a half after you left, I decided to leave the bath house. I had my name back thanks to you, and never forgot it since. Yubaba was quickly turning into a tyrant so I left. I went to live with Zeniba having no where else to go. I can see why you liked the old lady. She was cunning and kind at the same time. She became like family to me" A knot curled in Chihiro's stomach. This story was sounding freakishly familiar to the one's Lin and Haruka told her. "

About a year and a half later, three year's after you left, we got whiff that Yubaba was up to something. Thanks to Haruka, we found out what. Yubaba was planning something to try and get the seal again so Zeniba put a new spell on the seal to protect it and sent it to you" Suddenly it was as if a piece of a puzzle clicked into place in Chihiro's mind. That explained why the seal turned up three years ago out of no where. The times seemed to fit.

"Shortly after…Kira came and…" Haku stopped, as if choking on the very words he was about to say. Chihiro looked into his forest green eyes and saw the pain as Haku relived the memory in his head and looked away. Chihiro rested her free hand on Haku's cheek and gently turned his face so he was looking at her.

"Haku…please, tell me what happened" she asked concerned. Haku moved her hand from his cheek.

"Kira came and did something many thought impossible. He killed Zeniba" The change in Chihiro could be seen slowly as it started to sink in. Her eye's widened in horror and she brought her hands up, covering her mouth. Then the tears started to flow. She could scarcely believe it. Zeniba…was dead! The old witch had been so kind to her. She wove her a beautiful shimmering purple hair tie which she still wore to this day. She gave no-face a home and encouraged her to remember Haku's true name and her parents. She forgave Haku when he stole the seal AND gave him a home when he left the bathhouse. Zeniba had done so much and Chihiro couldn't imagine where she would be now without her help.

Not wanting to feel everyone's stares on her while she cried, Chihiro grabbed the blanket, lay back down on her side and covered herself with it. A few moments later it was gently pulled back a bit and Chihiro found herself staring into the gentle face of Haku. He used what little strength he had to pull Chihiro close to him while she wept.

"There's no shame in crying Chihiro" he said gently. "You cry as much as you want" As he held Chihiro close, he asked himself a hundred times if telling her was the right choice, and reassured himself a thousand times that it was. Chihiro would've found out sooner or later and she deserved to know. Apart from Chihiro, Haku was the closest to cunning, friendly and wise old lady. Haku still missed the grandmother like witch, but he had had a year and half to recover, where as Chihiro may have to move on a lot sooner if they're to stop Jin and Yubaba.

_Back at Jin's tower_

"You B***H! You lied to me!" yelled Oli hurtling a priceless vase at Yubaba, who stopped the vase in mid air inches from her face. It gently floated back over to its stand "YOU SAID THEY COULD GO FREE!"

"Don't you dare accuse me of lying _Lee_! I said I'd tear up they're contracts and they'd be free! And that's exactly what I did!"

"You LIAR! I heard you! I heard you tell Kira to KILL THEM!"

"And I still kept my word! I released them from their contract like I said I would, but I never said they'd still be safe" she said maliciously.

"I swear, if their not ok, I'll-!"

"You'll _what_?" threatened Yubaba. But Oli didn't back down.

"I'll make you pay" he said deadly serious. Yubaba could see he meant it to, with every ounce of his being, but she wasn't fazed in the slightest. He was a mere human while she was a powerful witch. He was no threat.

"Now now, what's all this fighting about?" come a deep echoing voice. Oli and Yubaba turned to see a hooded figure in a tan brown robe standing at the top of a magnificent staircase in the foyer. The robe ran down to his feet and was covered in intense flaming eye patterns, some purple, some silver. Yubaba did a slight courtesy instantly.

"_Pathetic" _Oli thought. "So you're the great Jin? The Archivist spirit?"

"That is what I'm known as, yes. And you must be Lee"

"It's Oli" he corrected"

"My apologies" Jin said mockingly with a slight bow. "If I'm correct, you handed Yubaba the seal freely on the condition that you're granted power?"

"Not power, knowledge"

"Ah but power is knowledge my dear boy! I see no difference between the two"

"Maybe, but I'm looking for information in particular. Something I was told you have masses of"

"Indeed I do. But what exactly is this information that you're looking for?"

"I want to know one thing first if you don't mind"

"And what's that?"

"Are my friends alive?" The question hung heavy in the air, as Jin closed his unseen eye's in thought. It was as if he was searching the spirit realm for their presence. Jin lifted his head up and Oli awaited his answer in suspense.

"Yes. Your friends are alive" Oli's heart almost leapt out of his chest in joy. They were ok!

"What!" Yubaba screeched. "How can they be alive? I sent Kira to finish them off! I'll make sure he gets the job done this time!"

"You'll do no such thing Yubaba" Jin warned sternly.

"What? B-but-"

"You broke your deal with them Yubaba. You may have found a loop hole in your deal that allowed you to order Kira to go after them, but what you did was still dishonorable. You will not go after them again unless I say otherwise, is that understood?"

"Y-yes Jin"

"Good. We have to much work to do to go chasing after them anyway. As for you Oli, I apologize for Yubaba's trickery. I how ever, will honor our deal. You will be allowed full access to my library. I'm sure you will find what you are looking for among my priceless books" he said diplomatically. His tone suddenly became a lot more menacing. "However, should you damage any of my books or become a _problem_, then there will be _consequences._ Is this understood?" Oli simply nodded, knowing that getting on his bad side was a _very _bad idea. The air was thick with tension thanks to Jin's _diplomatic_ threat which Oli guessed was no bluff.

"Good. Now come with me and I'll show you your room and the library. I don't think your going to find what you're looking for in one day"

_Back with the group heading for Zeniba's_

Chihiro was gently shaken awake and as she stirred, she became acutely aware of how warm and snug she felt. Not wanting to wake up just yet, she kept her eye's shut while snuggling in closer to what ever it was that was so warm. Then she suddenly heard a soft rhythmic breath and her eye's flung open. She felt her face become hot and beet red with embarrassment as she realized she was snuggled up against a sleeping Haku. Blushing furiously, she sat up suddenly. Lin couldn't help but point and laugh hysterically. Even Heili, who had woken up sometime ago, couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Chihiro you should see your face!" Lin teased. "It's beetroot red!" she said laughing harder. "I thought you were going to have a heart attack! If you did, we would have to get Haku to give you CPR!" she said clutching her side in laughter.

"Hey come on! It's not that funny!" Chihiro defended. But even she couldn't help a little giggle. Laughter is infectious after all.

"I'm glad to see your ok Heili" Chihiro said once the laughter died down.

"Yea, I'm ok. It's you and Haku I'm worried about. How are you holding up?" she asked concerned.

"I'll be ok" she said bravely. But there was no masking how emotionally worn down she was. She was going through a lot and it was showing more and more. "I wish I could say the same about Haku" she said gazing at him sadly. "He's badly hurt"

"But he'll live. Thanks to you" Chihiro smiled at Heili's attempt to comfort her. Her words helped a little.

"We're here" called Haruka from the front of the wagon cart. Everyone looked ahead at the tiny hut. Chihiro was surprised to see that the cottage hadn't changed a bit, actually…it seemed bigger somehow. No doubt No-face was looking after it. But it still seemed so alive and inviting. She turned to Haku and started gently shaking him awake.

"Haku, wake up" she said in a whisper. "We're here Haku" He stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Chihiro looking down at him. Waking up and seeing Chihiro's beautiful face was something Haku could get used to.

"Um, it's not polite to stare" she said blushing slightly.

"Sorry" he said slightly embarrassed. Chihiro put her hand behind his back to help him up he strained to sit himself up. Chihiro climbed out quickly and along with Haruka, helped Haku out of the wagon. He grimaced as his feet touched the ground. Haruka and Chihiro swung an arm around each of their shoulders and helped him to the hut.

"It's so alive" he said surprised.

"Yea I know. I was surprised to" Chihiro said sadly. "It almost looks as if it hasn't changed.

"This doesn't make any sense. It was so dull and dreary the last time I came here. It was so lifeless"

"Wait…you mean it wasn't like this when you left?"

"No I-" Haku stopped mid-sentence suddenly as the door swung open.

"Come in! Come in!" urged a familiar friendly voice. Chihiro and Haku looked at each other in bewilderment.

"That….that sounded like-"

"Zeniba" said Haku finishing her sentence. The three hobbled inside as quickly as they could with Lin behind them. The door shut itself as soon as Lin stepped inside. Haku and Chihiro stared in shock. Instructing no-face busily in the kitchen was the see-through form of Zeniba.

"Granny?" stuttered Chihiro. "I-I thought you were dead?"

"Chihiro dear, why don't you let poor Haku rest on a bed in one of the other rooms" she said.

"No just…put me on the couch" he said in a raspy voice. She did as was told and hobbled over to the couch so Haku could rest.

"W-What's going on? I was told you were dead!" exclaimed Chihiro. The old see-through witch cackled, laughing heartily.

"Technically dear, I am dead. What you see is my spirit"

"I don't understand"

"No, I wouldn't have expected you to either. Now, who wants some tea?" she asked casually. Everyone, except Haku, sat down at the table as no-face placed tea cups in front of everyone and poured them some piping hot tea out of the kettle. After taking a sip, Chihiro continued.

"Granny I don't quite understand. How can you be dead when you're right here?"

"Like I said, what you see is my spirit. Let me explain" she began. "Yubaba, you and myself are witches, half human, half spirit. Now when a spirit dies it ceases to exist entirely. After all, how can a spirit have a spirit? But when a human dies, their spirit moves on usually. But sometimes you get ones that linger. If they forget who they were when they were alive, then they end up here in the spirit realm as shadows, otherwise they just wander around the human world as what you call 'ghosts'. Now because witches are half human, we still have a spirit. And because we are also half spirit, our spirit's can remain as if we were alive. I still have all the power I did when I was alive"

"Wait a minute…you've been around all this time and you haven't told us?" asked Haku gruffly from the couch. He suddenly grimaced in pain. Talking to much wasn't the best idea. "You let us think you were dead for three years. Why?"

"Oh I'm sorry I put you all through that Haku" she said compassionately. "But its part of the protective spell I put on the seal. You could say, I put myself to sleep until the spell was broken"

"But why?" asked Chihiro.

"Because it was better that my sister didn't know I was still around. It meant I would return when you really needed me, which from what I gather, you do"

"So…how did the spell break?" Heili asked.

"It was that little first kiss you and Oli had" she teased. Heili couldn't help but blush. "That spell could only be broken by loves first kiss"

"How cliché" muttered Lin.

What about…the noise I heard in my head?" Chihiro asked.

"Oh you'll have to forgive me for that dear. That was like an alarm to warn who ever it belonged to if the spell was broken. And since the seal belongs to you, you're the one that heard it"

"W-Wait what? The seal belongs to you, not me"

"When I sent it to you, it became yours Chihiro. It would no longer recognize me as its owner unless you gave it back to me"

"But, Granny what do we do now! Jin has the seal and he's gonna-"

"Relax now Chihiro. You all need rest. I've added some extra rooms while you were away. Now go get some sleep and we'll discuss things tomorrow" No one was in the mood to argue with the wise old witch, and bed sounded good for everyone. It wasn't long before everyone was tucked in their own bed and soundly sleeping. Today had been a rough day, and the days ahead would likley be even rougher


	17. Chapter 17: Seeking for renewal

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES! ^_^ enjoy_

**_Authors Note** _

_Woooo! Almost there! I swear the next chapter will have you guys on the end of your seats!...and probably throwing things at me ^_^' Oh boy. Anyways thank you all **5,760 **who have taken the time to alteast look at my story X) I hope everyone is enjoyng it and you all keep reading. A special big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Seriously guys, keep them coming! XD_

_**Gesshoku2:** Haha thanx X) glad u thought so_

_**XSnowXPrincessX:** haha I no, I just couldn't let my poor readers wait another chapter to find out she's ok...sortve X) LOL let me no if ur hunch was correct_

_**Jade Mahoneysuckle:** haha glad u think so! Enjoy the chapter ^_^_

_**Silver Sea Mist:** I hope u didn't feel like u were waiting to long this time o.o X) I'll try to be faster but im so into this new game my older bro got me! Haha!_

_**Neko:** Haha you know that's probably one of the nicest things any one could eva say to me. Or any writer for that matter! XD _

_**Lorelai:** Haha I don't how to comment to that without giving my self a big head XD But heres the next chapter and I hope u enjoy!_

_Anyway i wont keep you guys any longer. I give you chapter 17! ^_^ enjoy and **REVIEW!**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Oli yawned as he turned over yet another page of one of the hundreds of books he had gone through. Night had fallen many hours ago and a long thin candle in a small lamp stand was the only thing illuminating the pages of what he read. He had spent hours stuffed in this massive library pouring over dozens of books, and not once had he come close to what he was looking for. Yawning again for the hundredth time that night, Oli decided it was time for a little stretch. He walked across the tiled floor of the old, massive, moon lit library. It was magnificent indeed. It was at least three stories high and magnificently decorated with portraits and tapestries and the walls themselves were decorated with engravings along the skirting of the wall. The windows were all large and crystal clear and allowed the sun to light the room magnificently during the day. At night however, the bright full moon overhead only added to the eeriness of the dark, large, cold stone tower.

A sudden thought crossed Oli's mind. Surely everyone else in this tower had to be asleep at this hour. The ghostly silence was conformation itself. If any one was up, you could probably here their footsteps echo from several stories above. Oli headed to the east side of the library where a simple wooden door led into Jin's study. If Oli was right, Jin locked the seal somewhere in his study. Praying for a miracle, he turned the brass door handle and gave it a tug. Apparently he'd need more than a miracle because it was locked just like he thought. Disappointed, Oli slid down the door and sat on the tiled floor. He gazed at the candle in the candle holder for a minute or two and simply observed it. He noticed a drop of melting wax slide down in the grove of the candle holder where it stayed with the rest of the collected melted wax and soon solidified as it cooled. Oli suddenly had an idea. It bordered crazy and doubtful, but by pure luck it just might work. He blew out the candle and was immediately immersed in darkness, with only moon light casting faint glows. He fumbled around in his pocket for his lighter and held it to the candle but not the wick. He stood up and held it there for a bit longer until he was sure the wax was practically at melting point. He cut of the flame and pocketed his lighter before taking a deep breath and trying to slot the hot wax in to the key hole. He was surprised when the hot wax actually changed to fit the keyhole shape like he hoped it would. He held the candle there for a few minutes and waited for it to cool down before slow wriggling it out. He brought out his lighter so he could see the result. It was a success! Oli almost couldn't believe it! The wax had molded itself in to a rough replica of the key! Heart beating fast with anticipation, he slotted the molded key back in to the keyhole and took a deep breath before turning it. He kept turning it ever so slightly until he heard a click. He took out the wax key and pocketed it before gently pushing open the door. The room was pitch black, as if a dark shroud covered it. No moon light could reach it. Oli steeped in cautiously and torches on the wall suddenly light up, illuminating the room. Oli felt his heart jump to his throat. If he was caught here then it was safe to say game over. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He gazed around the room and awe. It surpassed Yubaba's in every way. He gazed around in awe at some of the many strange and small objects that adorned the room. His mind suddenly refocused itself in his goal and he set about cautiously looking for the seal. The first place he tried was the desk. Although they weren't locked, they didn't have the seal. Oli started moving books next, pushing and pulling each one, thinking that perhaps there was a secret passage. His imagination got the better of him. He continued searching the room and finally decided to try examining the desk again. His gaze latched on to certain papers sprawled messily on the desk. He looked at them curiously, cocking his head and looking at them from different angles. They appeared to be blue prints from some sort of very odd looking machine. The blue prints were very old and very delicate. He was so absorbed in looking at them, that he failed to notice the presence of another in the room.

"It seems a nosey little rat has found its way into my study" came a deep voice from the door way. Oli spun round in fright, his heart leaping out of his chest. "You disobeyed me Oli" Jin said threateningly. "I allowed you a privilege only a handful of others had and you throw it back in my face by sneaking in here, one of the very places I specifically banned you from. Would I be right in guessing you came here to steal the seal?" Jin let out a near bone chilling laugh. "Since when has that ever worked out for you? You disrespected my home by trying to steal from me and now you-will-be-punished" Oli went tosay something but Jin interrupted him. "Don't bother trying to make excuses boy. It's already too late" Oli backed away as Jin stepped closer. He kept backing into a shadowed corner of the room, his gaze never once leaving Jin. All of a sudden he was struck hard on the back of his head and fell limb to the ground.

_Back at Zeniba's_

The sun started to rise and its rays of light crept through the blinds, stirring Chihiro. Heili, Lin and her all shared a small room together which Zeniba apparently added on just for them. Haruka had left to return to the bathhouse the night before. It was a simple room and in no way large but, it didn't need to be. It gave it a sort of cozy feeling anyway. The three girls had sat up nearly all night talking and laughing about different things, one of them being about Heili and Oli. Heili was put under the spot light and asked about the kiss and things between her and Oli. She blushed constantly at being put on the spot about such a personal subject but, she didn't mind talking to them about it. Especially since Lin and her got on Chihiro's back about Haku. And suddenly the tides turned and it was Heili and Chihiro teasing Lin about how they needed to find her a boyfriend. Naturally, Lin just kept denying she needed one and saying that the whole lot of them were just a bunch of retards with no brains. She went along perfectly with the whole independent tough girl image. But even she had to admit (after much prying) that if she eventually found someone worth her time then yea, she might actually consider having one.

Chihiro opened her eyes and silently slipped out of bed. Her gaze caught sight of a bundle of clothes lying crumpled on the floor at the end of her bed. She must've kicked them off during the night. Picking up the clothing, she realized they were the clothes she arrived in when she returned to the spirit world. She snuck silently out of the room, crept into the bath room and locked the door while she got changed in them. It felt so good to be in her old clothing. It was so familiar and comfortable and gave her small sense of security. She wore a tight navy blue tank top with a wicked white tribal dragon design on it along with a dark purple (almost black) cropped bomber jacket. She also wore dark blue denim shorts that were folded up slightly at the bottom and a classic pair of black and white chuck sneakers. Feeling good and wide awake, Chihiro snuck back into her room and neatly placed her bathhouse uniform on the bed before sneaking outside. She took in a good breath of fresh, crisp morning air and decided to just lay down on the wagon nearby. Watching the clouds roll by gently in the morning sky, Chihiro felt at peace. It felt as if the whole world was at peace along with her and enjoying the serene silence. Dawn usually felt this way. Chihiro nick named it the quite hour when she was younger, even though dawn most likely lasted for more than an hour. Her thoughts strayed and as they did, Chihiro found her eye lids growing heavy as she drifted off.

"Chihiro?" said a familiar voice seemingly only moments later. "Chihiro is that you?" She opened her eyes and found herself staring at Haku, who was staring down at her.

"Haku?" she grumbled rubbing her eyes.

"I almost didn't recognize you with your casual clothes on" he chuckled. Chihiro suddenly sat up abruptly.

"Haku! Your ok!" she exclaimed suddenly. In truth, Haku seemed as good as new! It was as if he was never injured.

"You can feel as good as new when you're dreaming" he smiled climbing into the cart with her.

"What? So we're dreaming?" she asked a little puzzle. It all felt so real.

"We must be" he smiled gazing at the sky.

"Well, I like this dream" she said laying back down.

"Me two" He gazed down at her for a moment in thought. "Hey Chihiro, since we're dreaming, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything"

"Say…say that I was going to disappear soon, would you be sad?"

"What do you mean by disappear?"

"Disappear as in you would never see me again. Would you be sad?"

"More than you can imagine" she said simply.

"Even if you don't love me?"

"What's this about Haku?"

"Nothing. I was just talking hypothetically. I'm sorry I woke you from your nap. You should go back to sleep now"

"But I am dreaming aren't I?"

"Well maybe if you sleep again, you'll have an even better dream"

"I don't think it can get much better" she muttered. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Sure" he said smiling. Chihiro relaxed completely again and dozed off in no time.

What felt like moments was actually more like two hours and Chihiro awoke to find herself alone. She sat up and looked around crestfallen. Haku was no where in sight. "_Maybe it was really a dream after all_" she thought sadly. "_But it felt so real_" Hearing voices in the hut, Chihiro climbed out the wagon and went inside.

"Chihiro! Your awake!" exclaimed Heili from a seat at the table.

"About time. And what the hell are you wearing?" queried Lin.

"What? These are my normal clothes" she said confused.

"Don't mind her dear. Most spirits haven't seen what humans usually wear and aren't used to the style" explained Zeniba. "Now, come sit down and have some breakfast" Chihiro did as told and sat down silently as No-Face placed a bowl of hot rice porridge in front of her.

"Has anyone seen Haku?" she asked after swallowing a mouthful of porridge.

"What do you mean? He's still recovering in the other room"

"Oh" Chihiro said dejectedly. "_So it really was just a dream"_

"You ok kiddo?" Lin asked concerned.

"Hmm? Oh yea I'm fine" she said putting on a brave smile.

"If you're worried about him, you can always go check on him after breakfast. It's not like he's miles away"

"Yea. Ok" Chihiro suddenly started wolfing her down her porridge at an alarming speed, causing Heili and Lin's jaw to drop and Zeniba to start cracking up.

"All done!" she declared stretching in her chair. She wasted no time excusing herself and heading straight to Haku's room to check on him.

"What the hell was that?" Lin asked still stunned the petite girl could eat like that.

"Love and motivation" cackled Zeniba. Suddenly Chihiro yelled from Haku's room.

"GRANNY!" she bellowed. Everyone immediately scrambled for Haku's room and Lin swung the door open.

"What is it dear!"

"It's Haku. Look!" she said almost in tears. Zeniba took in a sharp breath herself when she saw him. He was burning up with a fever and perspiring a lot. He was literally writhing in pain and he looked ghostly pale as he kept changing from see through to solid again. His breath short raspy.

"W-What's happening to him!" Chihiro asked distressed. "Did Kira do this!"

"No. He's having another attack. Judging from how bad it is, there getting worse and more frequent. Heili, Lin, please leave" The two friends reluctantly did as they were told.

"Attack? What do you mean? What's happening to him!" Suddenly Chihiro remembered the fight her and Haku had after she collapsed from the earthquake. That's when she first saw Haku have an attack although she didn't quite realize what it was at the time. He had similar symptoms then. "_What will happen if they keep getting worse?" _she wondered distressed.

"You mean he hasn't told you?' Zeniba asked frowning.

"N-No? Told me what?"

"Nothing. He can tell you himself" Zeniba said turning away. "No-Face! Bring the medicine!" No-face almost instantly appeared with a circular flask in his ghostly black hands. "_Haku you fool. Why haven't you told her?" _wondered Zeniba. "Give him this Chihiro. It'll help ease the pain" Chihiro took the flask from No-Face and nodded with a look of determination across her face. She knelt down beside Haku's bed and gently tilted him up a bit with one arm. He seemed to respond to her touch and calmed ever so slightly. She gripped the cork with her teeth while holding the flask with her free hand until it popped open. She spat the cork out and then gently poured the silvery liquid into his mouth.

"Alright Haku, now swallow" she said calmly. Haku did as she said, but he drank it as if it took a lot of effort. His condition didn't change so Chihiro remained at his bedside. After twenty minutes, Zeniba had Chihiro give him another flask. Another twenty minutes ticked by and at last his body seemed to relax and calm down and he fell a sleep.

"He'll be ok for now dear. You can come away" Zeniba said.

"No. I'm going to stay here" she said resting her head wearily on the bedside.

"Dear you can't stay here until he wakes up"

"Yes I can" she argued.

"Chihiro, we don't know how long you'd be here for"

"I don't care she" said wearily" Zeniba just sighed.

"Very well then" she said leaving the room. No-Face shut the door behind her.

"Oh Haku, what's happening to you?" she wondered out loud. She looked up at him sleeping peacefully and suddenly remembered the nightmare she had, where Haku turned in to a shadow. It seemed to close to becoming a reality it frightened her. "No! That can't be happening! It was just a dream! Please Haku! Wake up and tell me it was just a bad dream" she prayed while resting her head again. "I had a dream this morning that you were ok. I fell asleep and then woke up in my dream to find that you were completely better. I'd do anything for that to become a reality. You climbed in the wagon and just sat there, watching the sun rise with me. You asked me the strangest thing. You asked if I'd be upset if you disappeared. I felt like you were trying to tell me something" Chihiro paused as she buried her head in the folds of her arms on the bed. "Even though it was just a dream, I _still_ feel like your trying to tell me something" Chihiro froze as she suddenly felt a hand gently on her head. She looked up in surprise to see Haku smiling at her wearily.

"I had that same dream"

"Haku! How are you feeling? Are you ok! Never mind. You shouldn't talk. You need more rest!"

"Relax Chihiro. You need to get some rest yourself. You're worrying to much about me" His tone was gentle and soft, but tired and weary.

"No, I'm staying here" she said stubbornly. Haku just chuckled lightly.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Now please go get some rest"

"But…I want to stay and make sure your ok"

"If you're really that insistent, there's a couch behind you. Although I prefer you slept properly"

"I will, I promise" She clasped the hand that was on her head between her hands. "I won't leave your side till your better" she said before going to lie down on the couch. Haku turned away feeling guilty. He wouldn't get better. It was only a matter of time. There was no telling how long she would have to wait. Haku thought about the dream he had earlier today. He and Chihiro had the same one. He had heard of such things but always wondered if such things actually ever happened. In the dream, he had asked her is she would miss him. _"More than you can imagine" _That's what she had said. Haku tried to think more on the matter but his brain wouldn't let him. He was too tired and soon, he fell asleep with Chihiro watching over him. While Haku was getting some sleep, back at Jin's tower, Oli was just waking.

He groaned as he stirred, rubbing his sore aching head. He wondered what the hell it was that hit him. He sat up and stretched, his back aching from lying on the cold stone floor for so long. He looked around and found he was in a cell. Surprise, surprise. There were only two solid walls in his cell, which separated his cell from the next one and the corridor. It was like he was caged in on a balcony. He walked to the bars and immediately stepped back. He was incredibly high of the ground. He might as well have been on the roof of a sky scraper. He was almost glad for the bars stopping him falling of the edge. Not wanting to go anywhere near the edge, he slowly stepped back against right wall which separated his cell from another. As he backed against the wall, he felt something suddenly jab him in the back and he leapt away startled.

"What the-? Is someone there?" he asked as he saw a bony sharp nailed finger disappear through a hole in the wall.

"Are you Oli?" asked an oddly familiar voice.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"If you can't tell then you really are as thick headed as I heard"

"Are you done insulting me? Or can you cut to the point and answer my question"

"Fine. I'm Yubaba. I'd say it's nice to meet you but it isn't really. Convenient, but not pleasant"

"Yubaba? What are you doing in there? I thought you were Jin's right hand man-er women"

"I was. Until he locked me up about three years ago"

"Three years ago! That's impossible. I saw you just yesterday!"

"You pea brain! That was an imposter!"

"So…you're the real Yubaba?"

"Yes. I thought I made that quite clear"

"How did you end up in here?" Oli heard a sigh from the other side of the wall.

"Yes I did used to work for Jin. He had me under a spell and as it became stronger, I became more of a tyrant. But eventually he wanted me to do something that even I couldn't agree to"

"And what was that?"

"He wanted me to kill my own sister Zeniba. I refused so he sent Kira secretly. That fool imposter thinks Kira answers to them but he actually answers directly to Jin. Anyway, when I found out he had my poor sister killed I resisted, but he over powered me and locked me in here! ME! One of the greatest witches's of all time! Oh I can't imagine the state my poor bathhouse must be in"

"Actually it's running just fine. Business was definitely booming last time I was there"

"Really? Well…that's good to hear. At least that imposter managed to imitate my managing skills as well"

"Yes, hooray for you" Oli said sarcastically.

"Hmph! Don't get fresh with me boy or I'll wait for another human to come along and bust us both out!"

"Oh yea! Good luck with-! Wait what did you just say?" Oli heard the _real _Yubaba cackle.

"Now I've got your attention. I have an escape plan boy, one that will get us both out of here"

"It sounds tempting and all but…I can't leave just yet. I have to find a way back into the library to keep looking. I can't show my face to the others otherwise"

"The others? Are you referring to Chihiro, Heili and Haku?"

"Yes? How did you know that?"

"I know and hear many things Oli. Even from my cell up here I am very resourceful" You could practically see the sly smile on Yubaba's face.

"Really? So you could get me into the library then?" Oli asked as if testing her.

"There's no need. I get the feeling I already know what you're looking for"

"I sincerely doubt that"

"You're looking for information on how to save Haku yes?"

"Ok how the hell did you know that!"

"Lucky guess" she said sarcastically. "Anyway I have the information you're looking for. When I worked for Jin I spent a great many hours in his library myself, absorbing all the knowledge and ancient secrets I could. It just so happened I stumbled across an ancient passage in a text. It requires to people. One being the name-less spirit, that would be Haku, and the other is someone who is deeply attached to them"

"Chihiro" Oli said clenching his fist.

"Exactly. I have it memorized and I can write it down when we catch up with your friends. All they have to do is repeat what I write down"

"It's really that simple?"

"Yes it's that simple! Now are we getting out of here or not?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. But what choice do you have?" Oli just sighed. The real Yubaba was right.

"Ok. What's this so called plan of yours?"

"Good. Now these cells have been enchanted so that no spell will affect them and no spirit can touch them. A human however, can. That's where you come in. I'm going to cast a spell on you that will temporarily give you super human strength. Then your going to bust through this wall, bend a gap in the bars and we'll fly out of here"

"Fly? You've got to be kidding me. How are we just going to fly out of here?"

"You'll see" she said poking her finger through the hole she had managed to make in the wall quite some time ago. "Place your hand under my finger boy!" she urged. Oli did as was said and a faint light grew suddenly at her finger tip. Oli felt his hand tingle with pins and needles so intensely they actually hurt. The sensation quickly spread through his entire body and he started burning up slightly. He couldn't help but grimace several times. Yubaba finally drew her finger away. "Give me five seconds to back away now" she said. Oli took a deep breath.

"Ok, here goes nothing" he said loudly so she could hear. He closed his eyes, drew back his fist and slammed it against the wall. He cringed as he heard the brick wall crumble and crack for a moment. He opened his eyes and stared at the gaping at the massive hole he had just punched in the wall.

"That was unbelievable!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't just stand there! Bend those bars!" Yubaba ordered. Oli immediately focused again at the task at hand. He quickly bent the bars back wide enough for Yubaba to get through then stood back. "Count to five, then jump! And do not hesitate!" she ordered. Yubaba wrapped her long dark cloak around her tightly, held up her arms then ran straight through the gap Oli bended and of the edge. He watched in fascination as her cloak stretched itself around her and turned in to fine feathers. Yubaba had morhped into a bird. Oli remembered her words and counted to five before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and steeping of the edge. He kept his eyes shut, but that didn't stop his stomach finding its way to his throat. Nor it did it stop the feeling of the air rushing around him. Suddenly there wasn't any wind resitance anymore, and Oli felt something grip his shoulders. He dared to open one eye and found himself soaring through the air. He looked up at bird Yubaba above him as she held him in his claws.

"Thank you!" he yelled. "Thank you for keeping your word! It's a shame that it's the one thing your imposter didn't imitate!"

Yubaba's voice suddenly echoed in his head. "It's you I have to thank boy! I've been stuck in that windy cold cell for three years! Now that I'm free, it's time for a counter strike!"

"But we're running out of time! We have to meet up with the others!"

"We're heading for my sister's hut now. Your friends are there. How ever I can't keep flying like this all the way. I still need to get my strength back. We'll need to take other means of transport. We should reach them in about three days" Oli didn't remark on what Yubaba said. He was to busy wondering and praying that three days wouldn't be too late.


	18. Chapter 18: Clarity and Confession

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES! ^_^ enjoy_

**_Authors Note**  
>Guys I'm soooooo sorry I took this long to update. Gomensai! Gomensai! Gomensai! . Im not going to bother making excuses, instead im gonna cut to the chase. A big thanx to the <strong>7,135 <strong>readers hu hve bothered to read this far, I hope ur enjoying this story and keep reading ^_^_

_Oh nd u guys should thank XSnowXPrincessX. After I got a message frm her I had the urge and motivation to write again and post this chpter. ^_^ thnx XSnowXPrincessX!_

_Because I've made u guys wait so long I've decided to move the review responses to the bottom of the page. Any way without further ado…I give you chapter 18! Remember to REVIEEWWW! ^_^_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Three days she had been in that room, and she hadn't left it since. Three days she watched in agony as Haku's condition continued to spiral downwards. She hadn't slept and she barley touched the food brought in for her. But was there nothing Zeniba, Heili, Lin or anyone could do to convince her to rest and take a break. It was starting to take a toll on Chihiro's body. She was running on pure adrenaline and will power. Her face had become gauntly and her skin pale and her wrists thin. The only thing that remained unchanged was her eye's. They held as much compassion and spark as ever before. Her determination to remain at Haku's side was nothing if not remarkable. While Chihiro was still in the room, Heili and Lin sat at the table eating some lunch No-Face prepared, under Zeniba's supervision of course.

"She doesn't know yet does she Zeniba?" sighed Lin. "If she did, she wouldn't be stuck in there like she is"

"I'm afraid your right. Chihiro doesn't know that what's happening to Haku is unstoppable"

"What do you mean unstoppable? What's happening to him?" Heili asked concerned.

"I guess you don't know either do you dear? I will tell you but only on the condition that you don't tell Chihiro. Understood? It's…a very delicate situation"

"I promise I won't tell her. Now can you tell me what's happening to Haku?" Zeniba took a seat across from Heili.

"Dear, I assume you know that spirits can't just walk in and out of the spirit world?"

"Yes"

"Well there are loop holes you see. If a spirit renounces his title and becomes a name-less spirit, he can cross back and forth between both the human world and spirit realm"

"That's what Haku did" Heili exclaimed frowning.

"Excatly dear. There is a grave price to pay for becoming a name-less spirit. If there wasn't, then spirits all over the realm would renounce their title"

"So…what's the price to pay?" Zeniba looked down at the wooden table as she spoke.

"A spirits title is a large part of their identity, of who they are. That's why those who renounce their title are…are doomed to slowly fade and die, only to return as a shadow" Heili's expression changed from confused to shock as Zeniba's words sunk in. "In a short while, it wont be Haku lying in that bed, but a shadow. Many spirits see no difference between turning into a shadow and death. There existence is a dull, void one. They do not think for themselves, feel any emotion, retain any memories or sense of identity, the list just goes on. I know it sounds cruel but it would be better for Haku if he would truly die, then at least he could rest in peace. But poor Haku will wander the realm as a shadow for however long fate decides he should. He possibly has less than a day before he becomes one"

"That soon!" asked Heili aghast.

"I'm afraid so dear" Suddenly a brief gust of wind rattled the cottage windows and Zeniba stood up abruptly. "It can't be" she muttered in partial awe.

"Something wrong?" Heili asked.

"No not at all. In fact, why don't you guy outside dear for a breath of fresh air. Oh and don't mind the _other _visitor. She means you no harm"

"What are you talking about?"

"Go outside and see" Zeniba coaxed with a friendly sly smile. Heili decided to go along with her game. She got up from the table and opened the front door, peering outside. The sky was dark and cloudy and strong winds whipped around her, blowing dust up from the ground. She gasped when she saw two figures in the distance. Her heart practically leapt out of her chest

"Oli!" she yelled running forward. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Yubaba behind him. "Oli what are you doing here!" she yelled above the howling winds.

"What! I thought you'd be happy to see me!" he smirked.

"What is she doing here!" Heili looked in Yubaba's direction, distressed. Oli stepped closer towards Heili, his arms out strecthed.

"It's ok Heili! She's the real Yubaba" he said pulling her into a hug. "She won't hurt us! She wants to help us!"

"You back stabbing dope! How dare you show your face here!" yelled Lin from the cottage door way.

"It's nice to see you to Lin!" he yelled back pulling away from Heili and smiling. Lin rolled up her sleeves and was ready to give Oli a peice of her mind before she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around but no one was there.

"Z-Zeniba? Is that you?" she asked unusually timid.

"That's Oli yes? Calm down Lin and let's hear him out" came the familiar voice from no where. Zeniba thought it would be fun to surprise Yubaba so she managed to make herself unseen. Who said being dead didn't have its advantages?

"D-Don't do that! Its creepy" shuddered Lin. "And he brought Yubaba right to us! Why should we hear him out?"

"That's not the same Yubaba you've known for the past three years"

"W-what? Hey grandma can you start talking some sense please" Lin said with her hand on her hips.

"I'll explain everything inside once we're out of this blasted wind"

"Fine" scowled Lin. "I still think you're insane for letting them in your house. Hey! You three! You had better get your asses back inside!" she yelled smiling. Oli, Heili and Yubaba didn't wait for another invitation. Yubaba looked uneasy as she approached the hut of her dead sister. Despite their major differences, they were still sisters and she would miss her. Although she would never admit it.

"Come in everyone" Zeniba said invitingly as Yubaba entered the cottage last. She froze instantly in her tracks and turned ghostly pale at the sight of her see-through sister.

"Z-Zeniba!" she stuttered nervously. Zeniba suddenly broke into a loud laugh.

"It's good to see you to sister. But you should see you face!" she said pointing and laughing. Yubaba suddenly regained composure.

"Hmph! I should've known you'd pull a stunt like this! And people say I'm the cruel one! How could you let your own poor sister think you were dead for three years!"

"Technically I am dead. Oh and don't flatter yourself Yubaba. You're not the only one who thought I was dead for three years" smirked Zeniba.

"Hmph! I see your home is still as tacky as before"

"Didn't you notice? It's a bit bigger now"

"Yes and its still tacky!" mocked Yubaba.

"Hmph! It not tacky! It's homely. But because you live in that 'high class' bathhouse of yours, you wouldn't know what homely is if it hit you in the face!"

"And you wouldn't know what 'class' is if it hit _you _in the face!" The two sisters eyed each other angrily before suddenly breaking into a loud cackle.

"Oh I've missed you dear sister" Zeniba wiped away a tear before taking a seat at the table. Everyone else followed her lead. "Now tell me you two, what you brings you here? Especially you Yubaba. I thought you would've gone to pick up Boh as soon as you broke out"

"Believe me I will as soon as this mess is all sorted out. But my little baby is out of Jin's reach and I intend to keep it that way. Oh I hope our cousin is taking good care of him! He's been with her for three years! I hope he hasn't been badly influenced" Yubaba spoke so affectionately about her child that everyone else almost choked. It was so unlike her.

"It was a wise choice. Now back to my earlier question. What brings you two here? Your Oli aren't you? Im Zeniba, Yubaba's twin sister. It's nice to meet you. The last I heard, the fake Yubaba had taken you away to Jin's tower. I thought you'd still be there reading through stacks of books"

"I was but…I got thrown into a cell when I tried to steal back the seal. Remind me _never_ to do that again by the way" he said turning to Heili.

"What exactly were you looking for in there Oli?" Lin asked skeptically with her arms crossed. He suddenly smiled slyly.

"A way to cure Haku"

"What!" Heili and Lin shouted in unison.

"Yep. And I found it to! Well sort've. I got thrown in the cell before I had the chance to find it. Luckily Yubaba here already had the passage memorized from ages ago"

"I have to admit, that was pretty noble of you kid!" said Lin. "You risked your ass and your friends to try and save someone who you really don't get along with. You're alright in my book" Heili got up from her seat and gave Oli a lingering tight hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you" she said sitting back down. It had been hard not to fall to everyone else's thinking and simply think Oli betrayed them. But Heili had believed in him all this time.

"Thanks" Oli's cheeks turned a little pink. "Anyway where's Chihiro?" he asked. He pulled out two pieces of paper from his pocket and placed them on the table in front of everyone. "Her and Haku have to read this if he's going to live. It's the passage Yubaba found. She wrote it down on our way here"

"She's in-" Lin began but stopped mid sentence as a door opened nearby

"Chihiro!" Lin and Heili exclaimed excitedly.

"Guys what's going on? I heard a bunch of noise" Chihiro suddenly stepped back wearily when she saw Yubaba and Oli sitting at the table.

"What are they doing here? Especially her!" she yelled pointing at Yubaba.

"It's nice to see you to Chihiro" scowled Yubaba.

"Get out! You have no right to be here!" she yelled. "Not after you ordered Kira to kill Haku!" Suddenly the winds outside picked up and started howling.

"Chihiro wait" said Oli standing up and approaching her. "That's not-"

"And you! How could you turn your back on us! You have some nerve just showing up like this after you handed _her _the seal!"

"Yes I know and I' am sorry, but listen I-"

"I don't have listen to a word you say!"

"Will you just shut up and for a second! I have a good reason for doing what I did!"

"There is no reason on earth good-!"

"I FOUND A WAY TO SAVE HAKU!" he yelled at the top of lungs. An intense silence hung in the air and you could hear the wind outside calming ever so slightly. Chihiro just stared at him for a second.

"You…you found a way to save him? What do you mean?"

"Yes. I did. That's why I made the deal Chihiro. I knew that Jin had information on how to save a name-less spirit. Haku told me himself"

"Oli…what do you mean by save him?" she asked again.

"Unless you and him read the passage Yubaba wrote out then Haku will die Chihiro. He's not just badly ill. He'll die only to return as a shadow and I don't see much difference between that and staying dead" Chihiro just stared at Oli with an expressionless face as she took in everything he was saying. No one tried to stop Oli talking; it was about time Chihiro knew. "He's kept you in the dark for to long Chihiro. Haku's been slowly dieing this whole time and he's never said a word to you because he didn't want to hurt you. He's dieing because he became a nameless spirit so he could save you and keep you safe! He loves you Chihiro!" She continued to stare at him blankly. One sentence ran through her head. "_He's been dieing this whole. Haku's been slowly dieing this whole time" _

"Hey snap out of it!" snapped Oli. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I- we found a way for you to save him! Just go back in there have Haku read what Yubaba wrote down. You both have to read it"

"We can't trust her Oli" sh esaid coming to.

"Yes we can. That's the real Yubaba Chihiro! She's been locked up by Jin for three years ever since Zeniba died. She hasn't lifted a finger against you" Chihiro remained silent in thought. "You can trust me Chihiro" he muttered reassuringly.

"Why did you do all this Oli?" He clenched his fist for a second, before relaxing and smiling.

"Because true love isn't selfish" he said.

"I don't understand"

"You don't have to" he said smiling and looking back at Heili, who smiled back affectionately in return. "Now take the papers on the table and go! Go save Haku Chihiro" She looked at everyone wonderingly. She felt a bit lost. She was still stunned from learning that Haku had been slowly dieing all this time, although deep down she felt as if she had always known. Chihiro snapped back to reality, grabbed the paper from the table and rushed to Haku's room leaving everyone else waiting in anticipation.

"Haku!" she yelled bursting in the room. "Haku I know what's happening to you and-" She suddenly took in a sharp breath and ran to his bedside. "Haku are you ok! Y-your fading again! Y-your almost completely faded. Wait here! I'll get some more medicine" Chihiro got up to leave but Haku caught her by the wrist.

"It's ok Chihiro. It doesn't hurt anymore" he said softly. Chihiro knelt back down by his bed side. "Chihiro, do you remember the dream we both had?" Haku's voice was so soft and hoarse. You could hear the weariness in it.

"The one we had three days ago? Yes, why?"

"I asked you then if you would miss me if I disappeared. Now I wonder if your answer would be the same since we're not dreaming. Would you miss me Chihiro?" Even though he knew his time was almost up, he spoke to her with a serene smile on his face that scared Chihiro half to death herself. She had never seen it before, but she felt it. It was the face of a man who had accepted death, when death was nearly upon him. She felt a lump in her throat

"I wont have to. We-"

"I have to know Chihiro. Please. I want to disappear knowing your answer. Knowing if I'll be missed or not"

"Don't say such things!" she said with teary eye's. "That won't happen! We found out how to save you!"

"And do you believe it'll work?"

"It…it has to" she said sniffling. Haku brought his hand gently up to her cheek and only smiled at her sweeter "It'll work" she muttered closing her eyes and placing her hand over his. "Yes. I would miss you if you disappeared Haku. There won't be a day that I don't miss you"

"So he was right" Haku muttered quietly to himself. "_Whether Chihiro loves me or not, she'll miss me" _he thought moving his hand away from her cheek.

"Please Haku. Read this with me" she pleaded while handing him one of the papers. "If we read it together then you'll be ok" Haku took the paper gingerly from her hand. Even though he was fading, he was still smiling peacefully. He seemed so serene, even though death was so near. Haku took Chihiro's hand in his and the two opened their mouths and recited the words in perfect harmony.

_Hearts intertwined must never be parted  
><em>_Just as two love birds should never be divided  
><em>_A sacrifice should never be in vain  
><em>_And two hearts truly bonded will always meet again _

_Your memory is all you need to keep one alive  
><em>_Your love for each other shall halt they're demise  
><em>_True love shall not be tampered with  
><em>_And self sacrifice shall be rewarded with an equal gift_

_Let life be a testament to love for all to see  
><em>_Because to love is to live and be set free  
><em>_So when you are brimming with life  
><em>_Share it and watch it blossom till the end of time_

_So embrace love and take your reward  
><em>_And with these final words stride surely forward  
><em>_Life has always been yours for the taking  
><em>_Go now, take it without hesitating_

As the final words were spoken, Chihiro opened her eyes. Some where along the way, she had closed her eyes as if the passage were her prayer. She found she didn't need to look at the paper for some reason. It was like the words were already engraved in her head. She felt her heart sink as she saw that Haku was still see-through. She held her breath in anticipation and waited as Haku continued to gaze at her affectionately, but nothing happened. He was glad she would be the last thing he would see. Chihiro suddenly held the paper in her hand tightly, shut her eyes and started muttering the passage again, her voice wavery and uneven. She rocked back in forth at his bedside while repeating it. She suddenly felt a warm, gentle hand on top of hers. She opened her eyes and looked up at Haku. He simply shook his head gently.

"Stop Chihiro. It's ok"

"It's not working Haku…Why isn't it working!" she yelled hopelessly with tears steaming down her eyes

"It was too late. I'm already to far gone" he said "Chihiro, please, sit here" He patted a place on the bed near his arm. "I have something I want to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you" he said with his serene smile. She sat on the bedside like he said. "I'm an idiot Chihiro. I can see that now. I should've made the most of the time we had together and I should've come clean, about a lot of things. But I got so caught up in trying to protect you from getting hurt, from both Jin and…this"

"Haku please…don't talk" begged Chihiro sniffling. "Save your strength"

"It's too late" he said gently while wiping a tear tenderly from her cheek. "But I just have one last thing to say" He gestured for her to lean in closer. He lent up a bit and whispered three little words sweetly in her ear. Three little words that have so much power.

"I love you" he whispered. He gently titled her face towards him and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Chihiro was a sudden jumble of emotions as she closed her eyes and started to lose herself in the moment. But she had no time to sort through them as Haku suddenly fell back on to his pillow, eyes closed. Chihiro turned her head and gasped in horror as she watched pure white dragon scales rise through the sheets and move upwards.

"No" she muttered in horror. "No No! NO! Haku stay with me!" she would've have grabbed his hand, had it not disappeared along with the rest of his body. As the dragon scales moved up Haku's torso to his neck, he opened his eyes, turned to her and smiled one last time.

"Never forget I love you" he whispered lovlingly, as the last of him disappeared in a sheet of pure white dragon scales that floated up and disappeared. Chihiro grasped at the floating shimmering, pure white dragon scales. She looked at the five she had caught in her hand before closing it and clutching it tightly to her chest, as more tears spilled over. Back out in the main room, everyone was startled when the wind suddenly picked up ten fold and thunder clouds started rolling in. Echoing with the loud thunder, everyone cringed and there stomachs turned as they heard a young girl scream in despair "HAAKKUU!"

* * *

><p>**<em>Authors Note**<em>

_ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! (it'd be a pretty crap one otherwise -.-) So please continue to follow…otherwise I will cry! :'( Anyway last time I got 14 reveiwss, it's my goal to beat that number and get at least 18! Is that to much to ask? o.o **Ive got 9 reviews so far so im half way to my target of 18 X) I was going to post the next chapter today but i wanna c how close i can get to my target before i post my next chapter XD dnt worry im not gonna make you wait forever like last time. Im only gonna wait a few more days..however if i get atleast another 7 reviews then i will post the next chapter before hand. **_

_Lorelai: Ngaww shux ^_^ haha thnks a bunch. I hope I can continue to write to everyone's expectations._

_XSnowXPrincessX: LOL u were right, u were so right! Good call! :D lol r u psychic? 0.o that's twice u've guessed something right XD Jk! Sozz im very hypo nd nervous o.o_

_Gesshoku2: Haha sorry I made u wait so long ^_^"_

_Randomperson: Haha cliffhangers seem to be my specialty X)…nd sorry :/ the story called for it v.v_

_Jade Mahoneysuckle: Haha there you go. I added that bit in specially for u! I felt like such a failure for overlooking someone so crucial! O.o I cant believe I did that!_

_Captain Bitch Ninja: Luv ur name! XD haha sorry I took so long. Heres the nxt update._

_Silver Sea Mist: haha I didn't actually right that line with the intention of it being funny but im glad that it is! XD_

_Jaiyi: Thank you! That's probably the most constructive review ive gotten so far! O.o I apologize for straying frm the characters original portayed personality. Im glad u continued to read it anyway and I hope u will keep reading :D_

_.BEASTXx: haha ngaww thnx. Yea I intend to bring in more about her powers in the following chapters. Please keep reading! :D_

_Trinion: Hahha thnx! I hope everyone else thinks so XD_

_Neko: hahah glad to know ur enjoying it ^_^ pls keep reading! o.o_

_FlutterbyBella: Hahaha I hope it didn't disappoint._

_Lorelai:…wtf? 0.o u reviewd twice? Hahah omg ur awesome! XD_

_Elizabeth-chan: haha I bet u could! Hve u eva tried? Anyways I hope u enjoyed the chaptr and please keep reading ^_^_


	19. Chapter 19: Rekindling the spark

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES! ^_^ enjoy_

**_Authors Note** _

_Nggaww u guys r the best! U still wanna keep reading even after what happened last chapter. U know for some reason I just can't bring myself to say it outside of the story_._ Anyway since theres more than six reviews, I will shift them all to the bottom of the page. I just wanna say a massive thanx to every one has bothered to read this :D u guys r the best! And I hope u keep reading! Oh nd plz REVIEW! Chapter 17 got 14 reviews! 0.0 I was hoping thee last chapter would top that but oh well. Im actually pretty nervous rite now :/ this chapter feels like a fail_

_Anyways I won't keep u guys any longer. I give u…chp 19! :D enjoy and REVIEW! ^_^_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

No one dared enter the room. They all knew to give Chihiro some space. The atmosphere was thick and tense and no doubt morbid. They listened painfully as the girls loud sobbing could be heard through the thin walls, even above the roaring thunder. For hours she cried until eventually all was quite in the room that not so long ago, belonged to Haku. The intense thunder storm seemed to subside as the crying grew quieter. Everyone assumed she had cried herself to sleep. No one spoke or said a word. What was there to say? Although the thunder clapped loudly earlier, the silence in the room could not have been more deafening. Zeniba fixed everyone some dinner all the same, though Heili, Oli and Lin had no appetite what so ever. It wasn't long before Yubaba helped Zeniba create another room for Oli to sleep in, whilst Yubaba would take Zeniba's old room. Being dead, she no longer needed sleep.

Morning came and everyone eventually rose, although that didn't mean the mood was any better, or the air any lighter. As they all sat eating a delicious breakfast, turned bland in taste by the mood, they all thought the same thing. Where was Chihiro? She hadn't risen yet, or even shown her face.

"Zeniba, is Chihiro...is she still in…" Lin sighed then tried again. "Is Chihiro still in…_his _room?"

"The last time I checked, yes she was"

"I guess she's still not ready to come out" stated Heili glumly.

"I'm afraid that girl will have to pull herself together rather quickly" stated Yubaba who unintentionally came across rather shrewd.

"Excuse me?" said Oli slightly stunned that even Yubaba would say that.

"That girl has a lot of power. She needs to be trained and quickly if she's going to get control of it before we face Jin"

"You can't be serious" said Oli, almost disgusted. "That '_girl' _just literally lost the love of her life! Bloody hell Yubaba! Give her a chance to grieve!" he said standing up abruptly.

"She has to train Oli. I feel for the girl, but we have much more at stake than her feelings" Oli's blood started to boil. How could this woman be so cold! He grabbed the butter knife by his plate and stabbed it into the table impulsively. He stared her straight in the face.

"She needs time to grieve" he hissed lowly.

"Sit down Oli and finish you breakfast" added Zeniba politely. "And please stop stabbing my table"

"Sorry" he said moodily sitting back down.

"I don't get it. Why didn't it work?" asked Lin.

"I guess Haku was just to close to the end for him to go back" Zeniba said sadly. "Although, there is something I find rather strange" she said with a frown.

"What?" asked Lin trying not to sound too curious.

"If it really didn't work, then there would have been a shadow in Haku's place"

"So what does that mean?" Heili asked curiously.

"I'm not sure dear. It's not every day you witness what happens to a name-less spirit"

"Isn't there another name for that?" asked Heili with a frown.

"No? Why?"

"It's just that…it's such a cold title. It doesn't feel right. Haku was our friend and ally. He did have a name, and none of us, especially Chihiro, will forget it!" Oli smiled affectionately at Heili. There was truth in what she said.

"Your absolutely right Heili" said Zeniba. "But I think it's best if someone went in and checked on Chihiro" She glanced first at Lin.

"Yea…ok" she said hesitantly standing from her chair. "I'll try. Wish me luck" Everyone's gaze followed her as she headed for what used to be Haku's room. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath before turning the brass door handle and walking in. She was a little relieved when she saw that she was sleeping peacefully, curled up on the bed. She walked over and started to shake Chihiro gently awake.

"Chihiro? Wake up" she said gently. Chihiro stirred and simply looked at the person who woke her. Lin felt her stomach churn. Chihiro's gaze was so cold, so lifeless. Her eyes may still be a rich chocolate brown, but the spark that they used to hold was no where to be seen. Her gaze was disconnected, as if she no longer registered reality. "Ch-Chihiro, we're all waiting for you to come out" she said forcing a smile. She took Chihiro's clenched hand and gently tugged it, as if to coax her to get up. Chihiro did stand up, but she simply stood on the spot as if she didn't know what to do next. "H-Hey…come on now, snap out of it ok? It's all right, we're all here for you Chihiro. You're not alone ok? We all feel sad about…what happened last night" Lin clenched her fist. When she looked up at Chihiro, her lifeless gaze was still the same. Lin tried shaking her again but still there was no response.

"Chihiro come on! Don't be like this!" Lin tried again to get Chihiro back to her senses and you could hear she was distressed. She wasn't the composed, fiery Lin everyone saw so often. "You cried about it for hours last night…you're supposed to be feeling at least a little better…not a mindless zombie!" Still no response came. "I said snap out of it!" she yelled desperately. For the first time in a long, long time, Lin was scared. She was scared her friend wouldn't come back, that she wouldn't snap out of her shock and register reality. She was scared that she wouldn't start living again. Lin prepared to say something's she knew she probably shouldn't say, but what else could she do?

"Chihiro look at yourself right now! We need you to be with us! Not in your own little world! Do you see how pathetic you look right now? What would Haku say! Would he want you to be like this?" Something sparked in Chihiro's eyes for a brief second and she lifted her head. Lin took a dep breath and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Would Haku want you if you couldn't even handle his death?" And just like that, Chihiro was back. She slapped Lin hard across the cheek and she stumbled back onto the ground, caressing her cheek with her hand.

"How could you say that Lin!" she said with misty eyes. She suddenly stopped when she looked down at Lin and saw that she was smiling up at her happily ad relieved.

"Your back. It's about time dope" she said. "You gave me scare for a second" It was then that Chihiro realized her friend had said it for her own good and for that reason only. Chihiro fell onto her knees and stared at her friend sadly for a second, before half tackling her in hug.

"I'm sorry Lin!" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I didn't mean to slap you! But-"

"It's ok Chihiro" Lin said wrapping her arms around her and hugging her in return.

"He's gone Lin!" she said with a choked voice. "Haku he…he's dead!" Chihiro didn't bother to hold back tears. She started crying and weeping, but softer than she did the previous night, as Lin held her in her arms and tried to comfort her. "I kept wishing hopelessly all night that it was all just a bad dream, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't wake up!" Lin remained quite and just kept Chihiro in her arms. What was there that she could say? That life wasn't fair? That sometimes nightmares are real but don't worry anyway?

"He told me he loved me Lin" This took Lin by surprise and she pulled away but kept her hands on Chihiro's shoulders.

"He did?" she asked surprised.

"Yes" Chihiro said through a sniffle. "But…I never got the chance to tell him I loved him to!" Lin pulled Chihiro into a hug again as more tears welled up and spilt over. She was about to open her mouth and tell her what Zeniba said earlier. That Haku was meant to have reappeared as a shadow and the fact that he didn't could mean anything. But Lin didn't want to get her hopes when things weren't so certain. It would only cause Chihiro more pain.

"He's still alive Chihiro" she said. They pulled apart and Lin pointed to her head. "In here, and in here" she said placing her hand over her heart. Chihiro suddenly thought about a line in the passage. "_Your memory is all you need to keep one alive" _She smiled faintly. Lin's words were of some comfort after all. "It's our duty to make sure he keeps living on Chihiro, especially you. Keep him in your heart always" Chihiro simply nodded.

"We…we have to finish what he started Lin, what he started with all of us" she said wiping away tears.

"What do you mean?"

"Jin" she said with a surprising resolve wash over her. "It's our duty to stop Jin. Not just because what he's doing affects both worlds…but because we owe it to Haku" Lin couldn't help but smile proudly at dear friend. She had grown a lot from the whiny and noisy girl that first showed up at the bath house. She was strong now, and independent, as well as courageous and kind. And also, she was so pure and innocent. Her spirit still shined even when times were the darkest. For a few minutes when Lin had first walked in, she had wondered if that pure light had finally been snuffed out by pain. But no, a small spark was left that manage to rekindle itself and come back burning just as bright.

"Are you ready to come out now Chihiro?" Lin asked smiling. Chihiro shook her head with a sad smile. She opened her hand and gazed at the five white scales she managed to save.

"Not just yet" she said.

"Alright" Lin said nodding. She understood that Chihiro needed a bit more time to herself, which was fine because she was confident now that Chihiro would be ok. Lin left the room and Chihiro flopped back down on to the bed. With her hand rested beside her head, she opened it and stared at the shimmering white scales inside it, resting lightly in her palm. She felt like she was holding tiny moons in her hand. She inevitably thought about Haku and tears silently trickled down her cheek, making them glisten, as she thought about Haku and all the memories they had shared together. The good and bad ones. Each was precious now because now, he wasn't there to make new memories with her. Her eye's soon fell heavy and she soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

As the door creaked shut and Lin exited the room, everyone waited in anticipation for her news.

"How is she!" Heili blurted out once Lin took a seat at the table with everyone.

"She's…ok'ish" said Lin, not quite knowing how to put it.

"Ok'ish? She's either ok or she's not" said Oli bluntly. Lin just scowled at him.

"Listen smart guy, how do you think you'd feel if you lost Heili?" Oli abruptly swallowed any words he was about to say. He didn't even want to think about that possibility. Heili had always been a part of his life, one way or another and he couldn't imagine it without her anymore. "Exactly" said Lin, when Oli's silence basically said it all. "What I meant is…she as ok as any person in her situation can be…at least that's what it seemed like"

"If she's so ok then why isn't she out here now?" asked Yubaba, who again, come across more shrewdly than she meant to.

"I said she's ok as someone in her position could be! Anyone would need some more time to themselves after everything that's just happened" snapped Lin.

"Hmph. Since when did my workers start getting big mouths?" asked Yubaba with a hint of fake aggression. Lin immediately swallowed nervously. She needed her job at the bathhouse! Not to mention it had come to be like her home. Yubaba grinned at Lin's nervous reaction and chuckled slightly to herself. She had no intention of firing her hardest worker, but she wasn't going to let her know that.

"Would anyone like some tea while we wait for Chihiro?" Zeniba asked kindly. No body refused her offer. The air was a little lighter now that they all knew Chihiro would be ok. No to mention that Zeniba's famous teas were something you did not want to turn down.

Chihiro felt something gently playing with her hair. Her eyes flew open and she found herself staring up at the gentle face of Haku. He looked down at her sweetly and gently twisted a lock of her hair around his finger, as he continued to lean against the Head board.

"Haku!" she muttered in astonishment, before relaxing and smiling serenely, even though her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. "So which are you…a ghost or an angel?"

"I don't know" he said sweetly. "Which do you want me to be? It's your dream"

"I-I'm dreaming? I should've guessed" she said with a wistful smile. "If I only get to be with you in my dreams…then I don't want to ever wake up"

"Hey now…don't say such things" Haku gave her a reassuring smile. "You still have a world-two worlds to save when you wake up"

"If I sleep until the world ends, then when it does, I'll be with you without ever having to wake up and leave you" Haku hopped of the bed and knelt at her bedside as she sat up.

"Hush now Chihiro" he said playfully but with a hint of firmness. "You know you can't do that. I need you to live for me. I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll be watching over you, cheering you on" Chihiro smiled sweetly.

"So you're an angel then"

"I'm only your angel" he said smiling sweetly in return. He leant his forehead against hers. "And you're my mine" He looked up and Chihiro took in a sharp breath as she followed his gaze. It wasn't the ceiling she was looking at, but a clear night sky, illuminated by countless, brightly shining stars. It was like a blanket of stars covering the night sky.

"It's beautiful" she said in awe.

"You should see it from where I am. Your feel as if you're surrounded by them"

"W-Where are you Haku?" He smiled at her and simply pointed at her heart. She blushed for some reason this time.

"W-Where are you really?" she asked again. She couldn't understand why she was asking when in reality, he was dead. As Haku spoke, his words were muffled and Chihiro's eyes started falling heavy. Within seconds, her dream faded away. She opened her eye's moments later to find herself alone again, staring sadly up at the plain ceiling. She smiled wistfully and placed her hand over her heart. He was there, and he always would be. Haku would risk his life to try and stop Jin, and she wasn't gonna do any less. Chihiro still didn't quite feel a hundred percent and would've preferred more time, but she knew that time was of the essence. She climbed of the bed and safely placed the scales in the draw before walking out of the room. Everyone was still having some tea when they all heard the door creak open and spun around in surprise to see Chihiro looking rather sheepish.

"Um…I'm sorry I kept you all waiting" Heili got up, ran to Chihiro and almost tackled her in a hug.

"We're just glad you're ok" she said pulling away. "Chihiro…we know that you wont be completely ok for a long time, but that's fine because we're all here for you" Chihiro looked past Heili at the group of people at the table…a group of people she was proud to call her friends. Even Haruka, who wasn't there at the moment. She wasn't alone, she was surrounded by people that cared about her. She noticed Yubaba who hadn't bothered to turn around.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before Yubaba" she said bowing apologetically. "And you two Oli. I was so tired and worried about Haku that I-" Chihiro stopped mid-sentence as her stomach rumbled loudly and everyone chuckled lightly. She blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Hmph. You better eat girl. We can't have you dieing on us after you made us all wait so long" Yubaba still had her hard front on, but Chihiro could see through it and smiled at the old witch, even if she didn't see it. "You better eat up child" said Zeniba as Chihiro sat at the table and was served some rice porridge. "We have a lot of work to do and preparations to make" "_That's right. We have to make a move and soon" _thought Chihiro. "_Jin...we're coming for you. And I'll make sure that what Haku did wasn't in vain"_

* * *

><p>**<em>Authors Note** <em>

_SO this little part here is for all u awesome people who reviewed ^_^ keep em coming guys! They are my cure for writers block and each one is much appriacted! If u think this story is crap then REVIEW and let me know what u don't like about it! If u adore this story then REVIEW and let me know that you do! After all if it's worth the read then it's worth a review rite?_

_Crayontesla: Haha thank u for the thank you! And ur rite, the show must go on! I just hope I can pull the following chapters off X) I get the feeling I might hve a little trouble writing them but we'll see._

_NikonuXChi: haha that's gud! I like to keep my readers guessing XD Im glad u like it! Hope u will keep reading._

_Tyra: haha ur welcome. I hope i managed to portray the emotions strong enough in this one to. Plz keep following :D_

_Grace1995: haha dnt worry bout it. Im glad u still like it and haven't tired of it o.o _

_XSnowXPrincessX: It's not my fault! D: The story called for it! It has a mind of its own o.o_

_SilverSeaMIst: Haha sorry! ^_^" its what I do! Haha Glad ur still following the story :)_

_Trace Carter: hahah if I told u wouldn't read it anymore XD im glad u think its good and plz keep following_

_FlutterbyBella:...i don't know how to respond to that o.o XD ahaha_

_EdwardandJareth4eva: haha thnx :D glad ur enjoying it! And what's school vacation week? 0.o_


	20. Chapter 20: Finding the Reason

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES! ^_^ enjoy_

_**Authors Note**_

_OK so i owe you guys a MASSIVE apology! I am SOOOOOOO SORRY that this took so long to get to you. Anyway i have some news for you guys. I have made a website for this fanfiction! Well technically its a blog but its like it's own separate page. Anyway so here's the link for that. Just keep in mind that it's not a hundred percent finished. _

_spiritedaway2 . blog _

_And also, i have been working on a little comic scene from chapter 18 which is under photoshop reconstruction atm but I should have the unedited version within the next few days on the website. Anyways you guys are the best. I cant say that enough times because its true. You know its because of you who are reading this right now, that my story has become so popular, that google will predict you are typing it in!_

_**ATTENTION ALL ARTISTS! IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT RECENTLY A NEW FEATURE HAS BEEN ADDED THAT ALLOWS COVER FOR THE STORIES! YAY! AS I DISLIKE MY OWN ART SKILLS, I AM PUTTING A CHALLENGE OUT THERE FOR SOMEONE TO CREATE A COVER FOR THIS FANFICTION! NATURALLY FIRST PLACE WILL BE THE COVER FOR THIS FANFICTION! MY ONLY CRITERIA IS THAT THE IMAGE RELATES TO THIS FANFIC. ADDING IN A HEILI AND OLI IS PREFERABLE AS WELL AS A TEENAGE CHIHIRO AND HAKU. IF REQUESTED I WILL PUT UP A PICTURE OF HEILI, OLI AND EVEN KIRA(TEME!) AND MAYBE EVEN JIN...I DISKLIKE KIRA MORE PERSONALLY XD WINNING ENTRY WILL BE CHOSEN ON THE 14 OF JULY. DATE MAY BE EXTANDED IF LACK OF ENTRIES XD ALSO ALL OTHER ENTRIES WILL BE FEATURED ON THE OFFICAL WEBSITE ONCE I FINISH DUSTING THE COBWEBS AWAY XD EMAIL ME THE LINK TO YOUR ENTRIES OR BETTER YET, PUT THE LINK ON A REVIEW!**_

_**I LOOK FOWARD TO SEEING YOUR ENTRIES ^_^**_

_Anyways before you go ahead and read this, I wanna apologize for this chapter. 1: because it took so long to come out and and 2: Idk, i just gotta feeling that it aint that good, especially near the end. Anyways i hope u enjoy it all da same.(btw, review responses will be at the bottom again)_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After Chihiro had finished the first meal she had eaten within two days, Zeniba allowed her some time to rest, both physically and mentally. Although time was of the essence, the fact of the matter was, Chihiro was still grieving over Haku. To her irrational shame, she broke down after her meal and everyone did their best to show support. It was not surprising she did. His death would still be unbearably fresh in her mind. She calmed down and did her best to hide the pain, but the sad whimsical smile only plastered it over her face more. A little while later, Oli, Heili, Lin and Yubaba all hesitantly went off on an important errand that Chihiro hadn't the strength to ask about. Zeniba was outside working on something so that gave Chihiro some private time to think without secluding herself in her room. Zeniba's small open plan hut out in the middle of no where was the best place in the world when you just wanted to be alone and think. That's what Chihiro thought anyway. All you could hear was the gentle wind rustling the lush, tall green canopy trees and the birds singing their beautiful gentle songs, aloud for all the world to hear. This little hut in the middle of no where was in perfect harmony with the rich nature around it and the clear, crisp air created a clearer head. Still...you could do all the thinking in the world and get no where. After all, thinking doesn't bring back a loved one from the dead, or make the pain go away.

Chihiro sat on the sofa, her mind swimming with sad thoughts of Haku and the dream. The dream. She felt like it had given her some form of hope that she'd him again, but her head would just remind her painfully that Haku was dead. Still...what had he said when she asked where he was? Could he really have given an actual location of where he was? That would mean he was alive. Chihiro shook her head. She didn't dare hope. She'd hope and hope until eventually she'd have no other choice but to accept the inevitable, and then her heart would shatter all over again.

A familiar, friendly voice from outside broke her thoughts. "Chihiro!" Zeniba called casually. "Chihiro can you come outside please!" She got up from the sofa and slowly turned the brass door handle. She gave a slight gasp as she opened the front door. The lawn was a disaster site! It was like a hurricane had hit it! The arch way that lead to the yard was no longer standing. Pieces of shattered wooden barrels lay scattered around the yard and pieces of glass gleamed sharply in the sunlight. Chihiro didn't know what the glass was from. Roof tiles from the small shed behind Zeniba's hut lay around on the ground here and there, cracked and in pieces. Pieces of stored fire wood also lay scattered all over the yard, and that's not even half of the mess

"What happened!" asked Chihiro aghast. Her mind flickered back to thoughts of the earthquake.

"You did" said Zeniba casually.

"What, do you mean I-I did this?"

"Oh dear don't worry, no bodies blaming you" Zeniba reassured.

"Zeniba...what happened? When did I do this?" Chihiro asked with a bit of anxiety.

"When Haku died" she replied. Chihiro swallowed a hard lump in her throat. She wanted to pry more but was afraid she'd break down if she spoke. "When Haku died, you were so distraught that your feelings affected the weather. You're a very powerful witch Chihiro, and you don't even realize it yet"

Chihiro felt terrible. She ruined Zeniba's yard! "Zeniba...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...if I can...I'll make it up to you some how, I promise!" Zeniba just cackled loudly.

"Chihiro dear, it's not your fault. You haven't been taught how to control your powers yet" Chihiro's gaze still meet the ground in guilt. Zeniba smiled. "But if you truly feel you need to make it up to me, you can do so by doing your best during training"

"Training?" Chihiro had clearly missed something. Zeniba's tone suddenly changed and became more serious.

"You do want to stop Jin, don't you Chihiro?"

"Ah, of course!" she answered with passion. She clenched her fist and bit her lip. "I'll finish what Haku started. That's a promise" Zeniba raised an eyebrow.

"So you're not after revenge?" Chihiro felt like something struck her in the heart. She looked away.

"It won't change anything" she said with little conviction. The wind tousled her hair. "Haku wouldn't want me to fight with revenge in mind...and it won't bring him back. It's like poison. I'm not after revenge"

"Who are you trying to convince Chihiro? Me or yourself?"

"I'm not trying to convince anyone!" she defended.

"I don't believe you" she said calmly.

"What do you want me to say! That I'm going to kill Kira and Jin for what they did! That that's the real reason why I'm choosing to fight? Do you want me to say it!"

"I want to understand your own feelings Chihiro. You need to have a clear head and focus. But in order to do that, you need to know what you're focusing on"

"I'm focusing on killing Kira and Jin!" she yelled. She suddenly clamped her hands over her mouth in shock at the own words that came out of her mouth. Zeniba suddenly smiled sympathetically. She came over and placed her see through hand on Chihiro's right shoulder.

"Why did I say that?" she asked with a hard lump in throat. She could never kill anyone. She wouldn't even dream of it!

"Don't be ashamed dear" Zeniba said comfortingly. "Haku's death has left you emotionally strained and vulnerable. In times like this, it's easy for anyone to feel what's in the darkest depths of their mind and heart. What you just said, wasn't you, but the result of all the pain you've been put through" Chihiro let slip a tear and Zeniba pulled her into gentle, grandmotherly hug and gently stroked her hair. "Chihiro, I have never met anyone with so much inner strength. Despite everything you've been through Chihiro, no matter how much pain you may be in, I know that when the time comes, you won't kill Kira and Jin. Because your better than them Chihiro. Much more than you realize"

"How can I be better than them when I just said I wanted to kill them?" she said in a sniffle. Killing someone for revenge was something they would do. Was she really on the same level as those tyrants? The idea of being anything like them made her feel sick to her stomach. Haku would never love anyone who was like them.

"Chihiro dear, they killed someone very dear to you, and the fact of the matter is, only an emotionless person wouldn't have the desire to punish them in some way. But it's having the strength not to give into those dark desires that separates people like us from people like them. And you my dear, are the strongest person I know" Suddenly, Chihiro felt a change in Zeniba, and the world seemed to grow silent, apart from the gust of wind rustling the trees. Chihiro's eye's flung open, and she pulled away in shock, seeing who she was now in the arms of. Her voice was meek as she muttered a name.

"Haku"

Haku, in his baggy pure white shirt, and knee length baggy blue track pants, looked down at her, smiling whilst the gentle and silent wind played with their hair. She slowly raised her arm, trembling and went to touch his cheek, as if to make sure he was real, not some sort of apparition or figment of her imagination. She hesitated and let her arm drop to her side. What if he was an apparition? Maybe she was dreaming? She had to be. That meant that he might shatter if she touched him, and she wanted to savour every sweet moment she got with him, real or not. Her gaze lowered to the ground.

"Are you real?" she asked sadly. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" Tears rolled down her cheeks, but her voice remained mostly composed. "Why do I keep seeing you only in my dreams! Why do I keep getting reminded painfully that your not here!" she asked rhetorically. "It's not fair! " Haku took her hand in his, and placed it gently against his chest. Chihiro's eye's widened.

"Do you feel that Chihiro? It's a heart beat. I am real. This isn't a dream" Her pulse quickened and would've been off the charts if she was hooked up to a heart monitor. Was he back? Was Haku really back somehow? She went to speak but Haku put a finger gently over her lips. "I don't have much time" he said smiling carefree. "This...this is only temporary" Chihiro's gaze dropped again. Her heart sank to her stomach and she swallowed a hard lump in her throat. She knew it was too good to be true. Haku gently lifted her chin up to face him. "Listen to me Chihiro. I don't want you to ever compare yourself to them again, ok?" He gently brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I have never met someone as good hearted and unselfish as you. Nor have I ever meet anyone with such determination to protect her friends and ever thing she holds dear! Chihiro I could stand here forever telling you all the reasons I love you, and what an amazing person you are...but I don't have forever. Chihiro I know you better than anyone. When you were in the human world, I watched over you. I watched you grow and change into the amazing woman you are now and I know you better than anyone. And despite what you said Chihiro, despite that you said you wanted to kill Kira and Jin, I know that when you face them, you will have the strength not to kill them. What you said was out of pain and anger, buts it not what's really in your heart. It's not who you are! It's for survival that you're fighting, not revenge. It's to make sure that everyone and everything you care about has a future, even if it means risking your own" Chihiro's gaze dropped. Haku believed in her, probably more than anyone, including herself. She smiled in revelation, empowered by both Haku's words and her new revelation.

"You're wrong" she said softly, her gaze still on the ground. "It's not just them that I'm fighting for, and it's not just for survival. It's for you. And I don't mean revenge. I mean I want to finish what you started. I owe it to you and it's what you'd want, isn't it? It's more than just that to, but I can't really explain it. And also...it's because I lo-" Chihiro looked up and her heart felt like it just jumped off a skyscraper and hit the ground. Haku had disappeared, and in his place was Zeniba again. "W-Where's Haku?" she asked anxiously.

"His time was up" Zeniba said sympathetically.

"S-So soon?"

"Haku used me as a medium to speak to you, but it didn't last very long. It takes a lot of energy"

"What does that mean? Is-is he..." Chihiro struggled to find the words. She swallowed a lump in her throat before trying again. "Is he-alive?" Zeniba shook her head.

"It's very complicated dear, so it's hard to say. When he took over and used me as a spiritual medium, I couldn't quite determine whether he was among the living _or _the dead"

"So...so what does that mean?" Zeniba crossed her arms and closed her eye's in thought.

"Hmm" she pondered. "I'm not certain, but it could mean that he's somewhere in between life and death" Chihiro's eye widened at this news.

"How! Does that...does that mean he can come back?" she asked anxiously. Any possibility of Haku returning made her heart race a hundred miles an hour.

"I'm sorry...I simply don't know. Life and death are among the biggest mysteries of the universe, and after billions or years, neither Humans or spirits alike have come even close to fully understanding it" Chihiro did her best to hide her disappointment, but naturally, it was useless to try and hide things from Zeniba. She couldn't help but wish desperately that perhaps Zeniba could at least give her an estimate of the chance that Haku could still come back. What she needed was answers, not more possibilities and questions to leave her anxious , for something that her mind told her would never happen.

"Chihiro dear, do you understand now? Have you realized what you're really fighting for?" asked Zeniba kindly. Chihiro smiled, thinking about her reason to fight. She would be fighting for Haku, one hundred percent. She nodded in conformation.

"It' s not for revenge...it never was. It turns out...that I was just very upset. That might not even the right word. Thanks to you and Haku, I understand that now" she said with a wistful smile. "I still am upset and mad at what Jin and Kira did, I still feel like I want them to atone for what they've done...what they've taken from me" Chihiro swallowed a lump in her throat. Talking about Haku's death would never be easy. "But I don't think I'll actually kill them when I face them" she continued" It's not what Haku would want, and it's something he believes I'm strong enough to not do. And you believe that to...dont you Grandma?" Zeniba smiled warmly.

"Yes I do. And he told you all that did he?" Chihiro nodded gently.

"Just, not in those exact words"

"Well then dear, I think you're ready to begin your training, yes?" Chihiro smiled and nodded, life and hope returning to her eyes. Perhaps it wasn't hope, but clarity, and the realization that Haku believed in her, in the strength she had never seen in herself. "Before we begin dear, I need to make sure you understand what you're agreeing to"

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled. Zeniba's tone hit a more serious note.

"If you accept to train with me now, you're agreeing to fight Jin _and _Kira along side me and others. Chihiro dear...this battle could very well cost you your life. No one will blame you if you want to back out. I need to make sure you understand what your getting into" Chihiro was shocked Zeniba was even asking this, but it was an understandable question.

"I understand fully that I might die Zeniba, and I'm not changing my mind. I want to fight" Zeniba was shocked at the ease which Chihiro gave her answer. There was no hesitation, no waver in her voice or anything. It was almost as if the idea of death didn't faze her at all. Either the girl didn't fully understand her life was at stake, or she was braver than Zeniba previously thought. "I can't just sit by and wait for Jin to separate our worlds, destroying both in the process. Haku would've given his life to stop Jin" Chihiro clenched her fists and bit her lip. "He did give his life to stop Jin...and I won't do any less" _"Haku...if I die...then I'll see you in the next life, where I can stay with you forever" _Chihiro closed her eyes. "_Chances are Kira or Jin will kill me. So I'll see you soon Haku" _Chihiro opened her eyes and found Zeniba staring at her intensely, with calculating eyes. Zeniba was almost afraid to ask if she was expecting to die. Was Chihiro unafraid to die? Did she no longer care if she did? Zeniba tried to brush the thought aside. There was no way. She couldn't imagine Chihiro giving up on life. Still, Zeniba couldn't quite shake the feeling she was right.

"Alright Chihiro, follow me" she said with her usual smile. Chihiro followed Zeniba to the back of the hut that, along with the bathhouse, had in a weird way become like a second home. Chihiro was puzzled as Zeniba stared ahead into the heavy thicket of the vast, several millennia old forest that stretched for countless miles. She was about to ask what they were looking at or for, but stopped before she even said a word, as Zeniba began to whistle a brief tune. For a second, Chihiro wondered what the cunning, but kind old lady was up to. Her attention briefly snapped back to the forest, as the scene before her begun to change. The trees moaned and creaked, the ground shook lightly as the trees and shrubbery inexplicably began to move and separate, creating a clear, straight and narrow path through the woods. Chihiro looked back and forth between Zeniba and the path, bewildered. Satisfied at the reaction she got, Zeniba steeped into the fresh path, smiling.

"Follow me" she said, and Chihiro did just that. She took a few cautious steps onto the path before spinning around in surprise. The trees and shrubs moaned and shifted back to there original places. She turned around cautiously and continued to follow Zeniba down the path. As she did, the trees and shrubs would move back to their places bit by bit. Much to Zeniba's amusement, it unnerved Chihiro a bit. They continued to tread down the easy path, and Chihiro began to ease up. She started to truly take in her surroundings. The songs of the birds rang clearly in her ears, and she took the time to truly listen to their beautiful songs. She embraced the gentle breezed that whisked around her. But more than anything, she felt the life around her, the breath of nature. Though the forest was silent apart from the birds, you could feel the life that flowed continuously through it. Chihiro turned around briefly, walking backwards and staring up at the tall canopy trees.

"Were here" Zeniba announced, and Chihiro turned around. She was in awe at the site that greeted her. They were at a grotto surround by a high cliff and shadowed by tall canopy trees. A beautiful water fall at the other end cascaded in to a large pond with the freshest, crystal clear water she had ever seen. The bank was full of a variety of beautiful flowers, each a different colour. The air was almost magical, as dozens of fireflies illuminated the area even in the daylight. At night, it would be like walking amongst stars.

"What is this place?" Chihiro asked in awe.

"As of now, your training grounds" said Zeniba smiling. She knew Chihiro would like it. Not to mention the atmosphere would help with the mentality part of the training.

"Here? So I can come here anytime?" Zeniba smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"That's right. All you need to do is a whistle a tune with the intention of revealing the path. Whistling without the intention won't do anything"

"Wow, this place is amazing.

"I'm glad you like it, because you'll be spending a lot of time here"

"I could stay here forever" said Chihiro dreamily. Her gaze suddenly became wistful. "I wish Haku could've seen this"

"What's to say he isn't seeing it right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"He knew that you were comparing yourself to Jin and Kira right? So he must've seen or heard it somehow. He could be watching over you now, like a guardian angel" Chihiro smiled. She liked that thought. Suddenly a breeze blew through the grotto, lifting leaves so that they danced in the air and flowed with it. Chihiro swore she saw a familiar face amongst the air born leaves, before the wind carried them away. Zeniba beckoned Chihiro over to the large pond at the other end of the grotto that had the water fall cascading into it.

"Now dear, I need to teach a few basic principles before we actually start your training. I suggest you take a seat" Chihiro did just that and sat herself on the soft green grass, her legs folded like a child at school. Zeniba reached behind her and pulled out her sleek, pointy, black wand seemingly out of no where. "The most important thing to learn is the basic principles of the elements. Now when it comes to spirits and other beings who wield the elements, each has two. When it comes to spirits, their first element is determined by their title. Yours for instance, would be water because you were given the title of the Kohaku River from Haku. The second element you can wield is something that lays dormant in all creatures, but only those who can wield magic can use them. The element varies for each individual. Haku's second element was air. It is possible to master more than two, but it takes at least a lifetime of training and even then, very few have the potential"

"What's my second element then?" Chihiro wondered aloud.

"That will become clear in it's own time" She faced away from Chihiro and swiftly moved her wand in a series of motions in the air. For a moment nothing happened, but then Chihiro saw black symbols appear in a circle formation in the air where she had drawn. They were the Japanese Kanji for fire, earth, metal, water and wood. Lines connected each kanji, and Chihiro saw that it made a five point star, with the kanji for an element at each point.

"Now there are five main elements: fire, earth, metal, water and wood" explained Zeniba, pointing to each one as she listed them. Fire melts metal but is doused by water. Earth absorbs and blocks water, but is broken up by wood . Metal chops wood but is melted by fire. Water douses fires but is absorbed by earth. Wood breaks up earth but is cut down by metal. Do you understand this Chihiro?" Chihiro nodded. To her surprise, she wasn't finding it so hard to grasp as she thought she would.

"Good, now there are other elements but they are rarer and are not included in the cycle" Zeniba continued. "Lightning and air are the more common of the elements that are not part of the cycle. There are said to be others still, but have yet to be discovered or given a name. However, there are two other elements that have been recognised, but have only been wielded a few rare times throughout history...at the most crucial times. Light and dark. The Ying and Yang of the universe. There has never been more than one light or dark wielder at any time. Nor has one existed when the other has not. If there is someone who can wield the element of light, then so to will there be someone who can wield the element of darkness. This is to keep balance in the universe. It is said the sun spirit, who was once worshiped as Apollo, chooses who may wield the element of light, and the moon spirit, who was worshiped as Diana, chooses who may wield the element of darkness" _(AN/ Diana and Apollo are the twin roman gods of the sun and moon_)

Zeniba had an amused look on her face as she saw Chihiro's blank expression. It was clear she was still processing everything.

"Perhaps I went a bit too far" she muttered to herself. She cleared her throat purposely and Chihiro snapped back to reality. "Do you understand everything dear?" she asked gently. Chihiro simply nodded.

"I think so"

"Good, now, I think we can start you training" smiled Zeniba humorously. Chihiro stood up and followed Zeniba to the waters edge. She gazed into the crystal clear water along with Zeniba, and saw their reflections as if they were looking into mirrors. "What do you see dear?"

"Myself" she stated simply.

"Precisely. Water is a part of you now, of who you are. You must understand its nature. Every element has its own personality. For example, fire is destructive and beautiful, passionate and powerful. I could tell you water's personality, but in order to truly understand it, you must figure it out for yourself"

"How do I do that?"

"Don't think Chihiro, just feel. Try walking into the water" Chihiro slipped off her bomber jacket, chuck shoes and socks and left them on the bank, before wadding gently into the water. She went deeper and deeper into the pond, and stopped when the water reached her waist. For some reason, she didn't care that her shorts and the bottom of her tank top were getting wet like she usually would.

"Close your eyes Chihiro, and clear your mind" Zeniba said quietly from the bank. Chihiro did as she said. She closed her eyes, and felt the water around her, and tried to focus only on that. She stayed like that as minutes passed, and nothing happened. She opened her eyes, turned back around and faced Zeniba.

"Nothings happening" she stated disappointedly.

"Try it again dear. Remember to feel the water rather than think about it" Chihiro closed her eyes again. "_Feel the water, don't think about it" _she repeated in her head. A memory suddenly flashed her mind. The memory of when she fell into the Kohaku river. In her mind, she was young again, and surrounded by water. Its currents flowed violently all around her, dragging her along with it. Water was violent and powerful, yet free flowing. There was complete freedom in its movement.

Zeniba watched from the bank, and knew that Chihiro was starting to understand water. But something felt a little off. She sensed Chihiro was completely disconnected from reality, and that something else was at work here. She watched as Chihiro seemed to unknowingly step forward, further into the lake, and with step, she seemed to step closer to the surface of the water.

Chihiro wasn't in the raging waters anymore. She was at the bath house, facing the river spirit that she just helped restore to his former glory. The water encasing her wasn't rapid and rough, but gentle and smooth, cooling against her burning palms, that were close to developing blisters after pulling the rope to hard.

Zeniba watched as Chihiro stood in the centre of the pond, four strings of water started to rise around her and wrap themselves around her. Zeniba had never seen this before. It was usually a lot more simple to understand an element, but there was more than just that happening here.

The smooth, calm water around her reminded her of the pond in the forest outside Zeniba's hut. The pond...that's where she was now. Chihiro's eye's flew open as she snapped back to reality. She only noticed the strings of water snaked around her leg for a second, before she was pulled forcefully under water. She shut her eye's tight as she felt the water rush past her. Then suddenly, it stopped. She felt nothing snaked around her leg, nor water rushing past her.

"_Open you eye's and breathe child" _commanded a gentle voice in her head. Chihiro opened her, eyes and her mouth, and air bubbles escaped in a mass as she did. To her astonishment, she found she could breath. She gasped as she saw who spoke. What spoke was an ethereal being in human form. She had snow white, porcelain skin and the most mesmerising, deep sea blue eye's she had ever seen. They seemed to bore into the soul. She wore a dark, blue flowing yukata that seemed to dissolve into the water near the edges and white hair that moved and flowed like sea foam.

"_What's going on? Who are you?" _she thought.

"_I am the spirit of water"_

"_You mean you're-"_

"_I am not a river spirit like your dear Haku, or the spirit of some lake. I am the embodiment of water itself. You may call me Mizu" _Chihiro suddenly felt very intimidated, as she grasped who she was speaking to. This was no mere spirit, but the spirit of one of the elements that kept balance, the spirit of water. She attempted to bow, but found it difficult being suspended in water. The ethereal being gave a light chuckle.

"_There is no need for such formalities_"

"_Did you summon me here? Why?" _asked Chihiro nervously. The ethereal being smiled pleasantly.

"_Tell me child, have you discovered waters temperament? Do you understand me?"_

"_I-I don't want to insult you" _Chihiro said meekly.

"_Nonsense child. I am nothing if not reasonable"_

"_But you are also unpredictable" _Chihiro clamped a hand suddenly over her mouth, afraid she'd already spoken out of line. But Mizu merely chuckled lightly_._

"_Indeed I am" she said. "Tell me more"_

"_You are gentle and calm, beautiful and free, bound by no physical form. But you can also be powerful, violent and rough"_

"_That too is true"_

"_Excuse my forwardness, but why make the sea rough at all?"_

"_It is not always I who make the sea rough. The moon also affects my waters"_

"_And you can't do anything about it?"_

"_The Moon is a heavenly body and extends beyond the reach of myself and many others. No one knows if the moon and sun have a spirit or if the they simply exist and fate determines how they affect our world. Though there are those, like me, who do believe the sun and moon have a spirit"_

"_And, when you are responsible for the sea being rough?" Mizu became a little sullen with that question and looked away._

"_To my shame, it is when I cannot control my emotions. Spirits have problems to young one" _Her smile returned and she turned to face Chihiro again. _"But you know this burden, don't you young Ogeni? I know how your powers become there own when your emotions are high"_

"_You know my name?"_

"_You are connected to water now. It is the element you use. Therefore you are connected to me also"_

"_I am honoured" _Chihiro said with a smile. She felt at ease now, and that she had nothing to fear from the friendly spirit.

"_Chihiro, I know that the sea seems strongest when it is rough and angry, but when is it most adored and majestic?"_

"_When it's calm and gentle?" _said Chihiro confused.

"_Precisely. Remember that young Ogeni"_

"_I don't understand. Power wins battles, not beauty"_

"_You'll understand what I mean one day" _smiled the gentle spirit.

"_Mizu, you never actually told me why you brought me here"_

"_I wanted to see who he had chosen"_

"_Who? Chosen for what?" _Chihiro's face suddenly darkened._ "Do you mean Haku?"_

"_No I am not referring to the on you call Haku"_

"_Then who?" _Chihiro asked clearly puzzled. Mizu simply chuckled_._

"_You really are ignorant. You will learn what I mean in due time" _Chihiro decided not to press further.

"_Mizu, if I may, I must request something of you"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Surely you know of Jin, the Archivist spirit"_

"_Indeed I do. One of his fellow Archivist spirits was a dear friend of mine" _Chihiro saw a darkness come over Mizu's eyes.

"_Fight with us" _Chihiro said bravely._ "Jin wants to power a machine called the Abscindo, which is meant to sever the connection between the spirit realm and Human world. But that could mean the end of both worlds. Fight with us Mizu. Surely with your power, we can over come him" _Chihiro watched in anticipation, as Mizu closed her eye's in thought.

"_I'm sorry" _she said moments later._ "I cannot face Jin"_

"_What! But, why not!" _she protested.

"_As I said, one of his fellow archivist spirits was a dear friend of mine...and he killed the remaining three archivist spirits" _she said spitefully._ "If I were to face him, it could be disastrous for many in the human world. I would not be able to control my emotions and that could easily result in tidal waves or tsunamis. Do you understand young one?" _Chihiro clenched her fist in frustration. There was no doubt they could win with the spirit of water by their side...but Chihiro understood where she was coming from. After all, she was still haunted by the earthquake that she never intended to cause_._

"_I understand Mizu"_

"_And I thank you for it Chihiro" _Chihiro was startled as she felt the currents again, pushing against her. She started getting pushed upwards where the water got brighter as she neared the surface. _"It's time for you to go now" _said Mizu sadly, gazing up at her._ "But we will meet again" _Chihiro shut her eyes as she suddenly broke the surface of the water moments shook her head to clear it. Rushing through water can easily leave any one disorientated. Chihiro lay back after a moment, and simply floated on her back, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Chihiro!" called Zeniba from the bank urgently. Chihiro stooped floating so that she was simply bobbing in the water again.

"I'm fine Zeniba!" she said waving. She started to swim over until her feet could touch ground again. She steeped out of the pond and Zeniba gave her a tight hug.

"Chihiro dear, are you ok? You had me worried when you went under like that! I tried to bring you up but something was blocking my magic. What happened to you?" she asked pulling away.

"I meet Mizu" she said smiling. Zeniba had a puzzled look on her face before it widened in surprise.

"Y-You meet Mizu?"

"Yes?"

"What did she say? You were under there for quite a while"

"She asked me if I understood water. She seemed satisfied that I did"

"Anything else?"

"Well I asked why she brought me there and she said that she wanted to see who he had chosen"

"Who?"

"I don't know. I asked her that same thing. Then I asked her if she would help us fight Jin" Chihiro said dejectedly. "She said that it was too risky. She'd run the risk of loosing control of her emotions, and that it could cause tidal waves or tsunamis in the human world" Zeniba sighed, happy to know that everything was alright. It had been a while before something happened that her powers had no control over or could not fix.

"It was a good attempt Chihiro. Now why don't we sit for a while? We've barley begun training and I think we've had enough excitement now" said the old witch smiling amused.

* * *

><p>**<em>Authors Note**<em>

_WOWIIEE! 17 REVIEWS! U guys r the best! But i bet you can't top that number on this chapter. If you do, I'll be the happiest writer on earth XD Oh! And for those of you who were lost about the whole Apollo and Diana thing, they are twin gods in roman mythology. Apollo was the sun god and his twin sister Diana (Artemis in greek) was the goddess of the moon._

_Libby16: haha you nd me both! Although that mite not be for another...2-3 chapters? XD_

_FlutterbyBella: hahaha you hve a good imaganiation! Nd thats all I'm saying ^_^ hehe_

_CrazyMinhuynBJ: It does doesn't it...but the show must go on! Lol_

_Lorelai: Ahaha glad you like it. I hope u enjoy this chapter toand sorry for making u wait so long X)_

_Silver Sea Mist: Haha don't worry i laughed when writing that so it's not just you XD I wondered if you would find that funny and pick it out. Anyway sorry 4 keeping you waiting._

_EdwardandJareth4Eva: Only a week o.o We have Christmas holidays which go from November right till early feb. Then a two week holiday in April which i am currently loving! XD_

_Gesshoku2: hahah sont worry, your not the only one wondering that im sure X)_

_M3c4nica: hahaha glad to know you like it so much ^_^ Sorry 4 keeping u waiting. I wasn't aiming to make people laugh with the whole slap Lin thing but as long as u liked it then I dnt mind! XD haha_

_DarkxxxRuler: haha omg I'd luv that! Even if i dont get the money, to see it in action would be awesome *starry eyes* Although i would be pissed if i didn't get some form of recognition for it X)_

_LeeshyLoo" Wow...all i can say is wow XD you reviewed about four of my chapter in about 2 days? AL i can say is thank you and im sorry for keeping you waiting!_

_Neko: I know. She's amazing. Lol nd don't worry about it._

_Hothakuluver224: I haven't had a chance to cheek it out yet but i will and i glad ur liking it_

_AnimeRockzzz: Hah aim glad you do ^_^ i hope this chapter doesn't disappoint_

_CrazyMinhuynBJ: haha U don't need to worry, i will NEVER leave this story. Not even of my life depended on it! _

_Anonymous: Ngaww thnx ^_^ I just wish it WAS more than a two didgit number XD i would be soo happy *starry eyed*_

_Shannyspirit98: My lips are sealed sozz X)_

_Jaiyi: haha thanks! What did u like about that part? And I apologize for lack of description. I think that Im always so eager to get the chapter posted...that i tend to rush it. I tried to add more in this chapter so let me know if its an improvement. I think I slipped back into not adding so much detail near the end though cose i was getting tired and writers block X)_


	21. Chapter 21: Suppresion

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES! ^_^ enjoy_

_**Authors Note** I HAVE RETTTUUURRRNED! XD ahahaha oh man it feels gud 2 b back! I missed u guys! Anyways i've kept u guys waiting way than longer than intended 2 so Im going to try keep things brief. I wanna say THANK U and SORRY TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE FOLLOWED THIS STORY! 13,057 hits guys! AND THE REVIEW COUNT HAS OFFICALLY JUST HIT THE HUNDREDS! WWOOOOO! *mini party* XD I am over the moon! Anyway im sorry if this chapter is dispointing, and its probably confusing in some parts but i've tried lol its basically just Chihiro training but um yea its a lot lighter than the other chapters so i hope u enjoy it all the same! Other Notices and Review repsonses r at the bottom which i advise u look at! C u nxt chapter!_

_P.s. it just hit me...the next chapter...its the last o.o i mean theres still the epilouge but..wow...we're at the end people, and i want to end it the right way. i want it to be my best written chapter so it may take some time. Makes me sad just thinking about it lol Anyways c u then and i hope i dont keep u waiting to long :)_

**_UPDATE: 30/9/2012 Ok so I need u guys to answer me something . and warning, slight spoiler, but in the next chapter would you:  
><em>_a) want to alternate between main battle and Chihiro's battle against Jin but wait longer  
>b) r u not worried about the main battle details and just wanna follow Chihiro's battle because it means i'll get the chapter out faster X)<em>**

**_UPDATE: 22/10/12 Omfg...soooooooo tired lol I'm sorry I havent updated yet guys. With the school year coming to a close and me trying to apply for Uni, I havent found a lot of time to right latley. But I am close. So very very close. I am working on the battle with Jin as we speak and I already have the epilouge ready. Im not making promises but I might have the next and final chapter up by this week. Btw I still need to know if you guys:  
><em>a) want to alternate between main battle and Chihiro's battle against Jin but wait longer<br>b) r u not worried about the main battle details and just wanna follow Chihiro's battle because it means i'll get the chapter out faster X)__**

**__UPDATE: 30/10/2012 Sooooooo...the only reason I'm doing this update is because I have some sad news...I had planned to have the next chapter withen the next two weeks at the least...however...I am now grounded...for six weeks -.-...thanks mum. I appreciate it. I will try finish the chapter and sneak it on but no promises guys. C u wen i see u :/__**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~:~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chihiro and Zeniba sat opposite each other on a red and white checkered blanket that had been laid out on the grass, contently eating a hot cup of noodles that helped to warm Chihiro up after her little trip under the water. Despite the fact that Zeniba had used a very handy piece of magic to dry her clothes instantly, it didn't stop Chihiro from feeling chilly.  
>Chihiro hadn't felt so at peace for a while. If there was anywhere she would've felt at peace, it would be the grotto. The grotto with its large crystal clear pond and waterfall at the end. The grotto that was closed off from the rest of the forest by a large surrounding cliff and tall, lush green canopy trees. The area was filled with dozens of fireflies that only added to the already magical atmosphere. Chihiro could imagine what this place would be like at night. Walking amongst the fireflies would be like walking amongst stars that would cast a beautiful soft glow through the entire grotto.<p>

"Shall we try this again?" Zeniba asked Chihiro, after finishing the last of her noodles. Chihiro nodded in confirmation, in the midst of swallowing the last of her own noodles. She set down her bowl on the blanket, stood up, and watched in mild awe as the picnic setting rapidly disappeared, revealing a lush green patch of disturbed and flattened grass beneath, the only remaining indication that they had been there. Zeniba smiled bemused. Chihiro's amazement at such basic magic always amused her. For some reason, it was always the more advanced and more _dangerous _magic that didn't bother Chihiro or attract her attention. Perhaps that was because Chihiro never really had a chance to admire the more advanced magic, without having to worry about her life or the life of her friends.

"Everything's been sent back home to there proper places. The blanket is back in the cupboard and the dishes are on the bench. No doubt no-face will already have them done by time we return. He's so self-sufficient" praised Zeniba. "I don't regret taking him in at all. He's been marvelous company. Even if he does only say 'ah' all the time. It's strange though, you can never fail to understand him" Chihiro chuckled to herself at Zeniba's ramblings.

"I thought we had some training to do?" she reminded politely.

"Right you are" smiled Zeniba. It was good to see an almost genuine smile on Chihiro's face for once, although she knew it wouldn't last forever. It was only a matter time before thoughts of Haku resurfaced. As it was, she never really stopped thinking about him, but instead pushed thoughts of him to the furthest and darkest recesses of her mind. But how long they could stay there was anyone's guess. Zeniba knew those thoughts were fighting to push their way to the surface, but Chihiro was fighting them back, most likely for the sake of everyone else. Still, it wasn't healthy to keep thoughts of Haku pushed back, and Zeniba thought that perhaps it wasn't just her trying to be brave for everyone else, but her refusing to accept Haku's death to. It was hard to say. In the end though, when the time was right those feelings and thoughts would push themselves forward, and Chihiro would grieve for what would hopefully be the last time, before finally starting to recover from Haku's death. Of course, that would take an unknown amount of time and even while recovering, Chihiro probably would likley shed a few tears every now and then.

They walked over to the waters edge, and Chihiro, along with Zeniba, peered into the crystal clear water, staring at her reflection and remembering everything she had learnt a little while back. "Water is gentle and calm, soothing and healing" she said absently mindedly out loud. "But it is also powerful and fierce, rough and violent when aggravated and disturbed" Chihiro's head hung sadly for a brief moment as she thought of Mizu. "A prisoner of its own emotions" she said finally. Zeniba nodded and smiled, seeing that Chihiro truly did understand water.

"Chihiro dear, I want you step into the water again. Don't worry, I doubt we'll have a repeat of last time" Zeniba said smiling playfully and gently. Chihiro steeped barefoot into the water again, going deeper and deeper into the large pond till the water was thigh high. The water felt cool and soothing and Chihiro closed her eyes for a moment and leant her head back. She felt her senses were suddenly heightened, as she realized she could feel the ripples in the water, including those a far distance from her. Her eyes opened in surprise, and she turned to look at Zeniba, bewildered. She chuckled at Chihiro's expression.

"You felt it didn't you? The water and you beginning to synch"

"Is that what it was?"Chihiro wondered out loud. Zeniba simply nodded.

"Yes it was. When you first use your powers consciously, you will completely synch with it. After that, using your powers will become more and more like second nature the more you practice. However, the only other time you truly synch with your element, apart from when you first use it, is when your mind is clear and focused, and when you find complete peace within yourself. Now dear, close your eye's, and finish what you started"

Chihiro did as Zeniba said, closing her eye's and tilting her head back as she did before. She remembered feeling the ripples, but she could not feel them again for some reason. She simply stood there for a few more moments, unconsciously clearing her head. The only thing her mind was subconsciously and effortlessly focusing on…was the feel of the water against her. Before she knew it, she could feel it again. She could feel the ripples through the water as if it were a part of her. She could feel the gentle breeze brush against the surface of the water, as if it were brushing against her own skin. She felt the flow of waterfall as it cascaded into the pond in an endless free cycle, as if drawing in breath and refilling her lungs with air. She could no longer tell where she began and the water ended.  
>Zeniba watched and smiled from the grassy bank of the pond. Chihiro really was something special. It would've taken many humans a great amount of time to even understand water and hours upon hours of meditation before even making any progress at all. But Chihiro had understood it completely after the second attempt of trying to understand it. And now she was already beginning to synch with water as well. Perhaps it was because her powers had come from Haku, after all he gave her his title and it had been a while since Zeniba had seen two people so in love.<p>

Chihiro, with her eye's still closed, pictured the water lifting itself up like a column, with the water flowing outwards at the top and back into the pond. She felt a shift in the water, and since they felt so closely connected, a shift in herself. As she felt the column of water slowly rise, she felt herself rise to. But it felt merely like she was growing, not being lifted. The column of water stopped extending, and Chihiro slowly raised her arms. As she did, the water stopped cascading back into pond, and instead smoothed out and rose above her as her arms and hands did, and began forming the bottom of a sphere. She began to crouch and bring her arms down in front of her. As she did so, the water continued to surround her from every side, and continued to quickly take on a spherical form. Chihiro was sitting now, with knees slightly tucked against her chest, and as she wrapped her arms around her knees, the water finished encasing her completely in a sphere. Just like when Mizu summoned her, Chihiro could breathe even though immersed in water. Her eyes were still closed, her mind still clear and she knew at that moment, that she was one with water. They had fully synched with each other.  
>Moments passed as Chihiro simply sat there in the sphere of water, hovering meters above the pond surface. Here in this sphere, she was calm and free. Chihiro opened her eyes slowly, and calmly looked around from inside the sphere. To have achieved something as this was something Chihiro never imagined even in her dreams that she could do. She never imagined that one day she would be able to manipulate water to such an extent that she could literally surround herself in it.<p>

"_Haku...are you seeing this? I bet you'd be proud. It's because of you I can do this_" Chihiro tucked her legs in tighter and hid her face in her arms. She felt an all too familiar painful tug in her heart, and wondered if she would ever be able to talk or think about Haku without wanting to cry. "_Thank you Haku. I …I miss you so much" _A single tear slid down her cheek. Suddenly, it was like the world literally fell away from her, as the water surrounding her suddenly dropped into the pond below with a mighty splash, and Chihiro along with it. She screamed briefly as she fell, and it felt like her stomach moved to her throat. She landed with a mighty splash. She disappeared under the water for a few moments, before she simply floated up to the surface of the pond, floating on her back, disorientated. Her eyes refocused themselves and a few moments passed as she lay on her back dazed and confused, staring skyward, although all she could see was green as the tall canopy trees blocked out almost any view of the sky. She heard Zeniba standing at the bank chuckling an found herself chuckling lightly to. The old witches laugh was infectious.

The fall had broken her thoughts of Haku, and she had gone right back to supressing them. She turned over and swam a little till her feet could touch the short bank of soft golden sand that lay under the surface of the water. The sandy bank at one point would stop abruptly near the center of the pond and give way to what seemed to be a bottomless chasm, which Mizu had pulled Chihiro into not to long ago.  
>She waded through the water up to the grassy bank and stood in front of Zeniba soaking wet, smiling sheepishly. She noticed briefly that there was not a single trace of sand on the grass at the ponds edge.<p>

"I thought you said that wouldn't happen again" smiled Chihiro wringing water from her ponytail. Zeniba merely chuckled lightly.

"What happened dear? I was very impressed when you created that sphere of water around yourself! There was no doubt you and water had fully synched, but what happened? Why did the sphere suddenly break like it did?"

Chihiro merely shrugged her shoulder sheepishly, and truth be told, Zeniba didn't even need to ask what really happened. She had a pretty good idea.

"No matter dear. There is no doubt you have a lot of potential. Now you just need to practice. You will still require a great amount of focus, but it'll soon become more and more like second nature"

"I hope so"

Zeniba reached behind herself and produced a glass cup from behind her back.

"Fill this up with water without touching anything" Chihiro gingerly took the cup and placed it on the glass in front of the pond. She sat down with her legs crossed, and just stared at the glass, wondering where to start. She attempted to clear her head again, but all she did was waste time. She found you can't just chose to clear your head and synch with water when ever you want. She tried closing her eyes and imagining the water pouring into the glass, but that didn't work either. It wasn't as simple as solving an equation.

After nearly two hours, Chihiro turned to face Zeniba who was sitting up against a tree reading a book.

"Granny, nothings working. I keep trying to clear my head but it's not working"

"Try not to think to much dear, and just do. Don't think, feel. It's not a clear head that allows you to use your powers and manipulate water" Zeniba merely continued to read while trying to explain to Chihiro how she might use her powers.

"I'm not sure I follow"

"It wasn't clearing your head that allowed you to synch with water before, but feeling it. You felt it all around you, allowing it to become a part of you. Clearing your head helped you to do it because there were no other distractions, making it easier to focus only on the water and synch with it" Chihiro nodded and turned her attention back to the glass. She couldn't understand what she was doing wrong. When she had been in complete synch with water, she had done it effortlessly and without even trying. Her thoughts began to drift back to those moments. She remembered the feeling, at least as close as memory could get her to it. She remembered what it was like to be part of the water. As moments passed, she wasn't just remembering it, but feeling it once again, not that she entirely realized this. She found herself imagining the water rising and flowing into the cup again, but this time she felt it to. As she lifted her right arm, she felt the water flow upwards, the same way she had felt the ripples in the pond before and the waterfall. Only this time her connection with water wasn't as strong. Zeniba did say that the only time she would likely fully synch with water, would be when she first used her magic.  
>Chihiro moved her arm back and down, none to smoothly either. The water, mimicking her, flowed roughly into the cup, much of it missing. Chihiro simply stared at it blankly for a few moments, before her blank expression slowly changed to amazed and excited. It was like watching a movie in slow motion.<br>Chihiro suddenly leapt to her feet with her fist raised and let out and excited yell.

"Zeniba! Zeniba look I did it! I filled the glass!" she shouted gleefully from the waters edge, while pointing frantically at the glass behind her that sat slightly crookedly on the grass . Zeniba looked up, knowing she was not going to be able to concentrate on her book if she didn't acknowledge Chihiros genuinely impressive achievement.

"Well done Chihiro!" she praised truthfully impressed. She wasn't actually expecting her to manipulate the water to any degree for another hour at the least, and to successfully manipulate water into the cup for another several hours after that. The girl was a natural!  
>"Chihiro dear, I want you to try it several more times, just to make sure you've got it. Then we'll try something more advanced" Chihiro gazed at the ground and scuffed her foot lightly against the ground, disheartened. Zeniba smiled warmly.<p>

"Chihiro dear, there's no need to worry. You're a natural! You'll have it down in no time"

"This training keeps getting harder and harder Granny. Soon it might be too difficult" Chihiro's voice started to waver. "What if I reach a point where it's simply to advanced for me! Or what if it takes to long!?" Chihiro felt so helpless. It took almost all her concentration to move the water into the glass, there was no way she'd be able to master a level of magic even strong enough to compete with Kira and Jin! All she'd do is get in everyone else's way. She didn't even know the first thing about fighting! She had never fought a physical battle in her life! Let alone one with magic. Chihiro's eyes became misty. "Kira and Jin are out there, putting their plans into action and all I'm doing is wasting my time here when in the end I may not even be strong enough!"

"Chihiro dear, do you want me to tell you where real strength comes from?" Chihiro sniffled, wiped a stray tear and looked up at Zeniba wonderingly. "Its comes from here" she said, pointing her long, boney finger at her chest. "It doesn't matter the weapon or the battle, it all comes down to the heart. That's where real strength comes from dear. And you have the biggest heart I've seen in a long, long time"

"I-I don't understand" Zeniba merely smiled and ruffled Chihiro's hair. "You will when the time is right" Zeniba turned her head in the direction of the glass on the grass and smiled. "Now, let's see you fill that again"

Chihiro sat there on the grass for the following five hours, wracking her brain to try and fill the glass. She managed to do so successfully, approximately four times, but not before overloading her brain and giving herself a migraine. She was continuously trying to clear her mind, picturing the water pouring in to the glass and focusing on the task at hand so much that in the end it was almost counter productive. Through trial and error though, she finally began to grasp what Zeniba said earlier about feeling instead of thinking. It was hard because she wasn't actually in the water like before, but she managed to feel the water with what Zeniba once called her 'minds eye', allowing her to synch with water without actually being in contact with it. Each time she felt her connection to water was a tiny bit weaker, but at the same time, it became a bit easier and less strenuous to actually manipulate the water in to the glass, like Zeniba said it would.  
>Chihiro, attempting for the fifth time to fill the glass, suddenly lost focus as Zeniba slammed shut her book.<p>

"Alright, Chihiro, I think you've had more than enough for today" Zeniba stood and approached Chihiro, who was still sitting slouched on the grass.  
>"But…I've barley accomplished anything" she said with sullen face.<p>

"Actually dear, I'm impressed you made it this far!"

"What do you mean?" Chihiro cocked her head a little upwards so she was looking at Zeniba.

"What you've done in one day would've taken most about 3-5. You've done far better than I've expected!" Chihiro's eye's lit up in a way that Zeniba hadn't seen in a while.

"Really?" Zeniba chuckled heartily.

"Really! I have a feeling that tomorrow you'll find things a lot more productive. You've no doubt exhausted yourself and you'll be pleasantly surprised to see what you can do after some rest. Now come on dear. Lets go home"  
>Home. The word seemed strange to Chihiro. Where was her home? They say home is where the heart is…but Chihiro didn't know where her heart was the most. A piece of her would always be with her parents, and her technical home back in the human world. So many pleasantly simple memories of times less chaotic than these. She couldn't help but wonder how her mother and father where. She wished she could contact them and tell them she's okay. Still, even though her home was technically there, she had always felt a little out of place there in the human world, like she didn't belong there. She hadn't all always felt that way. It wasn't until after she first visited the spirited world that she felt she didn't belong, as if her eyes were opened. The spirit world made her who she really was. If she hadn't been spirited away, then she never would've had to summon all of her bravery, all her strength and wits to save her parents. She found a new her, the real her that had been hidden by a sheltered life.<br>She also had so many fond memories in the spirit world, even if there were scary ones mixed amongst them. She had quickly grown used to bath house routine and way of life, and part of her heart would always be there as well. After all, Lin and Kamaji were there, along with kids and everyone else. It was the second place that she might call home in an odd way. And then of course there was Zeniba's hut. Although she didn't have a lot of memories there, the few she did have were undeniably warm. Chihiro's mind flashed back to Haku's death. Some of them anyway. Three places Chihiro could only call home with half a heart. They all felt incomplete in there own way. All lacked something that truly made it home. But Chihiro didn't really have much time to ponder this further as she noticed Zeniba waiting for her by the path, that had automatically revealed itself again. Zeniba started heading down the path and Chihiro broke into a little jog to catch up. She turned around warily as she heard the trees returned to there usual positions. She scolded herself for being silly. She had forgotten about the moving trees on this path. She heard Zeniba chuckle. She had obviously noticed Chihiro jump in surprise. The two continued to walk down the path in silence and exited behind the hut where they had entered before. As they walked around to the side of the house, then to the front, Chihiro heard a lot of commotion inside and some all too familiar voices. Chihiro smiled to herself. Apparently Yubaba, Oli and Heili had returned from their errand. "_What could they fighting about?" _Chihiro wondered. She and Zeniba walked in just in time. Yubaba had a sphere of fire in both hands, and was giving Oli a more than hostile glare. Oli naturally, was returning the glare fully and his stance did indicate him backing down anytime soon. Heili was nervously trying her best to get Oli to apologize and back down.

"NO WAY! SHE STARTED IT!" he yelled pointing accusingly.

"YOU LITTLE RAT! YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY? ESPECIALLY AFTER I RESCUED YOU FROM THE CELL!?" Yubaba yelled back.

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GET OUT OF THERE WITHOUT ME ANYWAY! YOU WERE STUCK JUST AS MUCH AS I WAS!" The glares intensified and you could swear that sparks were literally flying between them. Yubaba moved one of her hands back, ready to hurl the sphere of fire right at Oli, who was ready to make his own move. Zeniba sighed. She moved fast, moving forward and grabbing her sister's wrist, whilst Chihiro hoisted Oli back with one arm whilst Heili did the same with the other. The three friends ended up toppling to the floor as Oli struggled to get free of their grip.

"What do you think your doing!?" Zeniba asked letting go Yubaba's wrist, as if scolding a child. The flame disappeared in her hand. Zeniba sighed, before smiling crookedly.

"Its good to see those three years as Jins prisoner hasn't waned your temper sister"

"Or that the three years off being dead haven't fueled yours!" Yubaba snapped back. "You're far too nice sister, its a wonder people didn't walk all over you!"

"Hmph! There's a difference between being kind and being a push over! Not that someone such as yourself would no"

"Hah! Say what you want! You won't get to me that easily!" exclaimed Yubaba defiantly. Zeniba merely sighed

"So, how did your mission go? Have we got our allies?" Zeniba asked

"HA! You think anyone would refuse me anything?" Yubaba laughed rambunctiously, as if to laugh at the idea's absurdity. "Of course we got our allies! After all, an enemy of my enemy is a friend. Although we couldn't convince everyone of that" Zeniba had a surprised look on her face.

"Even with the humans there?"

"Even with them there. Although they did make it harder" scowled Yubaba, glancing back at Heili and Oli. Chihiro's curiosity got the better of her. She stood up and dusted herself off, with Heili and Oli following her lead.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she blurted out. Oli turned to her, smiling sheepishly.

"Our errand" he replied simply at first. "Chihiro it was amazing! We saw so many things I never even dreamed about!"

"Like what? What exactly were you three doing this whole time?" she asked puzzled. Yubaba butted in and smiled slyly.

"Finding ourselves an army" It took Chihiro a moment to register what Yubaba just said, but the shocked expression on her face and wide eyes indicated that it sunk in.

"W-what do mean!? Army!?" Yubaba merely cackled.

"You didn't think we would simply march to and through Jin's stronghold without meeting resistance did you?"

"Uh...I, didn't even know he had an army" Chihiro admitted sheepishly.

"Well he does. One created by his dark magic. And it's a large one at that" Oli decided he wanted to step back into the conversation.

"That's why we've been gone all day!" he said excitedly. "We've been visiting different spirit nations, tribes, what ever you wanna call them! We've been traveling all over and trying to get people to aid us against Jin! Were raising an ARMY Chihiro! An ARMY! Isn't that awesome!" Chihiro didn't seem to share Oli's eagerness.

"But…that means, people will die Oli" Suddenly, Oli didn't seem too enthused either.

"Y-yea…I guess, I didn't think about that" Yubaba merely rolled her eyes.

"Get a grip you two. This is war, and war is death. But death is also a natural part of life and everyone has chosen to risk their lives in order to _save _their lives. You will do their deaths no honor if you allow yourself to even be remotely distracted by it and lose focus of your task at hand, which is stopping Jin and Kira" Oli and Chihiro both looked at the ground a little sheepishly.

"Y-Your right Yubaba" muttered Chihiro.

"Oh enough with the gloom and doom talk dears. Come and get a snack" said Zeniba lightly from the table. "You all need to keep up your energy" Everyone perked up with the mention of food and sat themselves at the table. The sun was already starting to set and it wasn't long before night soon fell, and everyone retired to their rooms for the night. Everyone except for Chihiro. She stayed in Haku's room all night working on something. A gift for everyone. She couldn't help but shed the occasional tear though as the room was still haunted with Haku's passing. She worked late into the night, and when she was finally done, she fell sound asleep. In her sleep, she heard a voice, and the little gift's Chihiro had prepared glowed ever so faintly.

"_Chihiro" _it said. "_Wait for me. I'm on my way"_

* * *

><p><em>**Authors Note** ok so um...before i go one with the review responses (THANK FOR ALL DA REVIEWS!) i have a few notices.<em>

_First off: **I fully intend to create a sequel and i really wanna get some of u guys involved...sooo...i want to hear your charecter ideas! Wether its putting urself in the story as a charecter some how or an entirley fresh fictional chrecter i wanna hear your ideas! u can either message on here, review or email me at piixxiiee0.0 Gmail . com Now depending on how many of u wanna c ur charecter in the sequel, i dont think i would be able to put everyone's charecters in. I could probably only add 2 fan charecters. If i can add mre fan charecters then i will. **_

_Secondly:** This is for all you artists! I love the idea of getting you readers invovled! And another way i can think to do this is if the cover for this Fanfic is made BY A FAN! So Im putting the challenge out there for a fan to create a cover for this fanfic! What i want to see the most is a teenage Haku and Chihiro. A Heili and Oli if you can would be nice but it's not mandatory at all. Deadline-30 August**_

_Third: **I have a skip beat Fanfic! XD you probably already noticed but yea, i have no doubt there are also a few skip beat fans amongst you so please check it out! ONly two chapters so far but there will be more i promise! And as i said in the authors not for both chapters, its a joint effort with me non blood sis Kurisutori618.**_

_Fourth: **Speaking of my sis Kurisutori618, she has written a corpse bride fanfic which you tim burton fans will love! As well as several VAMPIRE DIARIES FANFICS that people love! Check it out guys!**_

_Whew! I think that about covers everything. Onto the review responses! =D_

_**Silver Sea Mist:** hahaha only time will tell! Glad ur still readin nd enjoy!_

_**Libby16:** hahaha u didnt get snapped by the teach rite? haha nd yea i cant wait for some ass kickin to! btw the amount u write puts me to shame XD_

_**AlwaysChangingChameleon:** I missed u to! Its good to be back! XD_

_**RiverDapple:** yea Mizu seems to be quite liked hahaha _

_**FlutterbyBella:** hahaha you'll find out in the nxt few chapters as everything draws to a close o.o dun dun dun_

**_Serena: U have no idea how much ur review meant to me. I was so moved by wat you told me. I wanna do something for you, perhaps honour your boyfriend in some way. I'm not entirley sure what but if you think of anything let me no e.g. if you wanted a chrecter in the sequal._**

_**Michelle88222:** haha heres your update!_

_**Jaiyi:** Thnks 4 the advice! I'm gonna go over this chapter now and try smooth things over! Its a helpful guide AND it reminds me that i still have a long way to go haha And im glad you like the dialouges. And alot of people seem to like Mizu 0.o Which is good because she will be making another appearance later on, nd perhaps not just in this story either. Meep! I just love da grotto! ^_^_

_**DreamFuture**: haha that makes sense. and im glad u enjoyed the chapter_

_**LightningSpirit:** ahahaha! Glad u think so!_


	22. Chapter 22: The final curtain falls

_**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! STUDIO GHILBI AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI DOES! ^_^ enjoy_

_**Authors Note**  
>I DID IT! I FINISHED THE LAST CHAPPTEER! ITS HEEERREEE AND IM BAAAAAK! Tell ur family! Tell ur friends! Shout it in the streets! The Spirited Away fanfic 'The Unfamiliar Realm' has finally reached its final chapter! <em>

_Omg! It feels SO good to be back! Especially with this. The final chapter. There is the epilouge which i will post either 2morow or the day after. I wanted this to be my best chapter ever. It's definitly my longest but as for my best? Well thats 4 u guys to decide. I hope none of u r disappointed T_T That would kill me to know it was a dissapointing last chapter. But that doesnt mean DONT let me know if its a fail. By all means let me know. There are part which i know i wrote well and parts that are probably gonna be a disapointment, but i hope overall that u enjoy this last chapter._

**_UPDATES/NOTICES ARE AT THE BOTTOM. Check them out_**

_Wow. It's been a whole year and two months since i started this little project, barley knowing where it was gonna go, not caring whether it would be a hit or not but wow, we've come a long way. It's been fun guys. I love you all for reading this and pushing me to go on. All **16,910 **of u. thank u A BUCNH FOR ALL DA REVIEWS! THEY KEPT ME GOING! Seriosly there is NOTHING i love more than hearing wat u guys think of this story. SO DONT STOP! Keep them coming for this final chapter! :D Review responses will be at the bottom once again._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

It was time. The moment Chihiro had been training the last month for had finally arrived. In the high cells in Jin's tower, with Yubaba and Zeniba beside her, and the air hung thick as she gazed intensely across the grassy Averine plains. She could see the large, ancient forest behind the plains that were perhaps older then even the one surrounding Zeniba's hut. In front of the plains, just behind Jins tower, was a towering mountain range that was supposedly impossible to pass over. But Chihiro was not gazing at the picturesque scenery before her, but the masses of spirits gathered on the plains far below. For hours, they had been pouring in by the thousands, creating a sea of moving color and life. Spirits had traveled from all over the realm to be there, to take part in the battle that would decide the fate of both the Spirit Realm, and the Human world. Gazing at the mass, Chihiro finally realized just how real things were. The full gravity of the situation had hit her. But she also felt a twinge of hope. Could even Jin conjure up an army with enough man power to rival this? Although the real battle would take place inside the tower walls. A small select group, including Zeniba, Yubaba and Chihiro herself had been tasked with infiltration while Jin was distracted with holding back the army. He would expect a group from the army to break away and infiltrate the tower, but what he didn't know was his tower had already been infiltrated. They would go after him directly. The small infiltration group, using numerous powerful spells to avoid detection, entered the tower through the cell that Yubaba and Oli had busted out of. Just as Yubaba thought, Jin didn't bother to repair the cell. He didn't need to. He didn't really have need for the cells as he often just killed anyone who got in his way, unless he could use them as a bargaining tool. Chihiro still found it hard to believe that they managed to avoid Jin's detection so far.  
>As she gazed down onto the mass of different spirits, she thought briefly about her training. She remembered how much sudden improvement she had made when she started her second day of training. Zeniba had been right the day before when said that all Chihiro needed was some rest. When she began training the next day she had made a dramatic improvement and was manipulating water with next to no effort. Of course the basics weren't going to be nearly good enough if she hoped to stand a chance against Jin. She had worked herself to the point of exhaustion everyday, sometimes even to the point of fatigue. But it had paid off in the end, Chihiro thought, because maybe, just maybe with the others spirits of the infiltration group at her side, she stood of chance of bringing Jin and Kira down. Of course, she had to argue her case aggressively before the other leaders decided that she be allowed to be part of the infiltration group. Zeniba and Yubaba vouched for her though, which made a lot of difference.<p>

Loud horns suddenly bellowed low and deep across the plains, echoing and at a far enough distance, mixing in with the wind. It was their battle call, a challenge to Jin that he had with out a doubt been expecting. Even from high above in Jin's tower, the horns could be heard loud and clear, and it broke Chihiro's chain of thoughts. The group of eight all broke out of there own little worlds, and unwillingly made eye contact with one another, as if to say "_It is time, are you ready?" _Chihiro's gaze first fell upon a Dryad, who according to greek myth, was a tree spirit or 'nymph.. The Dryad had thick, deep, dark, forest-green vine like hair. The ethereal man was tall and graceful with pale green skin, and he wore many large, autumn brown leaves cleverly woven together. He carried with him a dark, smooth, gray, oak bow and arrows held in an elm quiver slung over his back. The next was perhaps one of the most scariest spirits Chihiro had ever seen. Not so much in appearance but…in its eerie aura that seemed to surround it, and whisper death. The woman simply wore a tattered and ripped, dark blue full length, hooded cloak. The wide, tattered and baggy sleeves reached her elbows, and Chihiro could see that the woman's' skin was the gray, pale color of someone dead. The hood shadowed her face, showing only her nose and mouth which looked icy blue. The woman's luminescent white hair fell over her shoulders in thin, straight strands. The woman didn't seem entirely solid. She was partially see through like No-face was and the lower half of her body was not entirely…visible? The being moved silently, never making a sound. Chihiro had once tried to nervously talk to the woman throughout the hours they had been there, but her cold lips merely smiled humorsly, although they did not part and reveal her needle like teeth. Zeniba then informed her that she was a banshee, and does not open her mouth except to wail horribly. Supposedly, any who hear this wail die, as it for tells their death. It was however, controversial whether this applied to spirits as well as Banshee's usually only wailed when in the human world. Chihiro couldn't help but wonder how the banshee was meant to fight. She didn't appear to have any weapons on her, though Chihiro had no doubt that the banshee could hold her own.  
>The next spirit in the team was, a rather cold man to say the least. The man was quite literally, made out of crystal like ice from tip to toe, including his smooth, combed back hair? His tailored, victorian style suit looked to be made out of frosted ice. It wasn't hard to guess his element was ice. Zeniba had informed her that he was a young Hrimthur, a rare, noble and proud ice spirit, that would one day grow to the size of a small mountain. The Hrimthur hadn't spoken a word to anyone, and Chihiro could only guess his attitude was as cold as his appearance.<br>The next member of the group was a lady that appeared to have walked straight out of folklore. She was a Valkyrie. According to ancient human legend, after battles, Valkyries came and took the souls of those they deemed worthy to the hall of Valhalla, which was ruled over by Odin. There they became einherjar, preparing through the ages for the events of Ragnorak. But according to Yubaba, when a person has unbelievable courage and honor, that courage and honor manifests in the spirit world as a Valkyrie. If that person falls in battle, then the Valkyrie will come and take the human to their land, where they would be honored before passing on, and the Valkyrie to. These humans were allowed to linger a little longer for this very reason and where completely healed when they entered the Valkyries land, but it only delayed there inevitable death. The Valkyries were indeed a proud and noble race of spirits, and there homeland, Valhalla, was apparently a floating metropolis that traveled the spirit world, and supposedly, the human world from time to time. The Valkyrie, like most depicted in legends had large, beautiful wings as white as snow and she was stunningly beautiful, a weapon as lethal as the sword she carried at her side. Her long, straight, golden blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and she wore a gleaming burgonet helmet, without a neck collar and cheek pieces, with a large metal wing on each side pointed up and a buffe. She wore a thin, faulds breastplate designed clearly for a woman's curve and figure, with cullets attached at the bottom that reached down to her knees, but only went around the back of her instead of covering her front as well. Under the layer of cullets, she wore an ankle length, simple light purple skirt that had two parallel slits that started from the thigh and stretched the whole way down. It was made out of a light, smooth almost satin like material. She also wore a spaulder on her shoulders along with a lower vambrace that protected her lower arm and sabatons to protect her feet. Her armor was delicately decorated with intricate golden patterns and appeared to be made of a dark metal. For most of the time, the Valkyrie had been staring up at the sky peacefully. One could not tell, with the look on her face, that a monumental battle was about to take place.  
>The final was a fiery spirit called Surtr. The large, towering, burly spirit had deep crimson red skin and wore simply a vambrace on each arm and simple, baggy, brown, torn shorts that reached just above his knee. His eyes were as dark as the long, black horns on his head, and his wild, unkempt hair and beard of fire whisked around his face, wind or no wind. He simply sat against the wall, holding tight his large Viking sword Surtalogi. According to the two spirit realm legends of Surtr, he was among the oldest spirits in existence. The first legend said that Surtr was the meteor that crashed in to earth eons ago, wiping out the dinosaurs. Another said that he was first flame, that grew so large, that an even older spirit gave it a conscience and life so that not only would it not wildly burn and destroy, but control fire. It was this legend that gave Surtr his other name-Kasai. Just as Mizu was the embodiment of water, Kasai was the embodiment of fire.<p>

The eight all stood in a circle, placing their hands one on top of the other. Zeniba closed her eyes, and they fell, rapidly, passing through an uncountable number of floors. Chihiro felt light headed and queasy. It was like riding a fear-fall. The groups decent slowed rapidly as they passed through the roof of Jins study and landed gently on the floor.

Outside on the battlefield, the horns had stopped bellowing. There was not a single heart on the plains that day that was not racing wildly with anticipation and anxiety. A deadly silence hung over the Averine plains like a thick fog. And then it began. The shadow of each spirit began to blacken and sway and shake, and then like an arrow, flew across the ground towards the front of the army. Each shadow rose, molding and shaping itself into what looked like the silhouette of a samurai warrior. Sometimes four would merge to become two horses, a chariot and a rider, or two would become a horse and rider. The shadow samurai's varied in weapons, from swords and spears to bows and daggers and more. As the mass quickly increased, the spirit army gradually moved back, allowing some distance between them and the rapidly growing shadow army. Still shadows shot across the ground to the shadow army and there numbers continued to grow at an alarming rate, until their size almost matched the Spirit army. Once again the deadly silence hung over the plains for a moment. And then the horns blasted again, and the order was echoed across the field to "FIRE!". At that moment, it was as if clouds passed over sun, as countless arrows streaked across the sky towards the shadows army. But they formed shields, and created a shell that sheltered them. Still, it wasn't a complete failure, and many were struck down.

"CHAARRGE!" The order was yelled all across the plains, and both armies marched forth, gaining momentum as the got closer. And so the armies met at the centre of the Averine plains, and swords clashed, shields shattered and magic was cast. This battle would be a close one.

_Back in the tower._

"Alright, spread out and search" said Yubaba authoritivley. Her habit of giving orders and leading had never waned and Chihiro wouldn't be surprised if perhaps they never would.

"For what?" she asked, as the others had already started searching.

"For a way in!" declared Yubaba, as if it should be obvious.

"Jins not going to have the Abscindo in just any large room in the tower. No, he'd have it hidden. He cautious. Thankfully Yubaba here had worked under him for three years and suspects he has entrance here in this study, based on the fact that Oli said he saw blueprints for the Abscindo here" That made sense Chihiro thought. She felt a bit embarrassed. She should've guessed something like that. It didn't take long to find what they where looking for, with the bunch of them spread out. Some moved books on the shelves one by one, others inspected wall hung objects, while the remainder handled the objects on the shelves. Chihiro and Zeniba herself handeld the desk and any other remaining objects. Chihiro knew she had to search thoroughly. Nothing could be over looked. She started with the drawers, noticing they were completely empty. No doubt Jin had anticipated his office to be raided and cleared out his desk in a hurry. Obviously he hadn't spent to much clearing out the rest of his office though as there were still quite a few objects on the walls and shelves. Something clicked in Chihiro's head. She had no doubt that every single one of these objects was powerful, so Jin wouldn't leave any of them in here, no matter how hurried he was.

"Stop moving things!" she yelled. Everyone stared at her, startled.

"What an earth was that all about!?" yelled Yubaba.

"Look at the shelves. There are patches without any dust, meaning some objects were here that aren't anymore"

"What's your point? Yubaba queried.

"Jin cleared this room, obviously expecting us to come looking here, but those objects have been left here for a reason" Yubaba suddenly clicked.

"That sneaky rat" she hissed. "The objects in here aren't just powerful, there dangerous! He's hoping we'll end up killing ourselves before we even find the entrance"

"So now what do we do?" ask the Dryad. "We can't just stop searching"

"Let's sit down and try use our heads for a second" added Zeniba.

"Are you crazy? Our allies are out there dying and you want to sit down?" The Dryad was appalled at the idea

"Well we can't exactly go about carelessly searching can we!?" Yubaba yelled. The Dryad just scoffed, but everyone knew Zeniba and Yubaba were right. Chihiro sighed. The last thing they needed was something delaying them. She slid herself down against the wall opposite the door. Without thinking, she turned her head sideways, and her ear was pressed lightly against the wall. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. She could hear a faint wind howling, and pressed her ear against the wall to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

Zeniba noticed her odd behavior. "What is it dear?"

"There's wind" she said still surprised. "I can hear wind. I think it's a tunnel" Everyone rose to their feet and inspected the wall with her.

"Your right!" declared Yubaba. "We found it! Everyone stand back!" she ordered. She created a ball of fire in her hand and let it grow twice the size of a basketball. Everyone backed away and she hurled it at the wall. At impact though, it just evaporated. The wall rippled as if absorbing the attack.

"Of course the wall would be immune to magic" Chihiro said dejectedly.

"What about physical force?" suggested Kasai.

"I doubt he would make it that easy"

"The symbol" Chihiro said. "The symbol on his cloak, the one of the flaming eye, it has to have something to do with that" Zeniba approached the wall curiously. She lifted her sleek, thin black wand and moved it back and forth, leaving black lines. She stepped back revealing an identical symbol to the ones adorning Jins robe.

"Nothing's happening" declared the Valkyrie frustrated. As if to contradict her, the symbol glowed bright momentarily, before disappearing, and a rectangular section of the wall with it, revealing a flight of dark stairs.

"Chihiro you did it!" declared Zeniba happily. Chihiro just smiled sheepishly.

"I was a joint effort" She had always been modest. The group descended the dark staircase, Kasai's flaming hair the only source of light. The staircase descended right suddenly, and at the bottom was a large, thick, double wooden door with an arched top and strips of black metal decorating it. Kasai stepped in front to swing open the massive door. It opened up to a large stone, circular chamber with a raised platform and steps on the other side. The ceiling was so high that it disappeared into darkness. Waiting right in the centre, with a cruel smile on he face and her arms crossed was the imposter Yubaba.

"It's about time you got here" Everyone immediately braced themselves, and waited for her to make the first move. "My, my. What a group. A simple Dryad, a deadly banshee, an honorable Valkyrie, the fabled Kasai, an icy Hrimthur, the famous twin witches and-" she turned her gaze to Chihiro. "-a sorry excuse for both a human and a witch" she chuckled. "What on earth possessed you lot to let her join? Although-" she said curiously "She does have a lot of untapped potential, more than perhaps any of you could imagine. I've seen it for myself! When she shook the very foundations of the bathhouse, with just raw power" Chihiro paled. It was not an incident she cared to relive. She felt the gazes of her teammates flicker to her. "I think I'll let Jin decide what to with you dear. The rest of you-" she summoned a large flame in her hand and held it high, letting it grow to about three times the size of a basketball "-can die!" As she hurled the fiery ball at the group, everyone scattered. Chihiro dove out of the way ungracefully, landing on the cold stone floor with an oomph. She got to her feet, and saw that the Banshee, Dryad and Kasai were already making a move. Yubaba and Zeniba appeared at Chihiro's side, briefly watching as the imposter managed to narrowly dodge and block the attacks. "Come on!" bellowed the Hrimthur from the top of the steps on the other side of the room. The valkyrie stood beside him. "We don't have much time!" Yubaba, Zeniba and Chihiro rushed past the battle, wasting no time. "We'll meet you once we're finished up here" said the Dryad, after nimbly dodging another one of the imposter Yubaba's attacks. "No, rejoin the main battle. They will need the assistance. The five of us should be enough to handle Jin" said the Hrimthur, before turning around and rushing to the door.

"Wait a minute" said Yubaba. "I'm taking part in this fight. I have a personal score to settle with this one" she declared. Zeniba sighed.

"Then I'm staying to" she said.

"What!? We need you with us!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"I know. But I trust in your abilities…all of you. But I can't leave my sister to fight alone. I'm afraid she'll do something reckless and stupid. Don't worry, I will return immediately"

Chihiro agreed reluctantly, and the three piled into the next room, identical to the previous one, except it wasn't Jin who stood in the centre of this room. Chihiro stood on the spot, frozen, staring intently at the figure in the middle, her heart beating wildly, as his blood red eye's glowed brightly, and his katana gleamed menacingly at his side. All eyes were on this lethal spirit whose aura reeked of death. Chihiro muttered his name lowly. "Kira" She started to tremble, as the memories of Haku's attack and death come rushing back more vividly than ever. "_Get a hold of yourself Chihiro. Focus" _she told herself

"We need to decide who goes ahead, now. No doubt Jin is in the next room" said the Hrimthur lowly. Chihiro objected immediately. "No. He is not to be taken lightly" She swallowed a hard lump in her throat as she recalled that awful night Jin attacked Haku with his own dragon. "He's already killed some very powerful…and honorable spirits" "Then what do you purpose we do? We don't have much time!" reminded the Valkyrie. "We stand a better chance if we all face him together. Otherwise it could mean the death of us all, especially if he interferes whilst the remainder of us are facing Jin. Our only hope is to take him out swiftly and efficiently. But we must NOT be reckless, or we'll be six feet under before we know it" Everyone nodded in agreement. Kira was five times the threat the imposter Yubaba was.

"Are you done strategizing yet? I should let you know that no amount of planning will help you win" Jin leant his katana on his shoulder. "You're all going to die" he said calmly "It is not dishonorable if you wish to back away from this fight now. I won't extend this courtesy again" Chihiro clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. What courtesy had he shown Haku!? Or any of the other spirits he no doubt murdered!

The Hrimthur suddenly made a move, dashing forward at an alarming speed and creating a katana made out if ice. The battle had begun.

The battle field was a disaster site. Spirit body's lay everywhere. There were no shadow bodies however, as the shadows simply returned to the spirits they were originally part off. However, a problem had quickly become apparent. Sometimes the shadows would reform, even when killed without doubt. Jin either had a cruel sense of humor, or was careful to try and conserve his magic, as the amount of Shadows warriors that reformed were always only enough to keep the battle balanced. Jin clearly had an advantage, but for some reason wasn't using it. The only logical explanation that the commander of the Spinx's could come to was that Jin really was trying to preserve his power. It was an almost cruel game to play though, to allow the army to think they stood a 50/50 chance. But once Jin succeeded and activating the machine, he wouldn't hold back. It was a long shot, but all they could do was hope the infiltration managed to defeat him in time. That or he ran out of magic. What they needed was more fire power, something to give them an edge and break the stale mate battle. The agile and lithe commander with cat like features ducked low avoiding a spear that would've pierced her heart. She sweep kicked the shadow samurai, knocking him to the ground before tearing two large gashes in his chest with her daggers, and the shadow dispersed. She rolled out of the way as a large black axe swung down at her hard and fast. The wielder was as ridiculously big as the axe was. Getting to her, she swiftly and gracefully climbed the axe and the ten foot samurai, ready to stab it's head with her twin blades. It managed to swing is axe above its head with surprising ease, but the lithe human like cat merely leapt up high and backwards in the air, before stabbing her two blades into the back of its head and sliding all the way down its back. As the shadow dispersed, the commander swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, thinking about what she had just seen when jumping in the air. She had a clear view of the battlefield from up so high, and saw that the shadow army was trying surround and out flank them. If they were out flanked it would be almost definite game over. Perhaps Jin did intend to end this after all.

He swung upwards, as he closed in, but Kira dodged expertly, and continued to do so as Hrimthur parried. Kira took the opportunity to strike when he saw him wear down, and would've ended him right there if Chihiro hadn't redirected his blade with a small but swift blast of water. The water circled back around and grew exponentially. Kira raised his blade as the onslaught of water came at him and pushed him backwards, but not knocking him of his feet. Hrimthur appeared behind in the air, his blade poised to severe Kira's head. But Kira turned in time to block with his sword then follow immediately with a round the house kick sending Hrimthur flying backwards a little, and skidding backwards on his feet. As he did he immediately shot icicles at him. Kira dodged effortlessly but not before he suddenly became aware of the valkyrie chanting above him. It was to late though, as she swung her glowing sword and from it shot forth a pressurized air wave that hit him directly in the face, cracking his mask and sending him rolling. Hrimthur leapt suddenly into the air, with his sword pointed right at Kira, who rolled out of the way and into a crouching position. He was immediately hit by a brief but powerful barrage of water bullets. He growled lowly, and looked up to see that it was Chihiro who had made that attack, her face alive with silent anger and determination. This was getting very tiresome and annoying. It was time to stop playing nice. As the Valkyrie sent another wave of slicing air from above, he dodged far to the left, running up the wall then leaping at her with his sword raised. Hrimthur immediately tackled him in the side and the two crashed in the ground, cracking it badly. Water suddenly wrapped itself around Hrimthur and pulled him away from Kira revealing a large, sharp and very deadly icicle. His gaze looked went past it and he saw Chihiro looking at him with a expressionless face of stone. The icicle drew back a little, ready to plunge itself into Kira. At the last moment, he used his sword to block it and it bounced right of it, flying towards the Valkyrie and piercing her right wing. She screamed as she spiraled slowly to the ground. Hrimthur ran to her side. Although it did not show, Chihiro was aggravated even further. A large wall of water immediately formed in front of Kira, adorned with large spikes. It became ice and immediately came rushing at Kira. He leapt out of the way in time, and the wall of ice shattered against the wall. Kira had leapt high, and used the wall the shoot himself at Hrimthur who was still at Valkyries side. He hadn't made a move since Chihiro had pulled him out of the way. He almost felt that if he got in the way, and Chihiro was mad enough, he might end up dying by her hand rather than Kira's. But Hrimthur who didn't know Chihiro, did not know that although she was mad, she could never do such a thing.

Kira came flying at Hrimthur, but Valkrie shot out another wave of air again which Kira sliced right through. His sword would have pierced Hrimthur right through the heart, but a block of ice formed suddenly on Kira's hand and sword, and he went flying wildly around the room, the ice following where Chihiro directed with her hand. Kira was getting very angry, but he knew better than to let it get control of him. He knew he needed to distract Chihiro and take out the other two first. Then he could focus completely on Chihiro, and right now, he wanted to make her suffer slowly rather than kill her quickly. He broke the ice with sheer force and landed on the ground kneeling. He raised his arm and ran to the right, leaves flowing out from his sleeve rapidly and towards Chihiro. As he dashed towards Valkyrie and Hrimthur again, he chanted something, and the simple leaves that circled Chihiro rapidly turned into metal. They darted around her wildly now, cutting her. Chihiro encased her self swiftly in a sphere of water, that at first slowed them down, but only momentarily, and as her cheek and arm was cut, she gave a brief yell and the sphere of water collapsed. She tried creating a sphere of ice instead, but the speed and power of the metal leaves only increased and chipped away at it and it was only moments before they had broken through and were cutting her again. This apparently wasn't an attack that she could wait out. Chihiro just went with instinct, doing her best to block the denser part of the swarming metal leaves. As Kira closed in swiftly on Hrimthur and Valkyrie, he smiled underneath his mask. It was working. She was distracted. Not to mention it would weaken her, but just enough so that she didn't lose all of her strength. Kira moved so fast that Hrimthur barley had time to react. He pushed Valkyrie out of the way at the same moment he dove out of the way. Kira immediately jammed the hilt of his blade up underneath Hrimthurs jaw, stunning him badly and although he was still conscious, he was unable to move. Kira turned back to face Valkyrie. She managed a sweep kick, despite the fact that her wing was still badly damanged, but Kira simply jumped and kicked upwards. He would've hit her under the jaw as well if she hadn't been swift and agile enough to dive backwards and end up skidding on her feet. She stood up and each waited for the other to make a move. Her gaze flickered to her sword lying on the ground but a few meters from her. Kira noticed this. She ran and leapt for it, ignoring the searing pains in her wing. But Kira also ran for it, but his goal was not the sword. He ran and slid low, kicking her directly in the face, and she went rolling. With trembling arms, she tried to stand herself up, But Kira merely hoisted her off the ground and flung her over his head and she went crashing into a wall. As he was doing this, Hrimthur managed to recover a bit and he stood up, immediately shotting a single, on target icicle at Kira. But he simply moved his head swiftly so it missed and he moved swiftly as always, dealing a gut wrenching punch to the stomach, and Hrimthur collapsed to the floor. Despite still being attacked by the swarm of metal leaves, Chihiro had managed to form a barrage of icicles behind Kira, and as he turned around, they went flying towards him. Kira was caught of guard, but with quick thinking he managed to heat his body rapidly, so that the icicles would melt on impact. But his body heat hadn't risen nearly enough and although the overall damage was reduced, a lot of the icicles still hit him, cutting him and shattering against him and he stumbled back a little. He immediately turned and face Chihiro. At last, it was just them. He walked towards her, and as he did, the metal leaves swiftly flew around behind Kira then back at Chihiro, spinning around her in a tighter circle, cutting her deeper and even worse than before. She yelled as the leaves became connected like chains and wrapped around her, cutting into her. She didn't dare move, least she be cut even more. Kira stood in front of her, staring at her intently with his cruel blood red eyes. She looked away from him, but he grabbed her chin and made her look him directly in the face.

"I saw anger, I saw malice and hate. Where is it?" he hissed. "Where is the fire I saw you fight with not long ago? Or do you not care to avenge your beloved Haku anymore?" he spat the word out like it was dirt. "Perhaps you are as useless and weak as I thought. Although I will not deny you have incredible untapped potential, but…all that power means nothing if you don't have the stomach or talent to wield it. Still, Jin can find use for it. If you won't cooperate or are unable to tap into that power at will, then he can always drain that power right from your body" He leant in close to her ear. "I wonder, are you so powerful because your power came from Haku, or are you just lucky? Perhaps you're just a freak. Or maybe Haku was"

"Don't you dare speak about him!" she yelled almost tearfully.

"Oh? And why not? Is it because I killed him? Is it because I'm the reason your beloved Haku is dead? It is isn't it. But tell me, what are you going to do about it?" he challenged. Chihiro suddenly looked up at him with a steady gaze, resolve crossed her face. The fire, it was back. Suddenly, Kira yelled briefly and stumbled back, as something large and cold pierced his lower chest. He looked down in anger, surprise and pain as he saw an icicle petruding crudely out of his chest. He groaned in pain, then laughed menacingly, pulling out the icicle slowly. It made Chihiro's blood run cold. "You-have that-fire after all- you little-bitch" He steeped clumsily forward, drawing out his sword and pointing it at her chest. His breathing was heavy. It was clear the icicle had done some considerable damage, but not enough to kill. "I was debating on killing you slowly, but now I am unsure. What you did would've killed most, and I can't help but wonder, is that what you were hoping?" Chihiro could practically see the cruel smile behind the mask. "Were you trying to kill me? What would your Haku say? His sweet Chihiro consumed by vengeance. I'm sure he's turning in his grave" Chihiro felt sick to her stomach. Had she tried to just kill him? It wasn't possible was it? It had been an impulse reaction but, had she just tried to kill him? Haku…he had faith in her, that she'd do the right thing. But had her actions just proven him wrong?

"Maybe he's not turning in his grave. Maybe he doesn't actually care what happens to you. After all, how could he really love you? Not only are you dangerous because of your power, but when you do try to use it your useless. Not to mention, you just tried to kill. Your not a good person after all" he accused.

"Your wrong!" she yelled.

"Am I?" Kira chuckled. Tormenting her emotionally was much more satisfying than tormenting her physically. "How could Haku love someone so evil, so dangerous?"

"Shut up! I'm not a bad person! Haku loves me for who I am! You don't know anything!" Kira looked down at her, annoyed. Her resolve was strengthening. He smacked her hard across the face, causing her nose to bleed. His face was close to hers and he stared at her intently. "There is no such thing as love. It has no power. It doesn't exist. You of all people should know this. After all, love didn't save your precious Haku? Why don't you try calling for him? That way he'll be right there waiting for you when you die. Go on, call his name"

"I won't" she muttered quietly.

"What did you say?"

"I won't say his name for your sick game!" Kira marched right over to the unconscious Valkyrie, held her by her head and held the katana to her throat.

"She's still breathing. Call his name or I change that" Chihiro bit her lip, hesitant. "Do it" he said, bringing the blade closer to her neck.

"Haku" she muttered.

"I can't hear you" She hesitated again, and Kira made a slight cut on the side of Valkyries neck.

"Haku" she said with more volume. Suddenly the metal leaves tightened and she yelled, tears flowing from her face.

"Like you mean it"

"Haku please, help me" The plea wasn't entirely fake. Chihiro was feeling helpless and defeated. She really did need him. Kira merely laughed. "Better, but not good enough" Chihiro hesitated once again, and Kira made another small cut on Valkyries neck. Chihiro knew that for Valkyries sake, she had no choice.

"Haku! Please! Save me" she cried

"Again!" demanded Kira. Tears rolled down Chihiro's check.

"HAKU! HELP ME! PLEASE" She wept. "WHERE ARE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE HERE! YOU LIED! WHY AREN'T YOU HERE! DON'T SAVE ME THEN! SAVE THE OTHERS! IF YOU WON'T HELP ME THEN HELP THE OTHERS! JUST, PLEASE! BE ALIVE! LIVE!" Chihiro continued to weep. She was done yelling her pleas and wishes to the wind. Kira laughed loudly, and dropped the Valkyrie. He approached her again, bringing the katana to her throat.

"That was very well done, but shows over. Any last words? Make them good" Chihiro merely gazed at a large arched window on the far wall above Kira's head and as she did, she felt a strange sensation wash over her. It was her moment of death…and she was completely calm. "Haku" she said. "I'll see you, very soon" As Kira drew the blade back ready to strike, she closed her eyes. At that moment, she heard one thing and one thing only. It was not the swish of the blade or the sound of Kira's breath, nor the wind gently blowing through the chamber. All she heard, was the roar of a dragon.

The tides had turned. The battle was no longer anyone's, and as it drew on, things seemed to look only more bleak. It was obvious the spirits were becoming more desperate, resorting to more crude techniques to keep themselves alive. The battle field was littered with the weapons of spirits. The ground was either soaked by water magic, scorched by the intensity of fire magic or turned into craters or dangerous stalagmite chunks by earth magic. The sky was flashing with the use of lightning magic and the skies turned dark. It was difficult for the commander of the Nereid's not to be disheartened, as he ducked as a katana swung at him. He cracked his whip of water and it snared the shadows feet and it tumbled. He cracked both whips now and they both coiled around its neck. He placed one foot on its chest, and pulled hard and fast on the whips, severing the head from the body, and the shadow disappeared beneath his feet. He looked round the battlefield, assessing the situation. If they didn't stop the shadow army from outflanking them now then this battle would soon be over. At that moment, a large explosion come from the main doors of the tower and out of the smoke emerged the giant form of Kasai, his red skinned turned crimson, his flaming hair whipping around his head wildly. He gave a mighty roar that shook the ground, before charging to the front lines. With one swipe his mighty hand, he brought down five shadows at once, and continued to tear in to their ranks. At that moment, it started to rain heavily within a 100 meter radius of the Nereid. But the drops seemed to collect at one point in front of him, and the Nereid commander could make out the beginning form of his master- Mizu. Not only that, but the raindrops seemed to be like bullets for the shadows, pericing through them.

"Mistress Mizu" the Nereid said in awe as she stood in front of him in her full glory, and the rain stopped. He bowed down low. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous" She smiled down at him confidently.

"_Rise my friend. This battle is not over yet"_

Chihiro's eye's flung open in time to see a dragon with shimmering scales as white as pure snow, and a mane as black as midnight, come crashing through the window far behind and above them. To Chihiro, it might as well have been an angel come to take her away, or save her. The dragon roared again as it approached at lightning speed, grabbing Kira between the jaws of its mouth and tossing him upwards, then using his tail to send him crashing back to the ground. Instantly its tail curled around him again, and flung him far across the room, causing him to crash into the wall with an alarming force. The dragon flew swiftly to where Kira lay, unable to move. It looked down at him, teeth bared in a ferocious snarl. It roared loudly. A realization washed over Chihiro. The dragons more animalistic instincts had taken over, and was about to kill Kira. Though it was no less than he deserved, it wouldn't be right. Chihiro ran clumsily across the chamber, her vision becoming cloudy with tears as she ran. The dragon let out one last roar, before readying to tear Kira to pieces. Chihiro flung herself in front, blocking its view of Kira. The dragon halted its attack suddenly and peered and examined her closely, cautiously. Chihiro wrapped her arms around its snout tightly without a second thought for her own safety, her eyes closed tightly. Tears rolled down her cheeks. It was hard to pinpoint what she was feeling at that moment, whether it was relief, happiness, a combination of the two or any other emotion. But what ever emotion it was, Chihiro's heart was bursting with it. Love. That's what it was. And she poured as much of that love as she could into that hug. A gentle breeze blew and she felt she was hugging something different suddenly. But she didn't let go. Instead, her hug tightened. She felt arms being wrapped around her tentatively, the touch sending tingles down her spine. And then she heard it. A voice forever engraved in her memory, in her heart.

"Chihiro" the voice said softly, as if words were not sufficient.

"Haku" she said. "Y-your back. Your finally back" Her legs gave out on her and she fell to the ground on her knees, somehow holding one of his hands. "I don't believe it". Warm tears slid down her cheek, and for once, they were tears of joy. Haku got down on his knees in front of her.

"Believe it" he said smiling. He lifted her chin lightly so they were looking each other in the face, and he gingerly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm really back this time. And I'm here to stay" With a shaky hand he cupped her cheek.

Chihiro swallowed a lump in her throat.

"How...how is this possible?" Haku smiled gently at her.

"The ancient passage that was meant to save me didn't entirely fail. If it did, I would've turned into a shadow. The only reason it didn't work like it was meant to was because I was already so close to death. I was stuck in between life and death and couldn't find my way out" Haku's gaze meet hers again. "But then I started hearing your voice calling out to me. I followed every plea, every wish you've made for my return since I disappeared" his gaze lowered sadly for a moment. "Then I heard you yell my name in fear, for help. I knew you were in trouble. The rage that took over me then was almost uncontrollable. How dare anyone try to hurt you! I changed into my dragon form and followed your voice as fast as I could, and before I knew it, I was out of the void and back here in the spirit realm" Haku gently wiped a tear from Chihiro's cheek, smiling at her.

"I-can't believe your back" she said with a wavy voice. She hugged him tightly, as if afraid he would disappear again if she let go.

"I never got to tell you-" she began in a whisper. "I never got to tell you that I love you" Unwillingly, more tears spilled over. She felt Haku's hug tighten as well. "I love you Haku. I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything!" He pulled away and looked at her gently taking in the site of her, before impulse took over and he tilted her chin up gently again, and brought his lips to hers. Chihiro was surprised at first, but that vanished quickly as she sunk further into the moment. Kissing him felt so right, and she allowed herself to be lost completely in the moment. The kiss was gentle, but she felt like her head and heart was exploding like fireworks. Her arms snaked around his neck, and his wrapped around her back. Being in his arms-kissing him, it all felt so right, as if nothing could be more perfect. The two drew apart, their faces blushing crimson red and still in each others arms.

A sudden yell startled the two so much they let go and nearly fell over.

"Haku! Your ALIVE! Your OK!" yelled one of the witch twins gleefully. It was hard to say whether it was Zeniba or Yubaba because the person acted like Zeniba but was, well solid like Yubaba. The witch twin ran and hugged Haku tight, jumping for joy. Chihiro tried to stifle a laugh.

"Ugh, Yubaba?" Haku enquired with a strained breath.. The witch twin let him down and laughed.

"You really think my sister would that pleased your alive?" she asked rhetorically.

"Zeniba!?" Chihiro and Haku asked in surprise. She merely nodded.

"B-But your not see through anymore! How is that possible?" Zeniba smiled slyly.

"It seems as a spirit I can sort of, merge with my sister" Chihiro and Haku's jaw dropped.

"You, mean you, possessed your own sister?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh no no, nothing quite like that. Yubaba had to agree of course" Zeniba's figure glowed for a moment, and then separated into two. Zeniba was now back to her old see through self and Yubaba in control of her own body. "But apparently we're a lot more powerful when we work as one. Literally!"

"Hmph! If you morons are done talking, perhaps you'd all care to remember that we have a job to do! Enough chit chat" Yubaba reminded sorely. Reality came crashing back down on everyone, especially Chihiro. But still, she felt a happiness and joy that she had not felt in a long time. She felt empowered.

"Yubaba's right" she said. "We're not finished yet" She pointed to the large wooden doors behind her identical to the ones they entered. "Lets go finish what we started" Everyone nodded in agreement, and Haku, for a brief moment, took in and savored once again the sight of his beloved Chihiro. She had grown up so beautifully, in more ways than one. In this unfair world full of thorns, she was a beautiful scarlet red rose that bloomed despite being surrounded by weeds and thorns and harsh environments. For all the pain and trouble the world had thrown at her, both her heart and her smile shinned as brightly as ever. Of course Haku wasn't aware that he was partially the reason. His mere existence made her heart burn brighter. Had he not returned, her heart would've dimmed.

Cautiously optimistic, the group of four silently crossed the room to the door. Chihiro had gripped the door handle with both hands, ready to swing it open when suddenly something sharp and shiny embedded itself in the door beside her head. It was a metal leaf. They all spun around to see Kira bracing himself wearily against the wall, before walking forward with heavy steps and rugged breath.

"I'm not-finished with you-yet!" A shard of ice suddenly flew at him from the side, but Kira blocked it with his katana, though not with nearly as much ease as he could've done so earlier. Everyone turned and looked at the Hrimthur, who was bending down and helping the Valkyrie up, whilst never taking his eyes of Kira, who growled lowly.

"All of you, go!" ordered the Hrimthur. "We'll finish up here" Chihiro starred at him in admiration and respect for a moment. He himself was badly injured, yet he was still willing to fight with Valkyrie as his only ally. Now that Kira was badly injured and worn down though, the playing fields had evened a bit and they actually stood a chance of winning.

Chihiro stepped forward in front of the group and bowed in respect to the two of them, the others following her lead. The Hrimthur and Valkyrie bowed back.

"It has been an honor fighting with you" the Valkyrie said.

"And you" Chihiro added. With that being said, the group of four turned and entered the final room.

Chihiro closed the door behind her, only to find that they were all emerged in darkness and a deafening silence.

"I don't like this" she whispered. "Something's not right" As if to confirm her statement, a sudden dark, malicious laugh broke the eerie silence. The lanterns on the wall suddenly burst into flame, illuminating the chamber that at first glance was identical to the previous two. In the centre of this chamber, sitting and on a throne of what appeared to be solid shadow, was Jin. Chihiro gave a gasp as she saw two familiar figures at his feet, kneeling unconscious with their hands and feet tied. It was Oli and Heili.

"So nice of you to join" Jin said mockingly. "Your friends have been lonely waiting all this time for you" Haku, although not in dragon form, still growled lowly like one.

"I don't need to tell you what will happen if you don't turn around right now and leave" Jin threatened. No one budged. Walking away was not an option. But they couldn't exactly let Jin kill Heili and Oli either.

"What do we do?" Chihiro whispered to the group. "I won't just leave them. There's no way I'm just walking away"

"But if we make a move against him then their dead" reminded Yubaba. Zeniba however, had disappeared like a ghost. Within seconds, she reappeared behind Jin, her talon like nails wrapped around his neck the same way Yubaba once wrapped hers around Chihiro's.

"Make the slightest move and I'll cut your throat" she said calmly. Jin, although his face covered in the shadow of his hood, seemed to showed no sign of fear, or of moving.

"A very brave move, but it changes nothing" Jin said. "I will still severe the connection our world has to that disgusting human world and you lot will all be dead for getting in my way"

"Grab those two now" Zeniba ordered, before turning her attention back to Jin. "Why severe the connection anyway? Why risk destroying both worlds?" Cautiously but swiftly, Haku and Chihiro approached and dragged Oli and Heili away from Jin and leant them against the door behind them.

"Just look at their world. Anyone can see how they've tainted it! Slowly their world is dieing because those humans know nothing of restraint. And when their world dies then we die with it. So either way we are dead, it's only a matter of when. But if this works, then we will continue on long after their world dies!"

"It wasn't always like that and you know it" Zeniba hissed. "A long time ago, humans and spirits, although still in separate realms, lived in harmony! The Romans, Mayans, Greeks, Aztecs, all the greatest civilizations man has ever seen all worshiped the spirits here and worked with them!"

"Eons ago! Mankind has long since forgotten how to live in unison in with us and the planet! They'd rather work against nature than with it! Your friend Haku over there is a prime example! His home, the Kohaku river was destroyed because it was filled in for apartments! How long before their greed leads them into our world? Before they storm our shores and turn grasslands in to deserts with their nuclear weapons? Before they pollute our air with factories? Before they start exhausting our resources?"

"You do not just hate them, you fear them!" Zeniba accused. "You're going to risk destroying two worlds because of paranoia!?"

"They will only grow stronger and more greedy! Who knows what those foolish humans will be capable of one day!" Zeniba stared at him long and hard.

"You do, don't you?" Chihiro asked suddenly. "You fear what we can do in the future because you've _seen _what we can do"

"Chihiro, what do you mean?" Haku asked.

"You've had a vision haven't you?" Jin remained silent for a moment.

"You are correct child. In my visions, an ancient prophecy was revealed to me"

_When that which was once hidden is hidden no more_

_Two worlds will break into a fiery war._

_A battle that will last continuous ages_

_Each world becoming more and more decimated_

_Until the flames die down and nothing is left_

_Everything has reached it's end_

_Only a child born with the blood of both worlds_

_Can hope to prevent this chaotic hurl_

_The answer lies within its blood_

_With it this fate shall come undone_

_And instead of war, unison_

"Do you understand now? One day, our worlds will clash, destroying each other completely. However-" Jin stood up, passing through Zeniba's hands. "-I won't let things get that far!" He flung forward sharp arrows made of flame right at Chihiro. Haku steeped in front, swiftly dispatching the arrows with a swift slice of a thin but dense tsurugi blade. Chihiro dashed out from behind Haku, running to right and letting water flow continuously from her hands. She stopped and in single moment, the water separated and shaped themselves in to shards of ice which flew towards Jin in the centre. Jin merely bent backwards to avoid them and they shattered against the wall. Haku had skillfully snuck up on Jin and swung him with his tsurugi, but Jin merely lifted his arm to block. This confused Haku for a moment, and the sleeve of Jin's coat slid down, revealing that he had a scythe blade strapped to his arm. Haku kept pressing down against it with his tsurugi. The blade on Jins other arm sprung forth, cutting his sleeve and he was about to swing at Haku's head when he was hit in the back with a powerful and intense ball of flame, courtesy of Zeniba who had once again merged with Yubaba. He gave a slight grimace before leaping out of the reach of Haku's blade. He turned around and with lightning speed, dashed forward towards Zeniba/Yubaba (AN: we'll just call them Zeniyu), his blade ready to cut. Just as he went to swing at Zeniyu, Chihiro managed to swiftly block the attack by creating a thick slate of ice. The ice suddenly softened and the blade sunk slowly in to the ice, which froze solid again. Chihiro was about send Jin flying around the room like she had done with Kira, but Jin blasted the ice quickly with a ball of fire, shattering it. He went to swing at Zeniyu, but she glowed and split into Yubaba and Zeniba, revealing Haku who lunged forward with his sword raised. Jin dodged the attack narrowly, only to have Chihiro come flying down at him from above, a fist of ice with his name on it. He grabbed her fist, swinging her into Haku knocking them both over. He was quickly getting annoyed. They kept getting closer and closer to hitting him. There were only so many attacks he could narrowly avoid. Yubaba and Zeniba had merged back together, and as Zeniyu, they sent a flaming rock hurtling at Jin, who turned and merely sliced it in half with the scythe blade attached to his arm. Jin growled lowly, before letting something small and gold slip from his sleeve into his hand. It was the golden seal! Before anyone could react, tossed it behind him where a shapless shadow caught it. It was then that they noticed it for the first time. Right behind the shadow, attached to the wall was a large machine, with a complex control button, pipes running in and out it every where. It resembled a very large and very ominous church organ. It was the Abscindo!

The shadow turned around and slammed the seal into a slot in the control panel. Immediately it hummed to life, and sent out a pulse of energy.

"Try and kill me before it finishes absorbing enough power" Jin taunted. Chihiro was standing in front of Haku, with a large icicle on each hand, and he created a powerful air current that carried her fast towards Jin. He only had enough time to move partially out of the way, as Chihiro managed to pierce his right arm. She tumbled to the ground, but rolled onto her feet with skill. Jin growled lowly, just letting the blood drip from beneath the long lose sleeve. They were getting irritating. They all continued to fight near the center of the room, Zeniyu, Chihiro and Haku's teamwork gradually growing better. With the noise of the battle increasing, both Oli and Heili stirred. Heili fell onto Oli as she stirred, waking him up fully. He gently held her up as she woke. Her eye's widened in fright as she came to.

"Wh-! Oli what happened! Where are !?"

"Shh" he hushed, and pointed discreetly behind them. Heili paled noticeably when she saw the fighting going on behind her, and Jin deliver a swift kick to Chihiro. But her heart almost leapt when she saw what Oli was really staring at. Haku. He had returned! Although he and Oli had never really gotten along, he was glad that Haku was alive, for Chihiro's sake. But then Oli saw it, humming across the other side of the room looking almost like a church organ. It was Abscindo, and it was running.

"Heili, Heili listen to me" he said seriously, hands on her shoulders. She turned her gaze away from the battle and to Oli. "The Abscindo has been activated. If we don't pull that seal out, then we're done for"

"Wh-I don't-what are you trying to say?" Oli paused.

"I need to get over there and stop that machine Heili" It took a moment for his words to sink in. She looked at him in horror.

"Oli no…you can't. If Jin spots you, he'll kill you in a second"

"And if I don't do this then we're all dead. This is the only way Heili" He placed a hand gently on her cheek, which she cupped with her own hand.

"Oli…please" she begged. "Don't do this. Just for once, listen to me" He kissed her hand.

"I'll be ok" he promised. He let go of her hand, and stood up slightly so that he was crouched over. Heili caught his sleeve.

"I swear Oli, if you die because of this, then I will find a way to bring you back to life then kill you myself" Her voice was wavery and her eyes teary. Oli merely smiled, leant in and kissed her.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you" he said. He turned around, and started sneaking close to the wall. Heili watched, her heart beating fast and praying each moment that he wouldn't be spotted. It only took a few minutes to sneak to other side of the large chamber, but it was the longest minutes of her life. Oli approached the Abscindo, his presence still unnoticed by the others. He gripped the golden seal, and tugged. But the seal would barley budge. Oli got on his feet, putting in more force in it until it finally came free with so much force, he fell backwards, and dropped the seal. The massive machine immediately powered down, and everyone's gaze turned to him. Jin glared at Oli before he roared in rage, but before he could make a move, Oli swiftly scrambled to his feet, grabbing a shard of ice in his hand, and held it above the seal. Almost at the same moment, Jin immediately summoned a shadow not to unlike the icicle that Oli was holding.

"Destroy it, and I kill you" he threatened. But Oli meet his gaze with a courage he never knew he had in him. He closed his eyes. This was his chance. His chance to make up for everything. He opened his eye's and gazed past Jin, past Chihiro and everyone else, and at Heili who was staring at him in return. Her hands were clasped over her mouth in horror, her eyes teary. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but she seemed to have a white aura around her. "_Like an angel" _he thought. Gazing at her, he was sure of it now. He was sure how he felt about her. And he was sure that it was worth dieing, if it meant she could live along with everyone else.

His feelings for Chihiro hadn't just disappeared but-  
>"<em>I love you" <em>he mouthed to Heili. In one swift movement, he raised his arm high, then brought the icicle down, crushing and mutilating the seal. As soon as he did, a large wave of energy was released from it, and Oli felt something cold pierce his chest. It was a different sort of cold. A deathly cold. Oli merely smiled peacefully as he looked down, and saw his shirt turn red with the stain of warm blood, with the large shadow icicle extruding from his chest. Jin held true to his word. Oli tired to speak, but found himself choking on blood. He felt his body loose all feeling and go limb, and he collapsed on his side as his vision quickly faded. He felt content and calm, and thought that he had finally atoned for everything, as he fell into darkness.

With the arrival of Kasai and Mizu, the line had been broken and the shadow army's attempts to surround the spirit army failed. It didn't mean the battle was theirs though. Jin was apparently putting more magic in to the battle, as the rate that shadows rejoined the army increased. The commander of the centaur knew that things would be drawing to a close soon. He could sense it. Jin was growing more desperate. They needed one more trick, something to turn the battle towards their favor more. An edge that would last. A leaf floated on a breeze past his face, and the Centaur commander turned to face the forest behind him, an idea forming in his head.

"SEND THE WORD OUT! ALL FOREST AND TREE DWELLING CREATURES TO THE FOREST! SHELTER YOURSELVES UNTIL THE ORDER IS GIVEN" he shouted authoritivley. All around, spirits could been seen retreating to the forest. About a third of the army seemed to disappear in to the forest. They couldn't wait to long. If they did the battle could turn. The centaur gave the spirits only minutes to reach the forest and position themselves. "FALL BACK TO THE FOREST!" he ordered. The order was repeated and shouted across the plains, and bit by bit the army scurried back to the dark ancient forest. They kept heading in deeper and deeper, until as last the shadow army entered to. But still the went deeper, some of thing disappearing in to their surroundings. As soon as over half the shadow army had followed them in, the order was given.

"NOW!" the centaur yelled, his voice echoing through the forest which for a moment, was silent and still. Suddenly though, it come alive, as the spirits that had been ordered to retreat earlier revealed themselves, shooting arrows for the tree tops, leaping out from their places of hiding. It was an ambush of mass proportions, as Shadows fell by the dozens. This was the edge they needed, and nearly every spirit fought with a new found vigor.

For the briefest moment, everything was silent, as Haku, Heili, Chihiro, and Zeniyu all looked at the fallen Oli in horrified disbelief. As Jin moved towards the seal, nobody could find it in themselves to move. He crouched down, and held the mangled seal in his hand.

"USELESS!" he yelled, before crushing it completely in his hand. He stood up and turned around fast, gazing furiously at his opponents. Suddenly, the flames on the wall grew and blazed brightly, and everyone's shadows had a mind of their own, as they wrapped around them tightly, making it hard to breathe. The shadows had everyone bound and lifted them high of the ground. Jin approached Chihiro, walking on steps of shadows.

"Since the golden seal was destroyed, YOUR POWER WILL HAVE TO DO!" At that moment Chihiro felt her back being stabbed in six different places, and she let out a scream. What had pierced her back were large metal needles, each connected to a large tube that ran to the Abscindo. It began to hum to life again, and Chihiro struggled for breath, as she felt her power being sucked out of her and through the pipes. She began to feel faint and num in everyway. Haku called out to her, but his own shadow tightened around him more, stifling his voice. He quickly began to run out air. And then there was a scream. A loud, sorrowful, ear piercing scream. And it came from Heili. The white aura that surrounded her glowed brightly, and Heili herself became a white, blinding silhouette. Her shadow evaporated under the light and she floated gently to the ground, growing to about 10 feet. Her golden hair turned silvery white and grew to her ankles, whilst her worker outfit transformed into a beautiful, long, flowing yukata as white as snow. The white light enshrouding Heili as she changed faded, but it was no longer Heili who stood before them, but a magnificent lady with a kind, beautiful smile, a sharp, fine featured and beautiful face, and wise, gentle eye's that had seen many, many years. Not even Mizu could compare to her other worldly ethereal beauty. Although no one in that room had met this magnificent being before, they all knew who she was. She was the legendary Diana, the moon spirit. Had everyone not still been entwined in their shadows, then they would've bowed in respect, just as Jin did.

"Diana" he said in awe. "Diana my Queen! I am humbled to be in your presence" Diana ignored Jin, and instead walked towards Oli's body and gazed down upon him, and smiled gently. Though her lips did not move, her gentle melodic voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"_Be strong Oli, and you will return to us. Heili would be sad if she lost you_" She knelt beside Oli, who like everyone else, was small compared to her. She placed her finger lightly on the shadow icicle, and it disappeared as if dust. Then she kissed that same finger, and lightly touched Oli's wound, which seemed to heal over almost instantly. All that was left was a scar. Oli still showed no sign of moving though.

"Diana!" Jin said loudly, making his presence known. "Have you come to help your humble servant?" he asked almost hopefully. But Diana merely stared down at him coldly. She bent down and looked him directly in the eye.

"_You are not worthy to be called such. Would that I could, I would take back the power of night which was bestowed unto you by my own judgment, which I see now was clouded. Both the power of the sun and night are bestowed to each chosen for the sole purpose of balance" _She gestured to Haku, Chihiro and Zeniyu still bound by their own shadows. "_Gaze now upon the misuse of the power I bestowed unto you! Thinking you fit! These act's of tyranny do contradict the very purpose I did bestowed upon you the power of night! That in wielding this power, you would keep balance! But in its use, you _cause _disruption in the balance!" _Jin stood frozen on the spot.

"Are you to take my power away?"

"_To my own disapproval, I cannot. For once one has been chosen, then that power cannot be revoked, only passed on to another chosen by myself upon death. Should one who bares the burden of day or night perish, so to shall the other lose their power, but not their life"_

"So, if you are not with me, then you are against me!"

"_The biggest fools in history are those who make choosing necessary! I come before you now to ensure balance! But I will not fight you, or anyone here this day" _Diana ignored Jin, walking past him to Chihiro, who stared at her with an almost disconnected awe.

"_My brother sends his greetings young Ogeni. He, unlike myself, has chosen well" _The confusion must have been clear in Chihiro's eye's. Diana smiled gently.

"_You do not know it yet…do you? My brother who is called Apollo, has chosen for your strength of heart, to bear his gift of sun. In simpler words that you may understand, as I have chosen Jin to wield the dark element, my brother has chosen you wield the light element"_ Diana touched Chihiro's forehead gently, and she suddenly felt as if a dense fog had lifted from her head. However her powers were still being drained, and the pain was still very real.

"Help-us" Chihiro said in a strained voice.

"_I'm afraid I am not at liberty to provide you or companions with aid. However, you have all the power you need to win this fight. Light will always be able to chase away the shadows, provided that light is strong enough. How strong your light shines depends on how brightly your heart shines to. And I have not seen a heart in a long time that glows as brightly as yours"_

"How-are you-here? Heili-?"

"_Nothing has happened to your friend young one. When I return to sleep, she will appear before you again in my place, as she were before. I have always lain asleep inside her" _Diana placed a hand gently in her own chest. _"I was meant to be reincarnated as Heili, carrying all memories of who I am with me. But ill fates determined that I should be reincarnated _into _Heili instead, the result being that two souls now share the same body, instead of one"_

"Heili-has been-you? This whole-time?

"_In a manner of speaking yes" _Diana smiled warmly._ "The truth is, she holds in her body even more power than you do, because her and I are one. Only because she is human, she is prevented from using that power_" Chihiro smiled inwardly. Who would've known that her dear friend was so special?

"_My time is up young one. Remember well, that even now you have the power to change the tides". _With that being said, the beautiful spirit was once again enveloped in a white light, and her glowing form shrunk back to the size Chihiro was familiar with. The light faded, and Heili was before them once again. She collapsed suddenly, a side effect from Diana's appearance.

"Heili!" Chihiro called with a strained breath. Jin approached Heili's crumbled form, and Chihiro feared for her friend. Jin picked her up by the head, and bound her hands and feet with shadows, before tossing her recklessly close to the Abscindo. The hum from the Abscindo seemed be getting louder very quickly, and Jin turned towards it, holding his arms up and gazing at it triumphantly.

"It's almost time!" he declared. As if to confirm what he was saying, the ground began to shake and rumble violently. A shake that went across the plains, across the forest, across the entire Spirit Realm. The shadows wrapped around Chihiro, Haku and Zeniyu brought them to Jin's. He gripped Chihiro's chin and lifted her head as she stared at the Abscindo in fear. "It's thanks to you that this is possible. Apart form Diana, no one else in this room has enough magical energy to power the Abscindo. You should feel proud. Although you'll be drained to death, it will ultimately save everyone else" Was he really going to do it? Was he really going to end both worlds? He walked away from them and up to his machine, admiring it as well as mking sure everything was running smoothly. Diana's words suddenly ran through Chihiro's head. "_Remember well, that even now you have the power to change the tides" _Of course! Diana said that Apollo had chosen her to be the wielder of the light element. The Abscindo was built with the help of dark magic, and right now, Chihiro's power was linked to it directly. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on manipulating the energy inside of her. She felt her chest begin to burn and she cringed.

"Chihiro? What's wrong!?" Haku managed to ask through struggled breath quietly.

"I can-do it" she said. "I-can stop it. If I can just-tap into-the light element. If I can purposely-send it down-the pipes to the-Abscindo then I can-manipulate it and-destroy it from the inside"

"What!? That could kill you!"

"It's our-only choice" She swallowed a lump in throat. The pain rippling through her body was making it difficult.

"Chihiro it's almost drained you completely dry! If you use more power then you'll run out and die Chihiro!" But Chihiro wasn't listening. She was already back to trying to connect with the power inside of her. The burning in her chest only increased, and suddenly coughed up blood.

"Chihiro stop! Please" Chihiro tried to think, but she was getting too tired to think too much. She suddenly thought about her training with Zeniba. In order to connect with water, she first had to step in it, and feel it. But how could she connect with light? Diana's words came back to her.

"_How strong your light shines depends on how brightly your heart shines to. And I have not seen a heart in a long time that glows as brightly as yours" _Her heart. That was the source of her light. Chihiro closed her eye's and tried to focus again. She let warm memories flood her mind and embrace them. She thought about riding on Haku's back as they flew back to the bathhouse six years ago. How she helped him remember her name. The burning in her chest increased suddenly, but there seemed to be a faint light coming off her. Haku took in a sharp breath. She did it. She had managed to tap into the light element, only barley though.

"Chihiro! There's not telling if this will work! Please stop!" he begged, and struggled against the shadow that bound him. But Chihiro didn't hear him. She was busy remembering how she met. It wasn't so long after she was spirited away, and some guys were picking on her. But Oli came along and beat them off. And Heili scolded Oli for picking a fight with them. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Chihiro's face looked peaceful as she immersed herself in warm memories, and the white aura aournd her grew brighter. But she was limb, with the tubes attached to her back and the shadow keeping her suspended above the ground.

"Chihiro! Listen to me! You have to stop!" Haku begged again hopelessly. Chihiro thought about a much more recent memory with him. About how he came swooping in suddenly to save her from Kira. About how they shared their first kiss. Chihiro smiled to herself, and a tear slid down her cheek, and the light grew even brighter, causing the shadow to vanish, and she fell to the ground. She had finally told him that she loved him, and he had said he loved her back. Haku loved her, and she loved him. What more could she ask for. She heard her name being called, and opened her eyes, her vision hazy. But there was no mistaking Haku looking down at her frantically, his hand outstretched, and him struggling against the shadow that bound him. It was impossible for Jin not to notice Chihiro's glowing aura, and as he turend around to look, the machine started the steam and rumble. It was coming apart! He looked back and forth between the machine and Chihiro frantically. It was her doing! She was taking it apart form the inside! He took a step towards her but the ground began to shake violently and he fell.

Chihiro managed to reach up and take Haku's hand, a weak, but serene smile on her face. The shadow around him disappeared suddenly and he fell to the ground, leaning over Chihiro. The aura around her was almost blinding, but it made her look like the angel Haku thought she was. Tears escaped his eyes as he stared down at her. She was doing it. She was destroying the Abscindo. But it would most likely kill her. She lifted her hand and placed it gently on his cheek, stroking it gingerly. He buried his cheek in it more.

"I love you" she said weakly, tears of joy running down her cheeks. She didn't seem to care that these were possibly her last moments, only that she was able to spend them with Haku. That he loved her as much as she loved him.

"I love you to" he said trying to smile bravely for her. He leant down and kissed her. And then, everything went white in a blinding light. The light spread through out the entire room, the entire tower, and the entire forest and Averine plains. It was warm and gentle to the touch. It lasted for a moment, but it temporarily blinded everyone, and when the spirit army opened their eye's, the shadow army had completely vanished. The cheers of joys could be heard for hundreds of miles. Both Heili and Oli came to at that moment, and the bound around Heili disappeared. The bounds that held Zeniyu disappeared to and Yubaba and Zeniba separated into themselves again. The ground began to shake as they opened their eyes. The tower was beginning to collapse, and the Abcindo destroyed, and Jin rendered unconscious. But when Zeniba, Yubaba, Oli and Heili looked, neither Haku or Chihiro were anywhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><em>Well. Thats it guys. This is goodbye. The story is over and the final curtain has fallen. I wanna say thanks to you alll again. A special thanks to Libby16, Grace1995. TheWaterDwelling, Michelle8822, Silver Sea Mist, Lorelai, LeeshyLoo, ClearEyes and FlutterbyBella. <strong>REMEMBER TO CHECK BACK IN A DAY OR TWO FOR THE EPILOUGE!<strong>_

**_UPDATE/NOTICES_**

_**1.**My non blood sis who goes by the pen name of **Kurisutori618 **has written a **CORPSE BRIDE FANFIC **based on when emily was alive and the events leading to her death, which you tim burton fans will love! As well as several **VAMPIRE DIARIES FANFICS** that people love! Check it out guys!_

_**2.**Ok so quite a while back i mentioned me creatn a **website**, but thats not really workn out to well. So instead i was thinkn of creatn a group on a popular art website called **Deviantart** that i love**.** But idk, i feel like thats a bit concieted. U guys would be free however to post ur own art work to the group, wouldnt matter what it is as long as it is spirited away related X) Naturally the fanfic would b there. Anyways i just wanna know wat u guys think, like if i should even bother creating the group. I mean would u guys bother to check it out or wat? 0.o I would also need some admins so if ur on Deviantart already and like the idea of the group then definitly hit me up with a message. I have already asked a very small select few about being an admin for the group but if u think the group is a gud idea and ur interested, let me know._

**_3._**_Ok so u know the website i mentiond above? **Deviantart? **Well like i said its an **art website** that i LOVE**. I have started doing some spirited away art** and have posted it ON that website. so far i only have 2 art pieces related to spirited away and those r 2 **Kira **art pieces ^^' Anyways, **look me up on Deviantart** if u want to see them. **My user name is Dreamfollower. **Otherwise, just use this link X) dreamfollower dot deviantart dot com/ lol should work_

_Thats all for now guys :) stay in touch!_

_FullMoonOcean: haha if only i was aleady a bleach fan XD I really should start watching it though. And Selene huh? I was taught that the two names fo rthe moon godddes was Diana and Artemis 0.o I found classical studies very intesresting when we were studying the romans XD_

_FrostRose: Sory i kept u waiting! i seriosly hope u like this chapter ^^'_

_Killerrose82: hes back! :D XD_

_LonelyGirl: Ngaaww that was so swee tof u to defend me! Thank u ^^ but i honestly dont mind. it means they care! XD And that really means alot to me u sayn that im a great author :') Thank u! I hope i didnt dissapoint u with this chapter_

_FanFicReader: Here u go :D glad u think its awesome ^^ hope u approve :O_

_TheWaterDwelling: Honestly, ur persistance is the only reason this is out now XD after keeping u waiting so long i sincerely hope u aprove_

_Meow: here u go kitty! ^^_

_Libby16: Glad u still like it :'D Im finally finished! Oh my gosh took forever but its done. haha i really hope u liked it :)_

_Guest: Ahaha has that answered all ur questions?_

_onlyone42: Omg really? :0 Then i am sincerely honored *bows* I really do hope this isnt a disapointment. dont 4 check back in a day or two for the epilouge :) I really do love ur review ^^ it makes me proud of my story_

_sonia- s.a: ^^ *hug* im back! I hope u approve of this final chapter. thank u for reviewing! :D please stick around for the epilouge._

_Michelle8822: MICHEELLEE! :D here u are! i hope u enjoy! tell me if u cry again XD_


	23. Epilogue

Three full cycles of the seasons had passed since the events at Jins tower, or as history would call it, the battle of Averine Plains. A name seemingly insufficient considering the events that transpired. Yes it had been three long years since Heili and Oli returned home after their ordeal in the spirit world. An ordeal that brought them closer than they ever had been in the six years they had known each other prior.

The first thing the two did when they had passed through the gate 3 years ago was not run home, not run to the police or check into a hospital, but visit Chihiro's house.  
>They peered in a window and observed Mr and Mrs Ogeni flipping morbidly through an old photo book, with Mrs Ogeni weeping on her husbands shoulder. Coincidentally, they were looking at photo's of their beloved daughter, their only child. Chihiro, Heili and Oli had all been reported missing within 24 hours since they entered the Spirit Realm, and had been missing for an entire year in human time.<br>Heili and Oli, having been holding hands since they passed through the gate, gave each other a reassuring squeeze before knocking on the door. Naturally, the Ogeni's hesitated, not wanting to be disturbed. Upon knocking a second time, Mr Ogeni humbly requested that who ever was there, leave. Oli announced who it was and that Heili was with him. Immediately the Ogeni's beckoned them in, and sat them on the sofa opposite them. No one quite knew what to say. Words seemed insufficient, especially considering that Chihiro was not with them like they would've hoped. After moments of awkward silence, Mr Ogeni asked that Oli explain what happened. And so he did, with Heili helping him, and between the two of them there was not a detail they left out. The hardest part to explain was that they did not know what happened to Chihiro. When the light receded, both her and Haku had vanished. Oli and Heili waited from them as long as they could at the tunnel, but they never showed and they had to pass through without them, or be trapped inside the spirit realm, most likely for ever. Chihiro apparently didn't just destroy the Abscindo, but unintentionally altered its task as well, so that instead of breaking the link between the Spirit Realm and Human World, it would close the gates at sunset instead...permanetly. Although Oli and Heili had no doubt Chihiro was alive, she was now stuck in the Spirit Realm with Haku. But Oli reassured her Chihiro's parents that she would be fine. If any girl could handle herself, it was Chihiro. And with Haku by her side, nothing could hurt them. Not to mention Chihiro had many friends in the spirit realm. She was anything but alone, or helpless. This seemed to provide some ease for Mr and Mrs Ogeni, but they would never stop longing for their child, praying for her safety and wishing her the best.

The summer solstice came by the following year of Oli and Heili's return, and they paid their daily visit to the iconic red building in the forest, hoping to see Chihiro come walking through the tunnel with Haku in tow. Somethign did come through the tunnel, but it wasnt them. Floating gently on the breeze was a piece of paper. It was a letter from Chihiro, and addressed to Heili and Oli. Their hunch had been confirmed. Haku and Chihiro really were alive!

In Chihiro's letter, she apologized for not being there to return with them, but made no explanation as to what happened. She went on to say that she and Haku were fine and well, along with everyone else.  
>Yubaba had apparently retired and stayed with Zeniba now, wanting to dedicate her time to being a proper mother to Bou. Yubaba of course, refused to live in such a 'run-down-shack', and wanted to fix the place up, and by fix up, she meant turn into a mansion. After much fighting and bickering though, the sisters reached a compromise and managed to build a house which both found satisfactory. It was still classy, large and elegant enough that Yubaba was content, but not so flashy that Zeniba didn't approve and felt it was over done.<p>

Yubaba had apparently passed the bathhouse on to Lin, who in turn made Chihiro and Haku her business partners. Of course, Yubaba would still check in on the place from time to time, making sure everything was running smoothly even though she no longer technically owned it. Some things just never change though. Under Lin's management, the damage made to the bathhouses reputation under the imposter Yubaba's management disappeared within a few months! Business was now booming! It was the place all the spirits talked about. One of the ideal places for a relaxing get away. Lin was very harsh, but fair to her staff, creating some of the most efficient and hard working staff the bathhouse had seen in a long time. It took a tiny bit for the other bathhouse workers to accept her as their boss though, but Lin cracked down hard and fast, leaving little room for complaints or doubts.

As for Kamaji, he's still working in the boilers, but since Lin added a second boiler room to lighten the load, he has more time to himself so he's quite content. A second boiler room meant that Kamaji got half the work load instead of handling it all. Chihiro and Haku visited often, and occasionally Zeniba would as well. Since Lin lived in the bathhouse, she'd pop down to the boiler room when ever she needed a break from the hustle and bustle.

Lin removed the depts of everyone forced to work there to pay it off. It definitely caused a financial bruising but Lin wanted a clean slate and to her it was worth it. To her they were less like bathhouse workers and more like slaves and Lin couldn't allow such a thing, despite the financial state it put her in for a while. Some workers however, decided to stay. Haruka for example, stayed on saying that after six years, the bathhouse was her home now.

The five kids that had worked under Chihiro however, all returned home. Seijuku and Hoki finally got past their differences, though theres always room for improvment in their relationship. Hoki still harbors some resentment towards his mother though, not quite able to believe yet that she loves all her children equally. She managed to explain though that although her heart would've been broken no matter which child was taken, she asked for him to be taken instead because she believed he was so much stronger than his brother, and would able to handle it. She had been going through a dark patch ever since the imposter Yubaba took Seijuku away, and had been mentally unstable when the imposter Yubaba had come again. She regrets everyday how she behaved, and Hoki still doesn't believe she loves him as much as his siblings, but with his mothers continued effort to prove it, his resolve is apparently weakening. It'd be only a matter of time before they were like a proper family again.

Chihiro and Haku had been informed once the remains of the tower had been thoroughly searched that the chamber they fought Kira in was completely empty when they arrived. There were no bodies. Yubaba often kept her ear out for interesting rumors and such around the Spirit Realm, and there had been a few describing a spirit of the same description as Kira. Nothing bad, but nothing good either. The rumors were always far too vague. Jin's body however, was found in amongst some of the rubble of the tower. He was a threat no more, to anyone or anything.

As for Oli and Heili themselves, well they're relationship was strengthening more and more with time. Oli moved out from his aunts and uncles and into his own place, refusing to let them make any money of him and works full time. However after his disappearance they had changed. If they hadn't cared about Oli before, they certainly did now. Even when he moved out they continued to visit and act like the caring parents they should've been when they first took him in. Oli still didn't believe they cared about him. Years of habits don't just wash away. But with time though, Oli and his aunt and uncle would eventually become like the family they are.  
>Heili still lives at home and sees Oli often. Eventually she would finish her final years in school then go on to study medicine, becoming one of the finest doctors for miles around.<p>

And finally, our heroes, our love birds of the hour. As I mentioned before, Lin had made Haku and Chihiro her business partners, and they often visited the bathhouse, helping out with this and that. The two had been offered a place to stay at both Zeniba's and the bathhouse, but instead they choose to live together.  
>Now Chihiro and Haku didn't know this at first, but the earthquake that shook the Spirit Realm also reached the Human World, and had collapsed the apartment buildings. Within months, the Kohaku River was beginning to reform, and Chihiro and Haku took up their rightful roles as guardians of the Kohaku River , doing everything in their power to restore it to the beautiful river it was, with glistening crystal clear waters that flowed vibrantly with life. Heili and Oli visited the river often, having pick nicks on the lush green grassy banks. They felt closest to Chihiro and Haku there.<p>

In the letter Chihiro also briefly explained that the Abscindo was in the process of being repaired and greatly altered, and whilst being repaired, the gates that connected the spirit realm to the human world opened for a short period of time allowing her to send the letter through. Theoretically, once the Abscindo is repaired and altered, they should be able to not just open the gates but control them. The Abscindo would no longer pose the threat it used to. Only a few people in the world would be allowed access to the controls however, as managing the gates was no simple thing. For now, the gates would only open on the summer solstice each year. It could be decades before the Abscindo was fully operational. The technology and techniques that were used to create it were apparently centuries old.

A letter came on the second year of Heili and Oli's return as well, and again in the third year. This letter however, was less of a letter and more of an invitation. A wedding invitation. Chihiro and Haku were to be married, and as a wedding gift, the engineers on the Abscindo were going to make a temporary tweak that would allow the gates to stay open for a day only. Apparently 24 hours was the best they could do. So the following year, at dawn on the summer solstice, Heili and Oli (who by this time had gotten engaged themselves) and Chihiro's parents steeped through the gate together. On the other side, a carriage awaited to take them to the train station, where they would get off at the sixth stop. The friendly, bouncing, and handy lamp post greeted them when they got off and led them down the path. Oli and Heili was awe struck at the new , small manor that replaced Zeniba's hut, forgetting it had been renovated. The whole house was alive and busy as everyone, guest or hired, helped out with the wedding. And at the stroke of noon, a certain bundle of trees near the manor parted way, as Chihiro, as beautiful and bright as an angel, with her father at her side, walked the path delicately yet nervously to the grotto she had trained in not so many years ago. As the last trees parted way, there standing on a large stone platform in the centre of the pond, with a beautifully decorated white wooden arch and minister behind him, was Haku. Her father let go of her, and as she stepped across the stone steps to join Haku at his side, he gripped her hand lovingly. She looked up at him slightly bemused, a gentle smile on her face. He was clearly as nervous as she was. At that moment Chihiro felt everything was perfect and as it should be. She had known all along Haku was the one, but now her greatest dream was coming true. She felt complete now, and as if the final piece of a puzzle was fitting into place.


	24. Authors Note-Updates

**Authors Note/Updates**

Well it's over huh. Everything has reached it's nice tidy end, don't you think? I never thought that i could actually finish this thing but i did it! And that was all thanks to the support you guys gave me! I seriously couldn't have done it without you guys. I mean it. **THANK YOU**! And keep in touch! I love to hear from you guys!  
>Anyway I realize that this should have been posted earlier and to be honest, a lot of you probably wont read this but I'm gonna use this as sort've like an update page because the story may be finished, but I'm still busy creating material for it. Anyways on to the notices.<p>

**IF YOU HAVE A DEVIANTART ACCOUNT THEN FOLLOW ME ON IT**! My account name is **dreamfollower.** I've said it before and I'll say it again. The reason I stress this so much is because not only have I done some art work related to this fanfic but I decided to **MAKE A DOUJINSHI (FAN MADE COMIC) BASED OF THIS FANFICTION**. So far I only have the cover and 2 pages done but if you wanna read it and keep following it then get on deviantart! Although you'll have to excuse my art it's not very so if anyone else wants to take over making it let me know XD If i could share it with you guys on here i would. I will update this page when ever I have posted art related to spirited away on deviantart. Also, im still unsure about the whole creating a group thing on deviantart :/ so make some noise if you thinks it's a good idea. **And if you guys ever do any art work for this fanfic as well, please let me no! (pleading eyes) *.* nothing would make me happier**

Also, what do you guys think of the cover? Is it good? ;) I even put Heili, Oli and even Kira on the cover so you guys can see them...partially X) not sure you can view the picture any bigger though :/ but you can see the full-sized version on my deviantart account

Ok for those of you who don't know, I did a little Valentines one shot about Lin being tricked in to a blind date by Chihiro ;) check it out and let me know what you guys think, even though its past Valentines XD  
>And and also, I will be re-writing the chapters gradually because to be honest, my earlier ones definitly need a re-write XD<p>

Ok so I dont know if any one is interested, but I just thought I would briefly mention that i also have a **Skip Beat** and **X-Men evolution** fanfic going on so if your a fan of either check them out please :)

This is for you **Vampire Diaries fans** out there! My non blood sis, who goes by the by the pen name of Kurisutori618 is currently working on a very dramatic **Katherine x Elijah **fanfic **which i am helping with.** The writing is hers but i collaborate with her in the actual plot and story and sometimes even edit her chapters :) **so could you guys do me a favour and check it out?** She's done ALOT of other Vampire Diaries related one shot as well which you guys will love im sure! :)

07/04/2013

Hey everyone! :D Sorry, i wish i had more to tell you, but im just letting you know that I have posted an art work I did of **Mizu! :D its on my deviatnt art account so check it out!**


	25. 3012014 FANCOMIC, spread the word!

Update!

Spirited Away II: the unfamiliar realm is in need of your support once more! :D Show your love for Spirited Away and this fanfic by FOLLOWING THE COMIC! :D Thats right! If I can get enough support I will turn this fanfiction in a fancomic and continue to post it on deviatnart! So show the love, spread the word on FB, Tumblr, my space, ANY support for this story, fanfic or comic is appreicated! :D And let me know what you think! Its very sad but Deviantart doesn't have a massive spirited away fanbase like it does here! So im counting on yo guys to try help change that :D Ive already got 3 pages up! Ive got some other work with Kira, Mizu, the banshee! you can find it all here in my gallery at dreamfollower .deviantart gallery / 41117196

Page three is out! :D Wooo! dreamfollower. deviantart art / SA2-The-Unfamiliar-Realm- Chp1-Pg-3- 430325688


End file.
